Him and Her Through the Ups and Downs
by Nick-J'z-Girl
Summary: Troyella is married with five kids. Follow them through the struggles and good times. Troyella/Chaylor/Zekepay. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Troy and Gabriella are engaged. They have a daughter. Go with them in their struggle to raie their daughter. Okay guys this is not gona be a long story so please dont get mad at me when it ends!

Troyella Fanfic!

_Gabriella's POV_

"Awwe Gabs! She is so cute!" Sharpay said looking down at the baby Gabriella Montez was holding.

"Thank You" I said looking down at my baby. MY daughter. Well mine and Troy's. Troy Bolton the is. I suppose you want to know how we got here. Well I'll tell you then. You see me and Troy had been dating for a good let's say... uhm... 3 years when this little beauty that I'm holding happened. Me and Troy are not married.. but we are engaged and we already live together so it is easy for us to take care of Chris. Oh did I forget to tell you my daughter's name. Well, her name is Christopher Taylor Bolton. We cal her Chris for short. Wel I do. Troy calls her Chrissy. Wel anyway, this is where we are. At the hospital. I just gave birth to most beautiful thing in the world. I heard labor hurt. But I could'nt feel a thing. Probably because i went numb and because of all of the drugs they put me on. Haha. Okay back to the story.

"She looks like you Brie" Troy said.

"Ya but she has your eyes" I said back.

"Shes beautiful" He whispered looking down at our daughter and softly rubbing her cheek.

"Hey do yall remember when Gabs told Troy she was pregnant?" Taylor asked.

"Ya he came to me and had the googiest grin on his face"Chad said.

" Ya i remember that" I said thinking about it.

_Flashback_

_I was sitting in mine and Troy's living room just thinking when the door opened._

_"Hey babe" Troy said coming and sitting beside me and leaning in to give me a kiss. I just moved away before he could. "Hey. Whats wrong?" he asked._

_"Troy" i said baely above a whisper. "I have to... we have to talk" I said looking away._

_"Whats wrong? Your not breaking up with me are you?" he said with a worried look on his face. I just started to giggle at that. "Why are you laughin at me. Your gonna break up with me and you are gonna just sit there and laug..." I cut him off by kissing him hard on the lips. "Wow" was all he could say._

_"Troy im not breaking up with you"_

_"Ok good" he said with a relieved look on his face. "Then whats wrong" he asked with his worried face coing back again._

_"Ok. I know your probably gonna hate me, leave me and marry a blonde bimbo" i starte and I saw the amused look on troys face wehn I said the last part. "But there is something I have to tell you" I said taking a deep breath. "Okay im just gonna come right out and say it. Impregnant" I said it so fast even Icouldnt understand it._

_"What did you say?" he asked._

_"Im pregnant" i said a little bit slower this time. I looked at him and saw that his face had paled dramatically and he had a hocked expression._

_"wh-a-a-t?" he croaked out._

_"Im pregnant" i said slower on the verge of tears._

_"really" he asked sounding happy maybe?_

_"yes" i aid and then broke down into tears and turned my head away from him afraid to look at him. I felt him move my head to look at him and then he kissed me. Hard, but soft, and feverish but passionate. I instantly kissed back feeling all worries leaving me. We broke apart and he leaned his forhead against mine and looked me strait in the eyes._

_"This is fantastic! Im gonna be a dad" he said with the goofiest grin on his face._

_"ya you are" I said and kissed him again._

_I felt is hand sink to my stomach and rest there._

_"I love you" he murmured against my lips._

_"I love you too" i murmured back._

_End Flashback_

"Hey I was shocked and happy at the same time." Troy said still trocking chris's cheek.

"Ya I know" i said.

"So when are you gettin out of here Gabs?" Chad asked.

"I don't really know. Troy do you know?" I asked him.

"Uhh...nope. Sorry babe."

"S'okay" I said back.

Just then a nurse came in. "Visiting hours are over." She said and turned to leave again.

"Uhm ma'am" Troy said and she turned around. "When can we take the baby home." he asked.

"Tomorrow Morning" she said and left and so did everyone else.

"Im so tired" i said labor finally gettin to me.

"Then get some sleep" he said taking chris from me and putting her in her crib "and tomorrow we can take Chrissy home"

"Okay. But i want you to come lay with me" I said pattin the bed beside me.

"Kay" he said and he came and layed beside me and started stroking my hair. I soon fell asleep.

Ohh! What will happen when they take Chris home? find out next time. Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

_Gabriella's POV_

"Gabs, babe. Wake up." I heard someone say. Then I felt someone lightly shaking me. I slowly opened my eyes and took in my surroundings. "Mornin sleeping beauty." Troy said and kissed my nose carful not to squish Chris whom he was holding.

"Morning" I aid then tried to sit up. I groaned and layed back down.

Troy looked over at me. "What's wrong babe?" He asked walking over.

"Nothing. Im just really sore." I said and gave a half hearted smile.

"Oh well here let me help you sit up." He said and then handed Chris to me and then put his hand behind my back. "Ready?" he asked me. I nodded. He carefully started pushing me up emmiting a groan from me every few seconds. "You okay?" he asked after I was in a full sitting position. Again I nodded. He smiled and leaned forward and kissed me on my nose and then softly on my lips.

"I love you" I said once he pulled back.

"I love you more." he replied. "So when do you want to take Chrissy home" he asked me while looking down on our beautiful baby girl.

"As soon as possible" i said with a yawn. "I am so ready to sleep in our bed. This hospital bed is so uncomfortable." I said with a face on that made Troy laugh.

"Okay. Let's get you dressed and then we can sign you out because they have already checked on Chrissy to see if she was okay." he said.

"Okay."I said back to him. I started to get up when I felt hands on my waist. I gasped.

Behind me I heard Troy chuckle. "What's wrong now?" he asked.

"I didn't know you were there." I said.

"Oh sorry" He said and then kissed the back of my head. "Okay. Lets get you dressed now." he said while walking over to my bag and pulling out some clothes. "Here you go" he said handing me the clothes.

"Okay. I'll be right back." I said and kissed him on the cheek and then slowly walked into the bathroom. I came back out dressed and ready to go. "Ready" I said.

"kay then, lets go sign you out." he said and then handed Chris over to me.

"Hey baby girl" i said referring to Chris.

I saw Troy motioning for me to come on. We walked out of the room and up to the main desk and signed out. We got into the car.

"Hey babe. Do you have Chris in the car seat good?" Troy asked me.

"Ya" I said and crawled in next to Chris. I buckled up and Troy pulled out onto the road.

"I cant believe we are taking her home." I said trying not to fall asleep.

"Ya me either." Troy said. We finally got home and we got everything out of the car. I carried Chris inside and saw that she was asleep.

"Hey babe im gonna go put her to bed." I told Troy.

"Okay" I heard him say back.

I walked upstairs and set Chris in her bed as carefully as I could. She started stirring once I put her down so I started to sing one of my favorite songs to her.

_Jesus take the wheel,_

_take it from my hands,_

_cuz i cant do this on my own,_

_i'mma let it go,_

_so give me one more chance,_

_and save me from this rode im on,_

_from this rode im on,_

_Jesus take the wheel._

I saw her stop stirring so i carefully turned around. When I did turn all the way around I gasped.

"Shoot Troy! You scared me." I whisper yelled to Troy who was standing against the door frame.

"Sorry, I just heard you singing so I came up here Why were you singing anyway?" Troy asked.

"Oh.." I said blushing a little because he heard me. "Chris started waking up so I started singing to calm her down and it worked."

"Oh...ok" he said the motioned for me to follow him outside of Chris's room. I foled him out. When I was all the way out I was sftly pushed up against the wall and I felt a familiar pair of lips on mine. I kissed back. Troy softly ran his tounge along my bottom lip begging for entrance. I opened my mouth and let him explore. When air was needed I pulled back.

"You know I love you right" Troy asked loking into my eyes.

"Ya.And I love you too." I replied. "Now let me go so I can go to bed." I said wriggling to get out of his tight grasp.

"Okay. Ill be in there in a minute. I just want to go see Chris really quick." he said then kissed my forhead and let me go to our room.

"Okay" I said then disapeared to go to our room.

_Troy's POV_

I walked into the nursery to see Chrissy laying in her bed with her beautiful blue eyes fully open and watching me.

"He baby girl" I said then picked her up. "What are you doing up?" I said letting her hold my finger.

I sat there thinking about how my life has changed for the better when i heard Chris whimpering in my arms. I looked down at her and noticed there were tears in her eyes.

"Awe. Dont cry baby girl." I said lifting her up and letting her head on my shoulder while I was also supporting it. I stared to rock her. I thought of something and started to sing to her.

_Because you live and breathe,_

_because you make me believe in myself,_

_wehn nobody else can help,_

_Because you live girl,_

_My world,_

_Has twice as many stars in the sky,_

_Becuase you live,_

_i live._

I got done singing and I felt Chris's head become heavy on my shoulder. I carefully put her in her crib and walked to the door and turned around watching my baby girl sleep. My life is perfect.

--

Hey guys. I know this story isnt good so far but hopefully it will get better.

Well review please.

**SONGS USED:**

Jesus Take The Wheel: By Carrie Underwood

Because You Live: By Jesse McCartney


	3. Chapter 3

_7 Months Later_

_Gabriella's POV_

Me and Troy were sitting on the couch watching Chris play with her new favorite toy, Elmo, when I got an idea. I got up and sat down by Chris and looked up at Troy and he was looking at me with a raised eyebrow. All I did was smirk at him. I looked down at Chris and noticed she didnt even know I was beside her.

"Chris can you say mama?" I asked her. She looked up at me and smiled. I looked up at Troy and saw him smiling at me trying to not laugh.

"Hey! She can't say dada either." told him. He got up and sat on the other side of Chris.

"Chrissy can you say daddy?" He asked her. She looked up at him and smiled.

"da-da" She said. My jaw dropped almost to the ground. I looked up at Troy and saw his face glowing and a huge smile break out onto it.

"Close enough" he said then picked her up and threw her into the air causing her to giggle like mad.

I was a little sad becuase she didnt say mama but I was extremely happy because she said her first word. I got up off of the floor and started walking into the other room.

"Hey where are you going" I head Troy ask. I turned around and saw him sitting on the couch holding Chris closely like she was going to be taken away from him. I giggled.

"To call Shar and Tay." I said then walked into the other room and pulled out my cell phone and hit speed dial #3.

**Gabriella**

_Sharpay_

Taylor

_"Hello?"_

**"Hey Shar can you call Tay I have to tell you guys something"**

_"Ya hold on"_

"Hello?"

**"Hey/**_Hey"_

_"Ok what do you need to tell us"_

**"OK Chris said her first word!"**

"Awe!"

_"What was it?"_

**"Dada"**

"Well of course. SHe is such a daddies girl"

**"Ya wel Im gonna go. Bye"**

"Bye/_Bye"_

I hung up and then walked into the livingroom to see Troy stil holding Chris blowing rasberries on her tummy and her giggling wildly. I walked over and sat down beside them. When Chris saw me she held her arms out.

"mama" My jaw dropped. I grabbed CHris and hugged her tightly.

'Babe. Babe your gonna hurt her" Troy said pulling Chris away a little bit and lughing.

"Oh sorry." i said then let Chris go. I laid Chris's head on my shoulder and felt it get heavy signaling that she was asleep. Me and Troy were sitting in silence when I broke it.

"Hey Troy"

"Yeah" he replied while stroking my hair.

"Do you want more kids" I asked him while watching Chris sleep.

"Of course. Do you?" He asked me.

"Duh!" I said. "How many do you want" I asked him.

"Like 10 I guess" he said with a serious look on his face.

"Uhh...no. How about like 5?" I said.

"Fives good." he said then turned his head to look at me. I looked up at him and felt his lips on mine in a soft kiss. My life was truly perfect.


	4. Chapter 4

_2 Years Later_

_Gabriella's POV_

I had just gotten through delivering mine and Troy's second child. yes alot had happeneed in two years. CHris started preschool, Me and Troy had gotten married, and I had gotten pregnant and just had our second child.

I was resting against the bed while Troy was cutting the cord and getting our baby. I opened my eyes when someone kissed me. I saw Troy standing over me holding our baby.

"Here you go. Here is our son." he said with tears in his eyes. I know he had always wanted a son but I did nt think he would get emotional when he got one.

When Troy handed me our song he immediatly opened his eyes. I smiled. They were brown. I had a feeling this baby would be a total momma's boy.

"So do you have any name decisions?" Troy asked me.

"Ya i have one boy name" I said. "what about you"

"Ya one"

"Wel what is it" I asked.

"Hayden" he said.

"Okay mine was Tyler so what about Hayden Tyler Bolton.?" I asked.

"Its perfect." he said.

"Okay well i have to call Shar and tell her to brong Chris here now." i said then haned Hayden to him. I grabbed my cell phone off of my bedside table.

I dialed her number and waited for her to pick up.

**Sharpay**

_Gabriella_

**"Hello?" **She answered. In the background I heard the dog barking, Zeke, her husband, yelling, and CHris laughing.

_"Hey Shar can you bring CHris down here now please?" _I asked

**"Sure but wait. What did you have and what is its name." she asked**

_"Youll have to wait until you get here" i said. _

**"Fine"**

_"Oh and can you call the gang because im to tired to and Troy is to busy playing with our new baby,"_

**"Sure see you in a few" **she said then hung up.

_10-15 Minutes Later_

"hey" sharpay said walking in with Zeke following her holding CHris.

By then I was holding Hayden and I was half asleep and Hayden was actually asleeep in my arms.

When Chris saw Troy she started reaching her arms out. Troy smiled and got up and took her away from zeke.

"Hey precious. Did you have fun at aunt sharpay and uncle zeke?"

"Uh-huh" she said in her cute little voice. "I rode on puppy dog"

"You did?"Troy asked her the looked up at Zeke and Sharpay with an amused look on his face while I was sitting in the bed laughing. I then turned my attention back to Sharpay who had already taken Hayden from me.

"Ya she did and buddy did not like that" Sharpay said.

"Hey mommy" Chris said to me.

"Hey sweetie." i said to her."Do tyou want to come see your new brother." I asked her and she nodded.

Troy set her down and she ran over to the bed and climed on it and she sat beside me. I tool hayden from Sharpay and handed him carefully to Chris. She smiled and sat there playing with him very carefully.

"So what is his name" Sharpay asked.

"Hayden Tyler Bolton." I said smiling.

"Awe how cute!" she said.

Right then and there I was on top of the world. I had a loving husband, great children, and awesome friends!

What more do you need?


	5. Chapter 5

_3 Years Later_

_Troy's POV_

"Hayden leave your sister alone!" I yelled at my son.

Well in the three years since Hayden was born afew things had happened. Well Chris had started Kindergarden, Hayden had started preschool, and Gabi had gotten pregnant again. But she is only a few weeks along. Right now she is out shopping with Taylor and Sharpay and I am at home alone with the kids right now. But i invited Chad, and Zeke to come over. So hopefully they will be over in a little bit with their kids. Oh did I not telll you. Ya CHad and Tayloir had gotten married a few weeks before Hayden was born and they had a kid a few months after he was born. You see Taylor was pregnant before they got married. Anyway their kids name is Brandon Corbin Danforth. He is so much like his dad its not even funny. He is a jokester and he had a wild afro. And Zeke and Shar have a child the same age a Chris. Her name is Emily Miranda Baylor. I think that is pretty much it.

A few intues after I yelled at him Hayden came running into the room crying. He came over to me and crawlwed on the couch and cryed into my chest. I softly ribbed his back trying to calm him down.

"Hey buddy whats wrong?" I asked softly. After I asked that Chris came running in with a worried look at her face. She was always so concerned about people.

"Is he okay daddy?" she asked sitting by me.

"I dont know. DO you know what happened?" I asked pulling Hayden back away from me chest and wiped away his tears.

"Ya he fell when we was playing tag." she said with an innocent look on her face. I looked over Hayden to make sure he wasnt bleeding anywhere. He wasnt.

"He buddy its okay. Why dont you and Chris go and play candyland or something." i suggested. He nodded his head and got off of my lap and ran upstairs.

"I love you daddy" Chris said then hugged me and ran upstairs after Hayden.

"BIG DANFORTH..." i heard a loud voice say.

"AND LITTLE DANFORTH" I heard a softer voice yell.

"ARE IN THE HOUSE" I heard them say at the same time. They walked into the room and sat on the armchair across from me.

"Hey guys. uhhm... Brandon Hayden is upstairs playing candyland with Chris if you want to go up there with them." I said to Brandon.

"Okay" he said then got up and ran upstairs.

"Sup man. How is my little sis doing?" He asked referring to Gabi.

"Fine. She should be here in a little while with your wife and Shar." I aid and he just nodded. A few minutes later i heard a high pitched voice sounding exactley like Sharpay's from the front foyer.

"NO! I wanna go shopping with mommy!" I heard her say. I figured that it was Emily with Zeke.

"No Emily you cant. Today your gonna play with Chris and Hayden." I heard Zeke say. Then I heard little feet running mine and Chad's way.

"Mini sharpay alert" meand CHad whispered at the same time. When we sai that Emily ran in the room and into my arms. I dont know why she went to mine when Chads were closer.

"Hey Em. Whats wrong?" I asked her.

'Daddy is being mean to me." She said in between sobs. Man for a five year old she is such a drama queen.

"Well your daddy is right you cant go shopping with mommy. You will have to go at a different time with her." I said softly whole stroking her hair.

"Okay Uncle Troy" she said hugging me. She then ran over to Zeke who had sat down and hugged him tightly. I heard a muffled 'Im Sorry Daddy'.

"Its okay baby girl" he said. Man he is wrapped around her little finger. "Now why dont you go upstairs and play with Chris, Hayden, and Brandon." he asked she then nodded and ran upstairs. We all talked for a little while. About and hour later I heard a front door open and I heard the girls walk in. I then heard little feet coming down the stairs.

Hayden was the first one down. "Mommy" he said then ran over to Gabi and hugged her legs.

"Hey my baby boy."She said then leaned down and picked him up.

"Mommy" I heard Brandon say then I saw him do the same to Taylor as Hayden did to Gabriella.

"Mommy" i heard Emily's high pitched voice scream and she did the same thing. But what go me really concerned was that Chris never came downstairs. I guess I kinda started to panic because I didnt even see Gabu come and sit down by me on the couch.

"Troy are you okay" she asked concerned.

"Chris didnt come downstairs." I said.

"Well maybe she... uhm..." she said obviously not coming up with anything.

"Dont strain yourself slick" I said then kissed her nose. I then heard a loud scream coming from upstairs. Gabu set Hayden down and me and her darted upstairs into the play room. What I saw almost made my heart stop. Someone was in the playroom cornering Chris at the far end of the room. I saw a red mark on Chris's cheek and i immediately got furious. This sun of a gun hit my baby girl. I truned around to Gabriella and saw tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Gabi go downstairs and call the police. And tell Chad and Zeke to come up here to help me" i whispered so whoever the person was wouldnt hear me. She nodded and ran downstairs. A few seconds later I heard fottsteps coming. I turned around to see Chad and Zeke standing behind me. I motioned to the other corners of the room and they nodded and each walked to a corner. I then yelled at the guy.

"GET AWYA FROM MY DAUGHTER!" The guy immediatley turned around. Behind Him I saw Chris slide down the wall and cry into her hands.

"Well, well, well if it isnt Troy Bolton. Hows life man?" The guy asked. I immidiatley recognised his voice as Jack Phillips my enemy from high school.

Sorry that I had to cut it off like that guys but I am in a hurry! sorry!


	6. Chapter 6

Still Troy's POV

_Still Troy's POV_

This guy just wont give up! Just because Gabi chose me over him he hates me. Anyway back to the story.

"What are you doing here?" I asked in a dangerous low tone. The whole time I kept my eye on Chris. She looked terrified. She was watching me with tears rolling down her cheeks!

"Oh you know I was gonna come get Gabriella but I saw this cutie up here all alone and thought I would get her instead" he said smirking and backing up towards Chris the whole time. I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw Chad and Zeke both red in the face. Chad looked like he was ready to kill Jack. Well I was too but I wasn't showing it.

"You better back away from my daughter" I aid taking a step forward.

"What are you going to do about it?" he asked still backing up. After he said that I heard sirens outside. I smirked when I aw his face become extremely pale. He started running for the door but Zeke got there first. Then he ran for the window but Chad was already there. He then started running towards Chris I tried to stop him but he ducked when I swung at him. He picked Chris up and put a gun to her temple. My eyes got very wide.

"Let me go or Ill kill the girl" he said backing up towards the door. I heard the police yeling outside. I started walking towards him again with my hands held up in surrender.

"Okay just let go of my daughter" I said then nodded secretly to Zeke to stay standing by the door. I heard the police coming quietly up the stairs.

"Tell him to get away from the door." He said still walking toward the door holding the gun at the same place. I nodded to Zeke to get away from the door. Jack quickly dropped Chris and ran out the door. I heard Chris yelp out in pain when she hit the ground on her side. I looked out the door and saw that the police had gotten Jack out of the house and into the police cars. That is when I ran over to Chris. I carefully picked her up off of the ground and held her close to me and let her cry into my chest. I let a few of my own tears fall.

"Daddy it hurts" she said into my chest.

"What does baby" I asked her pulling her away from my chest to look at her body.

"My a-ar-m" she said through sobs. I carefully picked up her arms that she said hurt and she yelped out in pain when I did. I pulled her back into my chest. I sat there for a few minutes just holding her when everyone came upstairs into the room. Gabi ran and sat by me and ran her hand up and down Chris's back.

"My poor baby" she whispered and let her tears fall.

"Here" I said then put Chris in Gabi's lap. That is when I noticed that she was asleep. "Be carful of her arms. I think its broken. She creams when you touch it" I said and she nodded.

"Hey dude were gonna go home" Chad said to me. I nodded. Choruses of byes were heard and then they were gone.

"Hey babe will you go get Hayden out of his room please" Gabi asked me. I nodded and walked into Hayden's room ro see him sitting on his bed with tears rolling down his cheeks. When he saw me he held his hands out wanting to be picked up. I smiled and walked over to him and picked him up and he dug his head into my shoulder. I walked into the room where Gabi was and saw that she wasn't there. I heard her voice coming from downstairs so I walked down there and saw Chris still asleep on the couch with her arm on her chest. I was about to set Hayden down on the floor when I heard his even breathing on my shoulder. I went over to our other couch and set Hayden on it carefully then went into the kitchen to see Gabi on the phone with the emergency room. I went to the fridge to get out a bottle of water.

"Yes…That's fine… Okay thank you" I heard Gabi say to the other person.

"What was that about" I asked her.

"We have to take Chris to get her arm X-rayed now. They don't have anymore opening today." She said.

"Okay lets go. Oh and by the way Hayden fell asleep." I told her.

"Okay well can you pick up Chris. Ill go get both of their shoes and then I will get Hayden. You go ahead and go put Chris in the car." She said. I nodded and walked into the livingroom while she went upstairs. I carefully picked up Chris being very careful not to touch her arm. I walked into the garage and opened the car door. I set her down in the seat very carefully then closed the door. I walked around to the driver side and got in. I looked in the rearview mirror to see her kicking and crying in her sleep. I quickly turned around and tried waking her up.

"Chris. Chrissy. Chris. Baby girl wake up. Its just a nightmare." I said but she just kept on kicking and crying. I then got an idea. I started singing…

_She's at the starts of life,_

_The rest of her life,_

_As ready as shes ever been,_

_Got the hunger and the stares in her eyes,_

_The prize is her to win,_

_Shes waiting on my blessing before she hits that open road,_

_Well baby get ready, get, don't go_

I sang. She started to calm down and I sighed. This was going to be a long day. I saw Gabi walk into the garage holding Chris's shoes and a sleeping Hayden. I got out and got Chris's shoes so she could put Hayden in his car seat. Once she put him in she got in the passenger seat.

"Hey" she said. She looked exhausted.

"Hey" I said then leaned over and gave her a kiss on the lips. She apparently wanted more because she grabbed the back of my head and pulled me closer and shoved her tongue into my mouth. I pulled back before it got too heated.

"What was that" I asked laughing.

"Sorry. I just hadn't done that today" she said innocently. I just shook my head and started the engine and pulled out of the garage. About 10 minutes into the 20 minute drive I heard Chris start to cry again.

"Crap" I said then pulled over to the side of the highway. I turned my head to Gabi and noticed she had already turned her attention to Chris. I got out and ran over to Chris side and opened the door. I unbuckled Chris and held her tight and whispered comforting words into her ears. She slowly started to stop crying and kicking. I carefully set her back in her seat. When I set her down she woke up.

"Daddy?" she asked in a quite voice.

"Ya sweetie"

"Where are we" she asked.

"We are gonna take you to the doctor to get them to look at your arm." I said.

"Okay." When she saw Gabi standing beside me she smiled and help her arms out for a hug. "Mommy!" she yelled. I stepped out of the way and let Gabi hug Chris.

"Hey baby. How is your arm?" she asked.

"okay. It still hurts" Chris said.

"Well its gonna feel better after the doctor looks at it." Gabi said.

"Okay" Chris said then pulled back.

"Come on lets go" I said then walked over to the drivers side and got in. Gabi got in the passenger side and helped Chris buckle up. I pulled back onto the highway and turned the radio on Radio Disney and heard the song _'If I Didn't Have You By Emily Osment and Mitchel Musso' _come on. Knowing that it was Chris's favorite song I turned the radio up louder. I heard Chris and Gabi singing along. I kept looking in the rearview mirror to check on Chris when I saw Hayden wake up and his bottom lip start to quiver. I quickly turned the radio down hearing Gabi and Chris yell at me when I did. I looked over at Gabi who was looking at me with a confused look on her face. I nodded to the back and she got the hint and turned around to look. When she did she saw Hayden the same way I saw him.

"Awe. Hayden don't cry. Mommy's right here" she said in a very soft voice. I looked in the rearview mirror and saw that his bottom lip stopped quivering. I then smelt something very bad. That's when it hit me. He was about to cry cause he popped in his pants. I hope he wasn't wearing his big boy pants.

"Hayden Tyler Bolton." I said in a very stern voice. He looked at me with an innocent look on his face. "Were you wearing big boy pants or a diaper?" I asked in my stern voice again.

"Diapie" he said innocently.

"Okay" I said. I looked back at the road and noticed that the hospital was right up ahead. I pulled into the parking lot and got out of the car. I went and picked Chris up out of the car while Gabi changed and got Hayden out. We walked into the hospital and went into the waiting room and waited until the doctor called for Chris. When he called Chris's name we all went into the X-Ray room. I lifted her up onto the table and stood next to her talking to her while Gabi sat on a chair holding Hayden. When the doctor came in Chris grabbed my hand and squeezed it tightly. I rubbed my thumb over her knuckles in a comforting way. The doctor introduced himself and he took some X-rays and then he went to look very closely at them.

"Hey Gabi?" I asked.

"Ya" she said looking up from Hayden.

"When is your next doctors appointment?" I replied.

"next week" she said then looked back at Hayden. I felt something on my shoulder so I turned my head to find Chris's head there. I kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back. The doctor came back in a few minutes later.

"Well I have some bad news" he said to us.

"What kind of bad news?" Gabi asked. I knew she didn't want to be here. She hated to see either one of our kids in pain and she hated doctors office too.

"Well Christopher's arm is broken in three places. One on the forearm, her elbow, and one near her collar bone. That was one nasty fall." He said showing me and Gabi the X-rays.

"So how long will it take for them all to heal?" I asked.

"Well 8 weeks for the forearm, about 10 weeks for the elbow, and about 4 weeks for the one near her collar bone. So about 5 months and 2 weeks." (AN: Okay I know nothing about breaking bones so I just made that up so it would fit in my story)

"Okay" I said.

"Wait so that means that she will get her cast off when I am 8 months pregnant right?" Gabi asked me. (AN: Okay I know that I said Gabi was about 2 weeks pregnant but I now changed it to 3 months and she is showing. And she is kinda big already. I did this so it would fit my story better)

"Uhh… ya" I said.

"So if you come with me then I will put Chris in her cast" the doctor said opening the door for us. We walked into the room.

"So Chris, what color cast do you want?" the doctor asked her.

"uhm… PINK!" she said.

"Okay pink it is." The doctor said. He fixed her cast and told us to come back if we had any trouble. We got in the car and drove home. By the time we got there it was already 8 oclock Chris and Hayden's bed time.

"Guys its bed time." I said to them.

"Okay" they said. Me and Gabi went upstairs with them to get them into their pajamas and to tuck them in. Once we got Hayden to sleep we went into Chris's room to see her wide awake in her bed.

"Mommy, Daddy I cant sleep" she said.

"Okay do you want us to sing you something." Gabi asked her. All Chris did was nod.

_Gabriella_

**Troy**

_**Both**_

**Everyday of our lives**

_Wanna find you there wanna hold on tight_

**Gonna run **

_**While were young and keep the faith**_

**Everyday**

_**From right now gonna use our voices scream out loud**_

_Take my hand_

**Together we will celebrate**

_Celebrate_

_**Ohhh everyday!**_

We looked at Chris and she was sound asleep. We slowly walked out of her room and into our room.

"Gosh im tired" I said then threw myself on our bed.

"Me too" she said then crawled in next to me.

"hey gabs?" I asked her.

"Ya" she responded and laying her head on my chest.

"What do you think we are gonna have this time?" I asked stroking her hair.

"I don't know but I have a feeling it will be interesting." She said

"ya me too" I said.

"Okay well I am going to bed. I am so tired. And I am sleeping for two or more now." She said.

"Ya. Night. I love you" I said and kissed her forehead and pulled her closer to me.

"Night" she said then I heard her even breaths fill the room. I son fell asleep after her.

_Next Week_

_Gabi's POV_

Me and Troy were at my doctors appointment after dropping the kids off at Sharpays house.

"Hello Gabriella" my doctor said coming into the room.

"Hi" I aid.

"So are you ready to look at your baby." She asked.

"yep" I said.

She got out the gel and rubbed it on my swollen stomach and then put the machine on it. Tiny little heartbeats filled the room. But to me it sounded off beat. Apparently it did to my doctor too.

"Is something wrong" I asked.

"Well Im hearing two heartbeats" she said looking at the screen hard. "Yes. Just as I suspected. There are two babies. You are having twins!" she said.

"TWINS!?" Troy asked.

"Yes" My doctor said. The while time I just kept on smiling. "Do you want to know the sexes" she asked us. I looked at Troy and he nodded his head.

"Yes please" I said.

"Okay…" she said looking at the screen again. "You are going to have a boy and a girl! Congratulations! You are free to leave." She said then left and left the sonogram pictures for us to have. We went and celebrated then picked up the kids and went home.

_5 Months and 1 Week Later_

_Still Gabi's POV_

Today we were going to get Chris's cast taken off. I was 8 months and like a week pregnant. I looked like an elephant. We were now in the car about 5 minutes away from the hospital.

"Troy…" I whined.

"Gabi…"He mimicked me.

"Im fat" I said.

"No your not. Your pregnant. And very beautiful in my eyes"

"Whatever." I said then leaned back in my seat. When we got to the hospital we went inside and went to the waiting room. When they called Chris's name we went to the room and waited for the doctor. When he came in he said hello then started on getting Chris's cast off. Halfway through getting it off I felt something wet on my pants. I looked down and saw that I was sitting in a puddle of water. I put my hand on Troy's arm just as a contraction hit. I gripped his arm really tight. He looked over at me worried.

"Are you okay babe?" he asked.

"No. My water broke" I said and his eyes got wide!

OMG! What will happen?!


	7. Chapter 7

Gabriella's POV Still

_Gabriella's POV Still_

"W-what?" he asked.

"My water broke!" I said with tears streaming down my face because the contractions hurt so bad.

"Oh god! Uhm doctor?" Troy said. The doctor looked over at us after getting Chris's cast completely off.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Gabriella's water broke" Troy said.

"Oh gosh. Well I just got done with Chris so you can go ahead and take her and get her a delivery room." The doctor said helping Chris off of the table.

"Okay thank you. Come on Gabi" Troy said helping me up. I stood up all the way and let Troy hold me under the arms to support me. "Chris grab your brothers hand and follow me." Troy said to Chris and when she grabbed her brothers hand we started walking out of the room. We got to the receptionist counter and Troy got me a room and then got a wheelchair for me. When he set me in the wheelchair another contraction hit and I let out a sob. Troy quickly got in front of me .

"What what is it?" he asked.

"Just a contraction" I said after it passed. He nodded and then got up and pushed me into my room with Chris and Hayden following. When we got there Troy helped me out of the chair and into the bed. He told Hayden and Chris to sit down on the chairs and they obeyed. When the nurse came in she handed me a hospital gown and told me to go put it on. When she left I walked into the bathroom and with the help of Troy I got in hospital gown and back into the bed.

"You okay?" Troy asked me while stroking my hair. I nodded.

"Okay well im gonna go call Shar and tell her to come down here and sit with the kids." He said then kissed my forehead and got the kids and walked out of the room. I just layed back on the bed and fell asleep.

_Troy's POV_

**Troy**

_Sharpay_

"_Hello?"_

"**Hey SHar can you come down to the hospital and sit with Hayd and Chris?"**

"_ya but why?"_

"**Gabis water broke while we were getting Chris's cast off"**

"_Okay Ill be there in a little while oh and Tay, Chad, and Zeke are over so they will have to come too."_

"**Okay that's fine. Ill meet you in the waiting room"**

"_Okay bye"_

"**Bye"**

After I hung up with SHarpay I went back to sit with Hayden and Chris who were quietly sitting down. When I sat down Chris got up and scooted over a seat away from me.

"Hey whats wrong baby girl" I asked her while my arm was holding Hayden who was slowly falling asleep.

"You said that after I got my cast off we could go to get icecream" she said with tears brimming her eyes.

"Awe im sorry but mommy is going to have your new brother and sister soon and I cant leave her alone while she is having them. How about we go get ice cream after you have a new bother and sister" I said while rubbing her arm.

"Okay" she said then moved back over to me and out her head on my shoulder. After a few minutes Shar, Zeke, Chad, and Tay all walked into the waiting room and over to me.

"Hey" Sharpay said then took Chris away from me who had fallen asleep as soon as her head hit my shoulder.

"Hey" I said standing up and handing hayden to Chad.

"How Gabi?" Tay asked.

"I don't know. I haven't been in there for like 20 minutes." I said.

"Okay well we can take it from here. You just go get those babies into the world" Zeke said ushering me toward Gabi's room. When I walked in I saw Gabi sitting up in bed with a look of pain on her face. I ran over to her and took her hand.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" I asked while stroking her hair.

"Better. The nurse came in while you were outside and said that I was 7 cm. dialated" she said trying to get her breathing under control.

"Okay." I said. She gripped my hand tighter and I knew that she was having a contraction. When she loosened her grip I sat beside her on her bed and started stroking her hair again.

"So do you have any baby names?" she asked.

"A few. How about you name the girl and I name the boy." I said.

"Good idea" she said. About 15 minutes later the nurse came in and said that Gabi was 9 cm. dialated. Her contractions were now coming faster and harder.

"Okay Gabi. Just a few more minutes and then you can get these babies into the world." The nurse said coming in again. "Troy why don't you go ahead and get scrubbed up" she said handing me the scrubs. I went to the corner of the room and put them on. When I walked back over to Gabi she had tears streaming down her face and the doctors were getting situated at the end of the bed.

"Is it time already?" I asked. Gabi just nodded. I went over to her and took her hand.

"Okay Gabriella on your next contraction push" the nurse said.

_Gabriella's POV_

When my next contraction hit I pushed very hard. I did that a few more times until I heard a cry fill the room.

"It the boy!" the nurse said then handed him to me. I didn't get to hold him that long because I had to get the other baby out.

"Alright Gabriella push!" the nurse said. I pushed hard. I did that a couple more times too then I heard another cry fill the room. I leaned back against the bed panting trying o regain my breath.

"Her is your new baby girl" the nurse said handing her to me.

"Awe." I said when he opened her eyes. They were brown. Troy came an sat beside me and we just sat there looking at our new babies. The boy had opened hi eyes and they were a very beautiful blue.

"So what did you name her?" Troy asked after a little while.

"Sadie Elizabeth Bolton" I said. "What did you name him?" I asked stroking Sadie's cheek.

"Skyler Nicholas Bolton. Oh and by the way I love your name choice." He said.

"Thanks. And I absolutely love the name Skyler"

"Okay well im gonna o get everyone." Troy said. "I wanna hold Sadie now" he said. We switched kids and he walked out of the room.

_Troy's POV_

I walked into thw waiting room holding my new baby girl. I could tell she was gonna be just like her mom with her brown eyes and dark curly hair. When I walked into the waiting room I saw Chris and Zeke trying to teach Hayden how to play patty cake. When Shar, Tay, and Chad saw me they all jumped up and ran towards me.

"Awe!" Shar said when she took my baby from me.

"Hey!" I said when she took her. "Give me my daughter back" I said smiling like an idiot.

"Awe! Whats her name?" Tay asked.

"Sadie Elizabeth" I said then went over to get Hayden and Chris. I got them and took everyone into Gabi's room. When I walked in I smiled at what I saw. Mother and son sleeping. "Gabi people are here to see you" I softly said. When she opened her eyes the first question made me laugh.

"Where is Sadie?"

"I have her" Shar said.

"Oh. Okay" Gabi said.

"So who is this?" Tay asked coming to one side of Gabi's bed and everyone else following so they could see Skyler. Chris and Hayden sat on the edge of Gabi's bed.

"This is Skyler Nicholas." Gabi said.

"Awe!" Tay said. "Can I hold him?" she asked. Gabi nodded and then I turned to Shar who was handing Sadie very carefully to Chad.

"At least she asked and just didn't take him" I said. All sharpay did was stick her tounge out at me. We talked and laughed for a little while until the nurse came in and told everyone that visiting hours were over. When everyone was gone we let Chris and Hayden hold the babies.

"Okay" I said looking at my watch. "Time for everyone to go to bed."

"Okay" Chris and Hayden said. I put them in the extra bed in Gabi's room and waited until they fell asleep. Then I turned around and took the twins away from Gabi and put them into their cribs. I then got in bed nest to Gabi and wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her temple.

"night Gabs. I love you" I said to her.

"I love you too" she said then I heard her even breathing and I fell asleep not long after dreaming about my perfect life.


	8. Chapter 8

Troy's POV

_Troy's POV_

It was a week later and Gabi and the twins got to come home a few days ago. They were very good babies. They only woke up a few times a night. They eat when they are supposed to and they are awake most of the time.

"Hey Chris!" I yelled up the stairs. I was currently standing at the bottom of the stairs holding the twins. When Chris came downstairs she was still in her pajamas.

"Ya daddy?" she said coming to stand by me.

"Will you watch the twins in their playpen while I make breakfast?" I asked her. She nodded and I walked into the livingroom and set the twins in their playpen and made sure Chris was watching them before I walked into the kitchen. After I got done making breakfast I checked on Chris who was just a playing with the twins and then I walked upstairs to wake up Gabi and Hayden. First I went to wake up Gabi. When I walked in I couldn't see her because she was under the blankets. I laughed. I walked over to her side of the bed and sat down beside her.

"Gabi…" I said lightly shaking her. She didn't move. Man she is a heavy sleeper. I then got an idea. I softly rolled her over so she was facing upward. I straddled her waist and kissed her on the lips. I pried her mouth open with my tongue and shoved my tongue into her mouth. When she still didn't move I pulled back. I started kissing down her neck knowing that if I hit her sensitive spot then she would wake up. When I hit her sensitive spot I heard her moan. Knowing that she was awake I pulled back and saw her looking at me with her big brown eyes all the way open and her doing the puppy dog pout. I just laughed and kissed her pout.

"Come on I made breakfast" I said the got off of her waist and walked out of the room and into Hayden's room. When I walked in I saw him siting on his floor playing with his legos still in his pajamas. I walked over to him and picked him up.

"Come on buddie. Breakfast is ready" I said then walked downstairs and into the lvingroom to get Chris. When I walked into the livingroom I saw Gabi now holding the twins sitting on the couch with Chris sitting beside her.

"Come eat breakfast you two." I said then walked into the kitchen and set Hayden in his highchair. I went to the stove and made four plates and put them on the table and put one in front of Hayden. A few minutes later Gabi and Chris came in and sat down at the table and started eating.

"Troy you are gonna have to watch the kids for a little while. I have to go to the store." Gabi said.

"You cant leave me here with 4 kids by myself when two of them are a week old." I said.

"Don't worry you can do it. Please." She said giving me the puppy dog pout.

"Fine" I said. W finished breakfast an I put the dishes in the dishwasher. Gabi went upstairs and got ready and came back downstairs.

"Okay im leaving now." She said then kissed the kids foreheads and then walked up to me. "Bye. I love you" she said and kissed me hard on the lips. She pulled back and walked to the front door.

"I love you too." I yelled after her. "Ok guys lets get you all dressed" I said then took Chris and Hayden upstairs and got them dressed. I came back downstairs to see that the twins still sleeping. Hayden and Chris ran into the livingroom and turned on the T.V. They put it on Playhouse Disney and screamed when their favorite show The Doodalebops was on. I quickly turned my head toward the twins to see them both stirring in their sleep.

"Guys you have to be quiet or youll wake up the twins" said to Chris and Hayden.

"Okay. Sorry daddy" they said.

"Its okay" I said then looked to see if the twins woke up all the way. I saw Sadie had her eyes open all the way and tears were brimming in them. I quickly got up and walked over to her and picked her up and rocked her back and forth.

"Shh… don't cry baby" I said softly. Her tears were still there and I knew I had to do something so she wouldn't start crying cause if she did then Skyler would wake up. I then got an idea.

_She was playing Cinderella_

_Riding her first bike_

_Bouncing on the bed_

_And looking for a pillow fight_

_Running through the sprinklers_

_With a big popsicle grin_

_Dancing with her dad_

_And looking up at him_

_In her eyes im prince charming_

_But to him im just some fellow_

_Riding in stealing Cinderella_

I saw that she had closed her eyes and her breathing was even. I set her back down in her crib carefully and just stood there looking at the twins until the front door opening interrupted my thoughts.

"The Danfourths are IN THE HOUSE!" I heard Chad yell. I rolled my eyes. The twins started crying. Both of them at the same time. I picked them both up and started rocking them back and forth.

"Chad!" I yelled. He walked into the livingroom with Brandon and Taylor following.

"What?" he asked.

"You woke up the twins" I said. Taylor quickly came over to me and took Sadie from me to make it easier.

"Chad I told you to be quiet" she said trying to calm Sadie down.

"Im sorry" Chad said. It took me and Tay about 15 minutes to calm the twins down. When we did I smelt something. It was Skyler.

"Oh Skyler. Gosh! You have a stinky. Here Tay does Sadie Smell?" I asked her. He shook her head ad I nodded. "Okay well im gonna go upstairs and change Skyler. Will you watch Sadie and the other kids including Chad." I said.

"Ya" she said and I walked upstairs. I changed Skyler and came back downstairs. Everyone was watching T.V. I put Skyler in his playpen and then took Sadie from Tay and put her in there also. I sat down in one of the chairs.

"So how has it been going with everything?" Tay asked me.

"Good. Just today is hard cause Gabi had to go to the store and im here alone with the kids.

"Ill probably know how you feel." Chad said.

"What do you mean?" I asked him. He looked at Tay and she nodded.

"Tay is pregnant again." He said with a goofy smile on his face.

"Really? That's great! How far along are you?" I asked getting up and sitting by Tay on the couch and hugging her.

"Just a few we.."she didn't get to finish her sentence because a crying girl ran through the front door and into my arms.

"Whoa! Emily? Whats wrong?" I asked her while I rubbed her back soothingly. I looked over at Tay and she looked just as confused as me. Chad got up and sat on the other side of Tay and looked at me with a confused look on his face.

"Mommy is sick and she went to the doctor." She said still crying. This little girl is so sweet.

"What do you mean by sick." I asked her pulling her back and wiping away her tears.

"Im not sick" Sharpay said coming into the livingroom with Zeke following.

"Then what is Em talking about." Tay asked.

"Well I have been sick but its in a good way." Sharpay said. "Im pregnant!" she screamed. Tay squealed and ran over to Shar and higged her and Scream 'ME TOO!'. The twins started crying again. I groaned.

"Not again" I said getting up and going over to the playpen and getting both of the twins out. I started rocking them again.

"Awe! Let me hold my new neice." Shar said walking over to me. She took Sadie from me and started rocking her. She sat on the couch and started talking to Sadie. I heard the front door open and Gabi walk in. I heard her put the groceries up and then walk into the living room.

"Hey everybody" she said coming and sitting on my lap after I sat in the chair. She took Skyler from me.

"Hey my baby boy" she said talking to Skyler.

"Gabi me and Tay have to tell you something." Shar said.

"What is it?" Gabi asked.

Shar looked at Tay and nodded and at the same time they both yelled…

"WERE PREGNANT!"

"OMG! That's so great!" Gabi said getting off my lap and hugging both of them being careful not to squish Skyler. When she sat back on my lap I heard Chris and Hayden fighting over the remote.

"CHRIS & HAYDEN!" I yelled. They came over to me with their heads down.

"Whats the problem you 2?" I asked them and they looked up at me.

"Chris changed it!" Hayden said.

"Cause me and Emily didn't want to watch power rangers" she shot strait back.

"Well me and Brandon did" he shot back.

"Okay you two stop!" I yelled tired of their fighting. They had been fighting a lot lately and I just wanted them to stop. "Chrissy what show did you want to watch?" I asked her.

"Hannah Montana" she said in her cute voice. I almost caved right there and I almost told her that she could change the channel to whatever she wanted to but I had to be fair.

"Okay. Well if you two cant agree then im going to have to turn the T.V. off!" I said in a stern voice. I hated yelling at them but I just have been stressed lately. I don't know why though.

"Okay then me and Emily get the T.V. first!" Chris yelled.

"No me and Brandon do!" Hayden yelled.

I sat there and listened to them fight for about 3 minutes until I had enough. I stood up and set Gabi on the chair while she sat watching me motionless. She looked kind of scared. I was scared of myself too. I have never yeled at either of them and I was today.

"I TOLD YOU TWO TO STOP FIGHTING!" I yelled and they immediately stopped. By then everyone was watching me. "Now both of you go to your rooms until you think you can agree on something." I yelled again. Hayden and Chris looked at me with tear filled eyes and they ran upstairs and I heard their doors slam shut. My eyes got wide when realization hit. I just yelled at my kids. Gabi got up and gave Skyler to Tay when she didn't see me moving at all. She pulled me onto the couch and sat next to me.

"Troy. Are you okay?" she asked me running her hand up and down my back.

"Im a bad dad aren't I?" I asked her. I turned to her and looked into her eyes. I then felt something wet on my cheeks and I noticed that I was crying. She wiped away my tears and shook her head.

"No youre not! Don't you ever think that. You told them to stop and they ignored you. That is just part of being a parent. They will have to learn to listen to you the first time." She said. I nodded. Once I stopped crying I stood up.

"Where are you going?" Gabi aske me.

"To check on them." I said then took a deep breath and went upstairs deciding to go see Hayden first. I walked into his room to see him coming out of it. He ran into my legs and fell on his butt. I bent down to see if he was okay and he just started laughing.

"Are you okay?" I asked him. He nodded and stood up and hugged me.

"Im sorry for not listening to you daddy." He said.

"Its okay buddy but next time just listen to me and you wont have to be sent to your room." I said. He nodded and pulled back from the hug. "No go downstairs and play with Brandon" I said and he nodded enthusiastically and ran downstairs. No on to the hardest thing. Seeing my baby girl cry. I walked into her room to see her curled up in a ball on her bed her body racking with sobs. I walked over to her bed and sat down beside her. I started rubbing her arm and she looked up and fresh tears rolled from her eyes.

"Are you okay baby girl?" I asked her.

"No. You hate me." She said as a sob racked through her body. My heart broke at those words. I never wanted to hear my kids say that.

"I don't hate you" I said.

"Then why did you yell at me?" she asked,

"because you and Hayden didn't listen to me. I told you two to stop fighting but you ignored me. I wouldn't of yelled if you have listened." I said picking her up and sitting her on my lap. She nodded and buried her head into my chest. We sat there for a few minutes like that until I heard a muffled 'Im sorry Daddy'.

"Its okay baby. I love you." I said kissing the top of her head.

"I love you too daddy." She said then pulled back and kissed my cheek. I smiled and picked her up and threw her over my shoulder and walked down the stairs with her like that. I walked into the living room and noticed the only people in there were Gabu, Hayden, and the twins. I guess everyone else left. I walked over to the couch and sat down and the put Chris on the floor while she was giggling madly.

"So is everything ok now.?" Gabi asked while blowing raspberries on thw twins stomachs.

"Yep" I said. I looked at the clock and saw that it was dinner time. "How does pizza sound for dinner?" she nodded and I got up and went to order it. When I got back Gabi was putting the twins in their cribs that were set up in the living room.

"Did they fall asleep?" I asked her. She nodded. I looked around and didn't see Chris in the living room. "Where is Chris?" I asked.

"She went outside to play in the front yard." She said as if it was nothing. I nodded. I heard Chris laughing outside. I looked at Gabi and she shrugged her shoulders like she didn't know what she was laughing at. I started walking outside to see what she was laughing at. When I got to the front porch what I saw made me smile. Chris was petting our neighbor's dog and it was licking her face. She had always loved dogs. She had also always wanted one. I just stood there watching her interact with the dog for a few minutes until I saw the pizza man pull up in front of our house. When he walked up to me I payed for the pizza and waited until he pulled away then called Chris.

"Chris! Pizzas here! Come eat!" I yelled. She petted the dog one more time then stood up and ran over to me. We walked inside together. I saw Gabi and Hayden sitting in the livingroom playing patty cake. I laughed when I saw Hayden keep getting it wrong.

"Guys Pizzas here. Come eat." I said to them. Then me and Chris walked into the kitchen. She set the table and I put pizza on everyone's plate. When Gabi and Hayden came in I sat down. They sat down also. We ate then I put the dishes away. We all walked into the living room and sat and talked until it was Hayden and Chris's bedtime. We put them to bed then we went upstairs and put the twins in their cribs that were set up in our room. Then we went to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Chris is 10, Hayden is 8, and the twins are 5

AN: Chris is 10, Hayden is 8, and the twins are 5.

Emily is 10 and Joshua and Jacob are 4.

Brandon is 8 and Jordyn is also 4.

_5 Years Later_

_Gabriella's POV_

"Chris you have to eat something or you wont get better" I said trying to get my sick daughter to eat something. She just shook her head and ran into the bathroom and threw up. She had been throwing up for the past week. We took her to the doctor but he just told us it was a virus. I wish it would go away. She came back in a few minutes later with tired eyes. She laid back down in her bed. I stood up and felt her forehead. She was burning up.

"Do you just want to sleep?" I asked her knowing the answer already. She nodded and I walked out of the room and downstairs. When I walked into the living room I saw Sadie, Skyler, Hayden, and Troy watching the basketball game on the t.v and Alexis asleep on the couch. I shook me head. You see over the past five years Sadie had turned into a tomboy, Skyler turned into a typical boy, and I had another daughter named Alexis Maria Bolton. She was a real sweetheart. She wasn't even 1 but she was still very sweet. She had blue eyes with brown spots in them and she had Troy and my hair combined. Sharpay had her child well actually children because she had twins. They were boys. Their names are Joshua Bradin Baylor and Jacob Trevin Baylor. They were very sweet and very into baking. They are 4 years old. And also Taylor had her child. It was a very sweet little girl named Jordyn Anna Danforth. She was very shy like her mother. Ok back to the story.

"Troy" I said. He looked up at me and I motioned for him to follow me into the kitchen. He got up and followed me into the kitchen. When he got in the I pushed him up against the counter.

"Whoa! What are you doing?" he asked with a smirk.

"Nothing. I just missed you." I said then kissed him hard on the mouth to which he quickly responded to by licking my bottom lip wanting entrance. I opened my mouth and let his tongue explore my mouth. When air was needed we pulled back and rested our foreheads together. He looked into my eyes.

"I love you Brie" he said then kissed my forehead.

"I love you too babe" I said back. We were about to kiss again but the doorbell rang. Troy groaned and I just laughed. I walked to the door with Troy following. When I opened the door I saw Chad standing there holding Jordyn and Taylor behind him holding Brandon's hand.

"Hey guys" I said. "Everything is set up out back if you want to go out there" I said. They nodded. Oh did I forget to tell you that were having a cok out today? Oh sorry. When Chad and Taylor went out back I walked in the living room.

"Alright everyone needs to go outside" they all got up and went out back with Tay and Chad. Well all of them except Alexis who was still asleep. I smiled.

"Hey Troy can you take Alexis out back for me so I cn go see if Chris wants to come outside." I asked him and he nodded and picked up Alexis. She started to stir but all she did was lay her head on Troy's shoulder. He smiled and walked out back. I walked upstairs to se that Chris wasn't in bed. That is when I heard her in the bathroom. She walked out a few minutes later.

"Hey baby do you want to get dressed and come outside for the cookout?" I asked her. She nodded and I left her to get dressed. As I was about to go outside the doorbell rang. I went and opened the door to reveal Shar and Zeke with Emily and the boys. Emily ran up to me and hugged me. She had become less of a drama queen but she had her moments. They boys ran through the house and out back. Shar and Zeke walked in.

"Hey Gabs me and the boys made cookies." Zeke said. I laughed and hugged Shar and walked with them outside. When I got out there I saw Chad still holding Jordyn who had fallen aleep on his shoulder. Troy was still holding Alexis who was still sleeping. Sadie and Skyler were playing basketball on our court. Emily was swingin on our swingset. Hayden and Brandon were playing tag. And Joshua and Jacob were just running around. Chris still wasn't out here. I walked over to Troy and sat in between him and Chad at the table.

"Hey babe is Chris gonna come out?" Troy asked as Lexi shifted. I nodded.

"Sup little sis?" Chad asked. You see Chad called me his little sis because I am younger than him and we were like brother and sister.

"Nothin. You?" I replied.

"Same" he said. We just sat there talking until I heard the back door open. I looked up to see a very pale Chris holding her forehead. She walked over to us and sat next to Troy.

"Hey baby girl how are you feeling?" Troy asked her pulling her into him with his arm that wasn't wrapped around Lexi.

"Not so good" she said laying her head on Troy's shoulder.

"You know you can go lay down on the hammock" I said to her. She really didn't look good. She nodded and stood up and started walking to the hammock. Halfway there she stopped. She then started walking again so I turned my head away. I started talking to Chad again until I heard Troy yell.

"CHRIS!" he yeled then stood up and put Alexis in my lap. Before I could register what was happening Troy was running towards Chris.

_Troy's POV_

I ran over to Chris when I saw her faint. I kneeled down next to her and put my eear next to her mouth to see if she was still breathing. Thankfully she was. I started to lightly tap her on the cheek trying to wake her up.

"Chris wake up! Chris please wake up." I said. I looked back at Gabi to see her face with fear all over it. I silently asked her for help. She stood up and gave Lexi to Tay and ran over to me.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I don't know. I was watching her to make sure she got to the hammock ok and she just fainted." I said with my eyes brimming with tears.

"Okay maybe she just got dizzy" Gabi said. "Lets get her inside and to the couch." She said standing up. I nodded and picked Chris up and walked her inside and put her on the couch. Me and Gabi stood there for a few minutes talking about how to wake her up when we heard a groan coming from th couch. We both turned our heads to see Chris waking up. When she had her eyes fully open we both ran over to her and each of us took one of her hands.

"What happened?" she asked.

"You fainted" I said to her.

"Oh." She said.

"Why don't you just stay in here and take a nap and if you ned us the call?" Gabi asked her and Chris nodded. Me and Gabi stood up and walked outside. We told everyone what happened then went back to what we were doing before that all happened. The whole time I kept worrying about Chris. Lexi woke up in my lap and looked up at me with her big blueish/brown eyes.

"Hey sweet girl" I said to her.

"Puppy?" she asked. You see I had finally convinced Gabi to get Chris what she has always wanted. And I told Lexi that she could help me pick it out and give it to her.

"Tonight when everyone leaves" I told her. She pointed at Gabi. I walked her over to Gabi. I just sat there for a few minutes until I heard someone yell my name.

"DADDY!" I looked around to see who it was but I didn't see anyone who sounded like that. So I decided to go see if it was Chris. I stood up and went inside to see her sitting up on the couch with sweat rolling down her face and she was having a hard time breathing. I ran over to her and started rubbing her back. I grabbed her and pulled her onto my lap and hugged her tight. We sat that way for a few minutes until she regained her breathing.

"What was that?" I asked her.

"I don't know" she said. She looked a little better then she did earlier.

"Okay well do you want to come outside now?" I asked her. She nodded. I picked her up and walked outside with her.

_A Few Hours Later_

Chris made it through the rest of the day outside. When the gang left we all went inside and me and Lexi went to go get Chris's present. We came back in with a very bouncy box.

"Well Chris we all got you a present" I said. We handed her the box and when she opened it she squealed. She picked up a small golden lab puppy.

"Awe! You guys! Its so cute! Thank you so much." She said then hugged everyone of us.

"So what are you gonna name it?" Sadie asked.

"Uhm… how about… Roxie?" she asked us and we all nodded. We all sat around playing with Roxie until it was everyone's bedtime. We put all of them to bed then me and Gabi went to bed ourselves.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Chris is 13, Hayden is 11, Sadie and Skyler are 8, and Lexi is 6

AN: Chris is 13, Hayden is 11, Sadie and Skyler are 8, and Lexi is 1.

_Gabriella's POV_

_3 Years Later_

Okay in the last 3 years not much has happened. Chris turned into a teenager, Hayden is a typical boy still, Sadie is starting to turn into a girl and she is not so much of a tomboy as she used to be, Skyler is a typical boy, and Lexi is still the biggest daddies girl ever.

"Hey guys." I said sitting down on the couch between Chris and Troy who had Lexi in his lap.

"Hey babe" Troy said leaning over and kissing my cheek.

"Hey mom?" Chris said in a very low and scared voice.

"Ya" I asked kinda concerned.

"Can I go to the movies tonight?" she asked. Why didn't she ask Troy. She knows that he would've said yes. He usually cant say no to her.

"With who?" I asked her.

"My boyfriend" she said in a low voice. Now I know why she didn't ask Troy. He would've flipped

"Oh.." but I didn't get to finish because Troy cut in.

"When did you get a boyfriend?" he asked.

"Uhm… a few weeks ago." She said.

"You cant go." He said. Wow one of his first nos to her.

"But daddy!" she protested.

"Chris I don't want you going out with someone I don't know" he said trying to keep his cool.

"But you can meet him. Just please daddy!" she said close to tears.

"Come on Troy. Its her first boyfriend. Just let er go and you can meet the kid" I said trying to reason to him. He sat there thinking for a minute.

"Fine. But I have to met him before you go." Troy said.

"Yay! Thank you daddy!" Chris said running up to Troy and hugging him.

"Your welcome baby girl" he said. I could still see in his eyes that he wasn't ready for her to start dating. After she got threw hugging Troy Chris ran upstairs.

"Are you okay Troy?" I asked him.

"No" he said. Man he really didn't want her to go.

"Its going to be okay Troy. She will be fine" I told him but all he did was nod.

When the time for Chris's date to come pick her up came Troy answered the door to reveal a very nice looking boy. He had sandy brown hair and very beautiful green eyes.

"Uhm.. is Chris ready Mr.Bolton?" the boy asked. AT least he had manners.

"She will be in a few minutes. Why don't you come in. I want to get to know you a little better" Troy said letting the boy in. They sat on the couch and I sat on one of the armchairs.

"So whats your name son?" Troy asked trying to be nice.

"Trevor Smith" he said.

"Do you play any sports?" Troy asked.

"Basketball" Trevor said without hesitation.

"How old are you?" troy asked.

"14" Trevor answered and I saw Troy tense up.

"Have you had any other girlfriends?"

"No sir" Trevor answered.

"Okay." Troy said turning to me and I gave him a small smile. Just then Chris cam downstairs in tight jeans and a shirt from Abercrombie with ballet flats.

"Hey Trevor are you ready?" she asked coming to stand beside him.

"Ya" he said standing up and taking her hand. I saw Troy tense up at this. I stood up and took Troy's hand and saw him relax and then walked to the door with Chris and Trevor.

"Be safe" I yelled after them as they started walking towards the movie theater.

"Are you okay Troy" I asked him once we got inside.

"Ya. He seems like a decent boy but he just didn't send me a good vibe." He said.

"well maybe your goood and bad vibe sensor is broken." I said teasing him. Troy looked at me giving me a look that said you better run. I took off running towards the living room and landed on the couch. He straddled my waist and started tickling me.

"TROY STOP!" I said laughing hard.

"Fine" fine he said stopping. We looked into each others eye and he swooped down and kissed me passionately. He licked my bottom lip wanting entrance and I opened my mouth but just as he was about to put his tongue in my mouth Lexi came running in crying. Me and Troy quickly broke apart and sat up on the couch.

"Whats wrong Lex?" Troy asked bringing her to sit on his lap.

"Sa-die pushed me" she said between sobs.

"Why did she push you?" I asked rubbing her back.

"Because I took Roxie out her room." She said.

"Well that's not reason to push you. SADIE ELIZABETH! GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" Troy yelled. Sadie came downstairs holding Roxie.

"Yes daddy?" she asked looking innocent.

"Did you push Lexi?" I asked her.

"Yes" she said looking down.

"Why?" Troy asked.

"Because she took Roxie out of my room when I went to the bathroom." She said.

"Well Roxie isn't your dog she is Chris's and if Lexi wanted to play with her then you should have let her and not pushed her." Troy said. "Now apologize" he said sternly.

"Sorry Lexi" she said.

"Now you two go play with Roxie together" I said. They nodded and ran upstairs. I then heard yelling coming from Hayden's room. Me and Troy ran upstairs to Hayden's room. When we got there what we saw made both of us laugh. Skyler had Hayden pinned to the floor.

"Are you getting beat Hayden?" Troy asked between laughs.

"No!" Hayden yelled.

"Sure you weren't" I said.

"Ya." Skyler said. Apparently Hayden got really mad because he flipped Skyler off so fast I barely saw it. I heard Skyler yelp out in pain and start to hold his head. Me and Troy ran over to him and saw that he hit his head on the corner of Hayden's dresser.

"HAYDEN!" I yelled.

"I didn't mean to." Hayden said with a scared look on his face.

"Its okay Hayden. Come on Skyler lets go downstairs and put some ice on your head." Troy said and picked Skyler up and carried him downstairs.

"Come on Hayden. Lets go downstairs." I said to him. He nodded and came up to me and we walked downstairs together. When we got down there we saw Troy putting ice on Skyler's head and Skyler wincing in pain. Me and Hayden sat down and we all sat down there talking when we heard Chris and Trevor walking up the sidewalk talking and laughing. Me and Troy went to the window to watch what would happen. We got there just in time to see Trevor leaning in to kiss Chris's cheek but she turned her head and he kissed her lips instead. I felt Troy tense up beside me. I turned to look at him when we heard the front door open and we heard Chris yell 'I home'. Me and Troy quickly ran to thw couch and sat down. Chris came in with a dazed look on her face.

"Hey how was it?" I asked her.

"Awesome" she said dreamily.

"Alright well why don't you go on up to bed? All of you" I said. They all went upstairs with us following. We got all of our kids to bed then we went to bed. It was a pretty tiring day.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Chris is 15, Hayden is 13, Sadie and Skyler are 10, and Alexis is 8

AN: Chris is 15, Hayden is 13, Sadie and Skyler are 10, and Alexis is 3

_2 Years Later_

_Troy's POV_

My life was fantastic. I have great kids and an amazing wife. Chris is still going out with Trevor and im starting to get more used to the idea. Trevor treats Chris great. She says she really likes him and if she is happy then I am happy. Hayden is such a teenager. He usually stays in his room all the time. I know I used to do that so I cant get mad at him. Sadie and Skyler are typical twins. Always finishing each other's sentences, playing the same sports, and always doing the same thing. They are both on a basketball team. And my little baby Lexi. She is still a daddies girl. I love her. Me and Gabi decided not to have any more kids so she is my baby. She is the sweetest 6 year old ive ever known. Okay to the story.

"Hey what are you guys doing?" I asked Chris and Trevor who were cuddled up on the couch watching a movie.

"Just watching a movie." Chris said smiling very big.

"That's cool. Hey Chris where is everyone else?" I asked.

"I think they are out back." She said. I nodded and walked out back to see the rest of my kids and Gabi running around the backyard through the sprinklers. I laughed and walked over to the table and sat down in one of the chairs. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back. I heard something behind me and when I turned around I got soaked by the hose. I opened my eyes to see Gabi and the kids (Not Chris) laughing their heads off.

"You five are gonna get it" I said getting up and chasing them. They ran into the house and they all stopped when they reached the living room. I came to a stop and tried to see what they were looking at. When I saw it I became angry and very proud that my Chrissy picked a very good guy to go out with. Anyway what I saw was Jack Phillips standing in front of Trevor who was standing in front of Chris so Jack couldn't touch her. I walked in front of Gabi and the kids.

"What are you doing here Jack?! Your supposed to be in jail!" I said. He turned his attention toward me.

"Wow Troy how many kids do you have? You've been busy my man." He said stepping closer to me and Trevor at the same time.

"What are you doing here?" I asked again through gritted teeth.

"Just coming to see what my little friend was up to." He said trying to get to a crying Chris but Trevor got in his way.

"Who are you?" Jack said.

"Im the boyfriend!" Trevor said.

"Wow. Is this a joke?" Jack asked. Trevor started to lunge at Jack but Chris held him back and buried her face into Trevor's back. We all heard a muffled 'I don't want you to get hurt' and we figured it was Chris. I turned to look at Gabi and The kids and saw that they weren't there. I saw Gabi poke her head around the bar in the middle of our kitchen and then she showed me the phone in her hand. I silently nodded and turned back to Jack and started stepping toward Trevor and Chris.

"Get out of my house!" I yelled. I finally got over to Trevor and Chris.

"Whatever Bolton" Jack said stepping toward us making us back up almost making us sit on the couch. Gabi came back into the room without the kids. I looked at her with a panicked expression and she nodded upstairs signaling that was where they were.

"Just leave Phillips!" I yelled and saw out of the corner of my eye the police coming in through the kitchen.

"What are you going to do about it?" he asked taking another step toward all of us. The police came through the kitchen and a few came in through the front door so the Jack was trapped.

"Im not going to do anything. They are." I said watching as the policemen took Jack away. I turned around to see Chris holding Trevor as tight as she could and sobbing into his chest while Gabi was rubbing her back.

"Chrissy are you okay?" I asked walking over to her. She shook he head no and let go of Trevor and came over to me and dug her face into my chest and hugged me as tight as she could. I walked over to the couch and let her do that until she calmed down. When she calmed down she got off of my lap and just sat on the couch. Trevor walked over to her a few minutes later.

"Hey baby I got to get home. Are you gonna be okay?" he asked. She nodded and he leaned down and lightly kissed her on the lips and walked out of the house.

"KIDS YOU CAN COME DOWN NOW!" Gabi yelled up the stairs. All of the kids ran downstairs and took a seat on a chair or on the floor.

"Are you okay Chris?" Hayden asked her. Him and Chris had always ben the closest of our kids.

"Ya im okay Batman" she said. You see ever since they were little they had called each other Batman and Batgirl.

"Hey guys how about we get all of the blankets and pillows in the house and sleep down here tonight. We can watch a movie." I suggested. They all nodded and ran upstairs to get the blankets. They came back downstairs 5 minutes later in their pajamas and with all the pillows and blankets with Roxie trailing behind Chris who was the last one down.

"Okay someone pick out a movie while me and your dad set up the beds" Gabi said. They all ran over to the movie cabinet. Me and Gabi got done right when the kids picked out a movie. I put the movie in and within 30 minutes of the movie all of the kids and Gabi were asleep. I turned the movie off and also went to sleep.

_The Next Day_

_Still Troy's POV_

I didn't wake up until 10 a.m. when someone opened the front door. I looked up to see who it was. It was Chad, Taylor, Brandon, and a sleeping Jordyn who was in Chad's arms.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked whispering so I didn't wake up Gabi and the kids.

"Chad got bored at our house. What are you guys doing sleeping down here?" Tay asked.

"Jack got out of jail so we all slept down here to make Chris feel better" I said looking over to Chris who started shifting.

"Oh ok" Tay said. "Well why don't you get up and take a shower and stuff and I can make everyone brunch" she said. I nodded and stood up. I was about to walk upstairs when I heard someone say ow. I turned around to see Hayden sitting up and Chris thrashing around. I ran over to them and saw Hayden trying to wake up Chris.

"Wake up Batgirl!" he whisper yelled. She jolted awake and looked around and sat up.

"Im okay guys. Just a bad dream" she said standing up and walking into the kitchen.

"Okay well me and Hayden are gonna go take showers." I yelled after her. "Come on" I said to Hayden. We went upstairs and took a shower and came downstairs to see everyone but Gabi was awake. I decided to just let her sleep. I walked into the kitchen to see the tble set and food on all of the plates and the kids already eating. Well all of the kids except for Chris. I sat down next to Hayden at the table.

"Hey Tay where did Chris go?" I asked eating.

"SHes outside in the hammock" she said. I nodded. When I finished eating I decided to go check on Chris. When I walked outside I saw her with her guitar and sitting by Trevor. I guess she called him. She was singing a song that she wrote I think. I stood there and listened to her.

_You-youre always there for me_

_When I need you most_

_Day and night youre by my side protecting me_

_When I feel like crashing down_

_You seem to be around_

_There you are youre not that far_

'_Cuz_

_Whenever, where ever, baby youll protect me no matter what_

_Hold me tight with all youre might_

_And youll never let me go_

_Protecting me_

"That's all I have so far" Chris said.

"Well its amazing" Trevor said. I decided to give them some privacy so I went back inside. Tay Chad and their kids had already left and the rest of our kids were upstairs. I walked over to Gabi and sat down beside her.

"Hey" I said.

"Hey" she said back. She then turned on the T.V and that's what we did pretty much all day.


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Chris is 18, Hayden is 16, Sadie and Skyler are 13, and Alexis is 11

AN: Chris is 18, Hayden is 16, Sadie and Skyler are 13, and Alexis is 6.

_3 Years Later_

_Gabriella's POV_

Chris went off to college but she still lives at home. Trevor goes to the same college as her. Hayden started driving and he has a girlfriend named Ashley David. She is very sweet. They really like each other. Sadie and Skyler are now teenagers. They are still the same twins though. Alexis is still a daddies girl. She wont ever stop being one either. Okay to the story.

"Hey babe." Troy said coming into the living room.

"Hey" I replied.

"Hey im going out with Trevor." Chris said coming into the room. Right now they have a year long break from college.

"Okay be careful" me and Troy said.

_Chris's POV_

Me and Trevor were in a secluded part of the park sitting near a lake. I had something I needed to tell him and that's why I called him to met me here.

"SO what did you need to tell me?" he asked pulling me close because I started shivering.

"Please don't hate me for this. Im going to need you now more than ever." I said with tears streaming down my face.

"Hey what is it?" he asked away my tears.

"Okay im just gonna say it. Im pregnant." I said choking back a sob. He looked at me with wide eyes.

"Are you sure?" he asked his face paling dramatically with each word. I nodded. I sat there for a few minutes crying into my hands until I felt Trevor hug me tightly. I turned my head to look at him. "Im don't hate you. It mostly my fault" he said.

"So youre not going to leave me?" I asked him.

"No" he said kissing my forehead.

"Well can we go tell my parents because I wont be able to keep this from them" I asked and he nodded and we stood up and started walking towards my house. When we got ther we saw everyone and I mean everyone including Aunt Sharpay, Uncle Zeke, Emily, Jacob, Joshua, Aunt Taylor, Uncle Chad, Brandon, and Jordyn and Ashley Haydens girlfriend.

"Uhm.. hey everybody" I said taking a nervous Trevor over to the loveseat and sitting down with him.

"Chris have you been crying" my dad asked. All I did was nod.

"Why? Did Trevor do something to-" but I didn't let him finish.

"No daddy! But I do have to tell all of you something that is scary. But just please none of you hate me"

"Awe! We can never hate you Batgirl!" Hayden said.

"Okay. Im just gonna say it! Im pregnant" I said then dug my face into Trevor's Chest and cried.

"What did you say?" daddy asked me.

"Im sorry daddy." I said now sobbing into Trevor's chest.

"Awe! Chris its okay" all of the girls said running over to me and taking me away from Trevor.

I pulled back from all of the girls and looked at my dad. His face was pale and he was staring off into space. I got up and went over ans sat down by him.

"Daddy do you hate me?" I asked him with tears running down my face.

"No I don't hate you. Im just disappointed that this happened. But ill support you through the whole thing. I love you baby girl" he said then hugged me tight.

"I love you too daddy" I said. When we pulled back I saw that everyone but my mom and Trevor had left. I got up and sat by Trevor.

"Okay guys we have to tell you a few things." My dad said. Me and Trevor nodded.

"Okay being a first time parent is hard" my mom said. "Especially when you aren't married."

"Wait what do you mean?" I asked.

"Oh me and your dad weren't married when I had you. We were engaged." She said and I nodded.

"Anyway just remember you guys can always come to us" my dad said.

"And to make it easier on the both of you either we can buy you an apartment or Trevor can move in here with us" my mom said.

"Apartment" me and Trevor said at the same time.

"Oksy so how about tomorrow we go look for you guys an apartment." My mom said. Me and Trevor nodded. My mom and dad left me and Trevor to talk in the living room.

"So what do you want?" I asked Trevor.

"A boy maybe… but a dadies girl would be nice. I don't really know actually." He said.

"Oh ya me neither." I said.

"So you never told me how far akong you are." He said.

"I actually don't know how far along I am. I just took the test yesterday. I ned to make a doctors appointment." I said and he nodded. We talked for about ten more minutes until he said he had to go.

"Okay. So ill call you tomorrow. I love you" I said to him. Yes we had finally said that to each other.

"I love you more" he said then kissed me and left. I sighed and walked up to my room and layed on my bed facing up. I stayed that way for a few minutes until Hayden came in and sat down beside me. I sat up.

"So im going to be an uncle" he said.

"Yep. Are you okay with that?" I said back.

"Ya. The thing I don't think im okay with is you moving out." He said with a sad look on his face.

"How did you know about that? Were you eavesdropping?" I asked and he nodded and I lightly shoved him.

"Don't worry Batman. Ill tell mom and dad that I don't want to move far and that way we can see each other all the time. Its going to be okay. I promise" I said and he nodded.

"It better be or im taking this out on Trevor because tis is all his fault any-" I didn't let him finish because I shoved him off of my bed. "Ow! What was that for?" he asked.

"You wouldn't shut up." I said laughing.

"You are so lucky you are pregnant because if you weren't you would be dead. But im not going to do anything because I don't want to loose my niece or nephew." He said.

"Okay. Well im tired so im gonna go to bed. See you in the morning?" I asked.

"Yup!" he said then gave me a hug. "Night Batgirl!" he yelled walking out of my room. I laughed and laid down. I fell asleep within minutes.

_Troy's POV_

Me and Gabi were sitting in the kitchen just talking.

"I cant believe im going to be a grandfather. Im not that old." I said.

"Same for me." She said.

"Alright well lets go get our loads of kids into bed." I said. We walked upstairs to see Hayden walking out of Chris's room with a sad look on his face.

"Whats wrong sweetie?" Gabi asked.

"Huh? Oh nothing" he said then walked into his room and shut the door. Me and Gabi looked at each other then shrugged. Next we walked into Sadie's room to see her talking on the phone with someone.

"Sadie time for bed." She groaned and told whoever she was on the phone with goodbye and hung up the phone. Me and Gabi walked over to her.

"Night baby" I said then kissed her forehead and turned to walk out of the room and waited for Gabi to say goodnight then we walked into Skyler's room. He was playing his PSP.

"Time for bed bud" I said and he turned off his PSP.

"Night baby" Gabi said and kissed his forehead.

"Night bud" I said then ruffled his hair.

We then walked into Alexis's room to see her already asleep. We then walked into Chris's room to see her peacefully sleeping with a hand on her stomach. We smiled and walked into our room and went to sleep.

_Chris's POV_

I woke up in the middle of the night when I heard a thud and an 'Ow'. I turned my bedside lamp on and saw Lexi standing there holding her teddy bear.

"What are you doing in here Lex?" I asked sitting up.

"Well I had a bad dream and I wanted to know if I could sleep in here with you." She said looking innocent. I smiled.

"Ya sure come here" I said and she came over and crawled in bed next to me.

"Thanks Chrissy" she said and I heard her even breathing. I smiled. If this is what being a mother is like then im going to like it. I fell asleep.

_The Next Morning_

_Troy's POV_

I was downstairs making breakfast with Gabi. When we got done I went to the stairs to get the kids up.

"EVERYBODY UP NOW!" I yelled up the stairs. They all came running down the stairs in a panic. All of them except Chris and Lexi.

"Wheres the fire?" Hayden asked looking around.

"No fire. breakfast." I said. Still no Chris and Lexi.

"Hey where is Lexi and Chris?" I asked and they all shrugged. "Okay well yall go in the kitchen and ill go get them" I said and they nodded and went into the kitchen and I went upstairs. I first went into Lexi's room and didn't see her there. I then walked into Chris's room to see them both asleep cuddled together. I smiled and walked downstairs deciding to let them sleep for a few more minutes.

"Where is Chris and Lexi?" Gabi asked from the table.

"Asleep." I answered simply. She nodded. I sat down. We ate breakfast and me and Gabi did the dishes.

"Come on lets go wake them up. I want you to see this." I said to Gabi. She nodded and walked upstairs with me. We alked into Chris's room and when we did Gabi let out a bery loud 'Awe!'.

"She going to make a great mother" she softly whispered.

"Ya." I said. I then walked over to Chris's bed and lightly shook her. "Wake up Chrissy" I said. She juat started mumbling in her sleep. "Chrissy wake up" I said trying again. I kept doing tht for a few minutes before she woke up.

"Morning" she said sitting up.

"Morning baby" I said kissing her forehead. "How are you feeling today?" I asked her.

"Fine" she said standing up. "IM gonna go take a shower" she said. I nodded and she turned around and walked into her bathroom. I then turned to wake Lexi up.

"Lexi wake up baby girl" I said lightly shaking her. She stirred and her eyes fluttered open. "Morning" I said.

"Morning daddy" she said.

"Come downstairs an eat breakfast" I said standing up. She also stood up and came downstairs with me and Gabi. She ate breakfast and then went in the living room with everyone else. Me and Gabi waited for Chris to come down. Its been 30 minutes and she still isn't down. That's when we heard it. She was throwing up. We ran upstairs and into her bathroom to see her hovering over the toilet with tears streaming down her face. We ran over to her and held her hair back and rubbed her back. When she finished she flushed the toilet and washed her face off then sat in between me and Gabi against the bathtub.

"What was that?" she asked.

"Morning sickness" Gabi said. "That means you are probably about two months along. Have you started showing yet?" Gabi asked.

"Ya" Chris said. "But the morning sickness just started today. Plus I knew I was getting bigger a few weeks ago but I thought it was just because I was eating to much because I kept craving chocolate so I kept eating it." She said.

"But you just took the test when?" Gabi asked.

"Yesterday" Chris answered.

"Well why didn't you come to me?" Gabi asked.

"Because I didn't want you to freak. I thought I was pregnant I just kept putting it off." Chris said now crying.

"Its okay baby" Gabi said hugging her.

"Do you feel like going out to look for an apartment cause we can always wait." I said.

"Actually I feel like crap. Can we just wait until I feel better?" I asked. I nodded.

"Actually ow about you just live here until you actually have the baby. Then you move out." Gabi said. Chris nodded.

"Do you want to go downstairs?" I asked her. She nodded. I picked her up and carried her downstairs. When I got down there I set her on the couch next to Hayden.

"Whats wrong with you Batgirl?" he asked her.

"Morning sickness." She said. "Hey will you call Trevor for me and tell him that we aren't gonna look for an apartment for a while and that im just gonna live here until the baby is born?" she asked him. He nodded and walked out of the room. He came back about five minutes later and sat back down by Chris who had her head leaned back against the couch.

"He said that was fine and he would come around later to see how you were doing." Hayden said and she nodded.

"Hey Chris me and your dad have to go to the store. Do you think youll be okay for a few hours with the kids?" Gabi asked.

"Ya" she said.

"Ill be here" Hayden said.

"Okay well were gonna go Well see you guys later." I said and me and Gabi left.


	13. Chapter 13

5 Months Later

_5 Months Later_

_Chris's POV_

Well I had gotten over morning sickness. And Trevor proposed! I had my first doctors appointment. I was 2 months along when I had it so now I am 7 months. I wasn't that big actually. Mom said that I was smaller than she was when she had me. Anyway at my doctors appontment we were allowed to see the sex of the baby but me and Trevor decided not to. So right now I am sitting on the couch eating chocolate chip cookies dipped in melted cheese. I know it sounds gross but when your pregnant you will eat anything. While I have bee pregnant I have been writing a lot of music and singing it to my baby so hopefully it will like music. I felt something wet on my pants and then a sharp shotting pain through my stomach. Ilooked down and saw that my water broke.

"MOM!" I yelled as loud as I could. She came running in.

"What? What is it?" she asked.

"My water broke." I said with tears streaming down my face.

"Oh god. TROY!" she yelled. My dad came in with Lexi following. My mom was already by my side helping me up.

"Its time." My mom said standing me fully up.

"oh god! But your only seven months." My dad said running upstairs to get my already packed bag. When he came back down Hayden was following him.

Hayden I need you to take all the kids to the hospital in your car and call Trevor and tell him to meet us there." My dad said coming over to me and helping my mom get my to the car. Hayden came over to me and gave me a hug.

"See you in a little while Batgirl" he said then went upstairs to get all of the other kids ready and to call Trevor. My mom and dad got me to th car and we drove to the hospital. When we got inside my dad went up to the receptionist and told her what was happening and then he made me sit ina wheelchair. When I sat down a contraction hit. My mom who was holding my hand just kept saying comforting words to me. When we got to the elevator I saw Trevor go up to the receptionist.

"TREVOR!" I yelled right a as a contraction hit. He came running into the elevator and took my hand.

"its okay baby. Im right here now." He said to me and I relaxed a little bit. We got to my room and the nurse handed me a gown and my mom went into the bathroom with me and helped me get it on. When I got back to the bed the nurse checked to see how dilated I was. I was inly 3cm. My mom and dad went out of the room to call everyone leaving me alone with Trevor.

"So did you ever decide what you wanted?" I asked him.

"A boy im pretty sure." He said kissing my forehead.

"Of course" I said laughing. We were talking for a long time apparently because when thenurse came back in she said that I was 8 cm. dilated. I think this baby really wanted to come. I was scared though. She or he was going to be premature and that means she would be more likely to be not perfectly formed. I guess ill just have to wait and see. While Trevor went to the bathroom my mom came in.

"Hey sweetie. How are you doing?" she asked me.

"Im okay. Im in labor." I said. Just then the nurse came in and said that I was now 10cm. dilated. My mom left right when Trevor came in all scrubbed up. He came over and held my hand.

"Okay Gabriella on your next contraction push!" my doctor said. When my next contraction hit I pushed so hard. It hurt! I did that for about 6 more times and the I heard a cry fill the room. At least I know its lungs are okay.

"Alright since this baby is premature we have to go check everything and we will be back in a little while." My doctor said and then walked out of the room.

"You did it baby!" Trevor said then kissed me on the lips. My doctor came back in a few minutes later holding my baby in a pink blanket.

"It's a perfectly healthy baby… girl!" she said handing my daughter to me. She opened her eyes. They were green.

"Wow! Shes beautiful Chris" Trevor said to me.

"Ya she is. Sorry you didn't get a boy." I said.

"No im okay with this little cutie." He said.

"So. DO you have any names?" I asked him.

"Ya. I like the names Kaylan, Kayla, Lillian, and Cloie." He said.

"Oh I love the name Lillian. So how about Lillian Cloie Smith." I said and he smiled.

"I like it" he said.

"He will you go get everyone from the waiting room?" I asked. He nodded and walked out while I told the nurse Lillie's name. Trevor came in a few minutes later with everyone following him.

"Omg! Chris! She is so cute' my mom said coming over to me with my dad trailing behind her. I held Lillie out and my mom took her admiring her.

"WHats my granddaughters name?" my dad asked.

"Lillian Cloie Smith." Trevor sad smiling like an idiot.

"I wanna hold her" my dad said and my mom handed lillie to him.

"Im a grandfather" my dad said.

"Okay before this gets emotional I want to hold my neice." Hayden said taking Lillie from my dad.

"Shes cute Batgirl" he said to me.

"Thanks" I said.

"Chrissy?" I heard Lexi ask.

"Ya Lex?" I asked turning to her.

"Are you gonna leave home?" she asked with tears forming in her eyes.

"Awe! Lex come here." I said. She came up an my bed and sat beside me. I hugged her tight.

"Yes I am leaving home. But ill just right down the road. You can come visit me anytime. And you can always call. I promise ill always be here for you." I said letting my own tears fall after seeing hers fall. Everyone just stood there looking at our sisterly love not saying anything and just letting me and Lexi cry. Well Lillie wanted it to be loud because she started crying very loud scaring all of us. Hayden looked at me with wide eyes and I motioned for him to hand me Lillie. When he did she almost immediately stopped crying.

"Awe! Its okay Lillie. Mommy's here." I whispered and she stopped crying. I looked up and gave my mom a watery smile and she gave one back. I looked at my dad and he smiled at me and mouthed 'I love you'. I mouthed it back.

_The Next Day_

_Still Chris's POV_

I was sitting in my hospital bed stumming on my guitar and writing down the lyrics that were just pouring into my head. I asked my mom and dad to bring me my guitar when they went home last night. They brought it this morning. Trevor went home to get some clothes because the doctors told us that since Lillie was premature they wanted to keep us both here to make sure nothing goes wrong. My mom and dad were down in the cafeteria right now and Hayden is supposed to bring everyone else later. Including Ashley. Lillie was asleep in her crib. I had a few songs written in about an hour right now and I was working on one of my favorites right now. Trevor came in when I was writing down some lyrics.

"Hey babe. How you feeling?" he asked picking Lillie up. He is wrapped around her finger.

"Fine" I said writing down something I just thought of.

"Whatcha writing??" he asked.

"Songs" I said still writing.

"I know that. When do I get to hear them?" he asked.

"When my parents get in here." I said looking up at him smiling. He poked his tongue out at me. We sat there me writing music and Trevor playing with Lillie when my parents came in.

"Hey!" I said excitedly.

"Uhm hey?" my dad said. "Your unusually happy" he said which made me laugh.

"Ive wrote like 3 songs already. Wanna hear them?" I asked and they all nodded. "Okay this one isn't finished. Ill finish it when Lilie is older." I said then started playing.

_Yeah yeah yeah ya_

_Since the day she got pregnant,_

_Hed been praying for a little baby boy,_

_Someone he could take fishing,_

_Shoot the basketball,_

_And be his pride and joy,_

_He could already se him holding that trophy,_

_Taking his team to state,_

_But when the nurse came in with that little pink blanket,_

_All those big dreams changed_

_Now he wrapped around her finger,_

_Shes the center of his whole world,_

_And his heart belongs to that sweet little,_

_Beautiful, wonderful, perfect, All-American girl_

I finished and looked up at them.

"That was great sweetie" my mom said.

"Like I said its not finished." I said.

"Okay lets hear another one"

"Okay" I said then started playing.

_Ive always been the kind of girl,_

_That hid my face,_

_So afraid to tell the world,_

_What ive got to say,_

_But I have this dream,_

_Bright inside of me,_

_Im gonna let it show,_

_Its time to let you know, (to let you know)_

_That this is real,_

_This is me,_

_Im exactly where im supposed to be now,_

_Gonna let the light,_

_Shine on me,_

_Now I found who I am,_

_Theres no way to hold it in,_

_No more hiding who I wanna be,_

_This is me_

_Do you know what its like,_

_To feel so in the dark,_

_To dream about a light,_

_When you're the shining star,_

_Even thought it seems,_

_Like its to far away,_

_I have to believe in myself,_

_It's the only way,_

_That this is real,_

_This is me,_

_Im exactly where im supposed to be now,_

_Gonna let the light,_

_Shine on me,_

_Now I found who I am,_

_Theres no way to hold it in,_

_No more hiding who I wanna be,_

_This is me_

"There is more to the song but it's a boy part." I said.

"Well that was great" my dad said.

"It really was babe" Trevor said.

"Thanks. So do yall wanna hear the other one?" I asked them and the nodded enthusiastically.

_Hey little girl with the tangled hair,_

_Your tattered clothes,_

_Your 15 and your about to bloom just like a rose,_

_I bet you wish you had designer jeans,_

_Like the ones you've seen in magazines,_

_I know youd give anything just to fit in,_

_But keep your feet on the crossroads,_

_It comes from within,_

_Don't you know youre beautiful,_

_Don't you know youre beautiful,_

_Don't you know youre beautiful._

_Just the way you are,_

_He there little homecoming queen,_

_In that backseat,_

_I bet his brown eyes are promising you everything,_

_I know you wanna be just like youre friends,_

_But hell still love you if you don't fit in,_

_Those girls were being honest,_

_That have been where youre at,_

_I bet they tell you they wish they had their innocence back,_

_Don't you know youre beautiful,_

_Don't you know youre beautiful,_

_Don't you know youre beautiful,_

_Just the way you are,_

_So he left you for a girl that could be youre twin,_

_If you were 28 again,_

_Let him go,_

_Let him fly,_

_Keep youre head up,_

_Get on with youre life,_

_Don't you know youre beautiful,_

_Don't you know youre beautiful,_

_Don't you know youre beautiful,_

_Just the way you are  
_

I stopped and looked up to see them all smiling. I smiled back.

"I loved it baby" Trevor said.

"Thanks. I want to make a slow song but I just cant think of any lyrics for it." I said.

"Well maybe they will come to you at another time" my mom said. She was always so supportive.

"Maybe." I said. That's when the lyrics started to pour in my head. I started to write them down on my paper before I forgot them.

"I told you" my mom said. I smile up at her and poked my tongue out.

"So what have you been doing besides writing music?" my dad asked holding Lillie.

"Spending time with my baby girl" I said.

"Well im glad you two are already bonding" he said.

"Uhm.. Chris I got a call from someone this morning" Trevor aid with a vervous tone.

"Who was it?" I asked.

"Uhm the army." He said.

"Wait you didn't tell me you were trying to get into the army" I said.

"Well I meant to. Im sorry babe. I go to war tonight" he said.

"But-but we just had a baby and you- you cant leave!" I screamed standing up.

"Im sorry. But that's when I have to go." He said with his head down.

"But what if something happenes to you." I said letting my tears fall.

"I don't know. Im so sorry" he said letting his own tears fall. I ran up to him and hugged him as if my life depended on it.

"I don't want you to leave" I said sobbing.

"im sorry. But I have to. Just remember if something happens to me then I will always be in your heart." He said.

"I love you so much" I said.

"and I love you so much more than you will ever know" he said.

"But-" he didn't let me finish because he kissed me so passionately that I cant describe it. When we pulled back he pulled back and walked over to Lillie's crib and picked her up.

"Bye baby. I love you so much. Take care of your mommy for me." He said kissing her forehead then walking back over to me. He gave me one last hug.

"Bye baby. I love you" he said one last time and then started walking toward the door. I tried running after him but my dad came up and grabbed me stopping me.

"NO DON'T LEAVE ME! I NEED YOU!" I screamed and then just collapsed against my daddies chest.

"Its going to be okay baby girl. He will come back." My dad said kissing the top of my head while I just sat there sobbing.


	14. Chapter 14

AN: Chris is 20, Hayden is 18, Sadie and Skyler are 15, Alexis is 13, and Braxton is 5

AN: Chris is 20, Hayden is 18, Sadie and Skyler are 15, Alexis is 8,

_Two Years Later_

_Chris's POV_

Well Lillie was now 2 and she looked more and more like Trevor each day. She knows who her dady is even though he still isnt back. I had finished college and I am going to write songs for a living. I was currently sitting in my living room, yes I still live with my parents, just until Trevor gets home, but anyway I was sitting in the livingroom talking to My dad who was holding a sleeping Lillie, My mom, Aunt Sharpay, Uncle Zeke, Uncle Chad, and Aunt Taylor. We were just talking about random things when the doorbell rang. My mom said that she would get it.

_Gabriella's POV_

I went to the door and opened it. I almost screamed at who it was.

"Hey Mrs.Bolton. Is Chris and Lillie here?" Trevor asked.

"Ya. Chris is going to be so excited when she sees you" I said then got an idea. "How about we surprise her. Go through the kitchen and sneak up behind her." I said and started walking back to the living room while he walked through the kitchen. I went back into the living room. When I sat down I saw him in the kitchen walking p behind Chris who had her back towards him.

"Who was it mom?" Chris asked.

"Nobody" I said smiling. Trevor was getting closer to her.

"Okay well I got to go to the bathroom" Chris said standing up. Trevor came up behind her right when she said that.

_Chris's POV_

"Hey hot stuff" some one said into my ear then pinched my butt. I didn't really recognize the voice so I turned around and screamed.

"TREVOR!" I screamed then threw my arms around his neck and wrapped my legs around his waist.

"God I missed you so much." He said into my hair.

"I missed you too" I said starting to cry. We stood like that for about ten minutes when I pulled back with tears still running down my face.

"Hey hey. Why are you crying?" Trevor asked me while wiping away my tears.

"Because im so glad that you're back." I said. He smiled at me then leaned down and kissed me. We pulled back when I heard Lillie start to cry. I walked over to her with Trevor's hand in mine and took her from my dad.

"Wanna hold youre daughter?" I asked Trevor and he nodded enthusiastically. I handed Lillie to him and she looked up at him.

"Daddy!" she screamed.

"When did she-?" he started to ask but I cut him off.

"It was her first word" I said.

"Oh" he said. Lillie started to cuddle up to Trevor and she started to fall asleep so Trevor sat down on the couch next to my dad and let her fall asleep on his lap.

"SO have you written any new songs?" Trevor asked me.

"Yep. And guess who sang one of them on their album." I said.

"Who?" he asked.

"Kellie Pickler!" I said.

"No way! That's amazing!" he said.

"I know" I said. "Oh I wrote one yesterday. DO you wanna hear it? " I asked him and he nodded.

"Okay" I said then started only singing without my guitar. "oh and by the way I made it for Alexis when she turns 16"

_Today im gonna run away,_

_And feel the sun,_

_Throughout my hair,_

_Finally free to be who I wanna be,_

_Who that is I don't really care,_

_Cuz I have got friends who love me,_

_Blue skies all above me,_

_My blond hair is everywhere_

_Sweet sixteen,_

_Gonna spread my wings,_

_Sweet sixteen,_

_Its my chance to shine,_

_Sweet sixteen,_

_Discovering,_

_Sweet sixteen,_

_So much more to life,_

_Sweet sixteen,_

_Driving down to the club where we go to dance,_

_Radio is blasting and the top is down,_

_There aint nothing in my way except the traffic of L.A._

_And I have got friends who love me,_

_Bright stars shine above me,_

_My blond hair is everywhere,_

_Sweet sixteen,_

_Gonna spread my wings,_

_Sweet sixteen,_

_Its my chance to shine,_

_Sweet sixteen,_

_Discovering,_

_Sweet sixteen,_

_So much more to life,_

_Sweet sixteen,_

_My mo loves me,_

_Gotta sister who shows me,_

_And daddies always there,_

_Yeaaahh_

_Sweet sixteen,_

_Gonna spread my wings,_

_Sweet sixteen,_

_Its my chance to shine,_

_Sweet sixteen,_

_Discovering,_

_Sweet sixteen,_

_So much more to life,_

_Sweet sixteen,_

_I wanna know what it feels like,_

_I need to see it from the inside,_

_I can taste the bill of what I will find so much more to life,_

_Sweet sixteen,_

_I wanna know what it feels like,_

_I need to see it from the inside,_

_I can taste the bill of what I will find so much more to life,_

_Sweet sixteen!_

I stopped singing. I looked at Trevor to see him smiling.

"That was incredible!" he said.

"Thanks." I said.

"Hey Chris why don't you write a song for me?" my Aunt Sharpay said. You see she sings now and she keeps auditioning for things but she never makes it.

"Id love to. Ill get started." I said grabbing a piece of paper and starting to write something down.

"Oh I got it." I said when I got done with it 10 minutes later. "Okay here it is" I started to sing it.

_Ahhh_

_Boy walking the spot he so fresh and_

_He got what he needs impressin'_

_Just look at the way that he dressin'_

_Ain't no question chicks like ooh!_

_Girl walkin the spot she stop traffic_

_She got everything you can't pass it_

_So Jessica Alba fantastic_

_Instant classic boys like Woooo!_

_Baby I can see us Movin' like that_

_Baby I can see us dancin' like that_

_Baby I can see us chillin' like that_

_We don't need no more than He said She said_

_Baby I can see us movin' like that_

_Baby I can see us dancin' like that_

_Baby I can see us chillin' like that_

_We don't need no more than he said she said_

_He said girl you winning_

_She said boy where you been at_

_Stop talking lets get with it_

_Just like that they_

_He said you're amazing_

_She said then why you waiting_

_No more deliberating_

_What you doing lets get moving_

_Just like that they_

_Boy acting as if there's no pressure_

_He'd do anything to impress her_

_He say anything to just win her_

_Money spent to diamonds sent her_

_Girl playing cool but she winning_

_She loving the fact that she's gifted_

_Everything that he do she get lifted_

_Feel so wicked dancing like ohh_

_Baby I can see us movin' like that_

_Baby I can see us dancin' like that_

_Baby I can see us chillin' like that_

_We don't need no more than he said she said_

_Baby I can see us movin' like that_

_Baby I can see us dancin' like that_

_Baby I can see us chillin' like that_

_We don't need no more than he said she said_

_He said girl you winning_

_She said boy where you been at_

_Stop talking lets get with it_

_Just like that they_

_He said you're amazing_

_She said then why you waiting_

_No more deliberating_

_What you doing lets get moving_

_Just like that they_

_One day with you_

_Boy just one day with you_

_all the things we can do_

_Everyday I think of_

_Being with you_

_No one else but us two_

_All our dreams would come true_

_If we just get together!_

_Baby I can see us movin' like that_

_Baby I can see us dancin' like that_

_Baby I can see us chillin' like that_

_We don't need no more than he said she said_

_Baby I can see us movin' like that_

_Baby I can see us dancin' like that_

_Baby I can see us chillin' like that_

_We don't need no more than he said she said_

_Ohhh what you waiting for?_

_He said girl you winning_

_She said boy where you been at_

_Stop talking for a minute_

_Just like that they_

_He said you're amazing_

_She said then why you waiting_

_No more deliberating_

_What you doing lets get moving_

_Just like that they_

_Baby_

_Your gunna like it_

_your gunna want it_

_your gunna like it_

_We don't need no more than he said she said_

_your gunna like it_

_your gunna want it_

_your gunna like it_

_We don't need no more than he said she said!_

"So what do you think?" I asked.

"I loved it Chris! It was awesome! Fabulous! If I make it big time with that one then you will be my only song writer." She said getting up and hugging me.

"Haha! Okay!" I said then got up and went over to Trevor and sat by him to see him looking at our daughter. "You know whenever your ready we can go home." I said.

"What do you mean home?" he asked looking at me.

"Well with the money I made on my song becoming a number one hit for Kellie Pickler I bought a house." I said casually.

"Really?!" he asked.

"Yup. A four bedroom, 3 bath, two story house. Its just a few houses down. Ive just been living here until you got back" I said.

"Well lets go then." He said standing up still holding Lillie and pulling me up with him. We started walking towards the front door when I heard my dad yell something.

"I don't want anymore grandchildren anytime soon!" I then heard my mom hit upside the head then her say 'leve her alone. She can do whatever she wants'. I laughed and yelled bye then me and Trevor went home.

_Troy's POV_

Chris had been gone for a few hours now and it just wasn't the same. Lexi came down the stairs.

"Hey dad is Chris still here? I wrote a song and I want to know if she thinks its good." She said. She was starting to be like Chris in so many ways. They even looked the same. But anyway Lexi had gotten a guitar and she had been writing music like Chris had done when she was this age.

"Well why don't you play if for me." I said to her.

"Okay let me go get my guitar." She said then ran into the music room and came back out with her guitar and sat down beside me. "Ready?" she asked and I nodded and she started.

_We sign our cards and letters BFF,_

_You've got a million ways to make me laugh,_

_Your looking out for me you got my back,_

_Its so good to have you around,_

_You know the secrets I could never tell,_

_And when im quiet you break through my shell,_

_Don't feel the need to do a rebel yell,_

_Cause you keep my feet on the ground,_

_You're a true friend,_

_Youre here till the end,_

_You rull me aside when something aint right,_

_Talk with me now and into the night,_

_till its alright again,_

_You're a true friend,_

_You don't get angry when I change the plan,_

_Somehow youll never have a second chance,_

_Folks say I told you when im wrong again,_

_That's all I keep that I found,_

_You're a true friend,_

_You're here till the end,_

_You pull me aside when something aint right,_

_Talk with me now and into the night,_

_Till its alright again,_

_True friends will go,_

_Till the end of the earth,_

_Til they fine the things you need,_

_Friends hang on throught the ups and the downs,_

_Cause they got someone to believe in,_

_A true friend,_

_Youre here till the end,_

_You pull me aside when something aint right,_

_Talk with me now and into the night,_

_No need to pretend,_

_A true friend,_

_Youre here till the end,_

_You pull me aside when something aint right,_

_Talk with me now and into the night,_

_Till its alright again,_

_Youre a true friend,_

_Youre a true friend,_

_Youre a true friend._

When she got done I was awestruck.

"That was amazing. Im so proud of you" I said and then hugged her.

"So can I go down to her house and show her. Plus Hayden said he needed to talk to her about something. Please?" she asked giving me the puppy dog pout.

"Ya sure" she stood up and ran upstairs to get Hayden. They came down a few minutes later and headed towards the door.

"Bye guys" I said and then heard their mumbled replies.

_Hayden's POV_

I was freaked. My girlfriend just told me something that I didn't want to hear. That's why I needed to talk to Chris. Me and Lexi came up to Chris's front door and I rang the doorbell. Trevor answered the door.

"Oh hey guys. Come on in" he said letting us in. I saw Chris sitting on the couch feeding Lillie come cherrios.

"Hey Batgirl? I have to talk to you. In private." I said to her. She nodded and handed Lillie to Trevor and led me into the kitchen.

"Whats up Batman?" she asked sitting at the bar in the middle of the kitchen. I stood opposite from her.

"How did Trevor react when you told him you were pregnant?" I asked scratching the back of my neck nervously. That's a habit I got from my dad.

"Well he was shocked and then he got used to the idea. Wait youre not telling me I think youre telling me are you?" she asked and then I nodded.

"Ashley told me she thinks she is. She just doesn't know yet. She is going to take a test today." I said. Chris got up and hugged me.

"Don't worry. Mom and dad accepted it when I was pregnant so they will accept it if Ashley is pregnant. Think on the positive side. She might not even be pregnant." Chris said then pulled back.

"Your right. She is supposed to call me when she finds out." I said. "Come on Lexi wants you to hear this song that she wrote" I said then dragged Chris into the living room.

"Hey Lex. Hayden says you want me to hear a song of yours. Lets hear it" Chris said. Lex played her song.

"That's was so good." Chris said. We all sat there talking about her song for a few minutes.

_Hottie, she a hottie, got a smoking little body…_

My cell phone started ringing. It was Ashley. That's the ring tone I put for her.

"Its Ashley" I said to Chris.

"Answer it or you will never know!" she said throwing a pillow at me.

**Hayden**

_Ashley_

"**Hello?"**

"_Hey"_

"**So what did it say?"**

"_Negative"_

"**Are you sure?"**

"_yes I took four tests and they all said negative."_

"**Okay. Well I have to go. Ill talk to you later."**

"_Okay bye. I love you"_

"**I love you too"**

After I hung up I leaned my head back and sighed in relief.

"So?" Chris asked me.

"Negative" I said.

"See I told you" she said then went back to talking to Lexi. I got so lucky.

Songs used:

Seet Sixteen" Hilary Duff

He Said She Said: Ashley Tisdale

True Friend: Hannah Montana

"She a Hottie: Toby Keith


	15. Chapter 15

AN; Chris is 21, Hayden is 19, Sadie and Skyler are 16, Alexis is 14, and Braxton is 6

AN; Chris is 21, Hayden is 19, Sadie and Skyler are 16, Alexis is 9.

_1 Year Later_

_Chris's POV_

Okay so in the past year me and Trevor got married! Lillie turned into a dadies girl and she also turned 3. She had blondish hair and her eyes are even greener then when she was born. I was never happier. I have a secret but you will have to wait to find out. I was sitting in parents living room talking to everyone. When I say everyone I mean all of my brothers and sisters, well actually not Sadie and Skyler because they were on a double date with their boyfriend and girlfriend, my mom and dad, Trevor and Lillie, and my soon to be sister-in-law. Yes Hayden proposed.

"So Lexi have you written any new songs?" I asked her.

"Ya. Have you?" she asked me back. I nodded and looked at my dad who was holding Lillie. He was trying to teach her patty cake.

"Ya. I want to hear yours." I said getting up and walking into the music room and grabbing her guitar and coming back and handed it to her. "Go." I said sitting back down by Trevor.

"Okay" she said then started.

_Uh oh,_

_There you go again,_

_Talking cinematic,_

_Ya you,_

_Youre charming,_

_Got everybody star struck,_

_I know how you always sem to go,_

_For the obvious,_

_Instead of me,_

_But get a ticket,_

_And youll see,_

_If we were a movie,_

_Youd be the right guy,_

_And id be the best friend,_

_That youd fall in love with,_

_In the end wed be laughing,_

_Watching the sunset,_

_Fade to black,_

_Show the names,_

_Play that happy song,_

_Ya_

_Ya ya,_

_When you call me,_

_I can here it in your voice,_

_Of sure,_

_Wana see me,_

_And tell me al about her,_

_Lala,_

_Il be acting through my tears,_

_Guess youll never know,_

_If I should win,_

_An oscar for this scene im in,_

_If we were a movie,_

_Youd be the right guy,_

_And id be the best friend,_

_That youd fall in love with,_

_In the end wed be laughing,_

_Watching the sunset,_

_Fade to black,_

_Show the names,_

_Play that happy song,_

_Wish I could tell you theres a twist,_

_Some kind of hero in the sky,_

_And were together its for real,_

_Now playing,_

_Wish I could tell you theres a kiss,_

_Like something more than in my mind,_

_I see it could be amazing,_

_If we were a movie,_

_Youd be the right guy,_

_And id be the best friend,_

_That youd fall in love with,_

_In the end wed be laughing,_

_Watching the sunset,_

_Fade to black,_

_Show the names play that happy song,_

_If we were a movie,_

_Youd be the right guy,_

_And id be the best friend,_

_That youd fall in love with,_

_In the end wed be laughing,_

_Watching the sunset,_

_Fade to black,_

_Show the names play that happy song._

When she got finished I almost started to cry. She is so talented.

"That was so amazing!" I screamed.

"Thanks." He said setting her guitar down.

"So honey you said that you need to tell us all something. So what is it?" my mom asked.

"Okay well… IM PREGNANT!" I screamed.

"That's fantastic. Im happy for you" my mom said hugging me. Everyone congratulated me when Sadie and Skyler came through the door fighting. They never fight.

"I CANT BELIEVE YOU ARE GOING OUT WITH-WITH THAT SLUT! YOU KNOW THAT I HATE HER" she screamed. I cringed at that word. I used to be called a slut all the time.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH HER?" he screamed back.

"SHE IS THE ONE THAT STARTED THE NASTY RUMOR ABOUT ME! YOU KNEW THAT!" she screamed at him. They finally got to the living room still fighting.

"WHAT RUMOR!?"

"THE ONE SAYING THAT I HAD SEX WITH EVERY GUY IN THE SCHOOL!" she screamed at the top of her lungs now starting to cry.

"Oh I didn't know that im sor-" he tried saying but she cut him off.

"Forget it. Stay with her. I don't give a crap. Just remember that I am the one who has always been there for you not her. I HATE YOU!" she screamed then ran upstairs crying still. I sat there awestruck.

"Uhm Skyler are you okay?" my mom spoke up first.

"No. My sister hates me. How can I be okay?" he snapped turning around.

"I know youre upset right now but do not take it out on youre mother! She is just trying to help." My dad said. Skyler put his head down.

"Im sorry mom" Skyler said looking up with tears in his eyes. My mom got up and went over to Skyler and hugged him.

"Its okay sweetie. And don't worry, Sadie will come around" she said to him. He nodded and went up to his room.

"That was awful" Lexi said.

"No dur shirlock" Hayden said nudging her shoulder. She just poked her tongue out at him. We sat there in silence for a few minutes before we heard Skyler's radio blasting at its full volume. I looked back at my dad and then at Lillie who had her head rested against his shoulder. She was about to fall asleep. I smiled and stood up.

"Well I guess me and Trevor should be getting this little one home" I said walking over to my dad and taking Lillie from him.

"Okay. Well tell me when you have your first appointment because I want to come." My mom said standing up to walk us to the door.

"Bye Batgirl" Hayden said.

"Bye Batman" I said back.

Me and Trevor went home and put Lillie to bed and then went to bed ourselves.

_Gabriella's POV_

_3 Days Later_

Well Skyler and Sadie still arent talking. Its torture. Uhm Chris had her first doctors appointment yesterday. She is 2 weeks along. Hayden and Ashley look like they are hiding something but I just cant figure it out. Oh well. Alexis had been like hiding in her room lately. I don't know why. She wont talk to me or to Troy. But I guess well find out later. I walked by Sadies room and saw Skyler in there talking to her. Maybe things are going to get a lot better. I stood there and listened.

"Look Sadie im really sorry. I didn't know that she did that. And just to tell you I broke up with her. When she asked why I told her that she wasn't going to treat my sister like that." He said sighing.

"Its okay. And I forgive you. I was just mad when I said I hate you. Im sory too." She said hugging him. I smiled and walked downstairs to se Troy and Hayden watching the basketball game. I sat by Troy.

"Hey babe" I said kissing him. I heard Hayden start to make noises at us and I just laughed and pulled back.

"Its not like you and Ashley don't do it." Troy said and Hayden blushed.

"Awe hes blushing." I said laughing my head off.

"Are you okay Gabs?" Troy asked.

"Never better. Saide and Skyler are talking to each other again." I said.

"That good" Hayden said.

"Ya it is." I said. The phone rang. I answered it.

Gabriella

**Chris**

"**Hey mom. Whats going on."**

"Nothing. You?" I asked her.

"**Not much. Actually I want you to do a favor for me please." She said.**

"Okay. What is it?"

"**Uhm well I got a spot at a karaoke place and I want to know if Lexi wants to help me write a song and then perform it with me that night. SO will you ask her?" she asked.**

"Ya hang on" I put the phone away from my ear and yelled "LEXI!". She came running down the stairs.

"Ya?" she asked.

"DO you want to help Chris write a song and then perform it at a karaoke?" I asked her and she nodded enthusiastically.

I put the phone back to my ear.

"She said that she would love to." I said to Chris.

"**Okay ill come over tomorrow so we can get started on it. And maybe while im there since Trevor had to go to work tomorrow you can watch your favorite granddaughter?" she asked.**

"Of course. Ill see you tomorrow." I said.

"**Okay bye." She said then hung up.**

I turned to Lexi who was talking to Troy.

"Shes coming over tomorrow. Troy me and you have to baby-sit." I said and he nodded. I went and started dinner.


	16. Chapter 16

Lexi's POV

_Lexi's POV_

_Karaoke Night_

I was backstage practicing with Chris. Our song was pretty good if I had to say so myself. I was kinda nervous. My mom and dad, Hayden and Ashley, Trevor and Lillie, Skyler and Sadie, Sadie's boyfriend Kyle Howell, my Aunt Sharpay and Uncle Zeke, Jacob and Joshua, Emily, my Uncle Chad and Aunt Taylor, and Brandon and Jordyn were all out in the audience.

"Okay. You guys are on in 60 seconds" the person who was backstage came back and told us. I looked at Chris.

"It going to be okay Lexi. You can do this." She said then gave me a hug. We walked out on stage and heard everyone that was here to see us scream loudly.

"Hey guys. Well this is a song me and my sister wrote and we just want you guys to hear it." Chris said into the microphone. She looked at me and I nodded. We started strumming our guitars while the background music that we made started also.

_Lexi_

**Chris**

_**Both**_

_**L-o-v-e**_

_**L-o-v-e**_

_**l-o-v-e**_

_**l-o-v-e**_

_I see your face I look in your eyes,_

_What you feel is no surprise,_

_Everyone needs something to believe in,_

**Tell me your dreams ill tell you mine, **

**In our hearts well lok inside,**

**And see all the colors of the rainbow,**

**And I know,**

_**We all wanna believe in love,**_

_**We all wanna believe in something,**_

_**That's bigger than us,**_

_**We all wanna be apart,**_

_**Of the greater picture,**_

_That's hanging in our hearts,_

**Our hearts,**

_**Ya its bigger than us**_

**I wanna see beyond my own little world,**

**Grab your hand so we can twirl around the galaxy,**

**And see the world with clarity,**

**Oh**

_Oh we have such a long way to go,_

_But I know were getting closer everyday,_

**Everyday,**

_**We all wanna believe in love,**_

_**We all wanna believe in something,**_

_**Bigger than just us,**_

_**We all wanna be apart,**_

_**Of the greater picture,**_

**That's hanging in our hearts,**

_Our hearts,_

_Ya its bigger than us,_

**Its fills the universe,**

_And lights the skies above,_

**And rescue all our hearts with love,**

_L-o-v-e love_

**With love**

_L-o-v-e love_

_Yes its bigger than us,_

**Bigger than us, come on,**

_**Its love,**_

_**Its love,**_

_**That's bigger than us,**_

_**Its love,**_

_**Its love,**_

_**That's bigger than us,**_

_**Its love,**_

_**Its love,**_

_**Its love,**_

**We all wanna believe in love,**

_We all wanna believ in something,_

_**Bigger than just us.**_

When we finished everyone stood up and screamed and clapped so loud. Me and Chris looked at each other and hugged. We walked backstage still hearing everyone's screams. We got congratulated from all of the other people who performed.

"Hey I have an idea." Chris said then walked up to the person in charge of the acts. She came back a few minutes later. "Get your guitar. Your singing one of your songs." She said pushing me out onto the stage. I got out onto the stage with Chris right behind me. Chris grabbed the mic.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen. My sister Alexis is going to sing a song she wrote called We'll be together. Whenever your read Lex." She said then walked backstage. I grabbed a stool and started to play and sing.

_Im not alone,_

_Even when were apart I feel you,_

_In the air,_

_Ya,_

_Im not afraid,_

_I know what your thinking,_

_I can feel you,_

_Everywhere,_

_Some people say it wil never happen, _

_And were just wasting time,_

_But good things come when you least expect it,_

_So I don't really mind,_

_Well be together,_

_Come whatever,_

_Not just staring at the stars,_

_Just remember,_

_That no one else can tell us who we are,_

_Well be together,_

_So don't ever,_

_Stop listening to your heart,_

_Cause I cant turn mine off,_

_Whoa,_

_I cant pretend,_

_That this is a rehearsal,_

_For the real thing,_

_Cause its not,_

_And,_

_I know were young,_

_But I cant help feeling what im feeling,_

_And I wont stop,_

_Some things are meant to be and wil be there when the time is right,_

_Even though I know that,_

_I swear I wish you was tonight,_

_Well be together,_

_Come whatever._

_Not just staring at the stars,_

_Just remember,_

_That no one else can tell is who we are,_

_Well be together,_

_So don't ever,_

_Stop listening to your heart,_

_Cause I cant turn mine off,_

_Oh yeah,_

_I like what happening to me,_

_Oh yeah,_

_Nothing else to say oh,_

_Oh yeah,_

_Somebody finally got through me,_

_And carried me away,_

_Well be together,_

_Come whatever,_

_Not just staring at the stars,_

_Just remember,_

_That no one else can tell is who we are,_

_Well be together,_

_So don't ever stop listenening to your heart,_

_Cause I cant turn mine off,_

_Whoa,_

_Yeah,_

_Well be together,_

_Oh,_

_Im not alone,_

_Even when were apart,_

_I feel you_

When I got done everyone stood up and started to scream loudly. I stood up and bowed then ran off the stage and to Chris. She hugged me.

"That was great Lex." She said then puled back.

"Thanks." I said. Everyone that was there to see us came and hugged each one of us. Lillie came running over to me after hugging Chris. I picked her up and rested her on my hip. She was my favorite neice.

"So do you all want to go out for ice cream?" my dad asked. I nodded enthusiastically. We all went to the ice cream parlor. We ordered what we wanted and then sat at a table.

"So Chris what do you want this time?" My Aunt SHarpay asked Chris.

"Uhm… another girl probably. Right Trevor?" she asked turning to him.

"I actually wanted a boy." He said. Chris looked mad and sad.

"But I thought you liked having a girl." She snapped.

"I do but it would be nice to have one of each." He said innocently.

"Well- well- well…" she started but didn't finish because she started crying. She fell onto Trevor's chest and just cried and cried. He just sat there and held her. Everyone else seemed so calm but I was feaked out.

"What the heck?" I said. Evryone turned to look at me.

"Hormones" me mom said.

"Oh" I said then went back to eating my ice cream.

_The Next Day_

_Troy's POV_

My whole family was sitting in the living room. Well not Chris, Trevor, and Lillie. We were all watching T.V. I heard the front door open. A crying little girl ran into the room and she ran and jumped onto my lap. I held her close and rocked her back and forth. I looked at Gabi and she looked very confused. I shrugged my shoulders. I pulled Lillie back from my chest to wipe away her tears.

"What's wrong Lillie?" I asked her.

"Mommy yelled at me" she said in between sobs. I sighed. Chris came runnig in a few second later.

"Lillian Cloie you do not come down here by yourself. You could have gotten hurt." She said. All Lillie did was put her face back in my chest. I felt my shirt dampen and knew that she was crying again. I started to rub her back.

"Chris why did you yell at Lillie?" I asked.

"Because I told her to stop throwing the ball in the house like 5 times and she didn't stop. She broke a picture frame." She said sitting down.

"Lillie is you listen to mommy next time then she wont have to yell at you." Gabi said. Chris nodded and got of my lap and went over to Chris and hugged her and said that she was sorry. She looked around the room. When she saw Hayden she screamed.

"Uncle Haydie" she screamed and ran over to him. She couldn't say Hayden yet.

"Hey Lils." He said then picked her up and hugged her. When they both pulled back he set her on his lap. She was such a uncles girl. He was such a sucker. He was wrapped around her finger. So was Trevor but probably not as much as Hayden. It was so funny to watch. "SO Chris have you written any new songs?" Hayden asked while stoking Lillie hair because she was starting to fall asleep.

"Ya a few." Chris said. That was pretty much the rest of our day. Listening to Lexi and Chris's new songs and just talking.


	17. Chapter 17

Troy's POV

_Troy's POV_

_9 Months Later_

I sat in the waiting room of the hospital with Gabi, Hayden and Ashley, Lexi, Sadie and Skyler, and Lillie. We were waiting on Chris to give birth to her child. They don't know what it is yet. Her water broke like 5 hours ago and when Trevor came out here an hour ago he said that she was only 5cm dilated. This was going to be the longest birth ever. Gabi's births never took this long and neither did it when Chris had Lillie. Lexi was writing a song and Hayden and Ashley were just talking. Well at least when they weren't playing with Lillie they were talking. Skyler and Sadie were texting or talking on their phones. Me and Gabi were patiently waiting. Trevor came back out with a scared look on his face. Either Chris scared him with her being mean during labor or something was wrong. Me and Gabriella quickly stood up.

"Whats wrong?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh nothing." Trevor said laughing. I nodded and sat back down pulling Gabi onto my lap letting her rest her head on my shoulder.

"She is only now 7cm." Trevor said sitting beside us.

"She has got 3 more to go now." I said sighing. This was definitely going to be a long day.

_2 Hours Later_

Trevor came walking out of Chris's room holding a bundle in his arms. Me and Gabi stood up and waited for him to get over to us.

"It's a boy" Trevor said holding him out for Gabi to take.

"Awe. WHats his name?" she asked looking at him.

"We haven't decided. Why don't all of you come in there and help us decide?" he asked and we all nodded.

"Come on guys. Lets go see your sister." I said and they all stood up and we went into Chris's room to see her leaned back with her eyes closed. I smiled. Lillie ran over and jumped on the bed beside her.

"Mommy!" she said and Chris opened her eyes and smiled.

"Hey sweetie. Come here." Chris said then opened her arms letting Lillie hug her.

"Alright my nephew needs a name!" Hayden said. We all laughed.

"But I don't know any good boy names." Chris said pouting. "Lets just call him boy" she said giggling at her own joke. She was always the jokester.

"What about the name Shane?" I asked. Chris looked at me smiling. She said the name a few times to herself then started to say it out loud.

"That's perfect. Now I need a middle name." she said pouting again.

"How about the name Hayden? I mean that's the best name ever." Hayden said. Chris grabbed one of her extra pillows and threw it at him. "Okay fine how about the name Noah?" he asked being serious.

"That's perfect. Thank you guys. His name is now Shane Noah. I like it" she said looking at Shane after she had taken him from Gabi. She was going to turn him into such a momma's boy.

"So Lillie what do you think of your new brother?" Trevor asked picking her up and taking her over to sit by Chris.

"I like him. Shanie" she said giggling. Chris smiled. Lexi came up to the side of Chris's bed.

"I wanna hold him." She said. Chris carefully handed Shane to her. Lexi quickly bonded with him.

"Hes so adorable." She said. He opened his eyes. "Hey Chris have you seen his eyes yet?" Lexi asked her. Chris shook her head no. "Well I can tell you that they are blue with green around his pupils. They are beautiful." Lexi said.

"Awe! Really? Let me see them" Chris said holding her arms out. Lexi handed Shane to her. "Wow. They are beautiful." Chris said. Trevor came over to her and loked at them also. He gasped.

"They are are- wow" he said. Everyone got turns to see Shane then we had to go home. Well everyone except Trevor and Lillie did. At home everyone went there separate ways. Me and Gabi sat on the couch and watched T.V. Lexi came downstairs singing a song that I had never heard before.

"_Who wil I be, its up to me, all the never ending possibilities that I can see, Theres nothing that I cant do, who will I be, yes I believe I get to make the future what I want to, If I can become anyone, you know the choice is up to me, who will I be?" _she sang.

"Wow Lexi. That's a great song. Did you write it?" Gabi asked and Lexi nodded.

"Well its amazing. It fits you well." I said smiling.

"Thanks." She said then went back upstairs. I looked at Gabi to see her already watcing T.V.

"Im bored." I said. She looked at me and giggled. I loved her giggle.

"Well do something." She said in a duh tone.

"Theres nothing to do." I whined.

"You sound like one of the kids." She said. I laughed.

"So" I said.

"So" she mimicked. I poked my tongue out at her. She laughed. I looked at the clock to see it was 10.

"Lets go to bed. Im tired. We can go see Chris tomorrow." I said then stood up taking her hands and taking her upstairs with me. We got all of the kids to sleep then went to sleep ourselves.

_The Next Day_

_Gabriella's POV_

We all walked into Chris's hospital room to see her, Shane, and Trevor asleep. Lillie was up but was trapped in Trevor's arms. I giggled and walked over and got her out of Trevor's arms and walked back over to Troy.

"Morning" Lillie said.

"Morning sweetie. Was Shanie good last night?" I asked her. She nodded and held her hands out for Hayden to take her. He smiled and walked over and took her from me. Shane started to stir in his crib. His bottom lip started to quiver so I ran over to him and picked him up and started rocking him. Chris woke up and looked strait to Shane's crib overlooking us. I don't think she saw us because when she saw that Shane wasn't in his crib she sat up and started freaking out and hyperventilating. Troy ran over to her and started to rub her back.

"Chrissy its okay. Shane's okay. Your mom has him" he whispered to her and she immediately calmed down. She looked at me.

"Thank you." She said noticing that I was rocking him to keep him from crying. I smiled in response. Trevor woke up beside Chris. He sat up and smiled at us.

"Hey guys." He said yawning.

"Morning daddy" Lillie said from Hayden's arms.

"Morning sweetie." He said in response. They were such a loving family.

"Oh Lexi why don't you sing that song that you were singing last night," Troy asked turning to her. She shook her head.

"Its not done." She said.

"Oh well when its done will you?" Chris asked her. Lexi nodded smiling. She was keeping something from us. I just knew it.

"Well do you have any other songs?" Sadie asked.

"Yeah. But there not that good." Lexi said.

"I bet they are. Song one." Skyler told her. She nodded and got Chris's guitar from its stand in the corner of the room. She started to sing.

_Sometimes I feel like I'm a bird with broken wings_

_At times I dread my now and envy where I've been_

_But that's when quiet wisdom takes control_

_At least I've got a story no one's told_

_Chorus_

_I finally learned to say_

_Whatever will be will be_

_I've learned to take_

_The good, the bad, and breathe_

_'Cause although we'd like_

_To know what life's got planned_

_No one knows if shooting stars will land_

_These days it feels naive to put your faith in hope_

_To imitate a child, fall backwards on the snow_

_'Cause that's when fears will usually lead you blind_

_But now I try to under-analyse_

_I finally learned to say_

_Whatever will be will be_

_I've learned to take_

_The good, the bad, and breathe_

_'Cause although we'd like_

_To know what life's got planned_

_No one knows if shooting stars will land_

_Is the rope I walk wearing thin?_

_Is the life I love caving in?_

_Is the weight on your mind_

_A heavy black bird caged inside?_

_Say_

_Whatever will be will be_

_Take_

_The good, the bad_

_Just breathe_

_'Cause although we like_

_To know what life's got planned_

_No one knows if shooting stars will land_

_Whatever will be will be_

_And I have lerned to take_

_The good, the bad and breathe_

_'Cause although we like_

_To know what life's got planned_

_Thing like that are never in your hands_

_No one knows if shooting stars will land_

She finished singing. I had tears in my eyes. That was a beautiful song.

"Wow Lex. That was amazing." I said.

"TOLD YOU IT WAS GOOD!" Skyler yelled waking Shane up. Shane started to cry loudly. I handed him to Chris. He stopped crying. He opened his beautiful eyes and looked around.

"Hey little guy." Chris said putting her finger in his little hand. I smiled. This was the perfect life. Little did I know that it would turn around in a second.


	18. Chapter 18

The Day Before Hayden and Ashley's Wedding

_The Day Before Hayden and Ashley's Wedding_

_Gabriella's POV_

It was a few weeks after Shane was born that Hayden and Ashley were going to get married. We were all sitting in the livingroom. Well actually Lexi was upstairs working on the song that she was going to sing at their wedding. But everyone else was there. Ashley still lives at home with her dad considering her mom died a few years ago.

"So Hayden re you nervous?" Chris asked while she sat on the couch holding a sleeping Shane.

"Ya. A little bit." He responded. I cant believe that my baby boy is getting married. Lexi cme downtairs.

"Hey Sadie can you drive me to the music store? I need to get a new guitar pick." She said once she got to where Sadie was sitting.

"Ya come on." Sadie said standing up and putting her jacket on. She grabbed her car keys. "We'll be back soon." Sadie said then they were out the door.

It was an hour later and Lexi and Sadie still weren't back. The phone rang so I answered it.

**Gabriella**

_Nurse_

"**Hello?"**

"_Yes this is Silvia from the Albuquerque Hospital. Are you Gabriella Bolton?"_

"**Uhm.. yes. May I ask why you are calling?"**

"_Yes well Alexis and Sadie are now in the hospital. A driver ran a red-light and swerved into the car that they were in. Sadie has not woken up but Alexis is up and asking for you and your husband."_

"**Okay ya were on our way. Thank You." **I hung up the phone and stood up and put on my jacket.

"Who was that babe?" Troy asked.

"That was the hospital. Someone ran a red-light and ran into Sadie's car. Lexi is up but Sadie isn't." I said grabbing my car keys. Troy got everything that he needed as well.

"Okay can you guys just meet us there?" I asked everyone else. They nodded and me and Troy drove to the hospital. When we got there we ran up to the receptionist's desk.

"Uhm what room is Alexis Bolton in? And is Sadie Bolton up yet?" I asked.

"No Sadie has not woken up yet but Alexis is in room 214. You can go see her now." The burse said. Me and Troy went into room 214. We saw Alexis laying in her bed with tears rolling down her face.

"Oh Lexi." I said then went up and hugged her. Troy did the same.

"Where's Sadie?" Lexi asked. I looked at Troy.

"She still hasn't woken up yet." I said my voice cracking. Everyone came running into Alexis's room.

"You okay Lexi?" Hayden asked holding Lillie.

"Ya. I just sprained my wrist" Lexi said.

"So do you know when Sadie is going to wake up?" Chris asked holding Shane.

"No" Troy said with a sad look on his face. A nurse walked in the door.

"Uhm… Sadie has slipped into a coma." The nurse said. That is when I let the tears fall.

"What?" I heard Troy ask threw my sobs.

"Im sorry. You can go see her whenever you want to in room 314." The nurse said then left.

"So she is in a coma?" Lexi asked letting the same amount of tears fall as me.

"I guess so" Chris said crying also. Hayden's phone started to ring.

_Hayden's POV_

I answered my phone after seeing it was Ashley who was calling.

_Hayden_

**Ashley**

"_Hey"_

"**Hayden I need you"**

"_Wait whats wrong? Are you crying? Babe talk to me."_

"**Where are you?"**

"_At the hospital. Where are you?"_

"**Im there too. What floor are you on?"**

"_Im on floor two room 214. Why are you here? Are you okay? Ashley please tell me."_

"**Ill meet you in that room."** I heard the dial tone. I looked at my phone then at everyone else. They were all looking at me with confised faces.

"What was that about?" my dad asked me.

"I don't know, all I know is that Ashley is crying and she will be here in a few minutes." I said starting to worry. I hope nothings wrong with her.

"But she didn't say why she was here?" Chris asked. I shok my head no. Ashley came running in sobbing. She ran into my arms a dug her head in my shoulder and sobbed holding me like her life depended on it.The whole time she was doing this I could keep hearing her say something like 'Hes gone'. I pulled her back and wiped her tears but she whimpered and let new tears fall.

"Babe whats wrong?" I asked her. She let out a sob.

"Hes gone" she said.

"Who sweetie?"

"My dad. He died an hour ago." She said then dug her head in my chest and started to sob again. I sat down in a chair just holding her. She was so close to her dad. He has been really sick lately. The doctors told us that he was probably going to die but we didn't think it would be this soon.

"Awe. Ashley its going to be okay. Were all here for you. Youre family to us. Anything you eed we can do it." My mom said. I gave her a small smile. Ashley lifted her head and smiled at my mom.

"Thank you so much." She said in a small voice. She looked at Lexi from my lap. "What happened to Lexi?" she asked me. I looked down at her to see her looking up at me with her big golden brown eyes.

"She was in Sadie's car when someone ran a red light and ran into her car. Sadie slipped into a coma." I said looking sad. Ashley looked down at her lap. I lifted her face up and kissed her softly. She pulled back smiling softly.

"Hey Hayd?" she asked.

"Ya?"

"Do you think my dad is with Jesus and God right now?" she asked with more tears slipping down her face. I wiped them away.

"I know so. He was a great man. Just remember that he is up there right now watching you." I said. She smiled.

"Okay. Thank you. Uhm can you do me a favour?" she asked.

"Ya anything." I said stroking her strawberry/blond hair.

"Uhm can we postpone the wedding? Just until I get over this and until Sadie wakes up?" she asked looking anywhere but at me.

"Sure. That's fine." I said. "Hey mom" I said. She looked at me. "Me and Ashley are going to postpone the wedding until Sadie wakes up and until things die down." I said and she nodded and went back to talking to my dad.

_Troy's POV_

"Hey everybody lets go see Sadie" I said and they nodded. I helped Lexi out of bed and we all walked to Sadie's room. When we got there we saw wires connected to her body.

"OMG!" Chris yelled waking Shane up. He started crying so she walked out of the room to calm him down. I looked at Sadie. She looked so peaceful. We all took turns saying something to her then we went back to Lexi's room. Hayden went with Ashley to go get her stuff so that they could move into the apartment that they bought a few weeks ago. Chris and Trevor took Skyler home and then they are going home to get Lillie to take a nap leaving Me, Gabi, and Lexi alone. Me and Gabi went home real quick to get Lexi's guitar and a few changes of clothes for her because she was going to be spending the night here for a few days. When we got back Lexi was watching T.V. Me and Gabi went down to the cafeteria to get something to eat. This was going to be tough.


	19. Chapter 19

5 Months Later

_5 Months Later_

_Hayden's POV_

Nothing has changed that much. Sadie is still in a coma and it is killing everyone. Me and Ashley haven't gotten married yet. Ashley has been happier lately but I knew that she was still very sad about her dad dieing. I have been there for her. Her father's funeral was beautiful.

_Flashback_

_Me and Ashley were sitting in the front row of the church. She was crying on my shoulder while I just rubbed her back. She had to go up and speak in a minute. She asked me to go up there with her. I couldn't deny her so I said yes. It was her turn to speak so I stood up and grabbed her hand and pulled her up also. We walked up to the podium and she started speaking while I held her hand and squeezed it every now and then showing her that I wasn't going anywhere._

"_Uhm.. this is really hard for me to do. My father was a great man. He still is. When my mom died he was there for me. When I was down or hurt he was there. I'll never forget him. He was an amazing man. I-I…" she stopped. I quickly hugged her while she started to sob. I led her back to our seats. She just sobbed and sobbed threw the whole service. When it was time to put him in the ground I walked her there. When we got there the pastor said a few words and then they got ready to put him in the ground. They started to put him in the ground when Ashley ran out of my arms and up to the hole and kneeled down next to it._

"_DADDY! YOU CANT LEAVE ME! I NEED YOU! WHO IS GOING TO WALK ME DOWN THE ISLE AT MY WEDDING?! I NEED YOU!" she screamed trying to get into the hole with her dad. I ran up to her and grabbed her. She tried to get out of my arms but I kept a strong hold on her. I sat down bside her and pulled her onto my lap. The whole time they were lowering her dad into the ground she was crying into my chest holding balls of my shirt in her hands. She kept mumbling 'Don't leave me' to me. _

"_Ill never leave you. I love you too much. Ill always be here for you" I said stroking her hair._

_END FLASHBACK_

"Hey" Ashley said coming and sitting on my lap on the couch.

"Hey." I said and kissed her softly.

"Do you want to go see Sadie today babe?" she asked me.

"Ya sure." I said. We talked for a few minutes then we decided to go ahead and go to see Sadie. When we got to her room we saw Lexi in there playing her guitar. We just stood at the door and listened.

_I miss you,_

_I miss youre smile,_

_And I still shed a tear,_

_Every once in a while,_

_And even though,_

_Its different now,_

_Youre still here somehow,_

_My heart wont let you go,_

_And I need you to know I miss you,_

_Shlalalala I miss you._

She finished crying. I turned to look at Ashley and I noticed she was crying too. I hugged her. I guess that song reminded her of her dad. Lexi started to say something so I listened.

"Sadie please wake up. I need you. Everyone needs you. Just please wake up." She said crying. Sadie's heart monitor started to beep fast so I ran over and grabbed Lexi making her scream.

"God Hayden you scared me." She said finally seeing it was me. I made her stand by the door with me and Ashley until Sadie's heart monitor stopped beeping. When it stopped it made a strait line signaling that her heart wasn't beating anymore.

"No." I heard Lexi breathe out. I couldn't move. I just stood still staring at Sadie. Finally the heart monitor started beeping normally again.

"Come on Lexi. Well take you home" I said sighing in relief that Sadie didn't die. We al turned around to leave when we heard a grunt coming from Sadie's bed. We quickly turned around. I saw Sadie open her eyes.

"Sadie" I breathed out. I walked over to the side of her bed with Ashley and Lexi following. Sadie opened her eyes fully and looked around.

"I cant believe youre awake." Lexi said hugging Sadie. Sadie smiled.

"Im so happy to be awake." She said.

"Ill go call mom and dad" I said walking out of the room.

**Hayden**

_Troy_

"_Hello?"_

"**Dad you have to come to Sadie's room at the hospital now!"**

"_Why? Did she wake up?"_

"**Yeah she woke up. So come on hurry up."**

"_Ok well all be there in a minute." _Then he hung up. I walked back into Sadie's room. She was sitting up while a nurse checked on her. The nurse turned to me when she got threw.

"I assume you are the older brother" she said and I nodded.

"Well she is fine. She will be released tomorrow" the nurse said and walked out.

"Okay mom and dad and everyone else will be here in a few minutes." I said and Sadie nodded.

"So what have I missed? OMG! Hayden. Im so sorry about youre wedding. Im sorry I missed it and-" I cut her off.

"We didn't get married. Something came up. Including what happened to you." I said looking at Ashley who was at the verge of crying. She hated hearing about what happened to her father.

"What happened?" Sadie asked looking between me and a now crying Ashley.

"My dad died the day before our wedding" she said walking over to me and crying into my shoulder. I hugged her.

"Oh Ashley. I didn't know. Im so sorry. Just remember that e is in a better place and he is out of his misery." Sadie said. Ashley looked up and smiled.

"Thanks Sadie" she said. My mom and dad ran in and looked at Sadie. Sadie waved. My dad ran over and hugged her. My mom ran over to the other side of her and also hugged her. Skyler ran in after them and stood there panting. Chris ran in holding Shane and Trevor ran behind her. Lillie came in right after him and she ran over to me and I picked her up and hugged her. My mom and dad pulled back and Skyler went and hugged Sadie. Next it was Chris's turn. Then Trevor hugged her. Lillie hugged her then came back to me and I picked her up.

"Alright now that the hellos are exchanged I want to hear Chris and Lexi's new songs!" Sadie said.

"Okay" Chris said handing Shane to my mom. She grabbed Lexi's guitar and started to play.

_Its easy to feel like,_

_Youre all alone,_

_To feel like no body knows,_

_The great that you are,_

_The good that's inside you,_

_Is trying so hard to break through,_

_Maybe its youre time to lift off and fly,_

_You wont know if you never try,_

_I will be there with you all of the way,_

_Youll be fine,_

_Don't let anyone tell you that youre not strong enough,_

_Don't give up theres nothing wrong with just being yourself,_

_That's more than enough,_

_So come on and raise your voice,_

_Speak youre mind and make some noise,_

_And sing hey hey,_

_Make some noise,_

_Hey hey yeah,_

_You want to be known,_

_You want to be heard,_

_And know you are beaufiful,_

_You have so much to give,_

_Some change you wanna live,_

_So shout it out and let it show,_

_You ave the diamond and side of youre heart,_

_A light that shines bright as the stars,_

_Don't be afraid to be all that you are,_

_Youll be fine,_

_Don't let anyone tell you that youre not strong enough,_

_Don't give up theres nothing wrong with just being yourself,_

_That's more than enough,_

_So come on a raise youre voice,_

_Speak youre mind and make some noise,_

_And sing,_

_Hey hey,_

_Make some noise,_

_Heyhey yeah,_

_You cant just sit back and watch the world change,_

_That is what you've got to say,_

_Theres nothing else that can stand in youre place,_

_So come on its never to late,_

_Maybe its youre time to lift off and fly,_

_You wont know if you never try,_

_Don't let anyone tell you that youre not strong enough,_

_Don't give up theres nothing wrong with just being yourself,_

_That's more than enough,_

_So come on a raise youre voice,_

_Speak youre mind and make some noise,_

_And sing,_

_Hey hey,_

_Make some noise,_

_Hey hey yeah,_

_Hey hey,_

_Speak youre mind and make some noise_

_And sing hey yeah,_

_Hey yeah,_

_Hey yeah,_

_Make some noise,_

_Hey yeah,_

_Hey yeah,_

_Hey yeah,_

_Make some noise,_

_Hey yeah,_

_Hey yeah,_

_Make some noise,_

_Hey yeah,_

_Hey yeah,_

_Make some noise,_

She finished.

"So what did ya think?" she asked.

"I liked it" Sadie said.

"Thanks" Chris said then handed Lexi guitar back to Lexi.

"Alright go Lexi." Sadie said. Lexi nodded and started playing and singing.

_I probably shouldn't say this but at times I get so scared,_

_When I think about the previous,_

_Relationships we shared,_

_It was awesome but we lost it,_

_Its not possible for me not to care,_

_And now were standing in the rain and nothings ever going to change until you hear,_

_My dear,_

_The 7 things I hate about you,_

_The 7 things I hate about you,_

_Oh you,_

_Youre vain,_

_Youre games,_

_Youre insecure,_

_You love me,_

_You like her,_

_You make me laugh,_

_You make me cry,_

_I don't know which side to buy,_

_Youre friends are jerks and when you act like them,_

_Just know its hurts,_

_I wanna be with the one I know,_

_And the 7__th__ thing I hate the most that you do,_

_You make me love you,_

_Its awkward as time as I wait for you to say,_

_What I need to hear now,_

_Youre sincere apology,_

_When you mean it ill believe it,_

_It you text it ill delete it,_

_Lets be clear,_

_Oh im not coming back,_

_You've taken seven to hear,_

_The seven things I hate about you,_

_Youre vain,_

_Youre game,_

_Youre insecure,_

_You love me,_

_You like her,_

_You make me laugh,_

_You make me cry,_

_I don't know which side to buy,_

_Youre friends are jerks and when you act like them,_

_Just know its hurts,_

_I wanna be with the one I know,_

_And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do,_

_You make me love you,_

_And heres to all the great things,_

_That will take to long to write,_

_I probably should mention the 7 that I like,_

_The 7 things I like about you,_

_Youre hair,_

_Youre eyes,_

_Youre hold in mine,_

_When we kiss I live inside,_

_You make me laugh,_

_You make me cry,_

_I guess that's what ill have to buy,_

_Your hand in mine when there intertwined,_

_Everythings alright,_

_I wanna be with the one I know,_

_And the 7__th__ thing I like the most that you do,_

_You make me love you,_

_You do oh,_

_Ohhhhhhhhhhh,_

_Ohhhhhhhhhhh,_

"Whoa! That was amazing Lex!" sadie said.

"Thanks" Lexi said setting her guitar down.

"So when are you getting released Sadie?" my dad asked. Sadie looked at me.

"Tomorrow" I said.

"Oh Lexi I meant to ask you when me and Hayden walked in you were singing an amazing song. Did you write it?" Ashley asked.

"Ya. Actually I wrote it for you" Lexi said blushing.

"Awe. That's so sweet. So can I hear it?" she asked.

"But I don't want you to cry" Lexi said. Ashley shrugged.

"Ill be fine. Go on. Please?" Ashley said and Lexi nodded and picked her guitar up and started to play.

_You used to call me youre angel,_

_You said I was sent strait down from heaven,_

_Youd hold me close in youre arms,_

_I loved the way you felt so strong,_

_I never wanted you to leave,_

_I wanted you to stay here holding me,_

_I miss you,_

_I miss youre smile,_

_And I still shed a tear every once in a while,_

_And even though its different now,_

_Youre still here somehow,_

_My heart wont let you go,_

_Ad I need you to know,_

_I miss you,_

_Sha la la la laa,_

_I miss you,_

_You used to call me youre dreamer,_

_And now im living out my dream,_

_Of how I wish you could see,_

_Everything that's happening for me,_

_Im thinking back on the past,_

_Its true the time is flying by to fast,_

_I miss you,_

_I miss youre smile,_

_And I still shed a tear,_

_Every once in a while,_

_And even though its different now,_

_Youre still here somehow,_

_My heart wont let you go,_

_And I need you to know,_

_I miss you,_

_Sha la la la la,_

_I miss you,_

_I know youre in a Better place,_

_Yeah,_

_But I wish that I could see youre face,_

_Oh,_

_I know youre where you need to be,_

_Even though,_

_Its not here with me,_

_I miss you,_

_I miss youre smile,_

_And I still shed a tear,_

_Every once in a while,_

_And even though its different now,_

_Youre still here somehow,_

_My heart wont let you go,_

_And I need you to know,_

_I miss you,_

_Sha la la la la,_

_I miss you,_

_I miss youre smile,_

_And I still shed a tear every once in a while,_

_And even though its different now,_

_Youre still here somehow,_

_My heart wont let you go,_

_And I need you to know,_

_I miss you._

She got done and Ashley was crying into my shoulder. I was also still holding Lillie who was sleeping.

_Gabriella's POV_

Wow. I am crying. That was a beautiful song. I guess Troy saw me crying because he leaned over and wrapped me in a hug. That song was so sad. Lexi was crying also. Sadie had tears in her eyes and Chris was crying into Trevor's shoulder. Shane and Lillie were sleeping.

"I told you that you would start crying Ash." Lexi said. Ashley was now sobbing. I think that song really hit her about her dad. I saw Hayden struggling to calm Ashley down and also hold Lillie so I got up and took Lillie from him. He looked at me and smiled and hugged Ashley tightly. He was so sweet. I finally stopped crying and so did everyone else but Ashley. She was still sobbing into Hayden's shoulder.

"Im gonna take her home" Hayden mouthed to me and I nodded. He walked Ashley out of Sadie's room. Everything was silent for a minute until Sadie broke it.

"Im hungry" she said. We all looked at her weirdly. "What I haven't eaten anything for 5 months. Sue me" she said with an innocent look on her face. Chris started to giggle.

"Okay ill go get you something" Troy said then left.

_Troy's POV_

I was walking to the cafeteria when I heard something coming from a storage closet.

"Please let me go." I heard someone say then a pop.

"No way. I've got what I want now and youre not going anywhere." A creepy voice said.

"HAYD-" I heard the girl start to yell but then she suddenly stopped. I recognized the voice as Ashley's. I opened the door quickly to see some guy trying so undress Ashley. He was going to rape my son's fiancée. I pulled the guy off of Ashley. Security came and got him. I picked Ashley up carefully. She flinched though. I set her against the wall and sat in front of her.

"Ashley where is Hayden?" I asked her softly.

"He went to the bathroom really quick." She said looking down. I nodded.

"Okay. Are you okay?" I asked. She started to cry and shook her head no.

"No. He kicked me, slapped me, and punched me." She said crying harder now. I slid next to her on the wall and she laid her head on my shoulder and cried there. Ever since her dad died I have gotten closer to her. She is like another one of my daughters. She is very sweet. Sometimes when she is joking with me she will call me dad. I saw Hayden come out of the bathroom. He saw us and ran over.

"What happened?" he asked taking a sobbing Ashley into his arms.

"Some guy tried to rape her while you were in the bathroom. She said that he kicked, punched, and slapped her. I was going to get your sister something to eat when I heard her start to scream you're name. That is when I opened the closet door." I said rubbing Ashley's back. Hayden nodded and stood up and picked Ashley up. She wrapped her legs around his waist. He tried to pull her face back but she whimpered and shoved her head back into his shoulder. Hayden looked at me confused.

"Its going to take her some time. I remember when your mom almost got raped but me and Chad showed up just in time."

_Flashback_

_I was walking around the whole school looking for my girlfriend. She was no where to be seen. I saw my best friend at his locker so I decided to see if her had seen her. I walked over to him._

"_Hey have you seen Gabs?" I asked Chad._

"_No why?" he replied shutting his locker._

"_Because I cant find her. You don't think Phillips has anything to do with this do you?" I asked starting to really worry. Phillips has been trying to get in Gabi's pants forever. _

"_I don't know. Ill help you find her." He said then we started walking down the hallway. We heard something coming from a classroom so we decided to see if it was Gabi. We looked into the classroom and saw about 5 figures in there. One of them was a girl. We saw one of the guys slap the girl. The girl started to say something._

"_Please. Just let me go. I didn't do anything to you." She said. I recognized that voice but it was sorta muffled so I couldn't exactly pinpoint it. One of the guys started to talk._

"_See actually you did do something to me. You chose that sun-of-a-gun of a Bolton over me. So now im going to get whats rightfully mine." The guy said. That made me mad. That was Gabi in there. She was in there with Phillips and probably some of his football goonies. Me and Chad waited a few minutes to see if he would let Gabi go. He didn't. Him and his football goones started to undress her. They were going to rape her. That sent me over the edge. They were working on getting her pants off considering that was pretty much the only thing she had left on when I threw the door open. I saw Gabi struggling to get out of their grasp and she was crying. All of the guys turned around and let go of Gabi. She pulled her legs up to her chest and started to sob. I saw Phillips smirk._

"_Well well well if it isn't bug bad Troy to the rescue." Phillips said._

"_Leave now." I said. He didn't budge._

"_Why should I?" he asked taking a step towards Gabi. I quickly pressed a button on my phone in my back pocket. It called the principal. I have the principals number there so if something like this happened. It connected._

"_Because if you don't then there will be serious consequences." I said loud enough so the principal could hear me._

"_Awe. But me and Gabriella were having fun. She said she loved me." I looked at Gabi to see her shaking her head furiously behind Jack. I just rolled my eyes at Jack._

"_Whatever. She would never love you. Oh and by the way to get a girls attention raping her is not the answer." I said furious. The principal ran in a few minutes later. All the football players and Jack's faces got very pale._

"_All of you come with me now" the principal said referring to Jack and the football players. They all left. I nodded at Chad and he left also. I walked over and sat down by a sobbing Gabi. I touched her shoulder and she flinched and moved further away. I frowned._

"_Its just me babe. Im not going to hurt you" I said softly. She looked up at me and into my eyes. She threw her arms around me and sobbed into my chest. I just sat there and comforted her. She stopped crying for a few minutes._

"_Come on lets get you home" I said and she nodded. I took my hoodie off and put it on her. I picked her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist and started to cry into my shoulder again._

_END FLASHBACK_

"It took her a few weeks before she was comfortable with anyone again." I said. Hayden nodded.

"Ok well im going to take her home." Hayden said walking off still holding a sobbing Ashley.

"Don't leave her alone" I yelled after him. After I heard his reply I went to the cafeteria got something for Sadie and then walked back to her room.

"Hey what took so long?" Gabi asked when I walked threw the door.

"Someone tried to rape Ashley" I said.

"Omg! Is she okay." she asked.

"Ya. She is just a little shocked. The guy didn't get to finish because I heard her scream and got him away from her in time. Hayden was at the bathroom when it happened so I had to stay with Ashley until her got back and then when she freaked when he tried to set her down to stand up I had to tell him about the time when you almost got raped." I said in one breath.

"MOM! You almost got raped." Chris said. Gabi nodded. I saw her tense up. She hated talking about it.

"Ya I almost got raped. I hope Ashley's okay." Gabi said.

"She should be. I told Hayden not to leave her alone" I said. Im with Gabi on this. I really do hope shes okay.


	20. Chapter 20

AN: Chris is 23, Hayden is 21, Sadie and Skyler are 18, and Alexis is 16

AN: Chris is 23, Hayden is 21, Sadie and Skyler are 18, and Alexis is 11.

Shane is 2 and Lillie is 5.

_2 Years Later_

_Gabriella's POV_

Well what has happened in two years? Uhm Hayden and Ashley finally got married and Ashley got over the whole rape thing. Shane has become an Auntie's boy with Lexi. He calls her ant wexi. Its so cute. Uhm… Lexi got a boyfriend. His name is Matthew Jacobson. He has brunette hair and hazel eyes. He is a very sweet boy. He plays football. Uhm… Sadie and Skyler went to college. They went to the same college and Sadie's boyfriend also went with them. Skyler finally got a girlfriend that everyone liked. Her name is Kaylan Little. She is very sweet. She has light blue eyes and light brown hair.. Well we are all currently sitting in mine and Troy's livingroom. Ashley and Hayden said they had to tell us something but they aren't here yet. Oh well. They just walked in. Never mind. Ashley came in first. She was pouting with her arms crossed over he chest. She sat down beside Troy.

"What wrong with you?" Troy asked her. Hayden walked in a sighed and ran his hands through his hair.

"Its all Hayden's fault" she said. I looked at Hayden. He sat down beside Chris.

"What did you do Hayden?" Troy asked.

"I didn't grab something from the house tht she wanted." Hayden said.

"Well what didn't you grab." I asked.

"The sonogram pictures" Ashley mumbled. I looked at her wide eyed. She was pregnant.

"YOURE PREGNANT!" Chris yelled. Ashley nodded. Hayden sighed and threw his head against the couch he was sitting on.

"How far along are you?" I asked her.

"About 2 months maybe." She said.

"Awe. Im so happy for you!" Lexi screamed getting up and hugging Hayden and Ashley.

"So do you know what you are going to have?" Chris asked Ashley.

"Ya. A boy" Ashley said. She had finally started to smile.

"Oh do you have any good names?" I asked.

"Ya I know what I want to name him but I don't know what Hayden wants to name him." Ashley said looking at Hayden who was talking to Troy.

"Okay well what do you want to name him?" I asked her.

"Blake Tyler Bolton" she said. I smiled. That was an amazing name.

"That is an amazing name. That is so sweet that you want to use Hayden's middle name" I said. "Hang on" I said then turned to Hayden and Troy. "Hayden! Come here" I yelled. He looked at me then Ashley then got up and walked over. "What do you want to name youre son?" I asked. He shrugged and sat down by Ashley and threw one of his arms over her shoulder.

"Well then can we name him Blake Tyler please?" Ashley asked him giving him the puppy dog pout. He looked at her and smiled.

"Sure" he said then kissed her forehead. She hugged him tightly.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" she said.

"No prob." He said. Well all talked for a while when we noticed that Ashley wasn't talking that much and that she looked really pale.

"Are you okay babe?" Hayden asked feeling her forehead. She shook her head and stood up and ran into the bathroom. We all sat there for a few minutes before we heard her throwing up.

"And let the morning sickness begin" I heard Hayden mumble then he stood up and went into the bathroom with Ashley.

"Okay anyway." Chris started.

"What?" Trevor asked.

"Nothing I was just trying to break the silence." Chris said.

"How come Hayden has been like stressed lately?" Lexi asked me and Troy.

"Because when someone is pregnant then they have hormones and they can be very stressful." I said. Lexi nodded and went back to writing a song. Ashley and Hayden came back out a few minutes later. Hayden sat down next to me on the couch and pulled Ashley onto his lap and let her put her head on his shoulder. HE just sat there rubbing her back. I smiled. If he treated his kids the same way he treated Ashley then he was going to be a great dad.

"So uhm… Ashley when is your next doctors appointment?" Chris asked. Ashley kepy her eyes closed and responded.

"In two weeks." She said.

"Oh okay. Well Hayden you better call the the minute yall get home because I want to know about my nephew." Chris said.

"Haha. I did it. I broke my record." Lexi whisper yelled to herself. We all looked at her weirdly. "What? I wrote 3 songs in 40 minutes. Jeez." She said. I laughed.

"Okay then lets hear them" Troy said. Lexi nodded and started to play.

_Ohh, ohh  
So much for my happy ending  
Ohh, ohh  
So much for my happy ending  
ohh, ohh,ohhhh_

Let's talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something you said?

Don't leave me hangin'  
In a city so dead.  
Held up so high  
On such a breakable thread

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

You were everything, everything  
That I wanted,(that I wanted)  
We were meant to be, supposed to be  
But we lost it (we lost it)  
All of the memories so close to me  
Just fade away

All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
ohh, ohh,  
So much for my happy ending  
Ohh ohh

You've got your dumb friends  
I know what they say (they say)  
They tell you I'm difficult  
But so are they (But so are they)  
But they don't know me  
Do they even know you?(even know you?)  
All the things you hide from me  
All the shit that you do (all the shit that you do)

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

You were everything, everything  
That I wanted (that I wanted)  
We were meant to be, supposed to be  
But we lost it (we lost it)  
All of the memories so close to me  
Just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending

It's nice to know that you were there  
Thanks for acting like you care  
And making me feel like I was the only one  
It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done

He was everything, everything  
That I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be  
But we lost it  
All of the memories so close to me  
Just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending

You were everything, everything  
That I wanted (that I wanted)  
We were meant to be, supposed to be  
But we lost it  
All of the memories so close to me  
Just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending

ohh ohh ohh ohh  
So much for my happy ending  
ohh ohh ohh ohh  
So much for my happy ending  
ohh, ohh, ohh, ohhhhh

Wow.

"That was amazingly good." I said.

"Ya so lets hear another one." Trevor said. Lexi started to play again.

_Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall down  
I'd just stare out my window  
Dreaming of what could be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray (I would pray)_

Trying hard to reach out  
But when I tried to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me  
Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I prayed I could break away

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway

Wanna feel the warm breeze  
Sleep under a palm tree  
Feel the rush of the ocean  
Get onboard a fast train  
Travel on a jet plane, far away (I will)  
And breakaway

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway

__

Buildings with a hundred floors  
Swinging around revolving doors  
Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but  
Gotta keep moving on, moving on  
Fly away, breakaway

I'll spread my wings  
And I'll learn how to fly  
Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget the place I come from  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway

That was equally amazing.

"Okay. Come on next one." Hayden said still rubbing an almost sleeping Ashley's back. She was still extremely pale though. She'll probably throw up again.

_Hurry up and wait  
So close, but so far away  
Everything that you've always dreamed of  
Close enough for you to taste  
But you just can't touch_

You wanna show the world, but no one knows your name yet  
Wonder when and where and how you're gonna make it  
You know you can if you get the chance  
In your face and the door keeps slamming  
Now you're feeling more and more frustrated  
And you're getting all kind of impatient waiting

We live and we learn to take  
One step at a time  
There's no need to rush  
It's like learning to fly  
Or falling in love  
It's gonna happen and it's  
Supposed to happen that we  
Find the reasons why  
One step at a time

You believe and you doubt  
You're confused, you got it all figured out  
Everything that you always wished for  
Could be yours, should be yours, would be yours  
If they only knew

You wanna show the world, but no one knows your name yet  
Wonder when and where and how you're gonna make it  
You know you can if you get the chance  
In your face and the door keeps slamming  
Now you're feeling more and more frustrated  
And you're getting all kind of impatient waiting

We live and we learn to take  
One step at a time  
There's no need to rush  
It's like learning to fly  
Or falling in love  
It's gonna happen and it's  
Supposed to happen that we  
Find the reasons why  
One step at a time

When you can't wait any longer  
But there's no end in sight  
When you need to find the strength  
It's the faith that makes you stronger  
The only way we get there  
Is one step at a time

Take one step at a time  
There's no need to rush  
It's like learning to fly  
Or falling in love  
It's gonna happen and it's  
Supposed to happen that we  
Find the reasons why  
One step at a time

One step at a time  
There's no need to rush  
It's like learning to fly  
Or falling in love  
It's gonna happen and it's  
Supposed to happen that we  
Find the reasons why  
One step at a time

"That one was truly amazing Lexi" Hayden said. Ashley was now sitting up next to Hayden because se felt like she would throw up any minute.

"Thanks." Lexi said.

"Okay so who wants lunch?" I asked everyone. They all responded. Well everyone but Ashley. She just stayed silent.

"Ashley do you want anything?" I asked her. She just shook her head no. I nodded and went in the kitchen to start making lunch.


	21. Chapter 21

7 Months Later

_7 Months Later_

_Ashley's POV_

I was sitting in mine and Hayden's living room watching a movie and eating lots of candy. I was at home alone because Hayden had to go to the store and he wanted me to rest considering I was 8 months and 2 weeks pregnant. In my opinion I was huge. But Hayden always told me I was beautiful. I felt something wet on my leg. Thinking I just spilled some of my water on me I went into the bathroom to get a towel and wipe it off. But when I looked down I was scared. My water broke. I quickly walked back into the living room and picked up the phone to call someone. Anyone. Knowing that Hayden's parents lived right down the road I decided to call them. I dialed their number and waited for someone to pick up. Right as the phone started to ring a contraction hit. I grunted and let some of the tears I had been holding in fall.

**Ashley**

_Alexis/Gabriella_

"_Hello?" _Alexis answered.

"**Lexi. Where's your mom?"**

"_Right here. Why?"_

"**I really need to talk to her. Can you give her the phone please?"**

"_Ya hang on"_ I listened to the rustling while the phone was being handed over as a contraction hit. Gabriella answered the phone right as it hit as well.

"_Hello? Ashley. Is that you?" _she asked as I cried. The contractions hurt.

"**Gabriella. I need you right now. My water broke."**

"_Then why did you call me? Where's Hayden?"_

"**He went to the store. Just please help. The contractions are coming faster and the hurt more now" **

"_Okay ill be there in like five minutes" _she said then I heard the dial tone. I waited on her and I heard the front door open. She couldn't of gotten here that fast so it must be…

"HAYDEN!" I screamed right as a contraction hit and I let out a sob. He came walking in the living room and when he saw me in this state he ran over to me.

"Babe? Whats wrong? Why are you crying?" he asked cupping my cheeks in his hands.

"Because I just won the lottery." I said sarcastically. Then I slapped his chest. "What do you think you dork? The baby is coming!" I screamed as another contraction hit and I fell against his chest and sobbed. 'Please make the pain stop" I whimpered to him.

"Okay come on lets get you to the hospital." He said. The front door opened. Gabriella ran in with Lexi and Troy following behind and she ran up to me and Hayden.

"Are you okay sweetie?" she asked. I nodded as Hayden helped me up.

"Wait I thought you said Hayden wasn't here." Troy said.

"He just walked in about 2 minutes ago" I said. Another contraction hit and I screamed and sat back down on the couch holding my stomach.

"Come on we really need to get her to the hospital. She is really close to delivering if the contractions are coming that fast." Troy said. Hayden helped me back up and then he helped me to the car. When he got in the drivers seat Troy walked over to my window. I rolled it down.

"Well meet you there. And don't worry well call everyone." He said then looked at me. "Good luck. Jut in case I don't see you before you deliver." He said then leaned down and hugged me. I hugged back. I smiled.

"Thank you" I said. He smiled and walked off. Me and Hayden drove to the hospital. When we got there I was put in a room immediately. The nurse said I was already 8cm dilated.

"Hayden im scared. Ive seen movies about birthing. Its scary" I said. He chuckled and came and sat by me on my bed. He put his arm around my waist and I dug me head into his shoulder.

"Babe. Its movies. They aren't real. And I know youll do fine. Youre strong. And remember me AND your dad will be here the whole way." He said kissing the side of my head. I pulled my head out of his shoulder and smiled. He always knew the right thing to say. We sat there hugging each other for a few more seconds when a contraction hit. I dug my head in his shoulder and squeezed him very tightly. He just sat and rubbed my back. A nurse came in about ten minutes later and told me that I was 10cm dilated. I suddenly got nervous again. Hayden got scrubbed up and came back over to me.

"Ready?" he asked and I nodded slightly.

"Okay Ashley on your next contraction push." The doctor said to me. I nodded and waited for the next contraction. When it came in pushed very hard. When it ended so did my pushing. I layed back on the pillows on my bed. Hayden leaned down and kissed my forehead.

"Your doing great." He whispered. My doctor told me to do that on every contraction that came. I did that until I heard a cry fill the room. I leaned back against my pillows for what seemed like the hundredth time and tried to regain my breathing. I heard the doctors whispering to each other. Well at least I thought they were whispering because I was pretty much dead. Hayden kissed my nose then my lips softly. I smiled and opened my eyes back up. He was standing in front of me holding a little blue bundle. He carefully placed the bundle on my chest. I was just sitting there staring at his face when he slowly opened his eyes. I smiled. They were my golden brown with spots of Hayden's darker brown in them. I looked up at Hayden and saw him smiling too.

"Why don't you go get everyone from the waiting room?" I asked and he nodded and took my baby boy from me and then walked out of the room letting me rest for about maybe 5 minutes.

_Hayden's POV_

I walked out of Ashley's room holding my baby boy not being able to wipe the smile off of my face. I walked into the waiting room to see everyone in there. I walked over to them. My mom and dad were the first ones to stand up. I walked all the way over to them and stopped. Lillie came up and hugged my legs. She was so short. Even for a five year old. She gets that from her mother. I smiled down at her.

"Is that my cousin?" she asked.

"Ye this is your new cousin." I said. She smiled. My mom looked at me.

"Okay I want to hold him." She said. I carefully handed him to her. She smiled down at him. My dad peered over her shoulder.

"His eyes look cool" he said which made me laugh.

"Okay lets get back in there so Ashley doesn't think he was kidnapped or something." I said still laughing at my dads comment. When we walked in Ashley had her eyes closed and she was breathing evenly. I smiled. I didn't want to wake her up but I guess I kind of had to.

"Ash babe. Wakey wakey." I said. She stirred and woke up. She looked at me then the rest of the people and smiled.

"Hey everybody" she said then yawned. I guess it took a lot of energy out of her.

"Hey" they all said back.

"So are yall going to name this little cutie what you already decided to name him?" my mom asked. I looked at Ashley.

"Yeppers. His name is Blake Tyler Bolton." She said smiling the whole time. I smiled because she smiled.

"Okay." My mom said.

"SO can I hold my nephew now?" Chris asked my mom. My mom handed him over. Chris was playing with Blake and I was watching. I know Chris has had two kids but I couldn't help but worry about Blake. What brought me out of my trance was when I heard Ashley grunt. I turned around and saw Shane sitting on her lap. I looked at her and caught her eye. She mouthed to me 'He jumped on me. Im fine'. I nodded and turned back around to look at Chris and Blake and I noticed that Chris wasn't holding him anymore. I quickly looked around and saw Lillie sitting in a chair holding him with Trevor making sure she was holding him right. I sighed in relief. I guess my dad heard me do that because he came up and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Fatherly worries already kicking in?" he asked. I chuckled lightly.

"Ya just a little bit." I said in response. He nodded his head.

"I was the same way." He said. I nodded in response. He smiled at me then walked back over to my mom and Lexi. I walked over and sat by Ashley on her bed. She still had Shane on her lap but he was asleep.

"Hey" she said stroking Shane's hair. I smiled. She is going to be an awesome parent.

"Hey" I said leaning over and kissing her softly. She smiled when I pulled back and she layed her head on my shoulder sleep soon overtaking her. I just sat there staring at her beauty until my mom broke my trance.

"Hey Hayden. Were gonna head home and let Ashley get some sleep. Well all come see both of you tomorrow." My mom said hugging me and taking Shane out of Ashley's arms.

"Ok. Ill see you tomorrow." I said then everyone left. I walked over to Blake's crib after laying Ashley down carefully to make sure he was okay. He was so I climbed in Ashley's bed next to her. I fell asleep quickly.


	22. Chapter 22

The Middle Of The Night

_The Middle Of The Night_

_Still Hayden's POV_

I woke up to a sound of a baby crying. I quickly got up and walked over to Blake's crib. He was crying and flailing his arms around. I picked him up trying to get him to go back to sleep so he didn't wake up Ashley. He wouldn't stop crying. I thought about what my dad told me about getting babies to go to sleep. I remembered that he said that babies loved to be sung to. But ive never tried singing so it jus might ake him cry louder. Oh well its worth a shot.

_You're the voice I hear inside my head,_

_The reason that im singing,_

_I need to find you,_

_I gota find you,_

_Youre the missing piece I need,_

_The song inside of me,_

_I need to find you,_

_I gotta find you._

I sang softly. Blake started to slowly calm down. When I tried to lay him back down he started to cry again. I tried to lay him down a few more times but he would start crying everytime. I sighed and walked back over to the bed with him still in my arms. I carefully layed down on my back still holding him. I placed him on my chest supporting his head. I held him in place carefully. I guess Ashley sensed me get back in bed because she turned over and threw her arm over my chest. She felt Blake and sat up quickly turning the bedside light on she looked over and looked at me. I smiled sheepishly.

"What is he doing here?" she asked stoking Blake's cheek.

"Well he started crying and when I finally calmed him down I went to put him down and he started to cry again. I tried to lay him down about five times but he would start crying each time." I said.

"Oh well are you sure you can sleep like that?" she asked. I nodded.

"Ya. I used to do this all the time when I would baby sit Lexi and she would fall asleep next to me." I said. She looked at me nervously.

"What?" I asked.

"Well wasn't Lexi bigger than Blake when you used to do this?" she asked. I shrugged.

"Oh well. I can handle it." I said. She nodded and layed back down beside me and put her arm over Blake. We both eventually fell asleep. I woke up again tht night to a horrible smell. I opened my eyes to see Blake with his eyes wide and he was looking around with his fist shoved into his mouth. I sat up and he looked up at me. I smiled. I looked at Ashley and saw she was still sleeping. I looked at the clock. Okay maybe it wasn't night time. It was six o'clock in the morning. I smelt that smell again. I crinkled up my nose like my mom always does. I looked at Blake and lifted him up and smelled him. Right when I did I regretted it. He smelt horrible. I stood up and got a diaper out of Ashley's bag. I changed him and then walked back over to the bed. When I sat down Ashley stirred and woke up and smiled at me. She sat up. I smiled down at her.

"Hey what are you doing up so early?" I asked her. She rested her head on my shoulder and looked down at our little boy.

"I don't know" she said taking Blake from me carefully. Blake's bottom lip started to quiver when he was out of my arms but as soon as he was embraced in his mother's loving arms it stopped quivering. She smiled down at him.

"God. He is so beautiful." She whispered.

"I know." I said putting my finger in little Blake's hand. He gripped it and looked at it.

"So are your parents coming today?" Ashley asked sitting Blake up and her knee and bouncing him supporting his head at the same time.

"Ya. I think Sadie, Matt, Skyler, and Kaylan are gonna drive down here too." I said. Did my mom forget to mention that all of those people lived at the dorms where they went to college?

"Oh okay" she said laying Blake back down after seeing his eyes dropping a little bit. She started to rock him back and forth. His eyes and his head got heavier on her arm and he was soon asleep. She got up to put him in his crib. When she tried to put him down he started to cry. I sighed and threw myself against the bed. Ashley turned around to look at me.

"Okay how do you get him to-" she started but didn't finish because my mom, dad, and Lexi walked in. She looked at them and smiled.

"Uhm… hey guys" my mom said.

"Hey" I said tiredly. I didn't get a lot of sleep last night because every time I would almost turn over I had to stop myself so I wouldn't squish Blake. My mom smiled sympathetically.

"You look tired. Did you not get enough sleep last night." My dad asked. I shook my head no.

"Why? Was Blake crying a lot" my mom asked. I shook my head no again.

"No. He woke up once last night crying and when I finally got him to go back to sleep every time I would try and lay him back down in his crib he would start to cry again so I had to sleep with his on my chest." I said in one breath.

"Ya and now when I try and put him in his crib he starts to cry." Ashley said still rocking Blake. "See watch" she said then started to set him down to have him start to cry again. She quickly brought him back up and started to rock him again.

"Oh well uhmm… I got nothing" my mom said. She must not have ever had this problem with any of us.

"AINT NO PARTY LIKE A PARTY WITH SKYLER CAUSE A PARTY WITH SKYLER DON'T STOP!" Skyler yelled coming into the room holding a giggling Kaylan's hand.

"SKYLER!" Lexi screamed then ran up and hugged him. He picked her up and spun her around. For a sixteen year old she was really small.

"AHH! Lexers!" he said still spinning her. Sadie and Kyle came in a few minutes later holding hands.

"Hey everybody" Sadie said hugging each one of us. When she got to me she hugged me.

"Hey daddy" she said. I laughed and pulled back from the hug.

"Hey man" Kyle said to me then we did a manly shake.

"Hey Hayden" Kaylan said coming over to me and giving me a hug.

"Hey Kaylan. How are you?" I asked.

"Im good. How has it been with your new son?" she asked. I smiled.

"Okay I guess." I said looking over at Ashley who was still holding Blake and she was now talking to my dad. I aw her hand Blake over to him and Blake start to stir but calmed down.

"Ill be right back." I said to Kaylan. She nodded and I walked over to my dad and Ashley. I put my arm around Ashley's waist. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Whats going on over here?" I asked.

"Your dad is going to show me how to put Blake in his crib without him crying." She said.

"Okay first rock him a little bit in your arms." My dad said demonstrating. "Then you slowly start to lower him to the crib rocking at the same time." He said doing what he was saying. "Then when you set him in the crib…" he said setting Blake in the crib making him start to cry. "If he starts to cry then put one of your hands on his stomach or anywhere and then start to rock the crib." My dad said doing that. Blake slowly stopped crying and fell back asleep. Me and Ashley looked at my dad in astonishment.

"How did you…" I started and my dad jus looked at me smiling.

"Im a dad of five. Youll catch on" he said then walked over to my mom.

"That will probably come in handy" Ashley said. I nodded and walked her over to everyone else.

"SO are Chris, Trevor, Lillie, and Shane coming today?" I asked.

"I think they are. Im not really sure" my mom said. I nodded. I looked around the room. Sadie and Kyle were listening to some of Lexi's songs, Me and Ashley were talking to my mom and dad, and Skyler and Kaylan were looking out the hospital window laughing at something.

"So dad how-" I started but Blake started crying cutting off everyone's conversation. I groaned and walked over to his crib. I picked him up and walked back over to my mom, dad, and Ashley. I rocked him back and forth but he wouldn't stop crying. I got an idea.

"Hey Ashley will you go grab one of the bottles from the bedside table?" I asked her and she nodded and went and picked it up and came back and handed it to me. I put it up to Blake's mouth and he took it.

"How did you know that was what he wanted?" Ashley asked. I just looked at her and smirked.

"Im a brother that used to have to baby-sit." I said. She nodded. I was in the middle of feeding Blake when Chris and Trevor walked in, each of them holding a child.

"Hey everybody" Chris said putting Shane on the ground.

"Hey Chris" Skyler said. Walking over and hugging her. Shane hugged his legs. When Skyler and Chris pulled back he leaned down and picked up Shane and held him upside down. Shane was laughing wildly.

"If you drop my son Skyler then I will hurt you" Chris said in a dangerously low tone. Skyler cowered back and flipped Shane over the right way and set him back down. Chris smiled and patted Skyler on the back.

"Much better" she said walking over to Sadie and Kyle and Lexi. Skyler just looked at her scared making all of us start to laugh. Blake started to suck in air when I wasn't looking. He started to couch so I quickly looked down at him and pulled the bottle out of his mouth. I looked at Ashley. She was now talking to Trevor.

"Hey Ash" I said. She turned around and looked at me.

"Can you get me a towel and his passifier?" I asked and she nodded and went and got both things and brought them back to me. I layed the towel on my shoulder and layed Blake's head there holding it in place. I started to lightly tap his back. Soon he let out a little bitty burp. I layed him back down in my arms and threw the towel on the bed. I put his passy in his mouth. Lillie came over to me.

"Hey Lils" I said bending down to her eye level. She looked at me then at Blake.

"Hey Uncle Haydie" she said hugging me being very careful of Blake.

"Can I hold Blake?" she asked with an innocent look. I nodded and picked Lillie up with one arm. Man im strong. I walked over to Ashley's bed and sat down setting Lillie beside me. I carefully handed Blake to Lillie telling her to support his head. She did exactly what I told her to do. Blake looked up at her with his beautiful eyes and smiled a little.

"Ashley! He smiled!" I said and everyone turned to look at me. Ashley walked over to me smiling the whole time.

"NO he didn't" she said. I nodded.

"Yes he did. Just watch him" I said. We both looked at Blake and he looked at us. He smiled a little more this time. Ashley stood there beaming.

"He did! OMG! He really did smile!" she screamed jumping up and down. I stood up and hugged her. Our little boy who wasn't even two whole days old smiled. I was on top of the world.


	23. Chapter 23

AN: Chris is 24, Hayden is 22, Sadie and Skyler are 19, and Alexis is 17

AN: Chris is 24, Hayden is 22, Sadie and Skyler are 19, and Alexis is 14.

Lillie is 6 and Shane is 3.

Blake is 1.

Ashley is 21 and Trevor is 25.

_Troy's POV_

I was standing in the kitchen doorway watching Alexis and Matt watch a movie. They were snuggle up to each other. He had on arm wrapped around her shoulder and he was stroking her hair. She had her head on his chest and the hand their fingers laced together and that part of their body was laying on his chest also. They looked very happy. What I didn't like was that my little girl was growing up to fast. I mean Mathew was a great guy but I just wasn't ready for my baby girl to grow up yet. Gabriella came up behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist and layed her head on my back.

"Hey babe. Watcha doing?" she said upwrapping her arms and turning me to face her. I leaned down and kissed her softly.

"Just watching my baby girl grow up" I said when we pulled back. She looked into my eyes and brushed my bangs out of my eyes.

"I know you don't want her to grow up but she is. And remember that she will always be your baby girl." She said to me. I smiled and kissed her nose affectionately. She smiled up at me.

"I know." I said. She pulled back from me. I frowned. She shrugged.

"Im gonna start dinner. Remember its Sunday. Family Sunday. We have it every month." She said and I nodded. She walked over to the stove and turned it on. I walked upstairs to get showered and stuff before all of the people got here.

_Hayden's POV_

I was running around the house trying to catch my very energetic son. Ashley couldn't help me because she cant run. Ill tell you all later why. Anyway my son was running around the house as fast as his little feet could carry him. He started walking when he was 7 months old. Since then he hasn't stopped.

"BLAKE TYLER STOP RUNNING NOW!" I yelled as Ashley just giggled at me from the couch. I turned and glared at her. She stopped giggling immediately.

"NO!" I heard Blake yell back at me before running past me. When he started to go past me I reached my arms out and caught him. I lifted him up. He started kicking his legs.

"You better stop kicking." I said in a stern voice. He just kept on kicking. He kicked me very close to the sensitive spot.

"Stop kicking or im going to give you a time out" I said in another stern voice. He stopped kicking and looked at Ashley for help. She just shook her head no. He then turned to me and gave me the big puppy dog eyes. I almost caved but I didn't.

"No sir. We have to get ready to go see grandma and grandpa." I said and he nodded. I sat down on the couch next to Ashley after grabbing Blake's shoes. I started to put them on. Once I got them all the way on I stood up ready to go. I grabbed Ashley's hand and helped her up. She was wearing a big t-shirt and jeans because she didn't really feel good today. Youll find out later why. She looked a little pale.

"Okay you ready to go?" I asked and she nodded. I went and grabbed mine and her jacket and then came back in the living room. I handed Ashley her jacket and then put mine on and grabbed the car keys and my cell. I then picked up Blake's bag. I grabbed Blake and picked him up and then got Ashley's hand and we walked out of the house with me locking it on the way out. We got everything in the car and then we were off to my parent's house.

_Chris's POV  
_

I was putting up Lillie's hair when Trevor came in.

"Hey its my favorite girls." He said kissing each of us on the forehead. I smiled at him.

"Well wheres my other favorite guy?" I asked him. He looked at me with an amused face.

"Hes no where to be found" he said. I rolled my eyes and finished Lillie's hair and then stood up.

"Where is he for real?" I asked. He was close to busting out laughing. I wanted to know what was so funny. I soon found out.

"BOO!" I heard Shane yell from behind me. I jumped a little. Trevor and Lillie were rolling around the floor laughing.

"That wasn't funny" I said pouting. Shane came up and hugged my legs from behind.

"Im sorry mommy" he said. I turned around and picked him up.

"Its okay baby" I said hugging him. Lillie came up to me.

"Im sorry for laughing at you mommy" she said hugging my legs. I patted her head.

"Its okay baby girl. Why don't you take Shane downstairs and help him get his shoes on" I said setting Shane down. She nodded and they ran downstairs. I looked at Trevor who was now standing up. I looked into his eyes and smiled. He smiled back.

"I take it that that was your idea." I said and he nodded. I started to laugh.

"Well I forgive you" I said then walked up and kissed him. I pulled back.

"Now lets go" I said then walked downstairs with him following. We got the kids in the car then we went down the street to my mom and dad's house.

_Gabriella's POV_

I had just gotten done setting the table when the doorbell rang. I started to walk towards it. When I reached the living room I smiled. Lexi and Matt were cuddled up and asleep. I kept walking towards the door. When I opened it Blake ran in and Ashley and Hayden just stood there laughing. I hugged each of them.

"Hey guys" I said as Blake ran past us.

"No running in the house mister" Hayden yelled. We then heard an 'oof'. We all three looked at each other then ran in the direction it came from to make sure Blake was okay. We got to the living room to see him jumping up and down on Lexi's lap. I muffled a giggle at the look on her face. She was digging her head in a laughing Matthew's chest trying to make him go away. Hayden quickly walked over and picked Blake up.

"Im so sorry Lex" he said setting down Blake only to have him run off again. Lexi opened her eyes and looked around alarmed.

"Is he gone?" she asked. I giggled.

"Hes gone" Hayden said. "No you two get your lazy butts up" Hayden said. Matt stood up and pulled Lexi up. They both hugged Hayden. We all heard a whoa coming from the hallway coming off of the stairs. Troy came in holding an upside down laughing Blake.

"Whos is this?" he asked. We all laughed. He set Blake down. Blake went running towards the front door. "Blake don't run in the house" Hayden yelled again. 'Ill get him' Matt said running the same direction Blake went. He came back a few minutes later holding a crying Blake. He handed Blake to Ashley.

"What did you do Matt?" Lexi asked with wide eyes.

"I didn't do anything. I walked out the front door and saw him running around in the yard and as he went running across the driveway he fell so I ran out there and picked him up." Matt said. Ashley finally got Blake to calm down. I think he was tired now. He laid his head on Ashley's shoulder and yawned. Ashley started to rock form side to side and within a few minutes Blake was asleep. We all sighed in relief.

"You can go put him in Hayden's old room" I said. Ashley nodded and went upstairs and put him on Hayden's old bed. She came back a few minutes later.

"Im so glad he went to sleep" she mumbled. We all laughed. Lillie and Shane came running in. They ran up and hugged me an Troy.

"Hey guys" I said hugging Shane. I set him down just as Chris and Trevor came walking in.

"Hey mom, dad, Hayden, Ashley, Lexi, and Matt" Chris said hugging each of us. Matt's phone started to beep signaling she had a text message. He opened up his phone and groaned.

"Whats wrong?" Lexi asked. Matt looked up at her with his hazel eyes.

"I have to go baby-sit my brother. Sorry I cant stay. Ill see you later" he said kissing Lexi on the cheek and then waving to the rest of us and left.

"Ok anyway I got a call from Sadie and Skyler a few minutes ago and they said that they would be here late and for us to start without them. Their classes got moved back today." Chris said. We all nodded and went into the dining room and ate dinner. After we put the dishes away we all went into the living room to talk. We decided to say our favorite times that had happened over the years.

"I liked when Lexi sang at mine and Ashley's wedding" Hayden said.

"Oh yea. Hey I video taped that. Do yall want to watch it?" Troy asked. We all nodded and Troy went and got the video and came back and put it in. Lexi's face came on and she was speaking into the microphone.

_THE VIDEO  
_

"_Hey everybody. Uhm my name is Alexis and im going to sing a song I wrote for my brother Hayden and Ashley his new wife. Here it goes. Oh and if Ashley and Hayden would come to the middle of the dance floor that would be great." She said then started to play._

_From this moment,_

_Life has begun,_

_From this moment,_

_You are the one,_

_Right beside you,_

_Is where I belong,_

_From this moment on,_

_From this moment,_

_I have been blessed,_

_I live only,_

_For your happiness,_

_And for I would give my last breath,_

_From this moment on,_

_I give my hand to you with all my heart,_

_Cant wait to live my life with you,_

_I cant wait to start,_

_You and I will never be apart,_

_My dreams,_

_Came true,_

_They cry,_

_To you,_

_From this moment,_

_As long as I live,_

_I will love you,_

_I promise you this,_

_There is nothing,_

_I wouldn't give,_

_From this moment on,_

_Whoaaaa_

_You're the reason I believe in love,_

_And you're the answer to my prayers,_

_From up above,_

_All we need is just the two of us,_

_My dreams,_

_Came true,_

_They cry,_

_To you,_

_From,_

_This,_

_Moment,_

_From this moment,_

_As long as I live,_

_I will love you,_

_I promise you this,_

_There is nothing,_

_I wouldn't give,_

_From this moment,_

_I will love you,_

_As long as I live,_

_From this moment on._

_Hmmmmmmmmmmmmm._

_She finished singing as Hayden and Ashley kissed in the middle of the dance floor. Everyone started cheering._

"_Okay now lets start this party!" Lexi yelled into the microphone and then ran off stage and into her big brother's arms._

_END VIDEO_

"Ohmygosh! I so love that song" Ashley said cuddling up to Hayden even more than she already was. I looked at Ashley's face. Even though she was smiling she looked like she didn't feel good.

"Me too" I said still looking at Ashley. Ashley looked over and I caught her eye. I mouthed 'Are you okay' and she just shrugged. I kinda got worried. She looked back at Hayden and faked a smiled.

"Uhm Ashley can I see you in the kitchen?" I asked. She whipped her head around to look at me and she nodded. We stood up and walked into the kitchen. When we got there me and Ashley sat at the bar stools.

"Are you okay Ashley? You look a little pale." I said. She looked down at the table then looked back up at me with a slight smile on her face.

"Ya im perfectly fine. Well sorta. Im pregnant again" she said. I smiled and hugged her. I pulled back with a confused lok on my face.

"What do you mean by 'sorta'" I asked.

"Im having morning sickness. But its not in the morning. It goes through the whole day" she said. **(AN: I don't know if that's possible but in my story it is)**

"Oh im so sorry. Why don't you tell everyone? Better yet have Hayden do it." I said smirking. She caught on a smiled and nodded. We walked back into the living room to see Chris and Hayden arguing.

"Is" Chris said.

"Isnt" Hayden said back.

"Is" Chris said.

"Isnt" Hayden said.

"Isnt" Chris said smirking.

"Is" Hayden said. Chris started dying out laughing. Hayden sent Chris a glare. Me and Ashley sat back down.

"What are you two arguing about?" Ashley asked.

"Chris said that Brad Paisley is a better singer than Keith Urban" Hayden said. (AN: I just said that to say something in the story. I think that they are equally good singers)

"Okay anyway Hayden Ashley told me what you did to her" I said. Everyone turned their heads to look at Hayden. Me and Ashley sent each other smirks.

"Huh?" Hayden asked.

"What did you do Hayden?" Troy asked very slowly. Everyone was still looking at Hayden. He looked very confused.

"I don't know. What did I do?" he asked looking at me and Ashley.

"You know what you did" Ashley said. I had to stifle a giggle at that. Hayden was starting to get nervous.

"No I don't know. Will you enlighten me" he said. Me and Ashley looked at each other and then busted out laughing.

"What the heck?!" Troy yelled. Me and Ashley kept on laughing. When we calmed down Hayden was looking between us.

"What is going on?!" he asked. I looked at Ashley and nodded. She started to talk.

"Well you got me pregnant. Again" she said. Hayden's relaxed instantly. Me and Ashley started to laugh again.

"God guys you scared me. I thought I did something wrong" he said.

"Awe. Im sorry baby." Ashley said leaning over and kissing Hayden softly. He smiled when she pulled back. She leaned back against his chest.

"So your pregnant again?" Troy asked Ashley. She nodded.

"Cool." Troy said in a teenager way. He may be married and not in high school but he still acts like a teenager.

"Yay! Im gonna be an aunt again!" Chris said. We all laughed. The front door opened and Sadie and Skyler walked in.

"Hey" they said at the same time.

"Hey. Where's Kaylan and Kyle?" I asked.

"They had some homework they had to do so they stayed at the dorms." Skyler said.

"So what did we miss?" Sadie asked sitting down by Ashley who was softly laying on Hayden's chest.

"Oh well nothing much except that Ashley is pregnant again." Troy said.

"Congrats" Sadie said hugging Ashley and Hayden. Ashley's face had paled even more. She looked like she was about to jump up and run into the bathroom. Which is exactly what she did. He darted from the couch and into the bathroom. Hayden sighed and ran after her. We all just sat there.

"Im guessing she has started morning sickness." Troy said. I turned to him.

"Ya think" I said throwing a pillow at him. It hit his face.

"Hey!" he said. I smiled innocently.

"It slipped out of my hands." I said smiling. He rolled his eyes.

"Mhmmm sure it did" he said then pulled me onto his lap. I leaned my head on his shoulder. It felt like high school again. I smiled. Ashley came out of the bath room with Hayden following close behind. She sat down on the couch. Hayden went into the kitchen.

"Where is he going?" Lexi asked.

"To get me-" Ashley started but didn't finish because she shot up and ran into the bathroom. Hayden came back in holding a glass of water. He looked around confused.

"Where…" he said but we all cut him off.

"Bathroom" we all said. He sighed and set the water on the table and went after Ashley. We sat there in silence for about 5 minutes listening to Ashley throw up when we heard crying come from upstairs. We all looked at each other. We couldn't tell which kid it was. We had put Shane and Lillie up there a little while ago so that they could take a nap. Me and Chris stood up to go see. When we got up there we walked into Hayden's old room to see Blake still fast asleep. We looked at each other and kept walking down the hall. We walked into Chris's old room to see Lillie sitting in the corner of the room looking at something by the window with wide eyes. We then noticed that her tears were falling fast. We peeked around the door to see Jack standing there. Me and Chris groaned at the same time. Our eyes got wide and we both covered our mouths. Jack turned towards us and smirked.

"Why hello there ladies." He said walking toward us. We were stuck to our spots. Jack got infront of us and pulled us into the room. I screamed while he was doing this.

"TROY!" I screamed. Jack looked at me then threw me and Chris on the ground. We hit the wall. Chris scurried over to Lillie and picked her up and set her on her lap and held her tightly. I sat there watching Jack's every move. He was walking toward all three of us. He leaned down in front of me and slapped me.

"That was for yelling" he said. I just sat there glaring at him and blocking out the pain.

_Troy's POV_

I sat there talking to Hayden who had come back seconds later with Ashley. I heard someone scream my name. After that I heard a thud. Me and Trevor looked at each other then ran upstairs. We saw the door to Chris's old room cracked open so we walked over there silently. We looked threw the crack to see Chris and Lillie hugging in the corner of the room and some guy leaning down in front of Gabriella. We heard him start to say something.

"Where's your husband at? Oh I guess he's not coming" he said. Gabi hit him in the face making him go backwards a little.

You slut!" he screamed then punched her in the face making her head hit the wall. She fell to the floor unconscious. The sent me over the edge. I ran through the door and tackled the guy to the ground. I had him pinned and was punching him over and over again. When he was unconscious I still kept punching him. I saw Trevor walk over to Chris and Lillie and pull them both on his lap and he let them cry into his chest. I heard feet coming up the stairs but I kept hitting the guy. I felt arms pulling on me. I swung at them and kept hitting the guy.

"DAD! Your going to kill him!" I heard Hayden yell. I stopped hitting the guy and looked around to see Chris and Lillie still crying into Trevor's chest. Hayden and Skyler were standing behind me trying to get me to stop hitting the guy. Ashley and Sadie were standing in the doorway looking terrified. Lexi was trying to get Gabriella to wake up. I stood up and made my way over to Gabriella to see her face had paled dramatically and Lexi was crying. I checked Gabriella's pulse to see that it was slow but she still had one.

"Hayden take Ashley and go call the paramedics." I said and saw Hayden and Ashley walk downstairs.

"Sadie you and Skyler go and call the police to come and get this goon out of our house" I said and they nodded and ran downstairs. I saw Chris and Lillie slowly calming down. Chris looked over at me and smiled a little bit. I didn't smile back though. She got up and walked over to me.

"Is mom okay?" she asked sitting by me and the reaching over and hugging Lexi who was now starting to sob. I shrugged then started to stroke Gabi's cheek.

"I don't know" I said softly. I turned to Trevor and Lillie.

"Is Lillie okay?" I asked her. She nodded.

"Ya she is just a little bit shaken up." She said.

"Oh ok-" I started but stopped when I felt Gabi move a little but then he groaned. I quickly turned my head to see her eyes fluttering open.

"Gabi!" I screamed then threw my arms around her. I heard her groan again. I pulled back and looked into her eyes to se them filled with pain.

"What happned?" she asked sitting up against the wall. I sat next to her and wrapped my arms around her.

"Jack" I mumbled with anger in my voice. Gabi looked at Chris trying to get the answer out of her.

"Well we came up here to check on the kids and Jack was in here with Lillie and her saw us and he threw us in the room. He slapped you then you punched him and he punched you back making you unconscious. Dad came in and started to beat te living crap out of him and now he is unconscious." She said. I was shaking with fury. He slapped Gabi. Gabriella started to rub my arm and I started to calm down.

"Okay" Gabi said. The paramedics came in and walked over to Jack and checked his pulse.

"Okay he is still breathing. Uhm who is Gabriella?" the guy asked. Gabi rasied her hand and waved at them. They came over to her and checked up on her.

"Youre fine" they said. I sighed in relief. The cops came in soon after and took a still unconscious jack away. We all walked downstairs and getting the kids and putting them on a palet on the floor.

"God I hate that guy" I said and everyone agreed. Lexi started singing something to relax all of us.

_Lexi_

_A la nanita nan, nanita ella, nanita ella_

_Mi Nina tiene sueno bandito sea_

Chris started to sing with her.

**Chris**

**A la nanita nan, nanita ella, nanita ella**

**Mi Nina tiene sueno bandito sea**

_**Both**_

_**Fuentecita que core clara y Sonora**_

_**Ruisenor que en la selca cantando llora**_

_**Calla meintras la cuna se balansea**_

_**A la nanita nana, nanita ella**_

_**A la nanita nan, nanita ella, nanita ella**_

_**Mi Nina tiene sueno bandito sea**_

_**Fuentecita que core clara y Sonora**_

_**Ruisenor que en la selca cantando llora**_

_**Calla meintras la cuna se balansea**_

_**A la nanita nana, nanita ella**_

They stopped and everyone looked relaxed. That song helped a lot.


	24. Chapter 24

A Few Months Later

_A Few Months Later_

_Hayden's POV_

I wiped the sweat off of Ashley's forehead and then kissed it. I looked at the doctors to see them bustling around the room. I looked back at Ashley to see her breaths become really short and her eyes close. I started stroking her hair but she made no movement. I started to panic. She was a light sleeper and if she was asleep she would've done something when I started to stroke her hair. I yelled at the doctors.

"UHM HELP!" I yelled and most of them looked at me and then ran over.

"Whats wrong?" one of them asked.

"Her breathing was becoming short and when I touched her she didn't make any movement. She is definitely not asleep." I said. They nodded then ushered me out of the room. I walked into the waiting room looking sad. I sat down beside my dad and buried my face in my hands.

_Troy's POV_

I saw my son walk in the waiting room with a sad look on his face. That cant be good. He came and sat beside me and put his face in his hands. I looked over at Gabi and my kids and grandkids and they all had confused expressions on their faces. I turned back to Hayden.

"Uhm hey bud. How did it go?" I asked and he lifted his face up and looked at me.

"It went fine." He said in a small voice. I nodded.

"So what did she have?" Gabi asked.

I don't know" Hayden said. That worried me.

"What do you mean you don't know?" I asked him. Hayden sighed.

"Okay after she got done giving birth she leaned back against the pillows and closed her eyes. I kissed her forehead and looked around the room to see the doctors cleaning up the baby. They hasn't told us yet and I figured they were going to clean the baby up first. I looked back at Ashley and started to stroke her hair. She didn't move and immediately I knew she wasn't asleep. Her breathing got shorter and slower. I panicked and the doctors came over and made me leave the room without telling me what I had or what was wrong with Ashley" he said. I looked at him sympathetically. I looked over at Gabi to see she had tears in her eyes.

"Don't worry batman she'll be okay. She's strong" Chris said from across Hayden. Hayden nodded tearfully. Lillie came up and hugged Hayden. Hayden lifted her up onto his lap.

"Its gonna be okay uncle Haydie" she said. I smiled a little. Even though she could say Hayden she still liked to say Haydie and she was the only one that was allowed to do that. Hayden smiled down at her.

"Thanks Lils" he said. Lillie kissed his cheek then got off of his lap and went and jumped on Trevor's lap. Blake came waddling over to Hayden and stuck his arms out wanting to be picked up. Hayden picked him up and set him on his knee.

"Daddy where mommy?" Blake asked. Hayden looked up at me and Gabi for help. We just shrugged our shoulders. Hayden looked back down at Blake.

"Mommy is getting checked up on" he said and Blake nodded and layed against Hayden's chest.

"Hayden its gonna be okay" Lexi said coming and sitting beside him while holding Shane. Hayden smiled a watery smile. He nodded.

"I know but even the thought of losing her is too much" he said. Lexi nodded.

"Uhm I just got a text message from Sadie and she said that she is sorry that she and Skyler couldn't make it and they will come and visit as son as they can. They had to take extra classes today." Chris said. We all nodded and sat in silence. About five minutes later a nurse came over holding a bundle in her arms.

"Uhm excuse me but are you Hayden Bolton?" she asked and Hayden nodded. The nurse smiled.

"Well then congratulations. You are now the proud parent of a very healthy baby girl" she said. Hayden smiled and handed me and now sleeping Blake and took the little girl from the nurses arms. He looked down at the little girl and saw his expression change to softness immediately.

"Hey cutie. Im your daddy" he said softly. I have never seen him this softly spoken before. The nurse started to say something else.

"Uhm I have a little bit of good news." She said and we all looked at her. "Well we saved Ashley. We lost her for a few minutes but we got her back. During birth her heart started to fail but she is fine now. But the bad news is she cant be under a lot of stress or it will do a lot of harm on her body." The nurse said.

"So can we go see her?" Hayden asked. The nurse nodded. Hayden smiled his first real smile since he walked into the waiting room.

"Yes you can. Same room" she said then walked off. Hayden got up and started walking toward Ashley's room. We all got up and followed.

_Hayden's POV_

I walked into Ashley's room holding my new daughter. I saw her lightly sleeping on the bed. I walked over and leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled up at me. I smiled back. She slowly sat up.

"Hey. Hey guys" she said groggily.

"Hey Ash" Lexi said. I saw my dad struggling with something out of the corner of my eye. I turned my head and saw that Blake was awake and was trying to get down. I smirked.

"Having fun dad?" I asked. My dad looked at me and glared.

"Oh ya just tons of fun." He said. I laughed.

"You know you can put him down right?" I said and my dad sighed in relief and set Blake down. Blake came over and sat in the chair beside Ashley's bed.

"Hey mommy" he said. Ashley smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Hey baby" she said. She looked up at me and then looked at our daughter.

"So, what did we have?" she asked. I smiled.

"A healthy baby girl" I said never taking the smile off of my face. She also smiled and held her arms out.

"I wanna hold her" she said and I handed her to her. She looked down at her and smiled.

"Okay since I named Blake then you get to name her." She said. I sat down and started to think. After about 3 minutes I looked up at everyone.

"Destiny Faith" I said. They all looked at me confused. I sighed. "Destiny Faith Bolton. That's gonna be her name" I said and they all nodded and smiled.

"I like it" Ashley said. I nodded. We sat there with everyone talking when someone's phone started to ring.

_Baby hold me now, I cant tell if im lost or found._

Ok it was Lexi's. She answered it. We were all quiet so were weren't being rude.

"Hello… Yes this is her….. Really….. Thank you so much… Bye" we heard from her side of the conversation. She squealed very loud once she hung up the phone. Destiny started to cry. I groaned. She hadn't cried yet. Lexi looked at me and Ashley apologetically. I got up and took Destiny from Ashley because Ashley couldn't get her to calm down. Right when Destiny was in my arms she stopped crying. I smiled and just sat there rocking her back and forth.

"Okay what were you screaming about Lex?" my dad asked. Lexi squealed again and started jumping up and down.

"I GET TO SING INFRONT OF SCOUTS FOR THE INTERNATIONAL SINGING SCHOOL!" she screamed. (AN: I don't know if that is a real school. Im pretending it is. L0l).

"But that school is in New York and it cost a fortune to get in" my dad said with a sad expression. Lexi nodded excitedly.

"Ya I know! But the scout is coming to see if I have what it takes to get a full blown scholarship!" Lexi said.

"That's great sweetie" my mom said running over and hugging Lexi. My dad fake smiled. I could tell.

"That's great." He said and hugged Lexi. After everyone said their congratulations Lexi started to say something again.

"Okay I have two days to write a few new songs. He is coming on Tuesday and its Saturday so ya. Uhm can you all come. Please?" she asked. Everyone nodded.

"Yay! Thank you so much!" She said. A nurse came in like 20 minutes later saying that visiting hours are over so everyone went home.


	25. Chapter 25

Scout Night

_Scout Night_

_Lexi's POV_

I wrote only two songs over the past few days. I was nervous. My dad has looked sad the whole time since I told him about this. That didn't help my nervousness any. When I told Matt he said he was happy but I could tell that it was breaking his heart because he would be going to U of A without me if I got this scholarship. I felt really bad but this is what ive always wanted. But did I want it that bad so that I break people's hearts to get there? I wasn't sure about that. Oh snap. I just heard my name from stage. It's now or never. I walked out on stage to hear everyone that was there for me start to cheer. I saw about 5 scouts right in front row. I looked back out to my family to see my dad smile a sad smile and Matt just stare at me. I feel horrible now.

"Uhm.. Hi everyone. My name is Alexis Bolton and I wanted to sing a few songs that I wrote. Uhm the first one is called, 'Fireflies'. Here it goes." I said then started to play.

_Before you met me I was,_

_A fairy princess,_

_I caught frogs and called them prince and made myself the queen,_

_Before you knew me I,_

_Traveled around the world,_

_I slept in castles and I fell in love,_

_Because I was told to dream,_

_I found mayonnaise bottles and poked holes on top,_

_To capture tinkerbell,_

_Buts they were just fireflies,_

_To the untrained eye,_

_But I could always tell,_

_I believe in fairytales,_

_And dreamer's dreams,_

_Like dead seashells,_

_And I believe in peter pan,_

_And miracles,_

_Anything I can to get by,_

_And fireflies,_

_Before I grew up,_

_I saw you so a cloud,_

_I could bless myself,_

_In your name,_

_And pat you on your wing,_

_Before I grew up I heard you whisper so loud,_

_Life is hard,_

_And so is love child,_

_Believe in all these things,_

_I found mayonnaise bottles and poked holes on top,_

_To capture tinkerbell,_

_Buts they were just fireflies,_

_To the untrained eye,_

_But I could always tell,_

_I believe in fairytales,_

_And dreamer's dreams,_

_Like dead seashells,_

_And I believe in peter pan,_

_And miracles,_

_Anything I can to get by,_

_And fireflies,_

_Fireflies,_

_Before you met me I was,_

_A fairy princess,_

_I caught frogs and called them prince and made myself the queen,_

_Before you knew me I,_

_Traveled around the world,_

_I slept in castles and I fell in love,_

_Because I was told to dream,_

I got done singing and everyone started to clap. I looked back out to the people I knew and saw the same expressions on Matt and my dad's faces. I felt the tears well up in my eyes but I blinked them away.

"Uhm so that was the first one. The last one that I am going to sing is 'Don't Forget to Remember Me'. Here it goes." I said and started to play.

_Eighteen Years had come and gone,_

_For momma they flew by,_

_But for me they drug on and on,_

_We were loading up that shevey,_

_Both trying not to cry,_

_Momma kept on talking,_

_Putting off goodbye,_

_Then she took my hand and said,_

_Baby don't forget,_

_Before you hit the highway,_

_You better stop for gas,_

_Theres a fifty in the ashtray,_

_In case you run short on cash,_

_Heres a map and heres a bible,_

_If you ever lose your way,_

_Just one more thing before you leave,_

_Don't forget to remember me,_

By then I was crying. I saw that all of the girls that were here for me were to. Especially my mom.

_This downtown apartment,_

_Sure makes me miss home,_

_And those bills there on the counter,_

_Are telling me im own my own,_

_And just like every Sunday,_

_I called momma up last night,_

_And even when its not,_

_Tel her everythings all right,_

_Before we hung up I said,_

_Hey momma don't forget,_

_To tell my big sister,_

_Ill see her in the fall,_

I stopped after I said that. I couldn't go on. I looked to the audience to see the scouts writing stuff down and that the people that were just in the audience were looking around confused to why I stopped. I saw Chris and my mom start to talk while still looking up at me. Everyone else was looking just the same as the random people in the audience. I finally ran off the stage crying. I ran backstage and leaned against one of the walls and started to sob into my hands. I heard someone go out onstage and announce the next person to come up. I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me and I looked up and saw my dad sitting there. He started to stroke my hair and I started to sob harder.

"Hey baby girl. Whats wrong?" he asked me.

"I cant do it." I said into his chest. He pulled my face back and wiped my tears.

"What cant you do?" he asked me. I let new tears fall just thinking about what I couldn't do.

"I cant leave you guys. I wouldn't be able to be in New York while all of you are here in Albuquerque. I just cant do it." I said.

"But what about your dream? You've always wanted to go to that school" he said to me. I sighed.

"I know but my family is more important." I said. He smiled and wrapped me in a hug.

"So youre not going to that school?" he asked and I shook my head no.

"Good because I wouldn't be able to live with you in a different state al the way across the nation." He said. I smiled. He kissed my forehead and then stood up pulling me up with him.

"Come on. I think theres some people that want to see you" he said then ushered me outside to the parking lot. I saw everyone standing around talking. When they saw me everyone got silent.

"So?" Hayden asked. I laughed.

"Im not going. My family is way to important to me to leave them" I said. My mom came up and hugged me.

"That was a beautiful song. But im glad its not coming true anytime soon" she said to me tearfully. I smiled. Chris ran up to me and hugged me tightly.

"Thank you for not leaving. I need someone to help me write songs." She said and I laughed. Hayden and Ashley came up and hugged me at the same time.

"Were glad youre staying" Ashley said and Hayden nodded.

"Me too." I said. Sadie and Skyler came up to me.

"Sorry I made you guys drive here for nothing" I said apologetically. They just laughed.

"We wouldn't miss is for the world" they said at the same time. Okay that still freaks me out. I just laughe and hugged them. Lillie, Shane, and Blake came running up to me. They all hugged my legs.

"Yay! Youre not leaving" Lillie said.

"No im not leaving." I said and they let go. Trevor came up to me.

"Now I can still cream you in baseball" he said. I laughed.

"Yes you can" I said and hugged him.

Matt came up to me and grabbed my hand and kissed my cheek. Ya we still haven't like kissed on the lips or said I love you yet.

"Hey why don't we go get ice cream?" my dad asked. Everyone agreed.

"Lexi you riding with us?" my mom yelled from the car. I looked up at Matt and he nodded.

"No. Im going to ride with Matt" I yelled back. After she nodded and was back in the car me and Matt started to walk to his car.

"Im so glad youre staying here" he said. I smiled up at him.

"Me too" I said and he wrappd his arm around my shoulders bringing me closer to him. When we got to his car and we were sitting in it he started the car and started to drive.

_Gabriella's POV_

I was sitting in the car with Troy when I thought of something.

"Hey Troy?" I asked.

"Ya babe?" he asked taking his eyes off of the road for a moment to look at me.

"Youre not supposed to bring youre newborns out into the open for like a month right?" I asked.

"Ya why?" he asked.

"Because Hayden and Ashley brought Destiny out tonight" I said. His eyes widened.

"Dang! I totally wasn't paying attention. Call them and tell them that they need to get her home now. She could get really sick" he said and I nodded and pulled out my cell phone. I hit Hayden's number and waited on him to pick up.

_Gabriella_

**Hayden**

"**Hello?" **he answered over Destiny crying.

"_Get Destiny home now"_

"**What? Why?"**

"_Because you weren't supposed to bring her out for like a month. She could get really sick. And since she is only a few days old it would be worse on her because her immune system isn't fully developed" I said._

"**Crap! I totally forgot about that. Okay ill get her home right away. Thanks for calling. Ill talk to everyone later. Bye"**

"_Bye"_ I said then hung up.

"So?" Troy asked.

"Well hes going to get her home. She was crying in the background. Do you think she is going to be okay?" I asked.

"Ya. She should be. Bolton's are fighters." He said. I sighed and leaned my head against the headrest.

"Shes gonna be fine babe" Troy said to me. I nodded. We finally got to the ice cream place to see Chris, Trevor, Lillie, Shane, Sadie, and Skyler all sitting at a table outside waiting on us. We walked up to them.

"The only people we are waiting on are Lexi and Matt" Troy said.

"Wait what about Hayden, Ashley, Blake, and Destiny" Chris asked.

"Well Hayden and Ashley brought Desi out into the open when they were supposed to wait a few weeks and we told them to take her home so she doesn't get sick" Troy said.

"Oh ok" Chris said. Lexi and Matt pulled up and we saw Matt lean over and kiss Lexi on the cheek. I felt Troy tense up beside me. I put my hand on his upper arm. He relaxed. Lexi and Matt came up to us.

"Hey guys" Lexi said. I raised my eyebrow at them.

"Hey" we said back.

We all walked inside and got our icecream and then came back outside.

"So where is Hayden and Ashley and the kiddies?" Lexi asked.

"He went home. He had to get Desi home so she didn't get sick." Troy said. Lexi nodded. We all finished our ice cream and then we went home. When we got home it was ten something so we went to bed.

_The Next Day_

_Troy's POV_

I woke up and looked at the clock. 10:45. I sighed and looked down at Gabi. She was peacefully sleeping beside me. I smiled and got out of bed. I walked downstairs to see Lexi asleep on the couch. I rolled my eyes and walked into the kitchen and got a bottle of water. I heard my cell start to ring so I went and picked it up.

**Troy**

_**Hayden**_

"**Hello?"**

"_**Dad…" **_I heard Hayden's shaking voice on the other end.

"**What? Are you okay? Hayden… What is it?"**

"_**Its Destiny. It really happened. She woke up crying like 20 minutes ago but everything I tried to calm her down none of it worked. I felt her forehead and it was burning up. Dad she really did get sick and its all my fault. I didn't remember that she couldn't come out until she was a few more weeks older. Its my fault. Dad just can you get mom and come down to the hospital?" **_ He said and I heard him start crying.

"_**Well be there in a few"**_ I said then hung up. I started pacing and then I ran up the stairs and into mine a Gabi's bedroom.

"Gabi!" I yelled and she jolted awake and looked at me.

"What?" she asked.

"Its Destiny. She really did get sick" I said. She was out of the bed as soon as I said its Destiny. She was pulling on her clothes and shoes not caring what she looked like. She looked at me.

"Well come on. Get dressed. Ill go wake up Lexi" she said then ran out of the room. I quickly got dressed and walked downstairs to see Gabi on the phone with someone and Lexi waiting by the door anxiously. Gabi hung up the phone and turned to me.

"Come on. Chris and Trevor will be there later. They have to get the kids ready" she said then ran to the garage. Me and Lexi ran after her. Gabi was sitting in the passenger seat when me and Lexi finally got there. We got in the car and I started it and we drove to the hospital. When we got there we saw Ashley and Hayden in the waiting room both crying. We ran over to them.

"Have you heard anything?" Gabi asked when we got over there. Hayden lifted his head up but Ashley just kept crying into Hayden's shoulder. Hayden shook his head no.

"Its all my fault. I should've remembered that she couldn't come out that soon" he said.

"Hayden Tyler it is not youre fault. You forgot. Its not youre fault. Just remember that everything happens for a reason" Gabi said and Hayden nodded. We all sat there in silence when I noticed something.

"Wheres Blake?" I asked.

"He at the daycare" Hayden said. I nodded. A nurse walked up to us.

"Well I have some good and bad news" she said. Hayden looked at her intently.

"Well you were lucky you got her here when you did because otherwise she wouldn't be here anymore" she said and Ashley let out a sob. "But the bad news is that she has to be kept here for a few days. Just to make sure she is fine. But right now she is stable. You can go see her in room 212" the nurse said then left. I heard Hayden sigh in relief. We all got up. Hayden led everyone while supporting Ashley who was still crying. We walked into the room and Hayden stopped dead in his Tracks. Me and Gabi looked at each other confused and then we walked around Hayden and saw why he stopped. Gabi's hand flew up to her mouth in surprise. Desi's body was covered in wires. I felt tears come to my eyes. I didn't bother wiping them away. I felt Gabi hug me tightly so I hugged her back. She dug her head into my chest. I squeezed her tighter. Lexi came up and hugged me too and I used one of my arms and hugged her while she cried to. I looked at Hayden to see him and Ashley crying onto each other's shoulders. This was going to be way harder than I thought.


	26. Chapter 26

Troy's POV

_Troy's POV_

I sat in my granddaughter's hospital room just stroking her cheek while she was sleeping. Why did this happen to her? I mean she is so small. Its just not fair. But like Gabi said everything happens for a reason. I was the only one in the room while Hayden and Ashley were at home taking showers and stuff and while Gabi was at home with Blake and Lexi. Ya Blake has been staying with us so his parents could stay here. Anyway its only day two of Desi staying here and since she had a fever last night the doctors wanted to keep her here longer than intended. She has gotten better but I guess she's not good enough to go home yet. I felt Desi start to move underneath my hand. I looked at her and saw her big dark brown eyes that she got from Hayden, looking at me curiously. I smiled at her. Knowing that I wasn't allowed to pick her up with all of the wires I just kept stroking her cheek.

"Hey sweetie. What are you doing up?" I asked thinking she would respond back. She smiled a little and then gurgled. "You need to get better sweetie. Your breaking your parents hearts. But just as long a your alive I guess we are okay." I said. I smiled. The door opened. Lexi walked through it and came and sat by me holding her guitar.

"Hey daddy" she said. I smiled at her. She looked over at Desi who was now looking at her curiously. "Hey Desi" she said.

"Hey baby girl. What are you doing here?" I asked her. She shrugged.

"I thought you would be lonely. I came down here to see Desi also. Oh and by the way everyone will be here later and I wrote a song that I need everyone to listen to." She said. I nodded. Hayden and Ashley walked through the door. They came over to me and Lexi.

"Hey dad and Lexi" Hayden said.

"Hey guys. What have you been up to?" Ashley asked.

"Nothing much. Just sitting with this little cutie" I said looking at Desi who was looking at Hayden who was talking to her.

"Okay. Has she been okay?" she asked. I nodded.

"She doesn't have a temperature and she's been smiling a little bit so I think she'll be okay." I said. Ashley nodded and sat down beside me. Gabi walked in soon holding a sleeping Blake with Chris and Trevor trailing behind each holding a child. Ashley smiled and got up and took Blake from Gabi.

"Hey everybody" Chris said setting down Shane. Trevor set down Lillie.

"Hey" I said.

"So are Sadie and Skyler coming?" Lexi asked.

"No. They had classes. But they said that they are praying for Destiny." Gabi said. We all talked for a little while before I turned to Lexi.

"So lets hear this song." I said and everyone nodded. Lexi said okay then grabbed her guitar.

"Okay its called 'Keep Holding On'. I made it for Desi." She said looking at a now sleeping Destiny. Destiny's fever came back a few minutes ago and she fell asleep. "Okay anyway here it goes" she said then started playing.

_Your not alone,_

_Together we stand,_

_Ill be by your side you know ill take your hand,_

_When it gets cold,_

_And it feels like the end,_

_Theres no place to go you know I wont give in,_

_No I wont give in,_

_Keep holding on,_

_Cause you know well make it through,_

_Make it through,_

_Just stay strong,_

_Cause you know im here for you,_

_Im here for you,_

_Theres nothing you can say,_

_Nothing you can do,_

_Theres no other way when it comes to the truth,_

_So keep holding on,_

_Cause you well make it through,_

_Well make it through,_

_So far away,_

_I wish you wer here,_

_Before its to late,_

_This could all disappear,_

_Before the doors closed,_

_And it comes to an end,_

_With you by my side I will fight and defend,_

_Ill fight and defend,_

_Yeah,_

_Yeah,_

_Keep holding on,_

_Cause you know well make it through,_

_Make it through,_

_Just stay strong,_

_Cause you know im here for you,_

_Im here for you,_

_Theres nothing you can say,_

_Nothing you can do,_

_Theres no other way when it comes to the truth,_

_So keep holding on,_

_Cause you well make it through,_

_Well make it through,_

_Hear me when I say,_

_When I say,_

_I believe,_

_That nothings gonna change,_

_Nothings gonna change Destiny,_

_What evers meant to be will work out perfectly,_

_Yeah,_

_Yeah,_

_Yeah,_

_Yeah,_

_La da da da,_

_La da da da,_

_La da da da da da da da da,_

_Keep holding on,_

_Cause you know well make it through,_

_Make it through,_

_Just stay strong,_

_Cause you know im here for you,_

_Im here for you,_

_Theres nothing you can say,_

_Nothing you can do,_

_Theres no other way when it comes to the truth,_

_So keep holding on,_

_Cause you well make it through,_

_Well make it through,_

_Keep holding on,_

_Keep holding on,_

_Theres nothing you can say,_

_Nothing you can do,_

_Theres no other way when it comes to the truth,_

_So keep holding on,_

_Cause you well make it through,_

_Well make it through,_

She finished and everyone was awestruck. That was amazing.

"Wow Lex… Uhm" Hayden said.

"Uhm thanks?" Lexi asked.

"No it was good just hard to describe." Hayden said. Lexi nodded. Destiny started to cry loudly. Hayden walked over to her and placed his hand on her stomach because he couldn't pick her up. She stopped crying. Hayden sighed and walked back over to us. I smiled at him. A nurse walked in. She walked over to Destiny and checked her temperature.

"Okay well her temperature is gone, so I say you should be able to take her home either tomorrow or the next day" the nurse said then smiled at us and walked out of the room. I looked up at Hayden and Ashley to see that they had the biggest smiles on their faces. I smiled up at them.

"Well on that good news we probably all need to go home" Gabi said. Everyone agreed and we said goodbye to Ashley and Hayden and we left and went home. We put Blake to bed and then we went to bed ourselves.

_Gabriella's POV_

I woke up the next morning in Troy's strong hold. I wriggled out of his hold and walked downstairs. I went in the kitchen and started breakfast. Just as I was flipping a pancake I felt someone's arms wrap around my waist and someone's lips on my neck. I moaned when they hit my sensitive spot. I turned around in their arms and came face to face with Troy. I looked into his eyes. I got lost in the pools of blue that he calls eyes.

"Morning" he said then leaned down and kissed me softly. I smiled and turned back around and flipped the pancake.

"Morning" I said back. I heard him go to the fridge and get something out. I saw that it was the milk. He got out a cup and poured some milk into it. He drank it and put the cup in the sink. He smiled at me and walked over.

"Hey again" he said. I giggled.

"Breakfast I almost ready. Go wake up your daughter and your grandson." I said. He nodded and kissed my cheek and ran out of the kitchen. I giggled and went back to making breakfast. He came back in a few minutes later with Lexi thrown over his shoulder and Blake running behind them. I laughed. Troy set Lexi down. I fixed them their plates and set them in front of them on the table. I picked Blake up and set him in one of our old high chairs and set a small plate in front of him. I got myself a plate and sat down with them. After we finished and the dishes were done we all got dressed. We were sitting in the living room playing candy land with Blake.

"_Shawty got dem apple bottom jeans, boots with the fur…_" someone's cell phone started to ring. I didn't recognize the ring tone though. I looked at Troy to see him stifling laughter.

"Troy what did you do this time?" I asked him. He looked at me.

"Well…" he said. I groaned. I looked at Lexi to see that she wasn't talking on her phone and neither was Troy. So that means its…

"TROY!" I screamed then quickly got up and grabbed my cell phone from the coffee table. Troy was laughing his head off. My phone stopped ringing and it said that I had one missed call. I opened my phone and saw that it was Hayden who tried to call me. I sighed and exited out of my missed calls. If he needed me that bad then he would call back. I looked at my wallpaper to see that it had changed to Troy's face smiling at me. I sighed.

"Troy!" I said walking back over to everyone. He looked up at me innocently.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing just that my ring tone and wall paper have changed." I said sarcastically.

"Well sorry. I got bored last night and you were asleep." He said. I sighed and changed my wallpaper back to a picture of me and Troy and then changed my ring tone back to one of my favorite songs which happened to be 'Please Don't Stop The Music by Rhianna'.

"Ya well please don't do it again" I said sweetly. He nodded. I sat back down beside Lexi. My cell started ringing again. I looked at it and saw that it was Hayden again. I answered it.

_Gabriella_

**Hayden**

"_Hello?"_

"**Hey mom. Whatcha doing?" **Hayden replied excitedly.

"_Im playing candy land with Blake, Lexi, and your dad"_

"**Oh that's cool. Guess what?"**

"_What?"_

"**We get to bring Desi home today"**

"_Really? That's great!"_

"**I know. They have to check up on her then we get to leave and then well come pick Blake up."**

"_Okay."_

"**Alright well they are about to check up on Destiny so ill talk to you later. Bye mom."**

"_Bye" _I said then hung up.

"Well they get to bring Destiny home today" I said excitedly.

"That amazing" Troy said. I nodded. I looked at Blake.

"Blake guess what?" I said and he looked at me.

"Mommy, daddy, and your new sister get to come home today." I said.

"Yay!" he said then got up and ran upstairs. I looked at Troy confused. He just shrugged. We put up candyland and then watched t.v. We heard a car door from outside. Ashley and Hayden walked in. Hayden was holding Destiny. They walked into the living room. Blake shot up from his seat on the couch and hugged Ashley's legs. She leaned down and picked him up. Hayden came and sat between me and Troy on the couch. I took Desi from him. She opened her big brown eyes that were a replica of Hayden's and mine and looked at me. I smiled down at her. Im so glad things were turning around.


	27. Chapter 27

AN: Chris is 25, Hayden is 23, Sadie and Skyler are 20, and Alexis is 18

AN: Chris is 25, Hayden is 23, Sadie and Skyler are 20, and Alexis is 15.

Lillie is 7 and Shane is 4.

Blake is 2 and Destiny is 1.

Ashley is 22 and Trevor is 26.

_1 year later_

_Gabriella's POV_

Well some things have happened in 1 year. Lexi has gotten a whole lot better at writing songs. Destiny hasn't gotten sick again and she is adorable. Her hair is Ashley's color and she has Hayden's big brown eyes still. She is very petite. She is such a daddies girl. Skyler is probably her favorite relative. She is always asking for him. She is so cute. Uhm and every thing else is pretty normal. We were all out for ice cream right now. Then we were gonna go to the karaoke place to listen to Chris and Lexi play. We all finished our ice cream and headed over there.

_Lexi's POV_

"You nervous" I said to my big sister. We were backstage practicing right now. We were each going to sing one of our songs and then we were going to sing one together and then we were going to redo one of the other's songs.

"A little. But its all good." She said. I nodded. We heard the person onstage announce for us to go sing together. We walked out onstage to sing. I saw some producers out there. Okay I just got really nervous. We walked up to the mics. Chris started to speak.

"Hi everybody. Well me and my sister are going to sing some songs that we wrote. Here is the one we wrote together." She said then nodded at me. We started to play and the background music came on.

**Chris**

_Lexi_

_**Both**_

_**Were running with the shadows of the night,**_

_**So baby take my hand,**_

_**It'll be alright,**_

_**Surrender all your dreams to me tonight,**_

_**They'll come true in the end,**_

_You said oh girl,_

_It's a cold world,_

_When you keep it all to yourself,_

_I said you cant hid on the inside all the pain you've ever felt,_

**Prince of my heart baby don't look back,**

**Cause we got nobody else,**

_**Were running with the shadows of the night,**_

_**So baby take my hand,**_

_**It'll be alright,**_

_**Surrender all your dreams to me tonight,**_

_**They'll come true in the end,**_

**You know that sometimes,**

**It feels like its all moving way to fast,**

**You said re alibi and words you deny,**

**That love aint meant to last,**

_You can cry to baby,_

_Its alright,_

_You can let me down easy but not tonight,_

_**Were running with the shadows of the night,**_

_**So baby take my hand,**_

_**It'll be alright,**_

_**Surrender all your dreams to me tonight,**_

_**They'll come true in the end,**_

_**Were running with the shadows of the night,**_

_**So baby take my hand,**_

_**It'll be alright,**_

_**Surrender all your dreams to me tonight,**_

_**They'll come true in the end,**_

_And now the hands of time are standing still,_

**Midnight angel wont you say you will,**

_**Were running with the shadows of the night,**_

_**So baby take my hand,**_

_**It'll be alright,**_

_**Surrender all your dreams to me tonight,**_

_**They'll come true in the end,**_

_**Were running with the shadows of the night,**_

_**So baby take my hand,**_

_**It'll be alright,**_

_**Surrender all your dreams to me tonight,**_

_**They'll come true in the end,**_

_**Were running with the shadows of the night,**_

_**So baby take my hand,**_

_**It'll be alright,**_

_**Surrender all your dreams to me tonight,**_

_**They'll come true in the end,**_

We ended the song to hear everyone clapping for us. We smiled at them. Chris started to speak again.

"Thank you so much. Well I guess I wil go first at singing a song that my sister wrote. It is called 'Paper Cut'. So ill go now." She said and I smiled one more time and walked offstage.

_Chris's POV_

I was so excited! I got some producers to come out here and listen to Lexi sing. But I don't think she knows. Well im about to sing one of my favorite songs by her. Here it goes. I started to play while the background music came on.

_No its not the feel of when you touch a flame,_

_No its not like when someone calls you a bad name,_

_Its not like the hurt of when you step and fall down,_

_No its not like any of these but what I found out is,_

_Oh it hurts like a paper cut so sweet,_

_Cant even feel like its so deep,_

_Seems like heartache but its only a first,_

_Like a paper cut the pain grows worst,_

_Its not so much in the words that you don't say,_

_Not when you act in a difficult way,_

_Its more in your eyes of how you look at me,_

_Like you don't even care for what I speak,_

_Oh it hurts like a paper cut so sweet,_

_Cant even feel like its so deep,_

_Seems like heartache but its only a first,_

_Like a paper cut the pain grows worst,_

_You had to go and show me just how good,_

_Your love could be,_

_And you threw it all away,_

_Now I cant help but feel a brand new pain,_

_Someone else could maybe say….,_

_Oh it hurts like a paper cut so sweet,_

_Cant even feel like its so deep,_

_Seems like heartache but its only at first,_

_Like a paper cut the pain grows worst,_

_The pain grows worse,_

_The pain grows worse,_

_The pain grows worse._

I got done singing and everyone started clapping. I smiled at them.

"Thank you so much. Now my sister is going to come out here and sing one of my songs." I said then walked off stage and my sister walked on it and sat down at the piano and started to play the acoustic version of my song 'This Is Me'.

_Lexi's POV_

I was now more nervous because I was doing this by myself. I started to speak into the microphone.

"Hi everybody. Im going to sing the acoustic version of my sister's song 'This Is Me'. Here it goes." I said then started to play.

_Ive always been the kind of girl,_

_That hid my face,_

_So afraid to tell the world,_

_What ive got to say,_

_But I have this dream,_

_Bright inside of me,_

_Im gonna let it show,_

_Its time,_

_To let you know,_

_This is real,_

_This is me,_

_Im exactly where im supposed to be now,_

_Gona let the light,_

_Shine on me,_

_Now I found who I am,_

_Theres no way to hold it in,_

_No more hiding who I want to be,_

_This is me,_

_Yeah,_

_Do you know what its like,_

_To feel so in the dark,_

_To dream about a life,_

_Where you're the shining star,_

_Even though it seems,_

_Like its to far away,_

_I have to believe in myself,_

_It's the only way,_

_This is real,_

_This is me,_

_Im exactly where im supposed to be now,_

_Gona let the light,_

_Shine on me,_

_Now I found who I am,_

_Theres no way to hold it in,_

_No more hiding who I want to be,_

_This is me,_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head,_

_The reason that im singing,_

_I need to find you,_

_I gotta find you,_

_You're the missing piece I need,_

_The song inside of me,_

_I need to find you,_

_I gotta find you,_

_This is real,_

_This is me,_

_Im exactly where im supposed to be now,_

_Gonna let the light,_

_Shine on me,_

_Theres no way to hold it in,_

_No more hiding who I want to be,_

_This is me,_

_This is me,_

_Now I found who I am,_

_Theres no way to hold it in,_

_No more hiding who I want to be, _

_This is me._

I finished. Everyone started clapping and screaming. I smiled at them and stood up.

"Thank you everyone" I screamed then ran off the stage. I found Chris out in the audience with our family and I ran over there.

"Hey" I said.

"Hey" they all responded.

"Lex that was amazing" my dad said hugging me.

"Thanks daddy" I said. Matt came up to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"That was awesome babe" he said. I smiled at him. I felt something hugging my legs. I looked down and saw Destiny standing there. I smiled down at her and picked her up.

"Hey Desi. What are you up to?" I asked. She held up her stuffed dog.

"Scuffy" she said happily. I smiled at her. That's what she named the dog. It was her first word.

"That's very cool" I said. She smiled at me and I smiled back. She looked around and when she saw Hayden she stuck her little arms out wanting her daddy to hold her. Hayden smiled and walked over. He took her from me.

"Great show Lex" he said.

"Thank you" I said. We stood around talking for a little while when someone came up to us. I noticed that he was the producer that I saw out in the audience.

"Uhm.. hi. My name is Robert Jernagin. Im a producer at Sunshine Records" he said sticking his hand out for me to shake. I shook it with a smile. (Btw people I made up that name and the place.)

"Hi im Alexis Bolton" I said politely.

"Well me and my fellow producers liked what we saw in you. Your sister called us and told us to come. Well we liked what we saw. You have great talent. You could go a long way. We are looking for new talent and we think that you could be that talent. So we are going to offer to you a record deal. If you want it of course. We also need to talk to your parents. So what do you say?" he asked. I was speechless. I guess my dad and mom saw this because they came running up behind me.

"Hi im Troy Bolton and this is my wife Gabriella. We are Alexis's parents" my dad said introducing himself. Robert smiled and nodded.

"Well you have a very talented daughter." He said. My parents both nodded smiling.

"Well if it is okay with you and if Alexis wants it then she has a record deal" he said. I fianly snapped back to reality.

"Yes" I said. Robert smiled at me and then looked at my parents.

"Is it okay with you?" he asked my parents.

"Ya sure" my mom said.

"Great. Well just come to the recording studio tomorrow and we will sign the contracts and get her started" he said.

"Okay. Wait isn't the studio in California?" my dad asked. Great. Hes gonna ruin it.

"No we will have her at the one here in Albuquerque." Robert said. I sighed.

"Okay. Sounds great. We'll see you tomorrow" my dad said then shook hands with Robert and Robert nodded and walked off. I turned around and looked at Chris. I ran over to her and hugged her.

"Youre the best!" I screamed.

"I know" she said. I puled back from the hug and went back over to my parents.

"So are you guys coming tomorrow?" I asked them. They looked at each other and nodded.

"Yes we are." My dad said. I nodded. We all went home and awaited the day tomorrow.

_The Next Day_

_Stll Lexi's POV_

"Come on daddy! Lets go!" I screamed up the stairs. He came walking down them.

"Okay lets go" he said then me, him, and my mom got in the car. We drove to the Record Studio to see someone else's car out there. We walked inside to see Vanessa Hudgens in the studio. I almost fainted. Wait why was she here and not in California? I grabbed my dad's shoulder. He looked at me confused.

"That's Vanessa Hudgens!" I whisper screamed. He nodded still confused. I rolled my eyes.

"That was great Ness!" a voice said. My breath hitched in my throat as I saw Zac Efron standing by the little producer dude. I heard my mom's hitch too.

"Its-" my mom started by I finished for her.

"Zac Efron. America's Hearthrob." I said in another whisper yell. Vanessa came out of the studio and looked at us. I smiled at her. She smiled back but then turned to Zac and kissed him. Awe! My favorite Hollywood pairing was standing right in front of me. They turned and came up to us. Vanessa was the first one to speak.

"Hi. My name is Vanessa" she said. I nodded.

"Oh I know. I love your music." I said. She nodded smiling.

"So are you a singer?" she asked me while my dad introduced himself to Zac.

"Uhm ya. This is my first time though. Just karaoke is all that ive done." I said.

"Oh. Im sorry I didn't catch your name" she said to me.

"Oh ya my name is Alexis Bolton. This is my mom" I said and my mom introduced herself. My dad walked over. "And this is my dad" I said and my dad introduced himself.

"Cool. Nice to meet you. Oh and this is Zac. My-" she started but stopped. I guess she didn't know what to call him. I guess she was afraid I would tell paparazzi or something.

"Boyfriend. Im her boyfriend" Zac said to finish for her.

"Oh hi. Im Alexis." I said to Zac. He smiled his perfect smile.

"So do you write your own songs?" Vanessa asked me. I nodded.

"Ya I do." I said.

"Cool. Ive always wanted to do that but I can never make one so you know" she said. I nodded.

"Oh bummer. Its really fun." I said.

"So do you mind if we stay. I want to hear you. You sound like your really good." Vanessa said.

"No I don't mind. I have to sign the contracts first." I said. She nodded.

"Ill go get Robert." She said then walkd off and came back with Robert.

"Well hello Alexis. How are you?" he asked e.

"Im very good. Im so ready to get started." I said. He nodded.

"Okay well then lets sign the contracts and then you can start by singing one of your songs for us." Robert said. I nodded. After we got done signing the papers I went in the studio. I handed them a cd of the music and I started singing. I sang 'One Step At A Time'. I came out.

"Wow. That was really amazing" Vanessa said.

"Thanks" I said. I sang about six more of my songs and then I was done for my cd. They said that they didn't want to put to many songs on my first cd so I only did seven. I came back out.

"Wow. You are so good. I loved your song 'Breakaway'. Very awesome. Hey whats your number?" Vanessa asked. I gave her my number and she gave me hers. Then Zac and I did the same.

"Cool. Well cal me when your first Cd is out so I can buy it." Vanessa said. I nodded. We al left and I was excited for when my cd comes out.

_3 Months Later_

I was sitting in my livingroom watching Disney channel with my nieces and nephews. Everyone else had something to do so I was stuck with babysitting. But I love it. We were watching Disney channel and Radio Disney's top ten tracks came on. It was on number three when I recognized the song. The name came up 'Alexis Bolton True Friend'. O started at the T.V wide mouthed. My phone started to ring. I looked at the caller i.d. to see that it was Vanessa. We had become really good friends. We call each other all the time.

**Alexis**

_Vanessa_

"**Hello?"**

"_Lexi almost everyone in L.A has your CD! Your famous!" _she said. I called her about two weeks ago and told her that my cd was out. She and Zac bought it and I guess they told everyone about it because of what she just said and because of the Radio Disney thing.

"**Really? OMG! That's amazing! Ya on that Radio Disney top ten thing on Disney channel my song 'True Friend' is number 3 and your song 'Sneakernight' is number two! Its awesome!"**

"_I know. Im so happy for you. Wait hold on" _she said to me and then she took the phone away from her ear for a minute. I heard her talking to someone. It sounded like Zac. I rolled my eyes. They were so lovey dovey. My front door opened and Matt walked in and smiled at me. He came and sat between me and Lillie. He started talking to her. Vanessa finaly got on the phone.

"_EEEEP!"_

"**What are you squealing about?"**

"_There is a big party here in L.A and Zac just got a cal and the people said to invite you!"_

"**OMG! Eeeeep! That's so totally awesome!"**

"_I know. So are you going to come?"_

"**I don't know. Ill have to ask my parents. Im sure they'll say yes. Hey ill call them and then il call you back"**

"_Alright."_

"**Give me like ten minutes." **I said then hung up and quickly dialed my dad's cell phone number.

**Troy**

_Alexis_

"**Hello?"**

"_Dad, okay Vanessa just called me and she was telling me that everyone in L.A has my cd and then she said that iwas famous and then Zac got a call and the person said that there was going to be a big L.A party with tons of celebrities and the person said to invite me so can I go?" _

"**On one condition"**

"_What is it?"_

"**Me and your mom have to go with you"**

"_Okay. Well I have to call V back so ill see you when you get home" _

"**Okay. Love you"**

"_Love you too"_

I hung up and hit speed dial number 8. I waited on it to answer.

**Alexis**

_Vanessa_

"_Hello?"_

"**Hey V. I can go. On one condition"**

"_What's the condition?"_

"**My parents have to come."**

"_Okay. Your parents are cool anyway"_

"**Ya. Okay anyway my boyfriend just got here so im gonna spend some time with him. Call me later okay?"**

"_Okay. Tell Matt I said hi" _Oh ya I introduced Matt to Vanessa when her and Zac were down here.

"**Wil do. Talk to you later."**

"_Bye. Love ya girl"_

"**Love ya too. See ya"**

I hung up and turned to Mat who was now watching T.V with Lillie. I turned his head and kissed his cheek softly.

"Hey" he said.

"Hey" I said.

"So what did Vanessa want?" he asked throwing an arm over my shoulders.

"Oh she called me to tell me that everyone in L.A had my cd. Then Zac got a cal saying that there will be a big party in L.A and he was told to invite me. So now im going to L.A soon." I said smiling.

"That's amazing. Oh and while you were on the phone I saw your radio Disney thing." He said smiling.

"I know its so cool" I said. I heard Destiny start to cry upstairs where I put her down to nap. That means she is awake. I got up and ran upstairs and went into my room where put her. She was sitting up on my bed crying because she could get down because I put those baby things up to she wouldn't fall off. I went over to her and picked her up. I then went to Hayden's old room to get Shane and Blake. They were both asleep on the floor. I smiled and walked back downstairs deciding to come get them in a minute. I went to the living room and sat down.

"Hey lillie are you hungry?" I asked her. She nodded. I handed Destiny to Blake and stood up.

"Okay ill go make some lunch. Hey Matt in a few minutes will you get the boys please?" I asked. Once he nodded I walked into the kitchen. I made some sandwiches. I walked into the living room to get Lillie what I saw made me smile. Lillie was playing patty cake with Destiny. I walked over to them. I picked Destiny up.

"Come on you two. Lunch is ready." I said then turned to go to the kitchen and I saw Matt coming down the stairs with a boy thrown over each shoulder. I laughed. He set them down on the floor.

"Come on. Lunch" I said. I walked into the kitchen and et Destiny in a highchair and set all of the other kids on booster seats. They started to eat. I went and got them all something to drink. After I did that I got me and Matt's sandwiches. We all ate and the kids went back to playing. I cleaned up the kitchen then me and Matt went and cuddled up on the couch. All of the kids came up to me.

"Auntie Lexi?" Lillie asked.

"Ya?" I said back.

"Can we watch a movie?" Shane asked. I nodded. I stood up.

"What do you want to watch?" I asked. They all agreed on Enchanted. I put the movie in and then they all layed down on the floor. They were all asleep within minutes of the movie. I smiled and layed my head on Matt's shoulder. Me and him were also asleep within minutes. About 3 hours later I felt something cover my body. I opened my eyes slightly to see my dad laying blankets over me. I shut my eyes again and fell asleep.

_1 week later_

_Lexi's POV_

It was the day before the big L.A party. My mom and dad decided to just rent a hotel room in L.A for a few days. We went down there a day early so I could meet some of the people. Today I was supposed to be going out to shop with Vanessa and some of her friends. I got a text. I opened my new LG Camera Phone and started to read it.

_Lexi,_

_Im outside in my Audi. Hurry up girl._

_Love ya girl,_

_V_

I smiled and walked into the living room of my hotel room and saw my parents watching T.V.

"Im going shopping with Vanessa" I said. They nodded. I walked outside and out of the hotel with a few paparazzi behind me. I got in Vanessa black Audi. I smiled at her. I heard talking coming from behind me. I looked in the rearview mirror.

"Hey girl. This is Ashley, Selena, Miley, and Demi. Everybody this is Alexis or Lexi." Vanessa said. I introduced my self to all of them.

"Lexi I love your song 'One Step At A Time'." Selena said.

"Thanks" I said. We arrived at the mall and we all got out and linked arms. We started to walk towards the entrance when the paparazzi came up to us.

_Hey girls How is your day so far?_

_Got any new CDs Alexis?_

_What about you Ashley?_

_Vanessa how's Zac? Has he been good for you?_

_Selena any new episodes of wizards coming out?_

_Demi how is it going with Jemi?_

_Miley any new episodes for you?_

Those were the kinds of questions they asked us. We just ignored them. When we got inside we all started laughing. We walked into a store and started looking for dresses for the party. I found a perfect one. I was the last one to find one. I walked in the dressing room. I came out five minutes later. I was wearing a baby blue knee length dress. It was a haulter . It had a sparkly design on the front. All the girls jaws dropped.

"You are buying that dress" Ashley said pushing me back in the dressing room. I changed back into my clothes and then we went and paid for our dresses. We went and got something to eat then we all went back home.

_The Next Night and the party_

_Lexi's POV_

I walked on the red carpet with people snapping photos of me with my parents. We got inside and I stopped. There were tons of people there. I saw Vanessa. I waved to my parents and ran over to her. She saw me and hugged me.

"Hey" I said. I noticed that the other people with her were the girls we went shopping with, Zac, and Ashley's boyfriend Jared Murillo. I smiled at Jared and was introduced to him. Vanessa and Zac then started taking me around and introducing me to people. I had already met Ryan Seacrest, Corbin Bleu, Monique Coleman, and Lucas Grabeel. Selena came up to us.

"OMG! Come on guys. I want you to see someone else." She said dragging us with her. We came up to three guys standing with their backs to us. Selena tapped on one of their shoulders and they turned around. Me and Vanessa squealed when we saw them. Zac just rolled his eyes and said hey.

"Oh My Jonas it's the Jonas brothers!" I squealed out. They just laughed.

"And you are?" Nick asked. I could have sworn he was flirting with me but I doubt it.

"Im Alexis Bolton. Or you can just call me Lexi" I said smiling flirtatiously. I mentally cursed myself. I have a boyfriend.

"Sweet. Hey wait I've heard one of your songs" Joe said.

"Really? Which one?" I asked.

"Ya me too. I heard 'Keep Holding On' on the radio. That was a very awesome song." Kevin said.

"Awe thanks. I wrote that for my niece. She got sick when she was only like three days old" I said.

"Oh well is she okay now?" Nick asked. Man he is the cute sensitive one.

"Ya she is fine." I said smiling. My phone started to ring with the song 'Burnin' Up'. I looked up to see Nick laughing a little but he was the only one paying attention to me. I blushed and looked at my caller I.D. It was Matt. I almost hit ignore but then I thought that would be rude so I answered it.

**Lexi**

_Matt_

"**Hello?"**

"_Hey babe. How's the party?"_

"**So totally awesome! You want to see?"**

"_Ya sure" _he said. Oh ya he had the video phone too. We got them for I guess cause we needed new phones. I pulled the phone away from my ear and then flipped it to a video and put it on Nick. He looked at me confused.

"Say hi. Ill explain later" I said. He shrugged.

"Hi" he said. I laughed and showed Joe, Kevin, Zac, Selena, and Vanessa who all said hey to him. I flipped back to talk mode.

"**See."**

"_Ya. Its looks fun. I want to go to the next party." _

"**Alright. Well im gonna go meet some more people. Ill talk to you later"**

"_Okay. Bye"_

"**Bye"**

I hung up my phone and looked back up at Nick who was still staring at me.

"So what was that about?" he asked. He looked a little bit angry/jealous.

"Well that was my boyfriend. He wanted to see what the party looked like." I said. He nodded stiffly.

"Okay" he said. I looked at him confused. Was he mad because I had a boyfriend? I don't know. But im about to find out.

"Hey Zac can I talk to you for a second?" I asked him. He nodded. I told Nick id be back and then me and Zac walked over to somewhere more private.

"What's up?" he asked.

"What's wrong with Nick? When I hung up with Matt he was angry" I said. Zac nervously scratched the back of his neck.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Well… ever since he heard your CD he has had a crush on you" he said. I started at Zac open mouthed. Seriously? OMG! I realy like Nick but I also have Matt?

"I need advice" I said to him.

"Well maybe you should ask ness about that. Not me" he said. I nodded. We walked back over to everyone to see that Nick wasn't there. I looked up at Zac and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Uhm wheres Nick?" I asked.

"Oh he said that he needed some air." Joe said. I nodded and walked over to Vanessa.

"V.. I need to talk to you" I said in a whisper voice. She looked up at me and nodded. We walked over to a very private spot just in case someone would want to listen in.

"What's wrong Lexi?" she asked me.

"Its Nick. Do you know what Zac knows?" I asked. She nodded.

"You mean that Nick likes you. Ya" she said.

"Well I like him too but I also have Matt." I said.

"Oh well which one do you like better?" she asked me. I thought really hard about that.

"Uhm. Well I like matt but hes gotten kinda clingy ever since Ive become famous. Its getting annoying. And nick is really sweet, and cute. Uhm I guess I liked nick better" I said.

"Well there you go. Break up with Matt. But be nice about it. Maybe he'll understand" she said. I nodded.

"Okay. Well should I break up with him now" I asked. She nodded.

"The sooner the better." She said. I nodded.

"Okay. Ill do it" I said taking out my phone. "Will you stay here please?" I asked her. She nodded. I dialed Matt's number.

**Matt**

_Lexi_

"**Hello?"**

"_Hey Matt I need to talk to you"_

"**Ya I need to talk to you too"**

"_Okay you go first"_

"**Okay. I want to break up."**

"_Really? Good because that's what I was going to say? Wait why do you want to break up?"_

"**Because I like someone else"**

"_Really? Who?"_

"**Uhm… Aimee"**

"_Awe! You two will make a cute couple."_

"**Well why do you want to break up?"**

"_Because I like someone else too."_

"**Who?"**

"_Nick Jonas. And I know for a fact that he likes me too. So your not mad?"_

"**No. But me and you are still friends right?"**

"_Of course. Well I got to go. Ill talk to you later buddy"_

"**Okay bye"**

"_Bye"_

I hung up my phone and sighed in relief. Vanessa loked at me.

"So?" she asked.

"Well he wanted to break up too. So im free now" I said. She smiled.

"Good. Now go get your man." She said. I smiled and hugged her and ran outside as fast as my silver ballet flats would carry me. I saw Nick sitting away from the paparazzi under a tree. I walked up behind him and saw that he had his head in his hands.

"Hey you" I said flirtatiously. He jumped a little and turned around and looked at me. His face hardened a little.

"Shouldn't you be inside talking to your boyfriend?" he asked. I came and sat by him.

"What boyfriend?" I asked. He looked at me confused.

"The one you made me say hi to" he said. I giggled.

"I just broke up with him. I like someone else" I said. I saw his eyes brighten up when I aid I broke up with them but they dulled when I said that I liked someone else.

"Oh who?" He asked looking away from me. I grabbed his chin a made him look at me. I leaned in a softly kissed him. I could of sworn I saw a flash in the distance but I ignored it. I felt a spark shoot through my body. I pulled away. He smiled at me.

"You" I said. He smiled even bigger and his eyes brightened again. I smiled at him.

"Really?" he asked. I nodded. He smiled and leaned in again. We met in a soft kiss sending sparks through both of our bodies. We pulled back and rested our foreheads together. "Good. Because I like you too" he said.

"I know" I said. He looked at me confused. "Zac" I said. He nodded and smiled.

"So will you be my girlfriend?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yes" I said. He smiled and kissed me softly again. He stood up and grabbed my hand and pulled me up too. He intertwined our fingers and we walked back to the party. The paparazzi took several pictures of us. I still wasn't used to the paparazzi so I pulled my hand away one time but he just wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close to him.

"Its okay. Im right here." He said into my ear. We finaly got inside the party and we walked back over to everyone. Vanessa and Zac were the first ones to see us.

"So are you two okay?" Zac asked. I nodded. Zac smiled. I saw Vanessa looking at something behind us.

"Lexi your parents are coming" she said to me. I tensed up. Oh crap. My dad is gonna freak. I quickly got away from Nick and stood by Vanessa and acted like I was talking to her. I felt my dad's presence behind me so I turned around and came face to face with him. He had his arms crossed over his chest and was looking at me curiously. I smiled nervously.

"What was that Lexi?" my mom asked. I smiled nervously again.

"What was what?" I asked. She raised her eyebrows at me. I sighed knowing I wasn't going to get away with this. I saw that Nick was now talking to his brothers and he kept looking at me every now and then.

"Who is that and why was his arm around your waist?" my dad asked noticing that Nick kept looking at me.

"Well he my boyfriend" I said.

"What about Matt?" he asked me. I sighed and told him the whole story but skipping the kissing part of course.

"Okay. Let me meet him." He said. I nodded. I turned to Nick. He was messing with Joe somehow.

"Hey Nick!" I yelled. He looked at me and smiled. I motioned for him to come over. He came walking over and he kissed me on the cheek.

"Ya?" he asked. He looked at my parents nervously.

"Uhm I want you to meet my parents" I said. He nodded. "Well this is my dad and this is my mom" I said. He shook both of their hands.

"So Nick uhm how many girlfriend have you had?" my dad asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Dad that doesn't-" I started but Nick cut me off.

"One" he said. My dad looked at him in a weird way.

"Who was it?" my dad asked.

"Miley Cyrus. But it was only for a week. The only thing we did was hug." He said before my dad could ask the questions that those things would answer. My dad nodded.

"Okay. How old are you?" my dad asked. I looked at my mom and she shrugged. I sighed.

"15" Nick answered.

"Okay do you have any siblings?" my dad asked. I rolled my eyes again. He was so clueless. Nick's posters were all over my wall and so were pictures of him with his brothers.

"Ya. 3. My younger brother is at home with a baby sitter. And my other brothers are behind me" Nick said.

"Okay let me meet them" my dad said.

"Daddy!" I protested. He ignored me. He never did this with Matt.

"Okay. Hey Kevin Joe come here!" Nick yelled to them. They came over and smiled.

"What up lil' bro?" Joe asked nudging Nick.

"Guys this I my dad and my mom" I said motioning to them. Kevin and Joe introduced themselves. I think something just clicked to my dad.

"Wait. Ives en you guys before!" my dad said. My eyes widened. He wouldn't. He couldn't.

"Really? Where?" Kevin asked.

"On all of the posters on Lexi's walls" he said. I groaned. "She is obsessed with you guys. She has every CD" he said. I groaned again and blushed and looked at them. They all smiled at me.

"Awe! She loves us" Joe teased me poking my arm. I shoved him.

"Shutup!" I said. Nick and Kevin just sat there laughing. I looked at my dad and glared at him a little bit. I walked up to him.

"Okay now that you've met them can you go away now. I think you've imberassed me enough tonight." I said to my dad. He nodded.

"Im sorry Lexi. I didn't know that would embarrass you" my dad said. I nodded.

"Well it did. But Ill be okay. But can I hang out with my friends now without you guys here?" I asked. They nodded and walked off. I turned back around to everyone and groaned.

Vanessa looked at me sympathetically. I walked back over to Nick, Kevin, and Joe.

"So which one of us is on your wall more?" Joe asked. I shoved him hard.

"Owe! I was just asking." He said rubbing his shoulder where I shoved him. I rolled my eyes. Nick grabbed my hand and pulled me to him and hugged me. I sighed against his chest.

"You okay?" he whispered to me.

"Ya im fine" I said pulling away and kissing him softly. I heard a raly good song come on. I looked up at the stage and saw it was Zac and Vanessa singing. They were singing Vanessa's song 'Hook It Up'. I looked up at Nick and smirked.

"Come on lets dance" I said. He shook his head no. I pouted.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because im a singer not a dancer" he said. I sighed.

"Fine ill dance with Kevin" I said then ran over to Kevin and asked him if he wanted to dance. He said yes and I took him to the middle of the dance floor and we started dancing in funny ways. The song got done and we walked back laughing hard.

"That was fun" I said. I looked around and saw Nick talking to Selena. I walked up behind him and covered his eyes with my hands.

"Guess who?" I said.

"Uhm… Britney Spears." He said.

"Eew no. Try again" I said.

"Uhm Miley" he said.

"No" I said.

"Uhm could it be my cute girlfriend perhaps?" he asked. I uncovered his eyes and stood next to Selena.

"Yes it is" I said. He smiled at me.

"Oh I see a very cute guy. Ill be back later" Selena said running off. I giggled. Nick came and grabbed my hand. We went over to Zac and Vanessa.

"Hey girl I saw you and Kevin out there dancing. Watching Kevin do the worm was hilarious" Vanessa said.

"Ya I know" I said. I heard another familiar song come on from the stage. I looked up there and saw Joe and Kevin up there. I heard Nick groan.

"Come on bro. Detach yourself from Lexi and come sing with us" Joe said into the microphone. I made a mental note to hit Joe because I didn't want everyone to know that me and Nick were going out. Nick kissed my cheek and ran onstage. Me and Vanessa made our way to the front of the crowd with Zac up front. Nick caught my eye and he winked. I blushed furiously.

"Okay well hopefully all of you know this song. I bet Nick dedicates it to a special girl tonight." Joe said and I looked at Nick to see him blushing. "That blush means that this song is dedicated to you Lexi" joe said and the whole crowd 'Awed!'. I blushed again. They started playing 'When You Look Me in the Eyes'. I kept staring at Nick the whole time. He was staring at me when he wasn't looking at his guitar. When they finished everyone erupted into cheers. They said thank and ran off the stage. Joe ran back on stage.

"Hey Lexi can you come up here?" he said into the microphone. I nervously walked up there. Joe handed me a microphone. "Lets go. Sing" he said then ran off the stage before I could say anything. The music started to play. I smiled at the song choice. It was my song 'True Friend'. About halfway through the song Vanessa, Ashley, Miley, Selena, and Demi all came up on the stage with me and sang. At the end we ended in a group hug. Everyone started cheering. We all got off the stage. I ran into Nick's arms. He wrapped me in a tight hug.

"What Joe said was it true?" I asked. He nodded and looked away from me.

"Sorry that he kind announced it to everyone." Nick said.

"Its fine" I said then kissed him softly. My phone started to ring. I looked at the caller I.D to see that it was my dad. I groaned.

**Troy**

_Lexi_

"_Hello?"_

"**Lex where are you?"**

"_Im by the stage. Why?"_

"**Because me and your mom are ready to go."**

"_Daddy I don't want to go"_

"**Come on Lex. Were leaving."**

"_Fine ill meet you by the door" _I said and I hung up. I groaned and hugged Nick tightly.

"Do you have to leave?" Nick asked into my hair. I nodded. I pulled back from the hug.

"Here" I said handing him my phone. "Put your number in" I said. He nodded and handed me his phone too. I put my number in while he put his number in mine.

"You might want to change your background" he said. I looked at my background. It was a picture of me and Matt.

"Okay" I said then leaned my head against his. "Make a funny face" I said then took a picture of us together. I looked at it. He was making a fish face while I looked like I just smelt something nasty. I laughed and set it as my background.

"Alright well I have to go. Ill see you later" I said then kissed him lightly.

"Bye" he said as I started walking toward the door. I said bye to everyone on the way to the door. When I got there I saw my mom and dad standing there. I walked up to them.

"Ready?" my mom asked. I nodded. We walked outside and the paparazzi went wild taking pictures. I hid behind my dad. I felt him tense up a little but he was fine when we got to the car. We drove to the hotel and I went into my room and changed into some pajamas. I then laid on my bed and stared at my wallpaper for about ten minutes when I fell asleep smiling.

_Troy's POV_

I walked into Lexi's room to ask her how it went but when I walked in there I didn't get to ask her because she ws asleep. I walked over to her to see that her phone was open. I picked it up to close it when I saw that she had a new wallpaper. I looked at it and smiled. Maybe he was a good guy. The look in his eyes when I talked to him looked like he liked Lexi a lot. I closed her phone and set it on her bedside table and then put her uder the covers and kissed her forehead.

"I love you baby girl" I said then walked out of her room and went to bed myself.


	28. Chapter 28

The Next Day

_The Next Day_

_Lexi's POV_

I woke up to my phone ringing. I looked at the caller I.D to see that it was Chris. I answered it but as soon as I did I regretted it.

**Lexi**

_Chris_

"**Hello?"**

"_ALEXIS MARIA BOLTON! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING? DO YOU KNOW WHAT IS ALL OVER THE INTERNET AND THE NEWS?!"_

"**No what?"**

"_A PICTURE OF YOU AND NICK JONAS KISSING!"_

"**Are you serious?"** I asked scared. This is what I was afraid of happening. I stood up and walked over to my closed door and peeked through it to see my dad watching the news in the little living room.

"_Yes. Are you cheating on Matt?"_

"**No we broke up. He liked someone else and I liked Nick so we broke up, Chris dad is watching the news. I mean he knows about me and Nick dating but he doesn't know about us kissing. Help me!"**

"_Lex your just gonna have to face it. Well I got to go. Talk to you later."_

"**Bye" **I said then hung up. I walked out of my room to see that the picture was on the news now. I stood by my door and listened to the reporter.

"_Well it looks like Nick Jonas is 'Burnin' Up' for this teen pop star. Alexis Bolton and Nick Jonas were caught kissing in the courtyard at a big L.A party last night. They were also caught walking back in holding hands. Alexis tried to pull her hand away obviously not used to paparazzi but Nick wrapped his arm around her waist and she relaxed. They then disappeared back inside. Is there really a Nexis? We all hope so. They may be able to become the next Zanessa. You never know. Just don't hurt her Nick. We don't want you to end up like Niley. Back to you Jerry." _The reporter said. I saw that my dad was tense. I felt the tears spring to my eyes. My dad was going to hate me. I was never going to be his little girl again. I heard my phone start to ring again so I ran into my bedroom and closed the door. I looked at the caller I.D and chocked back a sob when I saw Nick's name. I answered it.

_Lexi_

**Nick**

"_Hello?" _I answered my voice cracking a little bit.

"**Lexi Im so sorry. I just saw it on the news. I really didn't mean for this to happen."**

"_I know." _I said letting my tears fall.

"**Are you okay?"**

"_No. My dad saw it and you were the first boy I kissed. He is going to hate me Nick. God they have only followed me for one day and I already hate the paparazzi!" _

"**Lexi he wont hate you. Are you the youngest?"**

"_Ya im the youngest."_

"**Well parents are always more protective of the youngest. Especially dad's when it's a girl. You're his little girl Lexi. Hes not going to hate you. Hes going to hate me. Im already scared of him and now this didn't help."**

"_Thanks Nick. And he wont hate you. Hopefully. But why are you scared of him? You seemed fine with him yesterday"_

"**Well that's because I wasn't showing that I was scared. But I am scared. Hopefully he'll start to like me later on in our relationship"**

"_Ya. Well someone is knocking on my bedroom door. Ill talk to you later."_

"**Alright bye cutie"**

"_Bye" _I said then hung up and got up and opened my bedroom door. I saw my dad standing there. I sighed and walked back over to my bed and sat down and looked down at my wallpaper. My dad came and sat beside me.

"Lexi…." He started.

"Come on dad say it. Say that you hate me. Because I know that you do" I said starting to cry.

"Lexi I don't hate you. And before you say anything I don't hate Nick either" he said as son as I opened my mouth to say something. I closed my mouth and let him continue. "What I hate is that youre growing up so fast. I mean your only fifth teen and your already a pop star. I feel like im losing my baby girl." He said. I looked up at him. I saw tears brimming in his eyes. That made me cry even more.

"Daddy ill always be your baby girl. I just wont be a baby anymore. Ill be your big girl. Daddy ill always be here. But you cant hold me forever. You have to let me go out on my own. Im okay. You and mom taught me well. And ill always come back if I need to. I love you daddy. No one can ever replace you" I said then hugged him. He hugged me back.

"Your right. And if it will make him feel better then you can tell Nick theres no reason to be scared of me. Ill try and be nicer next time. And I wont embarrass you in front of his brothers anymore." He said pulling back from the hug. I laughed.

"Okay." I said a then my phone started to ring. I looked at my dad and he nodded for me to answer it. I saw that it was Vanessa.

**Lexi**

_Vanessa_

"**Hey V"**

"_Girl! Guess what?"_

"**What?"**

"_There is another party tonight!"_

"**Really?"**

"_Ya. And me, Zac, You, The Jobros, Selena, Ashley, Jared, Demi, and Miley are invited."_

"**Sweet. Hang on. Ill see if I can go" **I puled the phone away from my ear and looked at my dad.

"Hey daddy?" I asked in a cute voice.

"Whatie?" he asked me back.

"Uhm ther is another party tonight and I was wondering if I could go." I said cutely again.

"Sure" he said.

"Can I go with just my friends without you and mom?" I asked cutely again. He sighed.

"Yes" he said. I squealed and hugged him again.

"**I can go V. By myself. Well with you guys"**

"_Great! Ill call Nick and tll him to pick you up"_

"**Okay. Talk to you later."**

"_Bye"_

I hung up my phone and looked at my dad. I then thought of something.

"Hey dad?" I asked.

"Ya?" he said back.

"How old do you have to be in California to drive?" I asked.

"16" he said. (Okay I don't know if that's true but in my story it is)

"Then how is Nick supposed to pick me up. He cant drive" I said to myself.

"Wait Nick is picking you up?" he asked. I looked at him and nodded.

"Yes. Daddy you said your okay with us." I said. He nodded.

"Your right. Sorry I kind of lost it there." He said.

"Its fine. Alright well im gonna go get mom and see if she can take me shopping for a new outfit." I said then ran into the little living room to see my mom and the phone with someone. I went and sat beside her on the couch.

"Yes Sharpay we are in L.A…. Sorry we forgot you… Yes she is going out with Nick… Of course she is… yes tell her im very sorry… okay look Sharpay I have to go. Bye" she said then hung up.

"What did Aunt Sharpay want?" I asked.

"To tell me that I forgot to bring her with us and that Emily saw the news this morning and is very jealous that you got a Jonas Brother" she said dramatically. I giggled.

"So mom do you want to go shopping? Im going by myself to a party tonight and I need something cute to wear." I said.

"Wait your dad is going to let you go to a party by yourself. He was freaking this morning when he saw that picture." She said. I nodded.

"I know but e talked. He's fine with it." I said. She nodded.

"Okay well then lets go shopping." She said. We got ready and then said bye to my dad and then we went out shopping. We were followed by tons of paparazzi but we ignored them. I found the perfect outfit. We bought it and went back to the hotel.

_That Night_

_Lexi's POV_

I loked at myself in the mirror again just to make sure I looked perfect. I was wearing white leggings, a light yellow dress with a light orange bow around the waist, and orange ballet flats. My hair was left down in its natural blondish/brunette curls the stopped at my shoulders. I put a little orange bow on the side to top it off. I was wearing a little bit of mascara and lip gloss. All in all I looked cute. Well that was my opinion. My phone started ringing so I walked over and saw that I had a text message. I opened it and saw that it was from Nick.

_Hey Lexi,_

_Im waiting outside. Come on out. And stop worrying if you look okay. Im sure you look great. _

_Xoxo,_

_Nick _

I smiled and closed my cell phone. I looked in the mirror one more time and walked out into the living room.

"Nicks here. Im leaving" I said. My mom and dad stood up and looked at me. I smiled.

"You look great baby girl" my dad said.

"Thank you" I said. I went and hugged each of them and then walked outside. I went down to the lobby and walked outside. Paparazzi instantly were at my side.

_Are you going on a date with nick?_

_You look great Alexis. Can you pose for just one picture?_

That was what my favorite paparazzi said. He was really nice. His name was Greg. I stopped and smiled for the camera. Flashes were all around me.

"How was that?" I asked him.

"Perfect." He said. I nodded and kept walking. I looked around and saw a whole other group of paparazzi over by the corner and I figured it was Nick. I was walking that way when the paparazzi got in front of me blocking my way. Greg was behind me.

"Guys can I get through?" I asked. They didn't move. I turned around and looked at Greg for help.

"Guys move." Greg said. They didn't. Greg got in front of me and pushed his way through them. He led me over to the other group of paparazzi. They didn't move either. I heard Nicks voice and I felt the sudden urge to be in his arms.

"Come on guys. That's enough" Nick said. They must be teasing him. I looked at Greg for help. He got in front of me again and led me through. When he got to Nick I stayed behind him. I heard him start to talk.

"What's u Nick? I have a delivery for you." He said. I giggled. Greg stepped out of the way and I locked eyes with Nick. I felt like the world stopped spinning. Everything around us froze. I smiled and walked toward him. I stopped right in front of him. He smiled down at me. He kissed my forehead. I smiled even bigger. He then pulled me into a tight hug.

"You look amazing" he whispered to me. I could see all the camera flashes but I didn't care. I pulled back. I stood up on my tiptoes and kissed him and the flashes went wild.

"You don't look half bad yourself." I murmured against his lips. He smiled and pulled away.

"Come on. Were gonna be late for the party." He said then opened a door to what I just noticed was a limo. I smiled. I got in and then he got in beside me. Greg knocked on the window. Nick rolled it down.

"Hey guys can I get a picture of you two together?" he asked and we nodded. I leaned my head up and set it on Nick's shoulder and we smiled. Greg took the picture and then we took a funny one like the one on my phone.

"Thanks guys. Have fun at the party" he said. Nick rolled the window back up and the drivers started to drive. Nick wrapped his arms around my shoulders and I cuddled up to him. He used one of his hands to start stroking my hair. I smiled and cuddled up closer to him.

"My dad said that he would try and be nicer the next time he saw you" I said. I heard Nick chuckle lightly.

"Okay." He said. I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled myself tighter to him. I felt him kiss the top of my head lovingly. I sighed in contentment. I closed my eyes and fell into a light slumber. About ten minutes later I felt someone shaking me lightly. I opened my eyes and looked into Nick's light brown. I smiled and sat up.

"Were here" he said then grabbed my hand. I straitened out my clothes and fixed my hair. "Awe. I thought you looked cute with your hair messed up." He said then kissed my nose. I smiled. He grabbed my hand and then he opened the limo door and stepped out and then pulled me out. We saw a red carpet set up and a lot of fans lined up on the side of it. They all screamed when they saw us. We smiled at them and started walking over there. The paparazzi were just snapping away with their cameras. We walked over to the fans. I walked over to a little girl that looked like Lillie. I felt guilty for not talking to her lately. Ill call her tomorrow I guess. I walked up to her to see her mom behind her. The little girl smiled at me.

"Hey there sweetie. What's your name?" I asked her.

"Lillian" she said. I then felt homesick. I felt tears come to my eyes as I thought about my family.

"Really? That's my nieces name. I bet your as sweet as her aren't you?" I said. The little girl nodded and smiled. She then handed me and pen and a piece of paper with a picture of me from one of my photoshoots on it. I smiled and signed it.

"Uhm would you mind getting a picture with her. She really likes you and nick." Her mom asked. I looked over at nick to see him posing with some fans. I smiled.

"No problem. Ill get some with her and then ill call Nick over here and you can get some with him and me." I said. The little girl was to short to take a picture with when she was on the other side of the fence so I leaned over the fence and picked her up. I looked back at Nick and saw him smiling at me. I smiled back and then looked back at the mom and took a few pictures with the little girl. I turned around to get Nick and when I did I gasped. Nick was standing right in front of me.

"Gosh you scared me Nick" I said with a hand over my heart.

"Sorry." He said. I smiled. He looked at the little girl in my arms. "Who is this cutie?" he asked. The little girl giggled.

"This is Lillian. Our biggest fan" I said. Nick nodded.

"How cool. So pictures?" he asked. The mom nodded. The little girl took some with nick and then me and nick together. Then she got Nick autograph. I smiled. This little girl was so cute. I looked at the mom. I smiled at her. She smiled back. Nick nudged me and then motioned to the entrance of the party. I looked over at it to see Vanessa standing there motioning for me to come on. I nodded. I looked at the little girl.

"You better come back and see me" I said. She nodded. I hugged her and then set her on the other side of the fence with her mom. Nick grabbed my hand and started walking me to the entrance of the party. I looked back and waved one more time. She waved and smiled at me like when Lillie had to leave. I felt tears come to my eyes I tried to blink them away but a few rolled down my cheeks. Nick looked at me right when it happened. He looked at me worried and then hurried me inside. He sat down on a chair and brought me down on his lap and wiped away my tears.

"Hey whats wrong?" he asked.

"I just miss my family so much and that little girl reminded me so much of my niece. I haven't talked to her for a few days and I usually talk to her everyday. But I haven't lately. But that will all change when im back at home" I said smiling a little. Nick nodded.

"Its gonna be okay." He said. I nodded and stood up. He stood up too. I hugged him.

"Ya I know. Lets go party now" I said. He laughed and we walked in a looked for our friends and saw them over by the stage. We walked over to them.

"Hey. Finally" Vanessa said standing up and hugging me and Nick. I smiled slightly. Even though I know everything's going to be okay I still cant help but be sad. The song 'Im all about you by Aaron Carter' came on next. I looked up at Nick pleadingly.

"Nick will you please dance with me?" I asked giving him the puppy dog pout.

"Ya. Come on" he said. We walked out onto the dance floor and he wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped mine around his neck and layed my head on his chest. We started swaying to the music. Realization hit me like a ton of bricks. I picked my head up off of Nick's chest. I looked into his eyes.

"I leave tomorrow" I said. We stopped dancing.

"Wait I thought you left after a week. It only been two days." He said to me.

"I know but my parents said we need to get home." I said with tears brimming in my eyes.

"Oh ok' He said.

"Nick, whats going to happen to us when I go home? You'll be all the way up here in L.A and ill be in Albuquerque. What are we going to do?" I asked letting a few tears fall. He wiped them away.

"We gonna make it work that's what were gonna do. Its gonna be okay" he said. I nodded. He kissed my forehead. I smiled a little bit. The song ended and we walked over to one of the sofas up by the stage near our friends. We sat down and I cuddled up to Nick while he stroked my hair. We were in the same position that we were in the limo. I fell asleep again. This time I woke up to an alarm. I sat up and noticed that I was now in my hotel room and I was wearing pajamas. I looked around confused. Why was I here? How did I get here? I looked to my bedside table and saw a note.

_Lexi,_

_Im sure your probably wondering how you got here. Well you strong boyfriend carried you. Are you sure you eat because your very light. Anyway ill see you at the airport when your leaving. And I promise it will all work out. Il make sure it does. Oh and I have a surprise for you when your leaving. Kind of like a going away present. Everyone else said that they couldn't make it tomorrow but they told me to tell you that they said bye. I wa th only one who would come tomorrow. Cause im just nice like that. Anyway I just wanted to say that and ya. Ill see you tomorrow. _

_Xoxo,_

_Nick_

I smiled and felt the tears brimming in my eyes. Man I was leaving today. But Nick said it would work out and I believe him. I got up and got dressed and put all of my stuff in my suitcase. I rolled in out of my room and saw my parents were ready to leave too. We rolled the bags down to the lobby and then we drove to the airport and put our bags in luggage then got our tickets and went to wait for our flight to be called. I saw a few flashes coming from a distance but I didn't think anything of it. I opened my phone and looked at my wallpaper. I felt the tears brimming in my eyes again and I didn't even bother to blink them away. They started rolling down my cheeks. My dad came over and hugged me. I smiled at him a little. I heard a bunch of commotion coming from the entrance of the airport. I looked up and saw the paparazzi going wild with pictures. Someone walked into the airport with their head down and they were wearing sunglasses. They took off the sunglasses and fans then went wild. The person just kept looking around. They yelled something that made me jump up quickly.

"LEXI!" the person yelled. It was Nick. I started running over there. They saw me and broke through the crowd and started running towards me. We met in the middle and he hugged me tightly. My tears were now falling faster.

"Don't make me go" I said.

"You have to go. Remember your family. They miss you just like you miss them. They need you Lexi. As much as I want you to stay you can't." He said stroking my hair.

"I know but I don't want to leave" I said starting to sob.

"Lexi its gonna be okay. We'll talk to each other everyday. Were gonna make this work. Hey and look on the bright side. There might not be as many paparazzi in Albuquerque." He said. I giggled and pulled back from the hug. I looked into his eyes and saw that he also had tears in them.

"Okay" I said. He leaned down and rested his forehead against mine.

"It gonna be okay" he whispered and then leaned down and kissed me softly. That made my tears fall again. I was so going to miss that. I started to kiss him back this time. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped mine around his neck. He lined my bottom lip with his tongue. I was a little hesitant but I opened my mouth. This was the first time to kiss like this for us. He wrapped his tongue around mine. I smiled a little at the sparks that ran through my body. When I needed air I pulled back.

"Wow" Nick said.

"Ya" I said.

"Flight for Albuquerque now boarding" The announcer said. I sighed.

"Oh wait." Nick said then pulled something out of his pocket. It was a velvet box. He opened it up. I started crying really hard at what I saw. It was a necklace. It had a picture of me and Nick kissing on the front with a heart over our heads. He handed it to me.

"Just a little something I wanted you to have" he said. I smiled through my tears. I took the necklace out of the box. "Read whats on the back" he said. I flipped the necklace over. I let out a sob at it. It said 'Im Burnin' Up For You Baby'. I hugged Nick tightly.

"Thank you so much." I said. He took the necklace from me and turned me around. I held my hair up and let him put the necklace on me. Once it was on I turned back around.

"Its perfect. Thank you" I said still crying. He smiled at me.

"Your welcome." He said. I smiled at him again.

"Flight for Albuquerque last call" the announcer said.

"I guess this is it" I said. Nick nodded sadly.

"Ya. But like I said it will work." He said. I nodded. Out of the corner of my eye I saw my dad coming.

"I have to go" I said and started to turn around to walk off. Nick grabbed my hand and turned me back around. I looked up at him and he leaned down and kissed me passionately. When we pulled back he smiled at me.

"Go on. Your gonna miss your flight." He said. I hugged him tightly one more time.

"Bye Nick. Ill talk to you later" I said once we pulled back.

"Bye cutie." He said. I turned around and walked up to my dad and we started walking toward the plane boarding. I turned around once we got there and I waved at Nick. He waved back. I smiled and walked through the door and to the plane. Maybe things would work out. When I got on the plane I sat between my mom and dad. My mom looked at me.

"How did it go?" she asked me.

"Okay. It was hard but I did it." I said playing with my necklace. My dad then looked at me.

"What's that?" he asked motioning to my necklace. I smiled.

"A necklace that Nick got me." I said.

"I want to see it" my mom said. I showed her the picture and then the back. She smiled.

"How sweet." She said.

"Let me see it" my dad said. I showed him too. He smiled also.

"Cool" he said. I smiled. The flight home wasn't bad. It was when we got home that I lost it. When we walked through my front door my whole family was there.

"Well if it isn't Mrs. Nick Jonas" Chris said smirking. I felt tears brimming in my eyes just thinking about Nick.

"Ya ya" I said sadly. Chris looked at me confused.

"Wait aren't you happy? Your going out with one of America's heartthrobs. Your famous. How can you not be happy?" Hayden asked. I let my tears fall.

"BECAUSE I HAD TO SAY GOODBYE TO MY NEW FRIENDS AND MY BOYFRIEND! HOW DO YOU THINK I FEEL?!" I screamed then ran up to my room and threw myself on my bed and started to sob while holding my necklace tightly. I heard someone knocking on my bedroom door.

"Go away!" I screamed. They didn't listen. They opened my door and I looked up and glared at them. Hayden and Chris sat down on my bed.

"Cant you guys hear? I said go away" I said.

"Look Lexi were sorry. We didn't know that you would be that upset when you got home. We were just joking around" Chris said. I sighed.

"I know but its hard. I mean my new friends and my boyfriend live in a whole other state. Its hard" I said. Hayden hugged me.

"We know. But were here. Its gonna be okay. Hey would he of given you that necklace if it wasn't okay." Hayden said. I looked at him confused.

"News gets around fast." He said. I nodded.

"Thanks guys. That helps." I said. My phone started to ring. I pulled it out of my pocket and saw that it was Nick. I looked up at a smirking Chris and a curious Hayden.

"Answer it." Chris said.

"No let me" Hayden said taking the phone from me. He flipped to the video version. Oh ya Nick has a video phone too. I saw Nick on the screen looking confused.

"Hey Nick. Hows it going?" Hayden said.

"Uhm ya who are you?" Nick asked. I giggled.

"Im Lexi big brother Hayden. If you hurt my little sister I will hunt you down and rip out-" he started but I took the phone away from him.

"Okay that enough Hayden. Hes already scared of dad. I don't want him to be scared of you too." I said flipping the phone back to talk version.

**Nick**

_Lexi_

"_Hey"_

"**Hey. So I take it you got home okay?"**

"_Ya I did."_

"**How you holding up?"**

"_Im okay. Oh and by the way people know about the necklace. Hayden knew before he saw me."_

"**Oh great. Were gonna make the news again."**

"_So? Its not like it hasn't happened before. Were used to it."_

"**Ya I guess your right"**

"_Im always right."_

"**Ego much?"**

"_Im just kidding"_

"**Sure you were. Joe stop"**

"_What's he doing?"_

"**He's trying to take the phone away from me. Stop dude!"**

"_Let me talk to him"_

"**Alright." **I heard the rustling and soon heard Joe's voice.

"**Joe's pizza place. What can I get for you ma'am?"**

"_How bout a large LEAVE YOUR BROTHER ALONE"_

"**Its fun picking on him."**

"_Ya I'm sure it is."_

"**It is. Hey you wanna know something?"**

"_Ya. What is it?"_

"**Ever since you left Nick hasn't shut up about you." **He said and in the background I could hear Nick yell 'Joe!'. I smiled.

"_Awe that's so sweet."_

"**See dude she said that sweet. Stop blushing!" **i started giggling just thinking about Nick blushing. I heard another 'Joe!'.

"_Awe. He's so cute."_

"**Dude I didn't want to hear that."**

"_Well you just did." _

"LEXI! COME DOWN HERE" I heard my dad yell. I got up off of my bed and walked downstairs.

"Ya dad?" I asked. He pointed at the T.V. I looked at the T.V to see a video of me and Nick at the airport.

"**So anyway-" **Joe started but I cut him off.

"_Give the phone to Nick. Ill talk to you later._

"**Okay hang on" **he said then I heard the rustling again and then I heard Nick's voice again.

"**Lexi im really sorry about him."**

"_It doesn't matter. Just turn on the news."_

"**Okay hang on." **I waited a few seconds before I heard noise in the background.

"**Oh my gosh. Are you serious? How did they get in the airport?"**

"_I don't know but they are making me mad. Hang on let me listen." _

"Turn it up please." I said. My dad turned it up.

"_Well looks like we have a new couple. Alexis Bolton was seen at the airport with her parents getting ready to head back to New Mexico when she was accompanied by Nick Jonas. The two were seen exchanging teary goodbyes and make out sessions. Is that tongue we see? Well I think it is. At the beginning of the video Nick Jonas was seen walking in the airport wearing sunglasses and with his head down. Once he was inside he took the sunglasses off and was attacked by fans. He ignored them and kept looking around the airport. After a few seconds you can hear him yell 'LEXI!'. Then you can see Alexis running towards him. He breaks through the crowd and run to her meeting her half way. He hugs her tightly. You can then se Alexis crying harder and Nick saying something to her. She nods and looks into his eyes. He leans his forehead against her and says something. He leans down and they share a soft kiss. It quickly turns into a heated one with tongue in it. They pull back and Nick says something. The way his mouth moves it looks like he is saying the word wow. The announcer announces a flight for Albuquerque and Alexis starts to cry harder when Nick pulls out a velvet box. Alexis opens it a pulls out a necklace. We got a close up on it. It has a picture of them kissing at the L.A party with a heart over it. Nick tells her to look on the back and when she does she starts crying even harder. On the back it says 'I'm Burnin' Up For You Baby'. How sweet. Nick takes it from her and turns her around and puts the necklace on for her. She thanks him with a teary smile. Albuquerque flight is called again and Alexis's dad is seen walking towards the couple. Alexis turns around to leave when Nick grabs her hand and turns her back around and kisses her passionately from what we can see. They pull back and lean their foreheads together. Alexis walks of and meets her dad and they walk near the plane. Alexis turns around and waves at Nick while he does the same back. Alexis then boards the plane. Well I think that was a beautiful goodbye. We are supporting Nexis all the way. In other news Zanessa…" _my dad turned off the T.V before I could hear about Zac and Nessa.

"**Uhm…" **I heard Nick say on the phone.

"_Ya. How in the world did they get in the airport? They are getting on my last nerve. OMG!"_

"**I know what you mean. They've been following me forever."**

"_Ya. I just want it to stop."_

"**Lexi its not gonna stop. You're famous. Plus you're dating a Jonas brother. That doesn't make it any better. If you want to then we can stop dating and see if that will help."**

"_No I don't want to do that. Ill just learn to live with it. Ill be okay."_

"**Are you sure? I don't want them making a nasty rumor about you."**

"_Im positive. Well im gonna go talk to my family. Ill talk to you later."_

"**Okay. Bye cutie"**

"_Bye Hot stuff"_

I hung up my phone and looked at my family who was still staring wide mouthed at the T.V.

"Uhm guys it would make me feel better if you said something." I said. My dad was the first one to speak up.

"Im okay. It part of living. It's all good" he said but I could tell that he was tense. I walked over to him and hugged him.

"Thank you" I whispered to him. He pulled away from me and nodded. Eventually everyone said something that made me feel better. I was sitting in my bedroom listening to my MP3 player when I felt my phone vibrating against my thigh. I looked at the caller i.d and smiled. I turned off my MP3 player and answered my phone.

**Nick**

_Lexi_

"_Hey hot stuff"_

"**Hey. Guess what?"**

"_What?"_

"**your song 'True Friend' just made it to number two on the top one hundred list"**

"_really? That's amazing!"_

"**I know. You still got to beat the JoBros though. We have the number one spot."**

"_Okay ill try"_

"**Okay"**

"_ya."_

"**What's wrong?"**

"_Nothing. I just miss you"_

"**I miss you too. God Joe stop!"**

"_What's he doing now?"_

"**Making kissing noises behind me. Quit before I hurt you Joe"**

"_He's a pest"_

"**At least you get to get away from him. I live with him. QUIT!"**

"_Ya. I'm the only kid in my house now."_

"**Gosh your so lucky."**

"_Ya. Well im gonna go write some new songs."_

"**Okay."**

"_Bye hot stuff"_

"**Bye cutie"**

I hung up my phone and picked up my guitar and started to write new songs.


	29. Chapter 29

AN: Chris is 26, Hayden is 24, Sadie and Skyler are 21, and Alexis is 16

AN: Chris is 26, Hayden is 24, Sadie and Skyler are 21, and Alexis is 16.

Lillie is 8 and Shane is 5.

Blake is 3 and Destiny is 2.

Ashley is 22 and Trevor is 27.

_1 Year Later_

_Gabriella's POV_

Well in one year what has happened. Lexi is still very famous. She has released one new CD. She is still going out with Nick and she is happier than ever. Right now Me, Lexi, and Troy are sitting on Lexi's tour bus. Yes she is on tour. With the Jonas Brothers. That makes her even happier. A lot of times she won't even be on her bus. She'll be with Nick and Joe and Kevin. Troy has become really good friends with the Jonas Brothers. Well like hes really nice to them. Anyway right now Troy and Lexi are writing a song together. She asked us both to sing with her but I hate being in front of clouds so I said no. So her and Troy are writing a song and they are going to perform. She also wrote some duets that she will sing with Nick.

"Okay ya that's good" I heard Lexi say. I smiled.

"Cool. Okay were almost done" Troy said.

_Later that Night At The First Concert_

_Lexi's POV_

I was backstage holding a microphone tightly with both hands. I am so nervous. I was shaking from nerves. I felt someone's arms wrap around my waist. I jumped a little.

"You okay?" Nick asked from behind me. I nodded and turned around in his arms.

"Ya im fine. Just nervous." I said.

"Youll do fine." He said then kissed my nose and then my lips softly. I smiled.

"Okay." I said. He smiled at me. We stood there talking for about fifth teen minutes when the dude directing our tour came up to us.

"Your up Nick" he said. Nick nodded and kissed my forehead.

"See you out there in a minute" he said and then walked off and out to the stage. They opened with 'Year 3000'. Then I heard Nick started to say something. I went and got by the entrance to the stage.

"Okay guys. We have a fellow tour person or whatever you call it with us here tonight. Please help me welcome ALEXIS BOLTON!" he said into the microphone and I walked out on stage smiling. Everyone in the audience started cheering. I hugged Kevin, Joe, and then Nick. I stayed by Nick while I talked.

"Uhm hey guys. I have to say im a little nervous so don't hate me if I mess up. So anyway im so glad to be here with my friends and my family. And my awesome fans!" I said. They all screamed. "So whos ready to get this party started?" I asked. Everyone screamed and me and the Jonas Brothers sang a song called 'We Got The Party With Us'. After that it was my turn to sing alone.

"Alright guys I'm gonna sing a song called 'True Friend' okay?" I said then sang it. I sang a few more of my songs and then it was time for the Jonas Brothers to come back out.

"Alright guys well for right now im done and im gonna let the Jonas Brothers take over. Ill be back out later. And the boys will be out here in a few minutes." I said then walked offstage and into the backstage room thing. I saw the boys sitting on the couch in a whole new wardrobe. I walked over to them.

"Hey" I said. They looked up at me and smiled.

"So how did it feel?" Kevin asked.

"Awesome!" I said. They nodded. Nick stood up and kissed me softly.

"Told you that you would be okay." He said once we pulled back. I smiled at him. I heard Joe making gagging noises. I walked over to him and hugged his neck tightly. He reached around and started tickling my waist. I started laughing and I let go. The director came over.

"Lets go boys" he said. The boys nodded. Nick kissed me one more time and then they all walked off and onto the stage and I could hear all of the fans cheering. I giggled and walked over to my parents.

"Ready dad?" I asked. He nodded. The boys sang a few songs including Burnin' Up, while I changed, then came off of the stage. I walked on it.

"Hey everybody" I said. They all screamed. "Well guys the night is almost over but we have a few treats for you guys. First one is a duet with my dad. Yes he used to sing in high school. So we wrote a song for you guys and he is going to help me sing it. Okay dad" I said. My dad walked onto the stage and the crowd went wild. He waved and walked over and hugged me. Then he walked to his microphone.

"Hey everybody. Hope you like the song" he said then we started to sing.

_Lexi_

**Troy**

_**Both**_

_Ohhhhhhh yeah,_

_I didn't want to listen,_

_To what you were saying,_

_I thought that I knew all I need to know,_

_I didn't realize that somewhere inside me,_

_I knew you were right,_

_But I couldn't say so,_

_I cant take care of my self,_

_You tought me well,_

_I learned from you that,_

_I do not crumble,_

_I learned that strength is,_

_Something you choose,_

_All of the reasons to keep on,_

_Believing,_

_Theres no question,_

_That's a lesson,_

_That I learned from you,_

**We always don't agree on,**

**What is the best way,**

**Ti get to the place,**

**That were going from here,**

**But I can really trust you and give you the distance,**

**To make you decisions,**

**Without any fear,**

_**Im greatful for all of the times,**_

_**You opened my eyes,**_

_**I learned from you that,**_

_**I do not crumble,**_

_**I learned that strength is,**_

_**Something you choose,**_

_**All of the reasons to keep on,**_

_**Believing,**_

_**Theres no question,**_

_**That's a lesson,**_

_**That I learned from you,**_

_**You taught me to stand on my own and I thank you for that,**_

_**You saved me,**_

_**And made me,**_

_**And now tht im looking back,**_

_I can say,_

_**Oh oh oh,**_

_**I learned from you that,**_

_**I do not crumble,**_

_**I learned that strength is,**_

_**Something you choose,**_

_**All of the reasons to keep on,**_

_**Believing,**_

_**Theres no question,**_

_**That's a lesson,**_

_**That I learned from you,**_

_**I learned that strength is,**_

_**Something you choose,**_

_**All of the reasons to keep on,**_

_**Believing,**_

_**Theres no question,**_

_**That's a lesson,**_

_**That I learned from you,**_

_Yeah,_

_**That I learned from you,**_

We finished and everyone went wild. My dad hugged me and then ran off the stage.

"Ok everyone I have a family member with me tonight. She is the reason that I have gotten this far. Please welcome my sister Chris!" I said. Chris ran out on stage and hugged me then went to her microphone.

"Hey people" she said. I laughed and we started to sing 'Shadows Of The Night'. When we got done everyone was screaming very loud. Chris hugged me one more time and ran of the stage. After everyone died down I started to say something again.

"Okay the last duet of the night is a personal favorite of mine. We all know and love him. Its Nick Jonas!" I said. Everyone was screaming super loud this time. Nick came out on the stage and hugged me tightly and then kissed my cheek making everyone scream louder. I blushed. Nick grabbed his microphone off of its stand and walked up to the front of the stage.

"Hey everybody. This song was written by me and Lexi and its called 'Vulnerable'. Hope you like it" he said then walked back over by me. I grabbed my mic off of its stand and stood by Nick and started to sing once the music came on.

_Lexi_

**Nick**

_**Both**_

_When I think about you and me,_

_I get a little weak in the knees,_

_I feel the flutter of a butter fly,_

_And some times I can hardly breathe,_

_So baby,_

**Baby,**

_Hold me now,_

Nick wrapped his arm around my waist making me smile.

**Hold me hold me,**

_I cant tell if im lost or found,_

**Cause im living in a dream and I dont wake up,**

_And I don't know how to let you in,_

**Don't know don't know,**

_**Or let you go,**_

_**Im so vulnerable,**_

_Hold me now,_

**Hold me,**

_Please baby don't let me down,_

**Cause im living in a dream and I don't wanna wake up,**

_**I know for sure,**_

_**That you're the cure,**_

_Coming down with the case of I love you more,_

_And I don't wanna be vulnerable,_

I started walking away from him and he started following.

_When it comes to this book of us I think its time that we turn the page,_

_And I don't wanna say I love you first,_

_But my heart it can hardly wait,_

_So baby,_

**Baby,**

_Hold me now,_

He wrapped his arm around my waist again.

**Hold me hold me,**

_I can tell if im lost or found,_

**Cause im living in a dream and I dont wake up,**

_And I don't know how to let you in,_

**Don't know don't know,**

_**Or let you go,**_

_**Im so vulnerable,**_

_Hold me now,_

**Hold me,**

_Please baby don't let me down,_

**Cause im living in a dream and I don't wanna wake up,**

_**I know for sure,**_

_**That you're the cure,**_

_Coming down with the case of I love you more,_

_I don't wanna be vulnerable,_

We started slow dancing sort of right here.

**I don't wanna see you hurt,**

**Don't you worry baby girl,**

**Take my hand and stand,**

**Im afraid,**

**To tell you how I really feel,**

**Don't you want to hear me say,**

_Will you say it here tonight,_

_Will you mean it for life,_

_Will you tell me everything that your heart is really feeling for me,_

_So I,_

_Wont be,_

_Vulnerable,_

**Cause im living in a dream and I don't wanna wake up,**

_And I don't know how to let you in,_

**Don't know don't know,**

_**Or let you go,**_

_**Im so vulnerable,**_

_Hold me now,_

**Hold me,**

_Please baby don't let me down,_

**Cause im living in a dream and I don't wanna wake up,**

_**I know for sure,**_

_**That you're the cure,**_

_Coming down with the case of I love you more,_

_I don't wanna be vulnerable,_

We ended with our fingers laced together and that arms wrapped around me and I was looking up at him and he was looking down at me. Everyone started screaming really loud. Me and Nick kinda got lost in the moment because he leaned down and kissed me softly. We heard the crowd scream even louder. I quickly pulled away and stepped out of Nick's grasp. I started to speak.

"Uhm ya well the Jonas Brothers get to sing one more song and then that's the end of the concert. Well ya thank you so much." I said then ran of the stage. I ran past Joe and Kevin who were walking out onto the stage.

"LEXI!" I heard Joe yell. I kept running. I ran past my mom and dad and Chris who were sitting next to Nick's parents and little brother, Frankie.

"Lex!" I heard my dad yell but I kept running. I ran into my dressing room and threw myself on the couch in there and started to cry a little bit. I mean the paparazzi caught us kissing but never have a whole crowd of people. And most of them are teenage girls who will hate me after this because they want Nick. This is going to get really hectic. And this was the concert that they were going to film to make into a movie. Then everyone will see it! Great just great! I stopped crying after a few minutes and just laid down on the couch and stared at the ceiling as if my answer to everything was up there. I heard someone knock on my door. I sighed thinking it was my dad or someone.

"Go away" I said. They knocked again.

"Go away!" I said louder this time. They opened the door. I looked at the person and quickly looked away and sat up. Nick was looking at me apologetically. He came and sat by me and set his hand on my leg.

"Lexi im really sorry about what happened out there. I just got lost in the moment. I wasn't thinking and im really sorry." He said. I looked at him and looked into his beautiful brown eyes. I melted. I threw my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around my waist.

"I know. I was too. I wouldn't have let you do it if I was paying attention. I just hope one of those girls in the audience that is in love with you doesn't make a nasty rumor about me." I said. He chuckled.

"I doubt that" he said. I pulled back from the hug. He leaned back against the couch and brought me back with him. He put his arm over my shoulders and I cuddled up to his side. He started stroking my hair. I set my hand on his chest and started drawing invisible pictures on there. We sat in silence for a few minutes when Nick started talking.

"Hey Lex can I tell you something?" he asked. He sounded nervous.

"Ya sure" I said.

"I meant what was in the song" he said. I looked up at him confused.

"That im scared to tell you how I really feel" he said.

"Oh well there's no reason to be scared. Just tell me." I said. I heard him sigh nervously.

"Well uhm… this really isn't easy for me to say… uhm Iloveyou" he said really fast then looked away from me.

"Huh?" I asked. He looked back at me and strait into my eyes.

"I love you" he said more slowly. I smiled. He loved me! Nick Jonas was in love with me! He looked away from my eyes.

"I understand if you don't feel that way yet and I can wait. I just needed to get that off of my-"he said but I cut him of by kissing him hard on the lips making him fall back against the arm of the couch. I pried open his mouth with my tongue and shoved my tongue into his mouth. He slowly started to kiss me back. I ended up lying on top of him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I ran my fingers through his hair. When air was needed we pulled back. I smiled down at him.

"I love you too." I said. He smiled up at me.

"Really?" he asked. I nodded. He smiled even bigger. He kissed me softly. When he pulled back I scooted down on his body and laid my head down on his chest while he started to stroke my hair.

"That's awesome" he said. I smiled and yawned. "You tired?" he asked me. I nodded. "Then go to sleep. We have to stay over night here anyway." He said. I nodded and closed my eyes and was asleep within minutes.

_Gabriella's POV_

Me and Troy were sitting in the backstage room after sending Chris home after the concert. Joe and Kevin went to their dressing room to get some sleep. Oh yeah we had to stay here tonight so the kids could rehearse for the next show tomorrow. Nick had gone to Lexi's room about forty-five minutes ago to check on her after she ran past all of us. He still hasn't come out. I am kinda worried. I stood up.

"Come on lets go check on them" I said. Troy nodded and went and got Nick's parents so they could come with us. We all became pretty good friends. We walked towards Lexi's dressing room and we knocked on the door. When we got no response we tried again. When they didn't answer this time I opened the door and walked in the room with Troy and Nick's parents following. What I saw made me smile. Nick was laying on the couch with Lexi on top of him and they were both asleep. Nick had one hand on Lexi's back and the other one on her head. Lexi had both of her hands placed on Nick's chest. They both had smiles on their faces.

"Awe.." I said.

"Ya. Maybe we should leave them like that" Nick's mom said. I nodded. We found a blanket and set it over the two. Me and Troy then leaned down and kissed Lexi's forehead. He stirred a little but all she did was wrap her arms around Nick's waist like he as a big teddy bear. Nick's parents did the same and then we all walked out of the room and into the rooms that they provided for the parents.

_The Next Morning_

_Lexi's POV_

I started waking up to someone shaking me hard. Knowing that it wasn't either one of my parents I opened my eyes and saw Joe. I groaned and shoved my face deeper in Nick's chest.

"Go away" I said. I heard someone chuckle. I looked up and saw Nick looking at me. I smiled at him. He smiled back. I laid my head back on his chest. I saw Joe roll his eyes.

"Come on guys! Don't make me sit on you Lexi" he said. I glared at him.

"You wouldn't" I said. He started walking towards me and Nick.

"Try me" he said smirking. I quickly got off Nick and the couch and stood up.

"I'm up. Jeez" I said. He laughed and walked out of the room. I felt Nicks arms wrap around my waist. I leaned back against him.

"I better go get ready to practice" he said. I nodded and stepped away from him. I turned around. "See you in a little while" he said then leaned down and kissed me. He pulled back and started walking toward the door. He turned around and looked at me.

"I love you" he said. I smiled brightly.

"I love you too" I said. He smiled even bigger and walked out of the room. I got dressed and did everything else and then walked into the backstage area to see my parents in there. I walked over to them. They smiled up at me and I smiled back at them.

"Sleep well?" my dad asked smirking. I blushed.

"Shut up" I said. He laughed. I saw Kevin and Joe come out of their dressing room and I waved to my parents and ran over to them. They smiled at me.

"Hey guys. What are you doing?" I asked. They shrugged.

"Nothing. Come on lets go mess something up on the stage." Joe said. I nodded and we all three ran up on the stage and picked up some microphones. Joe started to sing something and I instantly caught on.

"Soulja boy up in that oh, watch me crank and watch me roll. Watch me crank that soulja boy, then superman that oh," we all screamed into the microphone while doing the dance. When we got done we all started laughing really hard. Me and Joe were leaning on each other for support while we were laughing. Soon we fell to the floor laughing. After a few minutes I stood up and wiped my tears away. I helped Joe up and then helped Kevin up.

"That was so much fun!" I said. They nodded. We heard 'That's Just The Way We Roll' come on the speakers and we started dancing. The director came out a few minutes later with Nick following and the music stopped. We all three started laughing again. Nick came over to me and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Alright guys since Lexi's sister and dad aren't going to sing at the next concert we need to change a few things. First off Lexi, can you write a new song before the next show which will be in three days" he said. I nodded. "Okay. Also I was thinking to start off the concert you all come out dancing to a good song. Of course it will be a song that everyone knows." He said. "TURN IT ON JOHN!" he yelled and a song came on. Me and Joe looked at each other once we recognized it. It was our song that whenever it came on we would dance to it together no matter where it was.

"Yes! Totally" I said. Me and Joe started doing the dance and we started singing along. Nick and Kevin started laughing at us.

"So what do you guys think?" he asked. Me and Joe stopped dancing.

"Yeah!" we yelled at the same time.

"Okay that will be your opening now. Then I guess you guys can sing "We Got The Party'. And then Lexi you will come off stage and change and then the boys will sing a few songs. Then Lexi you will come back out and sing your new song and then sing some of your old ones. Then Nick will join you and you will sing your duet. The crowd really loved that" he said smirking. I blushed. "Anyway when you guys get done I want the boys to come back on the stage and they will sing 'Goodnight and Goodbye' and then Lexi you will come back up and you will all say goodbye. Got it?" he asked. We all nodded. "Alright well you are free to do whatever for 4 hours then we leave. See you later" he said then walked off. I turned to the boys.

"This is going to be so much fun" I said.

"Duh!" Kevin said.

"Come on guys. Lets go out somewhere" I said.

"Okay. Where?" Nick asked. I shrugged.

"Anywhere" I said then ran off the stage and to the backstage room. I heard their footsteps walking behind me. I then heard Nick say something loudly.

"Dude my girlfriend is nuts" he said loud enough to where I could hear. I turned around and looked at him. He smirked.

"I heard that" I said.

"Good. It was meant for you to hear." He said smiling. Gosh.

"Meany" I said and pouted. He laughed and walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"And you love me for it" he said. I rolled my eyes.

"I know. Now stop" I said once he started to tickle me. He shook his head no. I started to giggle. I got out of his arms and started to run from him. I heard him start to run after me so I ran a little faster. I ran past my dad.

"Hi daddy" I said and kept running.

"Hi Mr. Bolton" I heard Nick say behind me and then I heard my dad start to laugh. I ran down a hallway. When I came to the end of it I had to stop because there was a wall in front of me. I turned around and saw Nick had stopped right in front of me. I smiled at him sheepishly. He came up and pressed me against the wall. He grabbed my hands and laced our fingers together. He leaned his forehead against mine and looked into my eyes.

"I love you Lexi" he said. I smiled.

"I love you too" I said. He leaned down and kissed me softly. I closed my eyes and unlaced my fingers from his and wrapped my arms around his neck. I started to kiss him back as his arms went around my waist. He lined my bottom lip with his tongue wanting entrance. Right as I was about to open my mouth I heard someone start to say something.

"Wasn't that sweet. " I heard them say. I opened my eyes and pulled back from Nick and looked over his shoulder and saw Kevin and Joe a few feet away from us. I pushed myself off of the wall and stood by Nick.

"I love you Lexi." Kevin said to Joe in a weird way. I giggled.

"I love you too" Joe said in a girl voice. They then started to laugh. I rolled my eyes. I walked up to them.

"Guys please don't say anything to the parents. My dad would kill me if he found out I said that to Nick. Please" I said pleadingly.

"We promise we wont say anything" Kevin said. I smiled at him then stuck both my pinkys out.

"You both have to pinky promise" I said. They each wrapped a pinky around one of mine.

"We pinky promise" Joe said. I smiled and hugged them.

"Okay now lets go somewhere" I said. They nodded and Nick walked up to us and grabbed my hand.

"Lets go" he said. We all four walked out and got into the limo. We picked to go to the mall. Te driver drove us there and we all got out. Nick intertwined our fingers together and we started walking toward the entrance. I put my sunglasses on hoping that no one would notice me. I saw the boys put theirs on too. We walked inside acting like normal people. Once we were inside we all took off our sunglasses. Bad idea. Fans were instantly by our side. I saw Joe pull out his phone and call someone. I had no idea who it was but I was hoping it was one of our security guards. We all stood there for a few minutes listening to the fans scream when Big Rob came in front of us. He pushed his way through the crowd and we went to a store. We thanked big Rob and he went and waited outside the store. We started looking around. I felt someone's hand clamp over my mouth and then I felt myself being dragged away. I started kicking trying to get away but they kept dragging me. They dragged me into a dressing room.

"Break up with your boy toy Nick or ill kill him." The voice said. I recognized the voice from somewhere but I couldn't think of who it was because I was to scared. I felt tears spring to my eyes but I blinked them away. "Understood?" he asked. I nodded. He walked me out of the dressing room and let me go and ran off the other way. I noticed that I was shaking with fear. I walked back over to Nick. He looked at me smiling but he instantly frowned when he saw that I was shaking and that I had tears in my eyes.

"Lexi whats wrong?" he asked. I couldn't speak. I felt the tears start to roll down my cheeks. He started to wipe them away and I broke down. I fell to the floor sobbing. He quickly sat beside me and wrapped me in a hug.

"What is it? Baby talk to me" he said.

"I have to break up with you" I said in between sobs.

"What why?" he asked. I started to sob harder.

"Because he said to" I said.

"Who said to?" he asked again. I waited until I calmed down a little bit before I told him what happened.

"Some guy pulled me into a dressing room and put his hand over my mouth. He then told me to break up with you or he would k-kill y-you" I said starting to sob at the end. I felt him shaking with anger. He hugged me tighter.

"Do you know who it was?" he asked.

"I recognized the voice but I couldn't match it with a name because I was so scared." I said. He nodded.

"Okay. Lexi im not gonna let anyone touch you again. Or me" he said.

"Okay" I said.

"Do you just want to go back? We only have like an hour left anyway" he said. I nodded. He stood up and then pulled me up with him. I wrapped my arms around his waist and he wrapped one around my shoulders and pulled me closer to him. I felt him kiss my temple. He started walking over to Kevin and Joe who were looking at shoes. Once we got to them my tears were only falling a little bit.

"Guys can we go back now?" Nick asked them. They turned around and looked at me.

"Lexi what's wrong? And what happened to your arm?" Kevin asked. I looked at him confused. He pointed to my arm that was in front of Nick. I looked at it and saw a hand mark. I felt my tears falling faster now. I didn't know that was there.

"Lexi what is that?" Nick asked me. I started to sob.

"I guess h-he left a m-mark on my arm when he was pulling me i-into the d-dressing room" I said through my sobs.

"Wait who pulled you into a dressing room?" Joe asked.

"We'll tell you about it later. But right now can we just get her back?" Nick asked. The boys both nodded. They started walking towards the door of the store. Nick started guiding me that way. I stopped making him stop.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"What if he's out there and he sees us like this? He'll kill you" I said. My tears were now falling faster. He shook his head.

"No one will touch me. Plus he didn't say when you had to break up with me. So its gonna be okay. He won't touch you either" he said. I nodded and he kissed the top of my head. He started walking me towards the door again. Once we were outside we were met by Big Rob, Joe, and Kevin. Big Rob got in front of us and started leading us to the door. I had a bad felling in the pit of my stomach. I ignored it though. We walked through the doors and saw the paparazzi there. Great. Big Rob started leading us through them.

_Alexis what happened?_

_How does it feel to be dating a Jonas Brother?_

_How was the concert last night?_

_Is Nick cheating on you? Is that why you are crying? Because you found out?_

I rolled my eyes. Ya he was cheating on me and still im going out with him. We finally got to the limo and Kevin and Joe got in first. Nick then got in and I got in behind him. I sat down by the window. When we were buckled up I looked out the window. I felt Nick's hand rubbing my leg in a soothing way. I smiled but still looked out the window. As we passed a bus stop I noticed something familiar sitting on the bench. We stopped at the red light right beside the bus stop. The thing sitting at the bus stop looked up a looked at my window. I noticed that they were wearing the same thing as the person in the dressing room. I looked at their uncovered face and instantly recognized him. I grabbed Nick's hand tightly.

"What? What is it?" he asked me.

"The guy. It's the guy" I said. He leaned over me and looked out the window. I pointed to the bus stop.

"Do you recognize him?" he asked me. I nodded. "Who is it?" he asked.

"J-Jack Phillips" I said.

"How do you know him?" he asked me. I looked at him.

"Ill tell you later but for now can we put him back in jail?" I asked. He nodded. We opened the door and stepped out of the car.

"What are you guys doing?" Joe asked. Big Rob got out of the limo and put his hands on our shoulders.

"Ya what are you doing?" he asked. I pointed to the bus stop. He looked at me confused. I shook my head.

"Ill explain to everyone later but right now can we please put him in jail?" I asked. He shrugged his shoulders. I heard Kevin and Joe get out of the car. We all weaved through the car and I got in front of everyone and we stood in front of Jack. He stood up smirking.

"If it isn't Alexis Bolton. Hows your dad, mom, sister, and niece?" he asked. I started to lunge at him but Nick held me back. I glared at Jack.

"What do you want with my family?" I yelled at him. He laughed.

"Ask your dad. He'll know." He said. I saw out of the corner of my eye that Kevin was back at the limo calling someone.

"Why don't you tell me now!" I yelled again. Jack stepped forward towards me. Nick pushed me behind him. Jack laughed.

"You have got to be kidding me. I thought I told you to break up with him." He said. I scoffed.

"Like I would ever listen to a bastard like you!" I screamed. Nick turned around and looked at me. I looked at him apologetically. "Sorry but ive wanted to call him that forever." I said. He nodded and turned back around.

"That's probably what your dad thinks of me" Jack said.

"Good!" I said. I looked around and saw everyone that was on the street was watching us intently but I didn't care.

"You know what you little b-" he started walking toward me but Nick cut him off.

"If you touch her I will kill you" he said. Jack laughed.

"Okay. Gosh kid don't take my lunch money" he said. I felt Nick shaking with anger. I started to rub his back to calm him down. I heard the sirens coming from down the street. I smirked when I saw the look on Jack's face. He turned to run but Joe got in his way. He turned the other way but Kevin was on that side. He turned another way but Big Rob was in his way there. He turned back our way. I was now standing at Nick's side. Jack ran at me and shoved me out of the way. I lost my balance and I put my hands behind me to catch my fall. When I hit the ground I heard something snap and then I felt a sharp pain in my left wrist. I cried out in pain and shut my eyes tight trying to block out the pain. I felt the tears rolling down my cheeks. I opened my eyes and saw Joe, Kevin, and Big Rob running after Jack. I saw Nick lean down beside me.

"What's hurts baby?" he asked. I lifted up my wrist that hurt.

"My wrist" I said then bit my lip. I looked at it and saw that it was already swollen and purple. He picked it up and moved it a little. I cried out in pain again.

"Its broken" he said. I started to sob. He hugged me tightly. "Its okay. Its gonna be okay" he said. I nodded against his chest. He pulled back and wiped my tears away.

"Come on. Lets get you to a hospital." He said then stood up and grabbed my good hand and stood me up also. As soon as I took a step I felt a pain in my right foot. I started to sob again. Nick looked at me.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"My ankle. I think I sprained it when I fell" I said. He nodded.

"Can you walk on it?" he asked. I shrugged and took another step but almost fell when I did. Nick caught me before I hit the ground.

"No" I said. He nodded and picked me up bridal style.

"Hows that?" he asked. I smiled a little.

"Great. Thank you" I said. He nodded and walked across the street and over to the police cars. We saw Jack being put into one of them. We walked over to Kevin and Joe who were talking to one of the police officers. They looked at me.

"That's her" Joe said. The police officer nodded.

"Okay. Uhm… Alexis can I ask you a few questions?" he asked. I nodded. Nick set me down and I put little weight on my ankle that was sprained while Nick was supporting me.

"Okay how long has Jack been bothering your family?" the officer asked.

"You mean since I was born or before that?" I asked.

"Since you've been born." He said. I thought for a few minutes.

"Uhm since I was five so for 11 years" I said. He nodded.

"And he's been in jail before?" he asked. I nodded.

"Ya we've put him in jail uhm about three times" I said. He nodded again.

"Okay well we will put him in jail and see if that will help." He said. I nodded and he walked off. Joe and Kevin turned towards me.

"Are you okay?" Kevin asked.

"Ya I just have a broken wrist and sprained ankle but im good" I said. He nodded.

"Speaking of that we need to get you to the hospital" Nick said then picked me up again. We got Big Rob and we all walked over to the limo. Joe and Kevin got in then Nick put me in and got in after me. Big Rob got up front an told the limo driver to drive to the hospital. My phone started to ring. I looked at my caller I.D and sighed.

"Who is it?" Nick asked.

"My dad" I said. I answered it.

**Troy**

_Lexi_

"_Hello?"_

"**Lexi where are you guys? We are all ready to leave"**

"_About that uhm… can everyone meet us at the hospital?"_

"**Why would we meet you at the hospital? What did Joe do now?" **he asked. I laughed. My dad had found out a long time ago that Joe's nickname was danger.

"_Actually its not Joe. Its me"_

"**Wait what happened to you?"**

"_Uhm ill tell everyone later but all I can say right now is Jack"_

"**God.. again? Alright well meet you guys there"**

"_Alright. Bye daddy"_

"**Bye"**

I hung up my phone and sighed. I saw all of the boys looking at me curiously.

"Okay. Its later. Tell us why this Jack dude hates your family so much" Joe said. I nodded.

"Okay when my mom and dad were in high school Jack asked my mom out but she said no. Then my dad asked her out and she said yes. So my mom and dad got married and yada yada they had Chris then Hayden. Well when my mom was pregnant with the twins Chris was five and Hayden was three I think. Well anyway my mom went out shopping with my aunt Taylor and aunt Sharpay. When they came back to our house all of the kids came running down the stairs but Chris. Well my parents then heard her scream and my dad and mom ran upstairs to see Chris crouching in a corner with a red mark on her face from where Jack slapped her. My dad told my mom to go call the police and to tell my uncle chad and uncle zeke to come upstairs and help him. When they were up there they all walked in the room. Well the police came and jack held a gun to chris's temple and said to let him go or he would shoot her. My dad said just to let her go. He let her go and she fell and broke her arm in three places. The cops got jack and took him to jail. A few years later when I was like five he came back and tried to get to Chris again. The cops came and got him again. Well then when I was uhm… 14 he came back and tried to get my niece. The cops got him again. That's the last time he did anything until now" I said. They were all staring at me wide mouthed when I got done.

"Dude! I cant believe he did all of that" Joe said.

"Ya me either" I said.

"I'm surprised he didn't come after you" Kevin said. I nodded.

"There were a few times when he could've but he didn't. Then he just had to when my life was perfect." I said. Nick started rubbing my back.

"Ya but everything happens for a reason" he said. I nodded. We talked for a few more minutes before we got to the hospital. Nick got me out and everyone else got out and we walked inside. We me signed in and then waited in the waiting room. When the doctor called my name Nick picked me back up and then we all walked that way. Big Rob stood outside the door while Me, Nick, Joe, and Kevin went inside the room. Nick sat me down on the table and grabbed my good hand and stood beside me the whole time. The doctor came over to me.

"Hi Alexis. My name is Doctor Williams and I was told that you supposedly have a broken wrist and a sprained ankle." She said and I nodded. "Okay well we'll just see that arm then" she said then got the X-ray machine and ran it over my arm. She wrote something down on her pad thing. "Well your wrist is definitely broken now lets see your ankle." She said. I lifted my leg on the table and she ran the machine over it. "Well its just a sprain that should stop hurting today. Its like the ones you get when your just running around. Well we'll go ahead and put a cast on your arm and then you are free to leave" she said. I nodded. She walked out of the room to get all the things she would need. I saw Kevin and Joe looking out the window.

"Great!" Joe said.

"What?" I asked.

"Well our parents are here. In the buses!" he said. I groaned. That meant a lot of fans would be out there. And paparazzi.

"Man!" I exclaimed right as the doctor walked back in. Behind her I could see Big Rob fighting off fans. I groaned again. The doctor put my cast on and then told us we were free to go.

"Try to walk on your foot Lexi" Kevin said. I got down from the table and put pressure down on my foot. I winced in pain. It still hurt a little. Nick went to pick me up but I stopped him.

"I'm okay. It only hurts a little." I said. He nodded. I started walking well more of limping to the door. The boys soon followed. I felt Nick grab my hand. I opened the door and saw Big Rob standing in front of it. He moved out of the way and I started limping to the waiting room. I saw all of our parents sitting out there. My mom and dad quickly jumped up. They ran up to me. Nick let go of my hand to go see his parents and little brother. I felt my dad hug me.

"Lexi are you okay?" he asked me. I nodded.

"Ya im fine" I said.

"How did Jack do that to you?" my mom asked. I sighed.

"Come on I only want to tell this story once" I said then walked over to everyone else. I sat down next to Nick.

"Okay it started at the store. I was looking at something when I felt a hand cover my mouth and pull me into a dressing room. He told me to break up with Nick or he would kill him. I recognized the voice but I couldn't put a name to it because I was to scared. He walked out of the dressing room and I walked back over to nick shaking with fear. I started to cry and I told him that we had to break up. He asked me why and I told him because he said to. He asked who and I said some guy. Well then we went up to Kevin and Joe and we walked out to the limo. We stopped at a red light and I saw Jack sitting on the bus stop bench. Me and everyone got out of the limo and we walked over to him. Kevin stayed back and called the police. Jack and I started to argue. I asked him what we wanted with my family and he said to ask my dad. I told him to tell me now and he laughed and started to wlk toward me but Nick pushed me behind him. Jack said that he thought he told me to break up with him. I said that I would never listen to a bastard like him" I said then looked at my dad who looked at me like I was in trouble. "he started to try and grab me and as he was about to call me a bad word Nick stopped him by saying that if he touched me he would kill him. Jack laughed again and said something that made Nick mad. I calmed him down. The police sirens were heard in the distance and Jack tried running but Kevin, Joe, and Big Rob got in the way. Jack then turned back towards me and Nick and pushed me out of the way and ran off. I lost my balance and put my hands behind me to catch my fall. I heard something snap and then my wrist started hurting. I saw everyone but nick run after Jack. Nick helped me up and then we went over to the police officers and saw one of them putting Jack in the car. Then another one asked me a few questions and then we came here" I said.

"Okay…" my dad said. Everyone nodded. We all stood up and stated walking outside. We were met with lots of paparazzi and fans. We ignored them and walked to the buses. When we got there we all stood outside of them.

"How about the parents ride in one bus and the kids ride in the other bus?" Joe asked. The parents agreed and all of us kids went to the boy's bus and the parents went to the other bus. When we got in there me and Nick sat on the couch while Kevin raided the fridge and Joe got out Guitar Hero. Frankie went back to the bunk beds to do something. Joe got done with the first song. I got up and went over to him.

"Hey can I play?" I asked him.

"Are you sure you can play with your cast?" he asked. I nodded. He shrugged and handed me the guitar. I went to pick a song and I noticed that they had downloaded different songs on there. I saw 'That's Just the Way We Roll', 'All Around Me by Flyleaf', and one of my songs which so happened to be '7 Things'. I picked their song. I started playing it. I hadn't missed but two notes.

"Go Lexi!" Kevin yelled. I smiled and kept on playing. I finished the song and something popped up that said NEW HIGH SCORE! I smiled and gave the guitar back to Joe.

"Wow! You did that with a cast on too" he said. I smiled and walked back over to Nick who was writing something down on a piece of paper. I sat beside him.

"What are you writing?" I asked him.

"I'm trying to write a new song but I cant think of anything" he said. I nodded. I got up and got a piece of paper and a pen. I came and sat down beside him again. He looked up at me.

"What are you writing?" he asked.

"That new song that I have to do." I said. He nodded. I was halfway through with my song when my phone rang. I looked at the caller I.D and saw that it was Hayden. I answered it.

**Hayden**

_Lexi_

"_Hello?"_

"**Hey Lexi. How are you feeling? Dad told me about the Jack thing."**

"_I'm okay. How is everybody at home?"_

"**They are okay."**

"_Cool. Joe!"_

"**What is he doing?"**

"_He keeps trying to take the phone from me. He wants to talk to his okay im not gonna say what he just said."_

"**Okay. Let me talk to him"**

"_Okay" _I said then handed the phone to Joe. He answered it.

"Hey my future brother-in-law" he said into the phone. I giggled and looked back at Nick who was reading my lyrics.

"What are you doing?" I asked him. He looked up at me smiling.

"Reading this. Its really good" he said.

"Thank you." I said then laid my head on his chest while he wrapped is arm around my shoulders. He set the lyrics on the table and laid back against the arm of the couch and let me lay on my side between him and the couch. I layed one of my arms on his chest. He started to stroke my hair. I fell asleep within minutes.

_The Next Day_

_Still Lexi's POV_

I woke up and looked around. I noticed I wasn't in my bus nor in my bed. I remembered that all of the kids went on the boys' bus. I looked up and saw Nick sleeping peacefully beside me. I laid my head back on his chest and started drawing invisible things on his chest. I felt him start to stir after a few minutes so I stopped. He stopped stirring and I felt his arm pull me tighter against him. I looked up and saw his eyes were open and they were looking at me. I smiled at him. He smiled back.

"Morning" I said.

"Morning. How's your wrist?" he asked.

"Fine." I said. I sat up bringing him up with me. I looked at my phone on the table and saw that it was eleven. I picked my phone up and opened it and saw that I had one missed call. I looked at who it was from and I saw that it was my aunt Sharpay that tried to call. Why would she be calling me? I guess I looked confused because Nick spoke up.

"What's wrong? You look confused." He said. I shrugged.

"My aunt Sharpay tried to call me. She never calls me. I wonder why she did." I said.

"Call her bavck" he said. I nodded and dialed her number and put it up to my ear.

**Sharpay**

_Lexi_

"**Hello?"**

"_uhm hey aunt Sharpay. Did you try to call?"_

"**Hi Lexi. Yes I did. I never got a chance to congratulate you on making it big time."**

"_Well thanks but whats the real reason you called"_

"**I actually wanted to know if I could perform at on of your concerts"**

"_Uhm… I don't know. Ill have to ask the director and then ill call you back"_

"**Okay that would be fabulous! Thank you so much"**

"_Your welcome. Well I have to go. I have to finish writing a song. Bye Aunt Sharpay."_

"**Bye Lexi"**

I hung up my phone. I sighed.

"What did she want?" Nick asked.

"To perform at one of our concerts" I said. He nodded. My phone started to ring. I looked at the caller I.D and saw that it was my mom.

**Gabriella**

_Lexi_

"_Hello?"_

"**Hey sweetie."**

"_Hey mom."_

"**We are gonna stop in like 10 minutes and you need to come on your bus and get ready and then we are gonna get some lunch."**

"_Sounds good. Uhm do you want me to wake up the rest of the boys?"_

"**They still aren't up. No just let them sleep. Were about to stop and then they can wake up. What is it Troy?" **I heard her ask my dad. Then in the background I heard him say 'Tell her to turn on the news'.

"_What is it?"_

"**Your dad said to turn on the news."**

"_Okay hang on." _I said then got up and turned on the T.V then put it on the news. I went and sat back down by Nick who wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I looked at the T.V and groaned.

"Oh no" I said.

"_It looks like everybody's favorite teen pop star has a rough side. Alexis Bolton was out shopping with the Jonas Brothers just yesterday. They were in there for about ten minutes when they came back out with a crying Alexis. We got a close up on her and we saw a hand mark on her arm. They got in their limo and drove off. We followed them and saw that they had stopped and they all had gotten out and were standing in front of a man at a bus stop. We got very close without them knowing. Alexis was standing in front of everyone. We heard the man ask how she, her mom, her sister, and niece were doing. Alexis started to lunge at him but Nick held her back. She asked him what he wanted with her family and he said to ask her dad. She yelled at him to tell her now. But he just laughed and started walking towards her. Nick pushed her behind him. How sweet! The guy laughed and said that he thought he told Alexis to break up with Nick. She scoffed and yelled 'Like I would ever listen to a bastard like you'. Wow Alexis don't ever let us get in your way again. Well Nick turns around and Alexis apologizes. The man starts towards Alexis again but Nick cuts him off. We can hear Nick say 'If you touch her I will kill you'. The man says something else and then the police sirens are heard in the distance. The man tries running but he is blocked by Joe, Kevin, and Big Rob. Jack then pushes Alexis out of the way and runs off. Alexis falls and everyone but Nick runs after the guy. Nick leans down to a now crying Alexis and sees if she is okay. We can't hear him for a few minutes and then he stands up and then pulls Alexis up with him. She cries out in pain when she starts to walk. Nick then picks her up and carries her away. We then follow them to the hospital. They disappear inside and a few minutes later the buses come pulling in. All of the parents and Frankie get out of them and run into the hospital. Everyone comes out about 15 minutes later and we see a cast on Alexis's arm and she is limping. They all then get in the bus and drive away to their next concert. Well looks like Alexis has great friends and a great boyfriend to protect her. We hope you make a speedy recovery Alexis! Back to you Bob." _I stared at the T.V in complete shock. How in the world did I not see them there? They were right beside me! Gosh I'm and idiot. I looked at Nick and he had the same expression on his face as me.

"**Lexi are you okay?" **

"_Ya im fine. Ill see you in a few minutes" _I said then hung up before my mom could say anything else.

"You know I don't care if the whole world saw that" I said. Nick looked at me confused.

"Why? Aren't you mad that they got in your personal business" he asked.

"No. Because now everyone should know that I am going out with you" I said. He smiled and kissed me softly. I felt the bus come to a stop and I stood up and grabbed my cell phone. Nick looked at me confused.

"What are we doing?" he asked.

"Well we are stopping so everyone can get changed and stuff and then were gonna eat lunch somewhere" I said. He nodded. I smiled at him and started walking towards the bus door. I turned around. "See you later" I said.

"I love you" he said to me. I turned back around.

"I love you too" I said then walked outside. In the distance I could see paparazzi making their way toward the buses. I took off running to the other bus. I ran past Nick's parents. I waved at them and got to the other bus. I opened the door and walked inside. I saw my parents sitting on the couch. I smiled at them.

"Hey" I said.

"Hey. Go get changed so we can get something to eat and then we can get to the next place. Have you started to the new song you are supposed to write?" my dad asked. I nodded.

"Dang I left it in the other bus. Ill just get it later." I said. They nodded and I walked into my little room and took a shower, changed, and brushed my teeth and hair and then came back out.

"Okay im ready." I said. They nodded and we walked out side to see if the boys were ready. We walked onto their bus to se all of them sitting on the couch. I smiled at them.

"Morning sleeping beauties" I said. Kevin, Joe, and Frankie glared at me.

"Its way to early to be up" Joe said. I laughed.

"No it isn't" I said.

"Okay guys that's enough. Lets just get something to eat" Kevin said. I nodded. I picked my lyrics up off of the table.

"Okay we have to drive down the road to get it so Lexi are you riding on the other bus?" my mom asked. I nodded.

"I'm gonna finish this song before we get to the next place." I said. She nodded and we walked out of the boy's bus and onto my bus. I sat down and started to finish the song. I finished before we even got to the restaurant. I even started another song. Once the bus came to a stop I put my pen down and stood up. I walked off of the bus and met the boys to go inside. Nick grabbed my hand. We all walked into the restaurant and got seated. On one side of the table from left to right it was Kevin, Joe, Me, then Nick and Frankie. On the other side it was Nick's mom in front of Frankie, his dad in front of Nick, my dad in front of me, and my mom was in front of Joe. We ordered and the waiter came back with our food. When everyone was halfway done my cell phone started ringing. I saw that it was Vanessa. I answered it.

**Lexi**

_Vanessa_

Zac

_**Nick**_

_**Joe**_

**Kevin**

"**Hey V. What's up?"**

"_Guess what I got!"_

"**Uhm engaged? I don't know tell me!"**

"_No! I got a video phone!"_

"**Really?"**

"_Ya. Put yours on video mode and ill put mine on too"_

"**Okay hang on" **I said then switched my phone to video version. I saw Vanessa and Zac sitting together somewhere. I smiled.

"_Hey"_

"**Hey. Hey Zac."**

"Hey Lex" he said then Nick leaned his head against mine.

"_**What's up?"**_

"_Hey Nick"_

"Nick my man"

"**What's up my peeps?" **Joe said leaning his head against mine also.

"_Hey Joe"_

"Sup?"

"_**Nothing. What's up with you?"**_

"**Hey." **Kevin said.

"_Hey Kev. Anyway guess what else I got?"_

"**I don't know"**

"_I got front row seats and backstage passes to your next concert"_

"**Really? That's so great"**

"_I know! Well im gonna go shopping. Ill see you tomorrow"_

"**Okay bye"**

"_**Bye/**__**Bye/**_**Bye"** all the boys said at the same time.

"_Bye" _she said then hung up and so did I. We all finished eating. We went back to the buses. This time I went on my own bus. I finished both songs and then just watched T.V.


	30. Chapter 30

The Next Day at the Next Place for the Tour

_The Next Day at the Next Place for the Tour_

_Still Lexi's POV_

I was backstage waiting for the song to come on so we could go dance. I got the director to let my Aunt Sharpay sing at this concert. We flew her out yesterday. I was humming one of my new songs to myself when someone came up behind me and started to tickle me. I turned around and squealed.

"V! Zac!" I screamed and then hugged them.

"Told you I was coming" she said. Nick, Kevin, and Joe came running around the corner.

"What's wrong? We heard you scream. Are you okay?" Nick asked. I nodded.

"Ya its just that V and Zac are here" I said. They all nodded and hugged V and Zac. We heard the song we were supposed to dance to come on and we heard all the fans scream.

"Be back in a minute" I said then me and the Jonas Brothers went under the stage to the thing that will lift you up. We stood on it with me in the front and all three of them behind me. We came up through the stage and everyone was screaming loudly. For this dance we had headsets so we didn't have to worry about dropping our microphone. We started running around the stage trying to get the crowd even louder. The chorus started and me and Joe were singing it too.

"To the right to the right to the right to the right." I sang.

"To the left to the left to the left to the left." Joe sang.

"Now kick now kick now kick now kick" I sang.

"Now walk it by yourself now walk it by yourself" Joe sang. We saw the whole crowd doing it with us. The song finished and we were all out of breath.

"How did you guys like our version of the CUPID SHUFFLE?!" I asked. Everyone screamed.

"Good. Now lets get this party started" Nick said. Nick and Kevin ran and got their guitars and came back and they started playing while the background music also started playing and I started singing. We finished singing 'We Got The Party With Us'.

"Well guys im gonna let the boys take over and ill be back later." I said then ran offstage. I saw Zac and Vanessa standing right beside the stage. I walked up to them.

"Hey so what did you think?" I asked them.

"That was awesome. Kevin looked hilarious with his facial expressions!" Zac said. I nodded. I heard the boys start their song 'Hold On'.

"Well I have to go change. Ill be back in a minute" I said then ran to my dressing room. I picked up my next outfit. I changed into it and pulled my hair half up half down. I looked in the mirror. I was wearing a light orange dress with white and yellow flower designs on it with white leggings. I had a white flower bow in my hair. I was wearing yellow ballet flats. I put my headset back on and walked backstage. I heard the boys singing 'That's Just the Way We Roll'. After this song the only had one left. I walked up to Vanessa and Zac.

"Hey. How are they doing?" I asked.

"They are doing good. By the way you look great!" Vanessa said. I smiled.

"Thank you." I said. I stood there ad listened to them sing their next song which was 'When You Look Me in the Eyes'.

"And now welcome back to the stage Alexis Bolton!" Joe said into the microphone. I walked out on stage.

"Hey everybody! Who is ready to hear some new songs?!" I said into the microphone as the boys walked off the stage. Everyone started screaming. "Okay thank you. Before I start my first new song I just want to say something. Did any of you see the video yesterday of me and some guy?" I asked. Everyone screamed. "Well I just wanted to say im sorry for the bad language." I said. Everyone started screaming again. "Well lets start then. This first new song I wrote is one of my favorites. Its called 'Stay My Baby'. So I hope you like it." I said. The music started.

_Stay my baby,_

_Oh oh oh oh oh,_

_Stay my baby,_

_Summer love isn't meant to be,_

_And its only a fantasy,_

_That's what everyone's telling me,_

_Stay my baby,_

_Even though it's a little rushed,_

_Let me know that you'll stay in touch,_

_If you don't it will hurt to much,_

_Stay my baby,_

_Ohhhhhh,_

_Tell me right now,_

_Ohhhhhh,_

_How its going down,_

_Everything will be okay,_

_Everything will be alright,_

_I know that it will go my way,_

_If you stay my baby,_

I started walking down the stairs of the stage and down the pathways through the audience. People were sticking their hands out for me to shake. I stuck out my good hand and walked while people touched my hand.

_Im never gonna give you up,_

_Im never gonna have enough,_

_So now till forever stay my baby,_

I smiled and walked around a bit then walked back on the stage and sat on the stool that was up there.

_Ohohoohoh,_

_Now that ive gone back to school,_

_All I did was think of you,_

_Sitting up here in my room,_

_Going crazy,_

_But then your call,_

_Gets me through it all,_

_Everytime I hear you say,_

_Stay my baby,_

_Everything will be okay,_

_Everything will be alright,_

_I know that it will go my way,_

_If you stay my baby,_

_Im never gonna give you up,_

_Im never gonna have enough,_

_So now till forever stay my baby,_

_Stay my baby,_

_Stay my baby,_

_Stay my baby,_

_Ohhhhhh,_

_Tell me right now,_

_Ohhhhhh,_

_How its going down,_

_Everything will be okay,_

_Everything will be alright,_

_I know that it will go my way,_

_If you stay my baby,_

_Im never gonna give you up,_

_Im never gonna have enough,_

_So now till forever stay my baby,_

_Stay my baby,_

_Stay my baby,_

_Stay my baby,_

_Stay my baby,_

_Im never gonna give you up,_

_Im never gonna have enough,_

_So now till forever stay my baby,_

_Stay my baby._

I finished and got off the stool and listened to everyone clapping.

"Thanks you guys!" I said.

"Okay this next song is another one of my favorites! Its called 'one love'. Enjoy!" I said then the music started.

_Ohohoh eyoh,_

_Something about the way you move,_

_When you move that,_

_Love love love,_

_Something bout the way you talk when you talk,_

_That I cant get enough,_

_The way you say it's a beautiful day when the rain come down down down,_

_And I don't care if we don't go nowhere as long as your around round round,_

_No one gonna break our stride,_

_We walking side by side,_

_We ride we ride,_

_Some say maybe this one,_

_Maybe that one,_

_Never sure of the one they depend on,_

_I say you're the right one,_

_Baby come carry me away,_

_One love,_

_One love,_

_One love,_

_One love that im sure of,_

_One love,_

_One love,_

_One love,_

_That I cant get enough of,_

_Ohohoh eyoh,_

_Everytime you look at me and smile,_

_My heart goes boom boom boom,_

_Aytime you nod around any crowd,_

_It feels like an empty room,_

_And when the musics playing,_

_You come and hold me and we sway sway sway,_

_And even when im wrong,_

_You tell me that im right,_

_And everythings okay ookay okay,_

_No one gonna break our stride,_

_We walking side by side,_

_We ride we ride,_

_Some say maybe this one,_

_Maybe that one,_

_Never sure of the one they depend on,_

_I say you're the right one,_

_Baby come carry me away,_

_One love,_

_One love,_

_One love,_

_One love that im sure of,_

_One love,_

_One love,_

_One love,_

_That I cant get enough of,_

_Some get em' for the money,_

_Some get em' for the fame,_

_Some play em' for a game just because they can,_

_Im in it cause I wanna be boy,_

_You were made for me,_

_Stay with me,_

_Baby you know,_

_Some say maybe this one,_

_Maybe that one,_

_Never sure of the one they depend on,_

_I say you're the right one,_

_Baby come carry me away,_

_One love,_

_One love,_

_One love,_

_One love that im sure of,_

_One love,_

_One love,_

_One love,_

_One love,_

_One love,_

_One love,_

_One love,_

_One love that im sure of._

I stopped and everyone started clapping.

"Thanks guys. Okay now put your hands together for my Aunt Sharpay!" I said. My aunt Sharpay came out onstage. I hugged her and walked offstage. I saw Vanessa and Zac talking to the boys. I walked over to them after hearing my Aunt Sharpay start sing.

"Hey" I said. They all looked at me and smiled.

"Hey. I loved your new songs" Nick said.

"Thanks. Well I have to go change. Ill be right back" I said then ran back to my dressing room. I picked up my next outfit and put it on. I then wet my hair and scrunched it and put a silver flower in my hair. I looked at myself in the mirror. I was wearing a light pink knee length dress with a silver flower design at the very bottom. I put on my silver ballet flats and walked over of the dressing room and back over to everyone.

"Hey. How do I look?" I asked then spun around. I looked at Nick and he was looking at me with his jaw dropped about five feet. I walked over to him and pushed his jaw back up.

"Amazing!" Joe said. I smiled at him. My Aunt Sharpay came off the stage and over to us.

"Where are your parents?" she asked. I pointed to behind the stage. She walked over there.

"Come on Nick. Were up." I said. He nodded and put his headset on. We walked under the stage and onto the riser. We stood with me back against his chest and his arms around my waist. My hands were sitting on top of his. I was looking up at him while he was looking down at me. The music started and we started singing as the riser started to rise. When we came up the fans were going wild. We did the same things we did last time. We ended. We said thank you then I walked off stage. Joe and Kevin walked onstage and they sang their last song. I walked back onstage. Me and Nick joined hands and we all bowed.

"Thank you guys so much! You are all awesome!" I said. We all started walking off the stage. We went backstage. We said by to Vanessa and Zac and then me and Nick went back to my dressing room to talk. We sat down on the couch and I got a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. I looked at Nick to see him smiling at me. I put on a fake smile.

"You okay? You look worried" he said.

"Ya im okay. I just have a bad feeling" I said. He nodded and rubbed my back.

"Whatever it is its gonna be okay" he said. I smiled. I saw something move in the closet in the dressing room. I looked over there and saw a figure standing there. My face paled dramatically. I gripped Nicks hand tightly. He looked over at me and I motioned to the closet. He looked over there and he stood up and pulled me up with him and pushed me behind him and started backing up toward the door. The figure walked out of the closet smirking.

"Well hello again" it said. I noticed the voice as Jack's. I whimpered and pulled myself closer to Nick. He kept backing up. Soon we were out in the hallway and I was against the wall.

"What are you doing here? Just leave her alone" Nick said loudly. I was hoping someone would hear.

"Its not her that I want. You see I try to make this family as miserable as possible so I figured if you were hurt then she would be miserable. Or if I just hurt her" he said and before I knew what was happening I was pulled into Jack's grasp. I let my tears fall. I felt something cold against my temple and I saw Nick's eyes go wide.

"No please. I'm the one you want. Not her. I don't care what you do to me just don't hurt her" Nick said. I looked into his eyes and I saw tears building up. That just made me cry harder.

"Awe look. He's trying to be a hero" Jack said. I started kicking my legs and I kicked him in the bad spot for boys. He doubled over in pain and let me go. I was to scared to move. He finally got up and pointed the gun at me.

"Say goodbye Alexis!" he said. I heard a gunshot and I closed my eyes ready for the pain but it never came. I opened my eyes and saw Jack running back through my dressing room and out of the window in there. I looked at Nick and saw him kneeling on the floor holding his side. I quickly ran over to him and kneeled down beside him.

"Are you okay?" I asked. He shook his head no.

"No when he was about to shoot you I tackled him and it shot me instead" he said. I heard feet running toward us. I moved Nick's hands and I saw that they had blood on them. I looked at his side and saw blood just gushing out. I quickly put my hands over it and applied pressure. I started crying harder. I heard Nick's breathing get slower and shorter. I could tell he was about to pass out any minute because of to much blood loss.

"Stay with me baby. Please don't leave me. I need you." I said starting to sob. I herd the feet come to a stop. I turned around and through my tears I could see my dad up front, Joe and Kevin behind him, Nick's dad behind them, and my mom and Nick's mom behind them and in the very back I saw Frankie.

"Some on call an ambulance" I screamed and let out a sob. I saw Nick's eyes closing. I leaned against the wall and leaned nick against my chest. The whole time I kept pressure on his side.

"Nick please stay with me. Please baby." I whispered to him. He opened his eyes a little bit and looked at me.

"Lexi…." He said. I started to cry harder. I heard someone calling the ambulance.

"Just be quiet and save your energy" I said.

"I love you Lexi" he said then took a sharp intake of breath as I applied even more pressure on his side.

"I love you too. Just stay with me" I said. I heard feet running toward me and Nick. I felt Nick's head become heavy on the arm it was laying on. I looked down and saw that his eyes were closed and his breathing had slowed down dramatically.

"No! Stay with me! Please I need you! You cant leave me" I said. I saw Joe and Kevin kneel down beside me.

"Lexi what happened?" Kevin asked. I just shook my head and started crying harder.

"J-J-Jack" I said through my sobs. I heard a siren in the distance. I heard Nick's become even slower and shorter. I collapsed against his chest sobbing.

"Nick please don't leave me. I need you. I love you" I said not caring if my dad heard. I felt hand puling on me. They finally got me off of Nick and someone picked Nick up and put him on a gurney. I started fighting the person holding me.

"Lexi stop" I heard Joe's voice say.

"No. No. No I cant leave him alone. Please just let me go" I said sobbing harder than ever.

"No Lexi. He's with the doctors now. He's going to be okay. He would never leave you." He said. I collapsed against Joe's chest crying. He slid down the wall and held me in a brotherly way while I cried. He said soothing words trying to calm me down. I didn't stop crying though. He started to rub my back. I heard the doctors rolling the gurney away but I didn't look up because I would try to run after them.

"Come on. We'll meet them at the hospital" Joe said. I nodded against his chest. He stood up bringing me up with him. He pulled me back from his chest and looked at me.

"You are covered in blood! Do you want to change?" he asked. I shook my head no. I looked down at my clothes and noticed that the side that Nick's hurt side was laying on was completely covered in blood and I had little bits of it on the other parts of my dress. My hands were red and my cast was also a little bit red. It was noticeable because I got a white cast. I started to cry harder. I looked at Joe and noticed that he was covered in blood from hugging me.

"You are covered in blood too" I said crying. He looked down and shrugged.

"Its fine" he said. Joe pulled me back into his chest and he started walked toward our parents. Once we got over there I was taken out of Joe's brotherly grasp and into my dad's strong hold.

"Lexi who did this?" he asked me. I cried harder.

"J-J-J-ac-k" I said through my sobs.

"You know you'll have to answer questions right?" he asked me. I nodded.

"Okay well lets go see him at the hospital" he said. I nodded and started crying again when I had a flashback of Nick after he got shot. My dad started rubbing my back and started leading me to the exit of the auditorium. Nick's parents, my mom, Joe and Kevin, and Frankie all followed. We all walked outside and we were met with the paparazzi. I buried my face deeper in my dad's chest as I sobbed as they asked questions.

_Alexis why are you covered in blood?_

_What happened to Nick?_

_We heard a gunshot! What happened?_

_Alexis….alexis…._

That's what I kept hearing. Then they would ask questions about Nick that made me cry even harder.

"JUST LEAVE HER ALONE! SHE"S BEEN THROUGH ENOUGH!" I heard Joe yell. I looked up at him crying. I walked over to him crying. I hugged him tightly.

"Just leave it" I whispered. He nodded and started walking toward the limo with me. We got in and I sobbed onto Joe's chest the whole way. We got out when we got there and walked inside the waiting room. A nurse came up to us later that night at around ten o'clock.

"Well we lost him a few times during the surgery to get the bullet out of his side. He lost a lot of blood when he got shot. Once he lost consciousness when he got shot he shouldn't of survived. The bullet went through some of his tissue so we hade to fix that. But he shouldn't have survived. He must have been fighting for something or someone special. He is stable. He has been awake for about ten minutes asking for a Lexi" she said then looked at me. "I'm assuming your Lexi?" she asked. I nodded. "Well he sounded really desperate so im gonna let you guys go ahead in there." She said. I started to cry. He was okay. God im so glad he was okay. "Room 112" she said then walked away. I quickly got out of my seat and darted down the hallway and to his room. I opened the door and walked inside. He looked up and I saw his eyes brighten.

"LEXI!" he yelled. I ran over to him and hugged his neck. I felt the tears rolling down my cheeks. I heard the door open and people walked in but I didn't care. He pulled my face back and looked into my eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked. I nodded.

"I'm fine." I said then hugged him again. "I thought I lost you" I whispered to him. He pulled my face back and wiped away my tears.

"Ill never leave you. I love you Lexi" he said looking strait into my eyes. I let a few more tears fall.

"I love you too. Forever and..." I said and he finished for me.

"Always" he finished for me. I leaned down and kissed him passionately. When we pulled back I rested my forehead against his.

"I think there are some people here to see you" I said. He nodded. I stood up but he grabbed my hand.

"Don't leave." He said. I nodded and sat back down beside him on his bed. His mom and dad came over to us.

"I'm glad your okay Nick" his dad said. Nick nodded.

"I cant believe my baby got shot" his mom said with tears in her eyes.

"mom im fine" he said. She nodded and leaned down and kissed his forehead.

"I know" she said then they walked out of the room after saying goodbye to Nick. Kevin, Joe, and Frankie came over.

"Dude! Don't ever scare us like that again" Kevin said then punched Nick's shoulder playfully. Nick laughed.

"I don't plan on it." Nick said then wrapped his arm around my waist and brought me closer to him. I smiled.

"Good. Well were gonna get back. You have to stay overnight. Sorry Bro!" Kevin said. They all hugged Nick lightly and walked out of the room. My mom and dad walked over.

"We're glad your okay Nick" my mom said. I looked at my dad. He smiled at me then Nick.

"Were very glad. I don't think that I would've been able to handle Lexi crying everyday if you weren't okay. She really loves you" he said. I looked up at him awestruck. How did he know? Well duh I said it like five times in front of him today. I smiled at him.

"Lexi do you want to go back and change? You are covered in blood. And I think you need a new cast" my mom said. I stood up and looked at myself. I was covered in blood and it was dry now. I looked at my cast and scrunched up my nose. It was covered in blood.

"Ya." I said. I then turned back to Nick. "Ill be back later" I said then leaned down and kissed him. He nodded and me and my parents walked out of the room. We drove back to the concert hall and I walked into my dressing room. I put on one of Nick's t-shirts that I stole and then I put on a track suit that would go with it. I put my hair up in a ponytail and let some pieces hang down in the front. I grabbed my phone and walked out and saw blood laying on the floor by the wall. I shivered and ran down the hallway and to my parents. We drove back to the hospital. I told my parents I would be fine to walk in by myself. I walked in and went and got a new cast. This time I got my favorite color. Yellow. I walked down the hallway after getting it and saw that the only people left in the waiting room were Kevin and Joe. I walked over to them.

"Why are you guys still here?" I asked.

"Our mom made us stay to make sure you and Nick were okay." Joe said. I laughed. I stood up and so did they. We walked into Nick's room and I sat by Nick on his bed while the boys got chairs and pulled them next to his bed.

"So Nick are you gonna have a scar?" Joe asked. I giggled a little.

"Yes" Nick said. We talked for a little while and then we all went to sleep.


	31. Chapter 31

AN: Chris is 29, Hayden is 27, Sadie and Skyler are 24, and Alexis is 19

AN: Chris is 29, Hayden is 27, Sadie and Skyler are 24, and Alexis is 19.

Lillie is 11 and Shane is 8.

Blake is 6 and Destiny is 5 and Braxton is 3.

Kelsey is 1.

Ashley is 26 and Trevor is 30.

Kyle is 24 and Kaylan is 23.

_3 Years Later_

_Troy's POV_

Well what has happened in three years. Lexi's tour ended a long time ago. She got her cast off a long time ago too. She was still going strong with Nick. She has released about three new cds. She goes back and forth from L.A to Albuquerque. Her and Nick released a duet CD with just the two of them singing. Their song Vulnerable had become number one and it still hasn't dropped. Nick has recovered from being shot. Uhm… Sadie and Skyler came home when Lexi was on tour. Sadie and Kyle got married last year and she is 1 month pregnant now. Skyler and Kaylan got married two years ago and they have a one year old little girl named Jamie Isabella. She has Kaylan's brunette hair and Skyler's blue eyes. She is so sweet. Ashley and Hayden had another little boy named Braxton Alexander. He has Ashley's strawberry blond hair and he actually has my blue eyes. Weird right? He is three years old. Destiny is still a big daddies girl. She reminds me of Lexi. Blake is a momma's boy. Lillie is still an uncle's boy with Hayden but she is also a big daddies girl. Shane is a momma's boy. Right now me and Gabi are with Lexi at the airport. She is about to go to L.A for a promotion party and an interview with Nick on TRL since she is nineteen she wanted to go by herself.

"Flight to L.A now boarding" the announcer said.

"Bye Lex. Have fun" I said then hugged her.

"Bye Lexi" Gabi said then hugged her also.

"Bye mom. Bye dad" Lexi said then walked to the boarding area. She turned around and waved at me and Gabi. We waved back. She disappeared. Me and Gabi drove back home.

_Lexi's POV_

After I landed in L.A I went to my normal hotel that I stay at and I checked in. My phone started to ring. I looked at the caller I.D and smiled.

_Lexi_

**Nick**

"_Hello?"_

"**Hey. Did you get here okay? No screaming fans or anything?"**

"_Ya I got here fine."_

"**That's good. So before the party tonight do you wanna go out somewhere?"**

"_Ya sure. Where?"_

"**It's a surprise"**

"_Please tell me."_

"**Nope. Well I have to go. Ill see you later. Ill pick you up at five"**

"_Fine. Okay. I love you."_

"**I love you more. Bye"**

"_Bye."_

I said then hung up. I smiled to myself. I got up and grabbed my purse and my cell phone and ran outside and got into my limo. I went to the mall and walked into my favorite store here. I started looking around for a dress that I could wear tonight. I found the perfect one. I went and paid for it after trying it on. I went back to the hotel and started getting ready considering it was already three fifth teen. I got in the shower and got out and threw on shorts and a t-shirt. I scrunched my hair and pulled it half up half down. I put on mascara and silver eye shadow and lip gloss. I looked at the clock to see that it was four thirty. I walked over to my dress and slid it on. I put on my silver ballet flats and then I put on my diamond stud earrings. I walked over to the mirror and looked at myself. My dress was a knee length and white with silver designs on the bottom. I thought I looked pretty good. But im not going to brag on myself. I heard my cell start to ring. I walked over and saw that I had a new text message. I opened it and read it.

_Lexi,_

_Im outside if your ready. There is paparazzi out here so be careful._

_Love You Lots,_

_Nick 3_

I smiled and walked over to my dresser. I picked up the necklace that Nick gave me like four years ago and put it on. I grabbed my cell phone and walked outside and through the lobby and outside. I walked through the paparazzi and over to Nick who was standing against the limo. I walked up to him and leaned up and kissed him. I pulled back and looked at him. He was wearing faded jeans, a gray under shirt, and a dressy white overcoat. He had rolled the sleeves up to his elbows.

"Hey. You look amazing." I said. He smiled.

"You looked great too. How is it that we always match when we don't mean to?" he asked. I shrugged.

"We just love each other so much I guess" I said. He nodded.

"Ya. Well lets get going." He said. I nodded. He opened the limo door and we were about to get in when Greg came over to us.

"Hey guys. You look great. Can I get a picture?" he asked. We nodded. Nick put his arm around my waist and I wrapped mine around his back because that was pretty much all I could reach because I was so short. Greg took the picture.

"Thanks guys. Have a good night" he said. Me and Nick got in the limo and drove away. We pulled up somewhere I had never been. Nick got out and helped me out. He started walking me towards the place. We walked through some trees and we came out on the beach. We walked down towards the water and I saw a table set up for two. It had candles on it and there were rose petals all around the table. Nick walked me over to the table.

"Awe… Nick. Its beautiful." I said. He smiled down at me.

"Just like you" he said. I smiled up at him.

"I love you Nick." I said.

"I love you too Lexi." He said then leaned down and kissed me. We pulled back and he pulled out one of the chairs for me. I sat down and he sat down across from me. We ate and then we decided to take a walk on the beach because we had and hour before we had to be at the party. Nick grabbed my hand and we started walking by the waves.

"Hey Lexi can I ask you something?" Nick asked me.

"Ya" I said. He stopped making me stop.

"Well we've been dating for four years and I love you. I think you're the most amazing girl ever. Your so pretty, nice, and you have an amazing voice that makes my knees go weak whenever you sing. And I just want to know…" he said then got down on one knee. I let my tears that I was holding back fall. My hand flew up to my mouth when he pulled out a little velvet box. "Will you marry me Lexi?" he asked. I couldn't speak so I just nodded my head. He stood up and took my hand and slid the ring on my finger. It was beautiful. It had a huge diamond in the center with littler diamonds around it. I smiled through my tears. Nick wiped away my tears and hugged me.

"I hope you know that you just made me the happiest guy alive" he whispered to me. I smiled and pulled back form the hug. I am so glad I wore waterproof mascara. He wiped away the last of my tears and leaned down and kissed me passionately. I saw a flash in the distance. I pulled back and rested my forehead against his.

"I love you so much Nick" I said.

"I love you more than you will ever know Lexi" he said. I smiled and saw another flash in the distance.

"Lets get to the party." I said. He nodded and grabbed my hand and we walked back to the limo. At the limo we saw tons of paparazzi. We groaned and walked over. The split up so we could get through.

_Nick did you just propose?_

_When are you guys gonna get married?_

_Alexis will your dad let you get married to Nick?_

We got in the limo and we drove to the party. We got out on stepped onto the red carpet. We saw tons of paparazzi and fans lined up on the side. We smiled at them and we walked inside. We found our friends and walked over.

"Hey" I said.

"Sup" Joe said. I smiled up at Nick.

"Nothing much brother-in-law!" I said. Joe and Kevin walked over to us.

"Dude you seriously proposed?" Joe asked. Nick nodded and pulled me closer.

"Ya why wouldn't I?" he asked.

"We thought you would chicken out" Kevin said.

"Nope." Nick said. Vanessa ran over.

"You proposed?" Vanessa asked Nick. He nodded.

"Yes I did." He said a little annoyed. Vanessa pulled me away from the boys and over to the girls.

"Tell us everything" she said. I told them everything.

"Awe!" they all said once I got done telling them.

"Let me se the ring" Selena said. I held up my hand.

"Wow. Its beautiful" she said. I nodded.

"I know. I'm the luckiest girl on earth." I said. I then got an idea. I whispered it to Vanessa and she nodded and ran on the stage. Everyone got quiet. I felt someone grab my hand and I turned my hand and saw Nick staring at the stage. I smiled and looked back at the stage.

"Okay hi everyone. Uhm Alexis can you come up here?" she said into the microphone. I looked back at Nick and he looked very confused. I smirked and started walking on the stage. Once I got up there Vanessa was talking again.

"Well these people right here are some of my best friends and Alexis said that she wanted to sing something for Nick. So Lexi... go ahead." She said then ran offstage. Someone brought me a guitar and a stool out. I sat down on the stool and pulled the microphone stand close enough to where I wouldn't have to hold it.

"Uhm hi everyone. I wrote this song a few months ago and no one has ever heard it. I actually wrote it for Nick… but he still hasn't heard it. I was waiting for something special to happen and it happened tonight so ill go ahead and sing it." I said then started playing.

_Mmmmmhmmm yeah,_

_Looks like we made it,_

_Look how far we've come my baby,_

_We might have took the long way,_

_We knew we'd get there someday,_

_They said,_

_I bet,_

_They'll never make it,_

_But just look at us holding on,_

_Were still together,_

_Still going strong,_

_Your still the one I run to,_

_The one that I belong to,_

_Your still the one I want for life,_

_Your still the one that I love,_

_The only one I dream of,_

_Your still the one I kiss goodnight,_

_Aint nothing better,_

_We beat the odds together,_

_Im glad we didn't listen,_

_Look at what we would be missin',_

_They said,_

_I bet,_

_They'll never make it,_

_But just look at us holding on,_

_Were still together,_

_Still going strong,_

_Your still the one I run to,_

_The one that I belong to,_

_Your still the one I want for life,_

_Your still the one that I love,_

_The only one I dream of,_

_Your still the one I kiss goodnight,_

_Your still the one I run to,_

_The one that I belong to,_

_Your still the one I want for life,_

_Your still the one that I love,_

_The only one I dream of,_

_Your still the one I kiss goodnight,_

_I'm so glad we made it,_

_Look how far we've come my baby._

I finished and I heard everyone clapping and yelling very loud.

"Thanks everybody" I said then laid the guitar down and ran offstage. I ran to Vanessa and Nick who were standing by each other.

"So what did you think?" I asked.

"It was awesome" Vanessa said then ran off to Zac. I looked at Nick who was smiling softly at me.

"What did you think?" I asked him. He leaned down and kissed me passionately. Me arm automatically went around his neck. I felt his arms wrap around my waist. His lined my bottom lip with his tongue. I opened my mouth and let him explore. When air was needed I pulled back and rested my forehead against his.

"I loved it" he said. I smiled up at him. I heard our song Vulnerable come on and couples start to dance. I looked back up at him.

"Do you want to dance?" he asked. I nodded. We walked out onto the dance floor. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped mine around his neck and laid my head on his chest.

"You know my dad's gonna freak when we tell him. You know that right?" I asked.

"Ya I know that. I was gonna wait but I couldn't. I just love you too much." He said. I nodded.

"I know." I said.

"So where do you want to get married?" he asked. I shrugged.

"Uhm I've always wanted to get married on the beach." I said.

"Okay then we'll get married on the beach." He said.

"Okay. What is our song going to be?" I asked.

"Uhm… what about… When You Look Me In The Eyes. It's the only one I can think of?" he said.

"Ya I like that song. Its perfect" I said.

"Okay. Now that we got that stuff out of the way we only have a lot more to do" he said. I giggled.

"Were gonna need help. Were gonna have to tell our parents." I said lifting my head off of his chest.

"Well my parents know. Its your parents that we have to tell" he said. I nodded. We finished the dance and talked to our friends for a while when we decided to head back so we would wake up in time to get to our interview. Nick dropped me off and I went up to my room ignoring the paparazzi. I changed into some pajamas. I laid on my bed and stared at the ring Nick got me. I fell asleep soon.

_The Next Day_

_Troy's POV  
_

The whole family was sitting in mine and Gabi's livingroom waiting to watch Lexi and Nick's interview. We finally saw them on TRL.

"Well how is hollywood's favorite couple?" the interviewer asked.

"Fantastic" Nick replied.

"Well im going to just jump to the question that is on everyone's mind. Are you two engaged?" the interviewer asked. I laughed a little. People will make anything up.

"Wow. I heard about this on the internet. Someone even photo shopped a picture of Nick kneeling on one leg" Hayden said. I laughed again. I looked at the T.V and saw Lexi look up at Nick nervously. I saw Nick nod. I took a sip of my water.

"Yes" she said. I spit out my water. Hayden who was sitting on the floor with Destiny in his lap dodged it.

"What?" I screamed. Gabi started to rub my arm.

"Troy calm down. You knew this would happen. She is nineteen and allowed to do anything she wants now" she said. I leaned back against the couch. I was silent.

"Dad are you okay?" I heard Chris say. I shook my head.

"Ya im fine. Your right Gabi. She's old enough to make her own decisions" I said.

"So your okay with her getting married?" Sadie asked.

"Ya im fine with it." I said.

"To Nick Jonas?" Skyler asked.

"Yes im fine." I said.

"Good" everyone said at one time. We watched the rest of the interview then we all started to talk. Lexi walked through the door at eight o'clock that night. She walked into the livingroom and stopped when she saw all of us looking at her.

"Hey guys. How's it going?" she asked nervously.

"I want to see the ring" Gabi said. Lexi hid her hand behind her back.

"What ring?" she asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Lexi. Its okay. We saw the interview" I said. She sighed in relief and walked over and sat between me and Gabi. She showed us her hand that had the ring on it.

"Wow. Its beautiful." Gabi said. I nodded. Everyone saw her ring and then they went home. Now it was just me Lexi and Gabi sitting in the livingroom.

"So are you guys okay with me getting married at nineteen?" she asked.

"Ya were okay with it." I said. She hugged us both.

"Good. Okay me and Nick have already decided where and what song were going to do." She said.

"Okay tell us." Gabi said.

"Okay we are going to get married on the beach and our song will be When You Look Me In The Eyes." She said. I laughed.

"That sounds great." I said.

"When are you going to decide the rest?" Gabi asked. Lexi shrugged.

"I don't know but I want to get married soon. Like next month if its possible" Lexi said. Gabi nodded.

"Its possible" she said. I looked at her. She shrugged at me.

"Really?" Lexi asked. Gabi nodded.

"What you need to do is think of all of the tuff you want at the wedding then ask Nick if its okay and get what he wants and then get the cake, Nick's tux, and your dress, the bridesmaid dresses, the groomsmen tux's, and the best man tux. The ring bearer. And that should be all." She said. Lexi nodded and hugged Gabi.

"Thank you mom. Ill go work on it right now" Lexi said then ran upstairs.

_Lexi's Wedding Day one Month Later_

_Lexi's POV_

Well it's my wedding day and I would be lying if I said I wasn't nervous. Me and Nick decided on a white, light yellow, and light blue wedding on the beach. My dress was white and so was his tux. He was wearing a light blue tie. The bridesmaid dresses are light yellow while the groomsmen's tuxes were a very light blue. The flower girl was going to be Destiny. Frankie said that he was to cool to be the ring bearer so Blake is the ring bearer. Our cake is white with yellow around the sides and blue decorations on it. My maid of honor was Vanessa. Nick's best man was Zac. The bridesmaids are Selena, Demi, and Ashley. The groomsmen are Joe, Kevin, and Jared. There is white petals everywhere. My mom, Nick's mom and dad, Chris, Trevor, Ashley, Hayden, Sadie and Kyle, Skyler and Kaylan, Shane, Lillie, Braxton, Kelsey, and Frankie all are sitting on the front row. Our friends were all sitting behind them. I was now in my room where I got ready and I am so nervous. I heard someone knocking on my door then it opened to reveal my dad smiling at me. I smiled a nervous smile back at him. He walked in and over to me.

"Everyone's ready. Are you ready to go?" he asked. I nodded and linked my arm with his. We walked out of the room and to the big doors. Everyone that was supposed to walk before me did and then me and my dad walked down the aisle. I met eyes with Nick. He was looking at me smiling like an idiot. We finished walking down the aisle and my dad kissed me on the forehead and went to where e was supposed to stand. We said all the vows and things and then it was time for the I Do's.

"Do you Nick Jonas take Alexis Bolton to treasure and to hold till death do you part?" the preacher asked. (BTW GUYS I DON'T KNOW ABOUT WEDDINGS SO THAT IS WHAT I'm PUTTING!) Nick looked into my eyes and slipped the ring on my finger.

"I do" he said. I smiled up at him.

"And do you Alexis Bolton take Nick Jonas to treasure and to hold till death do you part?" the preacher asked. I slipped the ring on Nick's finger.

"I do" I said smiling the biggest smile ive probably ever smiled.

"Well by the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife. Nick you may kiss the bride." The preacher said. Nick smiled at me and kissed me passionately. We pulled back and smiled at each other. The crowd went wild. We walked down the aisle and to the reception. My mom ran up to me at the reception.

"CONGRATS!" she said then hugged me.

"Thanks" I said. She smiled and walked off. I walked over to the kids table that had all of my nieces and nephews at it. I saw Hayden was standing over Destiny.

"Hey" I said as I reached it. Hayden looked up at me and smiled. He walked over and hugged me

"Congrats." He said. I smiled and pulled back from the hug.

"Thanks" I said. I walked over to Joe and Kevin.

"What's up guys?" I asked.

"Nothing much." Joe said.

"So how does it feel to be married?" Kevin asked me. I smiled.

"Amazing" I said. They nodded. I saw Joe look at something behind me.

"I think some people want you" Joe said then pointed behind me. I saw all the girls motioning me over. I waved at Kevin and Joe and walked over there.

"What's up guys?" I asked.

"Its almost time for you and Nick to dance. Where is he?" Ashley asked. I looked around and shrugged.

"I don't know. He disappeared." I said.

"Well go find him" Selena said. I nodded and started walking around looking for him. I got congratulations from like everyone here. I finally saw him talking to Chris. I walked over there.

"Hey guys" I said. They looked at me and smiled.

"Hey! Congrats sis!" Chris said then hugged me.

"Thanks. Uhm Nick they are about to play the song. We need to get out there" I said. He nodded and hugged Chris and we walked out there. I saw Joe and Kevin walk up on the stage.

"Uhm well its time for the bride and grooms first dance together! So the song they picked is one of the Jonas Brothers so me and Kevin are going to play it and sing it. Without the high vocals from Nick. So lets go" he said. Me and Nick walked out onto the middle of the dance floor. He wrapped his arms around my waist while mine went around his neck. We started swaying to the music.

"So Mrs. Jonas how does it feel?" Nick asked. I smiled.

"Amazing" I said. He smiled. I laid my head on his chest. We kept swaying to the music and soon other people joined us. The song was coming to an end and I lifted my head up off of Nick's chest.

"I love you Mrs. Jonas" he said smiling.

"I love you too Mr. Jonas" I said. He leaned down and kissed me just as the song ended. We pulled back and smiled as everyone started clapping. We finished the reception then me and Nick got ready to go on our honeymoon to Hawaii. We were standing outside the limo saying goodbye to everyone. I hugged everyone and said bye then Nick did the same. We got in the limo and drove to the airport and then went to Hawaii.

_3 Weeks Later_

_Gabriella's POV_

Lexi and Nick were supposed to be coming home today. They are going to live in Albuquerque and visit L.A a lot so Nick could see his family. We had seen a lot of pictures of Nick and Lexi all over the news and internet. They were a really cute couple. For the past couple of weeks me and Troy have been working on getting their house ready. It was a few blocks away and it was three stories. It was beautiful. We called Nick and Lexi and told them to meet us here. They didn't know that we had fixed it up. They should be walking through the door any minute now. We had gotten everyone to be here. Even Joe, Kevin, Frankie, and Nick's parents. We heard the doorknob start to jiggle. The door opened and Lexi and Nick walked through. They were both really tan. Lexi stared at the house open mouthed.

"How… when…. Oh my gosh!" Nick yelled. We all laughed.

"Thank you so much!" Lexi yelled then hugged everyone. Nick followed as soon as he was out of shock.

"So why don't you go look around?" I said. They both started looking around. They walked upstairs with everyone following. They walked into the master bedroom. Lexi screamed when she saw it. It was huge with a big bathroom. It had a big walk in closet. We had put furniture and dressers in there.

"Thank you so much!" Lexi said. We all walked out of that room and down the hallway. They walked into the next room.

"What's this room for?" Nick asked.

"Anything you want it to be for. That's why there's nothing in it" Troy said.

"That's the way all of the other rooms are on this hallway. There is one room with a bathroom, and then there is a bathroom down the hall." I said. They nodded and we all walked downstairs. Lexi walked around by herself a bit while Nick talked to Kevin and Joe.

"Hey mom?" I heard her ask. I walked over to her. She was standing in front of an open door that led downstairs.

"Ya sweetie?" I asked. Everyone came over to us. Nick came to the front with Lexi.

"What's down there?" she asked. I smiled.

"Go look" I said. She nodded and took Nick's hand and started walking down the stairs. When she got to the bottom of them she went to the right which led to another room. When she walked into it she screamed.

"Oh My GOD!" she screamed. This room was their music room. We had gotten all of our instruments and put them in here and we had gotten Nick's guitar and put it in there also. There was a couch in the corner. We had also bought them an electric guitar.

"What do you think?" Troy asked.

"I love it" Lexi said. We smiled.

"Good. We hoped you would." I said. Lexi turned around and hugged everyone.

"Thank you so much guys! This is awesome!" she said.

"There is one more thing" Joe said. I looked at him confused. We didn't get them anything else.

"What else is there?" I heard Nick's mom ask.

"Just follow me" Joe said then started walking back toward the step. He walked across the bottom and opened a door and stepped out of the way for Lexi and Nick. Lexi and Nick stepped inside and I saw Lexi almost collapse but Nick caught her.

"Dude! Wow!" Nick said. I walked in behind them and looked to se what it was. In front of me were two cars. One was a black hummer and then other one was a White highlander. I looked at Lexi and saw that she was crying.

"How did you guys do all of this?" she asked. I looked at her.

"It wasn't me. It must've been Joe and Kevin. I had no part" I said. She nodded and turned to Joe and Kevin.

"Did you guys do this?" Nick asked. They nodded.

"The JoBros are rich man. We already gave some money to a charity and we thought what the heck. Might as well do this for them" Kevin said. Nick and Lexi ran over and hugged them. We all went back upstairs. We decided to let them have some alone time so we all said goodbye and went home.

_Lexi's POV_

Me and Nick were sitting in our new livingroom.

"I cant believe they did all of this for us." I said.

"I know. We have the best family ever." Nick said. I nodded and laid my head on his shoulder.

"I know." I said then yawned.

"Come one lets get to bed." Nick said then we stood up and walked upstairs and changed into pajamas and went to bed.

_The Next Morning_

_Lexi's POV_

I woke up the next morning to a bad feeling in my stomach. I shot out of bed and ran into the bathroom and hovered over the toilet and emptied all my contents into it. I felt someone hold my hair back. I looked up and saw Nick looking down at me with worry written all over his face. I got done throwing up and washed my face off at the sink and sat down beside Nick who wrapped his arms around me pulling me closer to him.

"Are you okay?" he asked me.

"I don't know. I didn't feel sick until this morning" I said. He felt my forehead.

"You don't feel warm. Come on maybe you just need to lay down." He said then picked me up and carried me out of the bathroom. He laid me down on the bed and put the blankets over me. "Do you want anything?" he asked me. I shook my head no. He leaned down and kissed my forehead.

"Okay. Just get some sleep. Call me if you need me" he said then walked out of the room. I rolled on my side and closed my eyes. I quickly opened them and threw the covers off of my body and ran into the bathroom and started throwing up again. I heard Nick come up the stairs and hold my hair back again. I stopped throwing up and washed my face off. I sat back down by Nick.

"Maybe we should get you to the doctor" he said. I nodded.

"Okay" I said. He stood up and helped me up. We went and changed and he ate breakfast. I didn't feel like eating so I just drank a glass of water. We got in Nick's hummer and we drove to the doctor's office. I signed in and then me and Nick sat down in the waiting room. When they called my name we walked into the room and the doctor walked in a few minutes later.

"Well hello Mrs. Jonas. I have been told that you have been throwing up this morning. Am I correct?" she asked. I nodded.

"Okay well lets get the ultrasound machine out and see whats wrong with you." She said. I nodded. "Okay if you will just lay down on this table I can check with the machine." She said. I laid down on the table. She pulled up my shirt a little and ran the machine across my stomach I saw her looking at the screen. She pulled the machine away from my stomach and turned it off.

"Just as I suspected, your three weeks pregnant! Congratulations! I'm going to leave you two alone and then you are free to go. But you need to make a next appointment about three weeks from now. Have a nice day" she said then walked out of the room. I turned to Nick to see him staring at the wall awestruck.

"Uhm Nick? Did you want a baby?" I asked.

"Uhm… im gonna be a dad" he whispered. I sighed. I felt tears coming to my eyes but I didn't know why.

"Nick did you want a baby?" I asked my voice cracking a little. He looked up at me smiling.

"I'm gonna be a dad." He said again. I rolled my eyes. He stood up and came over to me.

"You still haven't answered…." I said but got cut of by a pair of lips on mine. I kissed back. He pulled back and rested his forehead against mine.

"Yes I did. I wanted a baby" he said. I smiled.

"Good. Cause your getting one." I said.

"Come on. Lets go make you an appointment." He said then took my hand and pulled me out of the room. We made me an appointment then we went home. The phone started ringing as soon as we walked in the door. I walked over to it and picked it up.

**Troy**

_Lexi_

"_Hello?"_

"**Hey Lex. What are you doing?"**

"_Nothing much. I just got back from the doctors office" _I said then felt that same feeling in my stomach again.

"**Why were you at the-" **I cut him off by dropping the phone on the couch and running into the bathroom. I threw up and came back out after washing off my face. I picked the phone up.

"_What were you saying?"_

"**Lexi what is wrong? Why were you at the doctors office?"**

"_Because ive gotten sick a few times this morning. But in a good way."_

"**What do you mean in a goo- Your pregnant"**

"_Yes daddy im thre weeks pregnant"_

"**I'm happy for you. So how did Nick react?"**

"_He was happy."_

"**Well that's good. Wait your mom wants to talk to you. Ill talk to you later. I love you"**

"_I love you too."_

"**Hey sweetie. How you feeling?"**

"_I'm okay. Did you hear dad?"_

"**Ya I did. I'm so happy for you guys"**

"_Thanks. Well im craving something with choclate so im gonna go eat something with chocolate in it. Bye mom"_

"**Bye sweetie"**

She said then I heard the dial tone. I hung up the phone and walked into the kitchen to see Nick sitting at the bar drinking a bottle of water. I smiled at him and went to the pantry and saw chocolate icing. Why I don't know but I wanted it. I got that out then I saw some barbeque chips in there in there. I got those out and went and set them on the bar by Nick. I saw his disgusted face and laughed. I walked to the fridge and got out a bottle of water. I went and sat across from Nick and opened the icing and then the chips. I dipped a chip in the chocolate and ate it.

"That's gross" Nick said sticking out his tongue in disgust.

"Its your fault. You got me pregnant. You eat anything when your pregnant" I said. He nodded.

"Good point." He said then stuck his finger in the icing and pulled it out and licked it clean. I giggled. I then thought that everything should be okay from now on.


	32. Chapter 32

AN; Sadie is six months pregnant and Lexi is Four months pregnant

AN; Sadie is six months pregnant and Lexi is Four months pregnant.

_Three Months Later_

_Lexi's POV  
_

I had just started showing last month. The baby just started kicking last week. At my last doctors appointment we were allowed to see the sex but we decided not to. Me and Nick were laying on the bed watching a movie right now. Nick's arm was around my waist and it rested on my inflated belly where he was rubbing. I felt the baby kick and I smiled. I quickly frowned when I saw something move on our balcony. I thought it was just a bird and ignored it. I saw it again a few minutes later. I sat up and got off the bed. I walked over to the balcony and opened the doors and screamed at what I saw. Jack Phillips was standing in front of me smirking. I started backing up and Jack followed me. Nick was by my side in an instant.

"I heard you were pregnant! Congrats! Now let me just get rid of the little thing" he said stepping forward making me got backwards a little.

"Don't touch me." I said. He laughed. Nick started to push me behind him but I stopped him.

"Why? Your dad made my life miserable so I made his miserable and now im gonna make your miserable." He said. I glared at him.

"Ya and what are you going to do?" I asked him. He smirked.

"This" he said then punched me in the stomach hard. I cried out in pain and knelt down. I grabbed Nick's hand and squeezed it tightly. I saw Jack run out on the balcony and climb down the tree laughing the whole time. I saw Nick try and go after him. I grabbed his hand and pulled him back. I started to cry.

"Forget him. Just get me to the hospital now" I said through gritted teeth. He picked me up and ran down the stairs and down to the garage. He put me in the passenger seat of his hummer. He then ran around the car and got in the driver seat and pulled out of the garage and drove down the street and to the hospital. He got out of the car and ran around and got me out of the passenger seat and carried me inside the hospital. He ran up to the receptionist.

"My wife was punched in the stomach and she is four months pregnant" he said. I shut my eyes tight. The pain was horrible. I really didn't want to lose this baby. I wouldn't be able to stand it. I silently prayed to god that I didn't want to lose the baby.

"Okay well lets get her in a room and see if she and the baby are okay" the receptionist said then got up and led me and Nick to a room. Nick set me on the bed in there. I looked at him with tears in my eyes.

"Nick what if I lost the baby?" I quietly asked. He hugged me.

"Lexi baby! Don't think like that. Think positive!" he said stroking my hair. I nodded. A doctor walked in a few minutes later.

"Okay lets make sure you are both okay." He said then got out the ultrasound machine. He pulled my shirt up and rubbed the gel over my stomach. I gasped. It was so cold. He started rolling the machine over my stomach. I was to scared to look at the screen so I dug my face into Nick's shoulder while he put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer to him. I heard the doctor say something but I tuned it out. I heard Nick sigh in relief.

"The baby is fine. You guys got lucky. If this person would of punched you just a little bit harder then you would have lost the baby. You are free to go." The doctor said then walked out of the room. I picked my head up off of Nick's shoulder with tears of joy streaming down my face. I smiled brightly. The baby was okay. My baby was okay! Our baby! I felt Nick hug me tightly.

"Lets go home" he whispered. I nodded. We walked hand in hand out of the hospital and to the car. We drove home and went inside and cuddled up on the couch. I then thought of something that had been on my mind for a while.

"Hey Nick?" I asked.

"Ya?" he replied. I sighed.

"Can we like you know go to L.A to have the baby? Everyone else in my family was born here and I just want it to be different with this baby" I said. He looked into my eyes.

"Are you sure?" he asked. I nodded.

"I'm positive." I said smiling slightly. He softly kissed me.

"Of course we can. But I want to go ahead and get there. I don't want you traveling when you are five months pregnant. So if we can get up there in the next week that would be great" he said leaning his forehead against mine. I nodded.

"Okay. We just have to pack and I have to call my parents and then we can go up there to the apartment. We have to stay there for about a month before we come back when the baby is born because I don't want what happened to Destiny happen to our baby." I said. He nodded. I stood up.

"Lets go pack." I said then walked upstairs and into our room. We packed everything we would need. I sat down on the bed and started thinking.

"Hey Nick what are we going to do about the nursery here. We still have to paint one of the rooms and everything" I said. He sighed and sat down beside me.

"I know. I have no clue how we are going to do it. I guess the baby could sleep in our room until we get it done" he said. I nodded.

"Okay sounds good. Now I have to call my parents" I said then took out my phone.

**Troy/Gabriella**

_Lexi_

"**Hello?"**

"_Hey dad can you put it on speaker phone. I need to talk to you and mom"_

"**Ya hang on" **he said then I heard my mom in the background.

"**Hey Lex"**

"_Hey mom. Okay im just going to say it. Well today me and Nick were watching a video in our room when Jack came on our balcony. He punched me in the stomach" _I said then heard then gasp and my dad started mumbling under his breath. _"But me and the baby are fine. Also me and Nick have decided that we want to have the baby in L.A" _

"**Okay. Its your baby. You can do whatever. When are going?"**

"_We are leaving in like an hour. When we get there we are going to live at our condo. We will stay there for like a month after the baby is born. When we get back we will have to get the nursery ready. Me and Nick will fly you guys up like a week before I am due so you can be here. And if everyone else wants to come we can fly them up too"_

"**Sounds good."**

"_Well I have to go. Our flight leaves in thirty minutes. Bye mom. Bye dad. I love you guys."_

"**Bye"**

They both said then I hung up. Me and Nick carried our stuff outside and put it into the car. We drove to the airport. We got out and put our tuff through luggage. We got our tickets and waited for them to call our flight. When they called it we got on the plane an took our seats.

"I cant wait to see our friends. I haven't seen them since the wedding" I said.

"I know. I miss them." Nick said. I smiled and leaned my head against his chest. I fell asleep within minutes. I woke up to someone shaking me.

"Wake up Lexi. Were here" I heard Nick say. I opened my eyes and smiled at him. He smiled back and grabbed my hand and we walked off of the plane. We got our luggage and rented a car and went to our apartment and put all of our stuff up. We settled on the couch.

"Hey you know what we need to do?" I asked him.

"No. What?" he responded. I looked up at him.

"We need to go to a baby store and make a nursery here." I said. He nodded.

"That might be a good idea. We'll be here for a month after the baby is born. Lets go." He said. I nodded. We stood up and walked out of the condo and outside of the complex to be surrounded by paparazzi. I felt Nick grab my hand tighter. We haven't been bothered by paparazzi in Albuquerque and now we were. This was the first time since I started showing so I was a little nervous.

_Lexi do you know what you are having?_

_Are you excited for the arrival?_

_How far along are you?_

That's the kinds of questions they asked. We finally made it to the car. Nick opened my door for me and then he got in on his own side. We drove to the local baby store and got out and went inside. We walked down every isle.

"SO what color do you think we should get since we don't know if it is a boy or a girl?" Nick asked. I shrugged.

"How about yellows and blues" I said. He nodded. We got four bottles with little yellow ducky designs on them, baby blankets, pacifiers, toys, stuffed animals, bathtub, highchair, wash cloths, clothes, diapers, baby wipes, a baby book, rocking chair, changing table, bouncy seat, playpen, dresser, crib, and a stroller. Everything had little duckies on it. That's the theme we went for. We even got ducky wallpaper. We paid for it all then walked back out to the car. We put it in there and went to the local hardware store and bought a can of light yellow paint to paint the nursery. We paid for it then went back to the condo. We put everything in the livingroom. Nick picked up the can of paint and the brushes and rollers.

"Are you going to help or do you want to stay down here and sort through all of this stuff before we take it up?" he asked. I sighed.

"Ill stay down here. I don't need to stress my self out a lot anyway so ill stay down here" I said. He nodded and walked over to me. He leaned down and kissed me softly.

"Yell if you need me" he said. I nodded and he smiled and walked upstairs. I sat down on the couch and started going through everything when the doorbell rang. I got up and walked over to the door and opened it and squealed. I hugged them.

"Zac! V!" I said.

"Hey Lex" Zac said. I opened the door wider so they could come in. They walked in and into the livingroom.

"I see your getting ready for the baby" Vanessa said. I nodded enthusiastically.

"Ya! What are you guys doing here?" I asked. I heard Nick walk out of the room upstairs. I saw him at the top of the stairs. I smiled.

"Hey Zac. Hey Nessa! What's up?" he asked. They turned around.

"Nothing much." Vanessa said. Nick nodded.

"Dude do you want some help?" Zac asked him.

"Sure. Come on up" Nick said. Zac kissed Vanessa quickly then ran upstairs. Me and Vanessa sat down on the couch.

"So what are you doing?" Vanessa asked. I sighed.

"Getting ready to have the baby. Nick is painting the nursery and I am going through all of this stuff before we take it upstairs." I said. She nodded.

"Ill help" she said smiling.

"Thanks V." I said. She shrugged and started helping me.

"No prob" she said. We got done sorting through all of the stuff right as the boys came downstairs.

"Okay its drying. We put the wallpaper up already. Is there anything I can go ahead and take up there?" Nick asked. I nodded.

"If you could take the heavy stuff up there then that would be great." I said. He nodded and walked over to the dresser. Him and Zac took that up there. They came back down and took the changing table up there. They came back down again and took the rest of the heavy stuff up there. Then me and V went up there with them when they got the last heavy thing. I looked at the room trying to decide where I wanted this stuff. I started talking to V and she helped me move the stuff around. We stopped moving things around and looked at the room. The dresser was on one side of the window. On the other side the crib was sitting up against the wall. By the crib was the changing table. The rocking chair was sitting cattycornered across from the crib. Me and V turned to each other and gave each other high fives. We then turned to the guys.

"So what do you think?" I asked. Nick looked around and nodded.

"I like it." He said. I smiled.

"Thanks. Now come on. We need to bring the rest of the stuff up here" I said. He nodded. All four of us went downstairs and grabbed everything. We came back upstairs. I went over to the crib and layed the yellow blanket down in there then grabbed some of the stuffed animals and put them in there. Including a stuffed yellow duck we got. I turned around and saw Vanessa putting the diapers under the changing table along with the baby wipes. I saw Zac and Nick putting toys in a bin that we bought. I walked over and grabbed on of the blankets and went and set it over the rocking chair. I then went and put all of the clothes we bought in the dresser. I picked up the wash cloths and little bathtub and walked into the bathroom that joined into this room and the next room. I set the washcloths on the sink and set the little bathtub in the bath. I then got the soap and stuff we got and put it on the sides of the bathtub. I walked back into the room to see all three of them looking around making sure they did everything right. I walked over and wrapped my arms around Nick's waist. He hugged me.

"Come on we still have to put up the baby bouncer, playpen, and highchair downstairs" I said. They nodded and we walked downstairs. Me and Nick set up the playpen in the corner of the room and put the toys and stuffed animals that we didn't take up stairs in there. We also laid a blanket over the side. We set the baby bouncer up by the T.V. We walked into the kitchen to see Zac and Vanessa setting the highchair up. When they got done I remembered something. I walked into the living room and grabbed the bottles and walked back in the kitchen and went over to the sink and washed them out and set them all on the strainer. I walked back in the livingroom and took the stroller and put it in the hall closet. I walked back in the kitchen to see that only Nick was in there. I looked around confused. Nick looked at me and smiled.

"They had to go home. They have to get up for an interview or something tomorrow." He said. I nodded and yawned. Gosh today took a lot out of me. I closed my eyes a little and I felt Nick wrap his arms around me.

"You look tired." He said. I nodded against his chest. "Lets get to sleep then. Tomorrow we are going to the park with Kevin and Joe and I think after the interview Zac and Nessa might come too. And I don't know about anyone else." He said. I nodded again.

"Okay. I'm too tired to walk upstairs. Can we just sleep down here" I said softly. I heard him chuckle.

"Or we could just do this" he said then picked me up bridal style. He carried me up the steps with ease. I was really small during this pregnancy. It doesn't help that I am just naturally short either. He set me and on the bed. I was already wearing something I could sleep in so I just got under the covers. I heard him get in beside me a few minutes later and felt him wrap his arms around me. He kissed my forehead.

"Night. I love you Lexi" he said. I smiled.

"I love you too" I said then fell asleep.


	33. Chapter 33

5 Months Later

_5 Months Later_

Well I didn't get to go home to see Sadie's now two month old son, William Ethan, or Will. He has Sadie's hair and Kyle's eye color. He is sweet. She has sent me tons of pictures of him. I was sitting on the couch in my apartment with Joe. Nick had to go somewhere so Joe came to be with me because I was nine months pregnant and my due date was in a few days. I was so small. My stomach was only a little bit bigger than usual. This baby was going to be so small. We were talking after watching a movie when I felt something wet on my pants and a sharp pain in my little stomach. I groaned in pain.

"What's wrong?" Joe asked. I bit my bottom lip hard and looked down and saw that my water had broke.

"My water broke" I said through gritted teeth. It hurts so badly. His eyes widened.

"Okay. Come on. I'll call everyone when we get you there" he said grabbing my hands and pulling me up. He started walking me towards the door when Nick walked in with Kevin. He looked at me and frowned. I now had tears running down my face. He walked up to mean wiped them away.

"What's wrong?" he asked me. I had another contraction and I let out a sob.

"My water broke." I said collapsing against his chest. These contractions hurt really bad. I gripped his shirt in my hands. "Make it stop" I whimpered. He pulled me closer.

"Come on. Lets go get little Jonas into this world" Kevin said. I nodded. Nick pulled back from the hug.

"Hey Joe will you go get the bag sitting beside our bed?" Nick asked. Joe nodded and ran upstairs and came back down with the bag which consisted of diapers, cloths for me and Nick, bottles, and other things that we would need. We all walked out of the condo and got into our separate cars. Nick put me in the passenger seat ignoring the paparazzi and ran around and got into the drivers seat and grabbed my hand and started the car and drove to the hospital with Joe and Kevin following. We got there and Nick got the bag and then helped me out. Joe and Kevin came over to help us. We got inside and got me a room. I changed into the hospital gown and laid down in the bed while the nurse checked to see how dilated I was.

"Well your only 2cm dilated" she said then walked out of the room. Nick walked over and sat down beside me.

"Do you want to call your parents or do you want me to?" he asked.

"I will" I said then picked up my phone from the table beside my bed.

"Okay well im gonna call my parents. Ill be right back" he said then kissed my forehead and walked out of the room. I dialed my mom's cell phone number knowing that she and my dad were in L.A somewhere.

**Gabriella**

_Lexi_

"**Hello?"**

"_Mom. Can you and dad come to the hospital now?"_

"**Ya sure. Wait are you in labor?!"**

"_Yes mom. Now please just hurry up"_

"**Okay we'll be there soon."**

"_Okay. And could you cal everyone else please?"_

"**Sure. See you in a few." **She said then hung up. I set my phone on my table and leaned back and closed my eyes. I opened them as soon as my cell phone started ringing. I picked it up and didn't even look at the caller I.D.

**Vanessa**

_Lexi_

"_Hello?"_

"**Hey girl. How you feeling today."**

"_Oh actually im in labor right now"_

"**Snap! Okay me and Zac will be down there in a few minutes. We'll call everyone else"**

"_Okay" _I said then heard the dial tone. I giggled but soon stopped when a contraction hit as soon as Nick walked into the room. I let a few of my tears fall. He ran over to me and hugged me.

"What's wrong?" he asked while stroking my hair. I sighed.

"Just a contraction" I said. He nodded. The nurse came in about two hours later and said that I was seven cm dilated. Me and Nick were sitting there just him hugging me and stroking my hair. I was slowly falling asleep. My contractions were coming faster and they hurt more but I ignored it and fell asleep.

_Nick's POV_

I heard Lexi's breathing even beside me. I looked over and smiled. I carefully laid her back on the bed and walked out of the room and into the waiting room. I sat down by Kevin and Joe. My mom, dad, Frankie, Lexi's parents, Vanessa, Zac, Selena, Ashley, Jared, Miley, and Demi all looked over at me.

"Hey. How is she?" Vanessa asked.

"She's asleep right now. She should wake up soon because a few minutes ago she said that her contractions hurt worse. She is 7cm dilated." I said. She nodded along with everyone else. We sat in silence for a few minutes when I heard Lexi scream. I stood up and ran into her room to see her sitting up in bed with doctors getting ready at the bottom. I looked at her and saw her eyes closed tightly and she had tears running out of them. A nurse came up to me and handed me some scrubs.

"She is 10cm dilated now. You need to scrub up" she said then walked back over to the end of Lexi's bed. I put the scrubs on and walked over to Lexi and held er hand. She opened her eyes and looked at me. I smiled softly and leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Okay Alexis push on your next contraction!" her doctor said.

_Lexi's POV_

When my contraction hit I pushed hard. I screamed. It hurt so bad. I felt like I was being ripped in half. I felt Nick rub his thumb over my hand in a comforting way. I smiled.

"Okay do that on every contraction" my doctor said. My next contraction came quickly. I pushed hard again. I stopped when my contraction ended. I did that a few more times when I heard crying fill the room. I leaned back against my bed. The doctors left the room to clean my baby up. I felt Nick sit beside me so I opened my eyes.

"You did so well Lexi" he said. I smiled. He leaned don and kissed me softly. A nurse came back in holding a very small pink bundle In her arms.

"You have a perfectly healthy baby girl." She said then laid the baby on my chest. "She weighs five pounds 1 ounce but she is perfectly healthy. She is 5 inches long. You have to make sure she gets her nutrients. Well I'll leave you two to see her" she said and smiled and walked out. The whole time she was talking I just kept staring at my little girl. I had tears in my eyes.

"Lexi… so is so beautiful" Nick whispered. I nodded.

"I know. She is so tiny" I said.

"I know. She gets that from her mommy" he said and kissed my temple. I smiled.

"So what are we going to name her?" I asked. He shrugged.

"How about we get our friends to help us with that" he said. I nodded.

"Okay." I said. He held his hands out and I carefully placed her in his arms. His face softened even more immediately.

"Hey baby. I'm your daddy" he whispered. I smiled. He was so gentle.

"Hey why don't you go get everyone?" I asked. He nodded.

"Okay ill be right back." He said then walked out of the room. I leaned back against the pillows and smiled and closed my eyes.

_Nick's POV_

I was beyond ecstatic. I was so happy. I have a beautiful wife and daughter. I walked into the waiting room never wiping the smile off of my face. Joe saw me first. He got up and made his way over to me.

"Hey dude. How's Lexi? Who is this?" he asked looking down at our daughter. I smiled. I saw everyone else get up and crowd around us.

"Well Joe this is your niece. We haven't named her yet" I said. Joe smiled bigger. He turned to Kevin and Frankie.

"Dudes! Were uncles!" he said. I laughed. He turned back around.

"Can I hold her?" he asked. I nodded and handed her to him carefully. He smiled down at her.

"She is so small. How much does she weigh?" he asked.

"Five pounds one ounce" I said. I looked at everyone else to see shocked expressions on their faces.

"What?" I asked.

"Is she okay?" Lexi's dad asked. I chuckled.

"She is perfectly healthy" I said. Everyone sighed in relief. I smiled when I saw my mom take my daughter from Joe.

"So how is Lexi?" my dad asked.

"She's probably asleep. It took a lot out of her." I said. He nodded. "Do you all want to go see her?" I asked. They nodded. I started walking back into the room when my daughter started to cry. I turned around and took her from Vanessa who now had her. I started rocking her on the way back. She eventually stopped crying by the time we got to the room. I stopped outside the door to open it when I heard voices coming from inside. No one could be in there except Lexi. I looked through the little window and got furious.

"Dude whats up?" Kevin asked. I turned around.

"Jack…" I whispered. I saw Lexi's dad get mad too. I handed my daughter to Lexi's mom and opened the door quietly. I looked back and saw Lexi's dad, my dad, Joe, Kevin, Zac, and Jared all standing right behind me. I turned back around and looked at Lexi and saw that she was terrified. She couldn't get up so she was trapped. All of the boys walked in and got right behind Jack without him knowing. I sat there and listened to what he was saying.

"Well Alexis I see that your brat survived. She wont for long though. I will get her" he said. I was shaking furiously. He was not going to lay one finger on my baby girl. I heard Selena talking to the security out side. I made my presence known.

"Your not going to touch my daughter" I said in a dangerous tone. He turned around and smirked at me. I raised an eyebrow.

"So how is the new daddy?" he asked.

"Mhmmm…" I said and heard the security guards walk in with their guns held up. Jack smirked and started backing up towards Lexi. My eyes got wide as he started taking something out of his pocket.

"Don't move." One of the security guards said. Jack just kept taking what ever it was out of his pocket. I saw Lexi move a little and start to get off of the bed. Jack looked at her and she immediately sat still. He smirked at her. He started walking towards her again.

"don't move!" the security guard screamed. Jack ignored him and reached out to grab Lexi. I looked over and saw one of the security guards about to shoot. I acted quickly.

"LEXI DUCK!" I yelled. She quickly ducked and I heard a gunshot. Jack fell to the floor. I saw the security guards run over to Jack and carry him out of Lexi's room. I ran over to Lexi after seeing her start to cry. I hugged her tightly.

"Are you okay? Did he do anything to you?" I asked. She shook her head no.

"No im fine. He gone" she said. I pulled her away from my chest.

"Ya baby. He's gone. Forever" I said. She smiled and kissed me. I wiped away her tears. She looked at everyone and smiled.

"Hey guys" she said. Everyone walked in further.

"Hey" they all responded. She looked at our daughter in Kevin's arms.

"You know she still needs a name" I said. She nodded.

"Ill do the first name and you can do the middle name. How about that?" she said. I nodded and started to think.

"Okay do you have a name?" I asked. She nodded.

"Ya what about the name Kylie?" she said. I smiled.

"I love that name. Kylie Alexandra. I love it." I said. She smiled at me.

"I like the middle name" she said. I smiled again.

"Glad you do" I said. I looked up and saw Kevin handing Kylie to Selena.

"So whats her name?" my mom asked.

"Kylie Alexandra Jonas." I said. She nodded smiling.

"That is such a great name you guys" Ashley said. I nodded. A nurse came in.

"Well visiting hours are over. So only mommy and daddy get to stay" she said smiling at us. Everyone left except me and Lexi. I went and picked Kylie up out of her crib. I came back to Lexi's bed and sat down beside her.

"Has she even opened her eyes yet?" Lexi asked. I shrugged.

"No. She hasn-" I started but stopped when Kylie opened her eyes. I smiled when I saw the familiar blue with brown looking up at me curiously. "Yes she did" I said. Lexi laughed and took Kylie from me carefully.

_Lexi's POV_

I took Kylie from Nick and went and laid down on the bed while holding Kylie secure on my chest. Nick came and wrapped his arms around me and Kylie and started stroking my hair. I fell asleep quickly.

_Nick's POV_

I heard Lexi fall asleep so I picked up an also now sleeping Kylie and carefully laid her in her crib. I laid down by Lexi and wrapped my arms around her and drifted into a peaceful sleep.

_Lexi's POV_

I woke up the next morning to Kylie crying. I started to get up. I looked over at her crib and saw that Nick was already over there trying to make her calm down. I smiled and sat there and listened to what he was saying.

"Its okay baby girl. Daddies here" he said softly. She calmed down a little but she was still crying. I heard him start to sing to her softly.

_When you need a friend to call  
I'll be right there beside you  
To shelter you and guide you  
I'll miss you candle light  
When your tear drops start to fall  
I will be there to dry them  
Before you can cry them  
On the darkest night  
I will be the light  
I will be the light  
Do do do do do do_

I smiled when Kylie calmed down the whole way. He laid her back down in her crib to have her whimper being out of his warm arms. He picked her back up and walked over the bed and sat beside me. I reached over and stroked Kylie's hair.

"She is already a daddies girl" I said. He laughed.

"Ya she is." He said staring at Kylie. I smiled softly.

"You are so wrapped around her little finger" I said. He smiled at me. He used the arm that wasn't holding Kylie to wrap around my waist and pull me closer to him. I looked over at the clock and saw that it was nine o'clock in the morning. I sighed. Someone was probably going to walk through the door in any-.

"Hey guys!" Joe said as he walked through the door with Kevin following. Nick smiled at them.

"Hey" he said. I saw Kylie open her eyes and look at Joe and Kevin curiously.

"How's my favorite niece doing?" Joe asked in a baby voice coming over to Nick and Kylie. I giggled. He took Kylie away from Nick. Kylie lifted her arm up and grabbed Joe's long black hair. He laughed and pulled it from her grasp. He laughed a little.

"Did she wake up any last night?" Kevin asked coming over and hugging me. Me, Kevin, and Joe were all like brother and sister.

"No. She didn't. She's a good baby. Guess what?" I said. Kevin acted all excited making me laugh.

"What?" he asked.

"I don't know" I said. Kevin looked at me weirdly.

"Forget you" he said. I laughed. I looked back over at Joe and Kylie to see him talking to her with funny expressions on his face. I laughed. He looked at me.

"What?" he asked. I giggled.

"Your faces to Kylie were hilarious" I said. He nodded. A nurse came in.

"Okay well you are free to go whenever you want to. I hope you have a great new family" she said then smiled and walked out.

"When do you want to leave?" Nick asked me.

"Now" I said then stood up and went over to our bag and got out a change of clothes and went into the bathroom. I changed and walked back out and saw Nick packing everything up while Kevin and Joe were messing with Kylie. I helped Nick get everything then we went and signed out and walked outside. We saw paparazzi so I took Kylie from Joe and held her close so the flashes wouldn't bother her. We all started walking towards the car when the paparazzi started getting really close to us to try and get a good look at Kylie.

_What is her name?_

_Cute kid. Can we get some pictures?_

_Wow. She's tiny. Does she have a disease or something?_

We ignored all of the questions. I held Kylie closer when she started to whimper a little bit because of all of the noise. We finally got to mine and Nick's car. We opened the back seat and I got in and put Kylie in her car seat. I fastened it as tight as I could get it but it was still to loose.

"Nick she is to small for the car seat" I said. He sighed.

"It's the smallest one they make babe. Uhm try putting something else around her to keep her in place" he said. I nodded and took out a blanket and stuffed it in the extra space. It helped a little.

"Okay it helped a little bit. Ill sit back here with her" I said. He nodded. I got out and hugged Joe and Kevin. I then got back in the back seat. I saw Nick get in the drivers seat and start the car.

"You okay back there?" he asked turning around to look at me. I smiled and nodded.

"Ya im good" I said. He nodded and turned back around and started to drive to the condo. When we got there paparazzi were already lined up outside of our door. I heard Nick curse under is breath. I unbuckled myself then got out Kylie. I opened the door and got out and waited on Nick. He grabbed the bag and we started walking up the walkway. We got up to the door with the paparazzi firing questions at us. We got inside and sighed.

"Oh my gosh! They just wont leave us alone." I said. He nodded and set the bag down. He took a sleeping Kylie from me.

"I know. Hey ill go put her down for a nap. Ill be right back" he said then kissed me softly and walked upstairs. I sighed and went and laid down on the couch with my back facing up. A few minutes later I heard Nick come downstairs.

"You tired?" he asked coming and kneeling by my face. I nodded. He sat down in front of me and kissed my forehead and started to stroke my hair. I closed my eyes.

"Then go to sleep." He said. I nodded my head. He kept stroking my hair and I felt myself slip into unconsciousness.

_An Hour Later_

_Lexi's POV_

I woke up from a very well needed nap. I sat up and saw Nick asleep in the chair beside the couch with a sleeping Kylie in his arms. I smiled. I got up and walked into the kitchen and got out a water bottle out of the fridge. I opened it and took a sip. I walked upstairs and into Kylie's room. I walked over to the dresser and took the baby book off of the top of it. I sat down in the rocking chair and filled out the information that I could fill out. I put the book back up and walked over to the window to look out of it. I saw paparazzi sitting out there waiting on us to come out. I sighed. I walked downstairs and into the livingroom to see Kylie awake and her bottom lip was starting to quiver. I set my bottle of water down and walked over and picked her up carefully while supporting her head. She started to cry. I started to rock her back and forth trying to get her back to sleep but she just kept on crying. I sighed. Crap. What to do what to do. I started to think about what my mom had told me calmed babies down. I thought of something and did it. I started to softly sing one of the songs I made after me and Nick just started dating.

_So tell me when it's not alright  
When it's not OK  
Will you try to make me feel better?  
Will you say alright? (say alright)  
Will you say OK? (Say OK)  
Will you stick with me through whatever?  
Or run away  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK)  
Say OK._

She didn't stop crying so I started rocking her again. I heard Nick start to stir and wake up. I looked over at him to see that he was looking at me softly. I looked at him and silently asked for help. He smiled and stood up.

"Babe maybe she's hungry" he said. I nodded.

"Well will you go make a bottle? And I'll take her up stairs. Its almost time to put her to bed anyway" I said. He nodded and walked into the kitchen. I walked upstairs with Kylie crying on my shoulder. I walked into the nursery and sat down in the rocking chair. I waited about five minutes when Nick came into the room holding a luke warm bottle of milk for Kylie. I smiled and took it from him and offered it to Kylie who opened her mouth and gladly accepted it. I sat there rocking back and forth feeding her while Nick leaned against the door frame watching me. Kylie finished the bottle and I took it from her and set it on the floor beside me. I stood up and grabbed a towel and threw it over my shoulder and laid Kylie's head there and lightly tapped her back. She burped lightly. I giggled and threw the towel in the clothes hamper in the room. Nick came over to me and took Kylie from me. He started to rock her lightly back and forth. We smelt something really bad. I scrunched up my nose. Nick laughed and walked over to the changing table and laid her down and held her in place while he got out a new diaper and a baby wipe. He quickly changed her and picked her back up and started rocking her back and forth. Before he could rock her to sleep I said something.

"We need to give her a bath" I said. He nodded. We grabbed a little towel and walked into the bathroom. He took her clothes off and set the little bathtub in the big bathtub. He carefully set her in it and turned the water on. She was staring at the water very fascinated. I giggled. Once the water was warm enough we started to carefully bathe her. We got done and I picked her up and dried her off while Nick drained the bathtub. I took her back into the nursery and laid her down on the changing table after putting some lotion on her. I put on a fresh new diaper and then opened the dresser to pick out some pajamas for her. I picked them out and put them on her. I picked her up and started rocking her to get her to sleep. She just stared at me wide eyed. I sighed. I felt Nick's arm wrap around my waist and he rested his head on my shoulder.

"Can you not get her to sleep?" he asked. I shook my head no. He took her from me and started rocking her back and forth. She just grabbed his shirt in her little fist and stared at it in curiosity. I giggled. He went and laid her down in her crib and stood by it. I went and stood by him. I saw Kylie's lip start to quiver wanting to be held. Nick didn't move to pick her up. He started to sing to her softly.

_When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes_

I saw her eyes get heavy and they finally closed and she was breathing evenly. Nick wrapped his arm around my waist. I leaned my head against his chest.

"We finally got her to sleep" I mumbled. He wrapped his other arm around me and started guiding me to our room.

"I know. I thought she would never go to sleep" he said. I nodded against his chest. When we got to our room we changed and got into bed. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I laid my head on his chest. He started stroking my hair and I felt myself getting more tired by the minute.

"I love you Lexi" he whispered to me. I smiled and lifted my head off of his chest and kissed him softly. I pulled back and laid my head back down on his chest.

"I love you too" I said then fell asleep.

_2 Months Later_

_Gabriella's POV_

Well Lexi and Nick came back to Albuquerque last month. When they got here boy were they surprised. With the help of everyone in our family we painted and put furniture in the nursery for them. They had already bought everything but we just made the nursery for them. Right now me and Troy are sitting in our living room watching Kylie while Nick and Lexi are at the recording studio along with Kevin and Joe. Kevin and Joe are out here all the time. Its like they live here. They just adore Kylie. Especially Joe I have a feeling Kylie will be a daddies and uncles girl. Well everyone else finally got to see Kylie and they asked the same thing that we asked after she was born because she was so small. She had grown maybe an inch and she had gained one ounce. She was still very tiny. Right now as I was saying me and Troy are watching Lexi while her and the boys record some song together then as Lexi by herself and the Jonas Brothers by themselves. I looked at Troy and saw him blowing raspberries on Kylie's stomach. I giggled. My cell started to ring so I picked it up from the table beside the couch. I picked it up after seeing that it was Lexi.

**Lexi**

_Gabriella_

"_Hello?"_

"**Hey mom. What are you doing?"**

"_Watching your daughter. Why?"_

"**Because I was just calling to tell you that we are done at the recording studio and we will be there in about five minutes to get Kylie"**

"_Okay. She will be ready."_

"**Okay. Well im gonna hang up now. See you in a few"**

"_Okay bye"_

I hung up my phone and started to get all of Kylie's stuff together. I saw Troy looking at me confused.

"Lexi and Nick are on their way to get her" I said. He nodded and stood up still holding Kylie and started to help me. We heard the front door open after five minutes and Lexi, Nick, Joe, and Kevin all walked into the livingroom. I smiled at them. Nick came over and took Kylie from Troy. Such a daddies girl!

"Hey guys. Was she good?" Lexi asked. I nodded.

"Ya she was good. By the way hey Kevin, sup Joe" troy said.

"Hey Mr. Bolton" Joe said. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Kylie yawn in Nick's arms. I smiled.

"Well I guess we better be getting her home" Lexi said taking Kylie's bag from me and hugging me.

"Okay. See you all later" I said. They all walked outside and got into their car. I sighed. I turned to Troy and was attacked by his lips immediately. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck while his went around my waist. He pulled back after a few minutes and rested his forehead against mine.

"I love you so much Brie" he whispered.

"I love you too Troy." I said and hugged him.

_Lexi's POV_

Me and Nick were sitting on a couch across from Kevin and Joe in mine and Nick's house. We had just put Kylie down for her nap and we all decided to talk downstairs.

"Hey do you guys remember the concert right after Nick got shot?" Kevin asked and Nick groaned.

"Oh my god! Yes! That was probably the worst concert ever."

_Flashback_

"_Nick are you sure you can go out there tonight? You just had surgery the other day" Joe said to Nick. Nick was currently sitting on the couch in my dressing room. He was not allowed to move a lot. Doctor's orders. He nodded._

"_Guys im fine. I just have to sit on a stool or something. I'm fine." He said. Me, Joe, and Kevin all looked at each other nervously._

"_Nick dude what if you get up and start moving around out of habit and you rip your stitches?" Joe asked. Nick rolled his eyes._

"_Guys im fine. Lets jus go out there already!" he said completely annoyed by all the questions. He stood up and walked out of the dressing room slowly and carefully. All three of us looked at each other nervously._

"_Gosh your boyfriend is so stubborn!" Kevin said. I shoved him._

"_He is your brother" I said. He laughed a little._

"_I know." He said. _

"_Come on lets go get this disaster started" Joe said jokingly. We laughed and walked out of my room and saw Nick sitting on the couch near the stage playing his guitar. I sighed. _

"_Guys when you are on stage you have to look out for him. If he gets up then he could rip the stitches and that wouldn't be good on stage" I said. Joe and Kevin nodded._

"_Or you could just sit out there with him. He does whatever you say" Kevin said seriously._

"_No guys. When im not on the stage with you guys then it's the Jonas Brother's time to shine. Not mine" I said shaking my head. Joe sighed._

"_Lex we don't care who supposed to be where. We just want Nick to stay safe." He said. I looked at Nick to see that he was now talking to Frankie. I sighed and nodded._

"_Fine. Ill sit out there when you guys are playing. But what are we going to do when we are out there for the opening number and when we sing together?" I asked. They shrugged._

"_Uhm well for the opening number he has to sit down. When we sing together uhm… I have no clue. Maybe it will all just work out." Kevin said nervously. I nodded._

"_Okay well lets get this over with" I said. They nodded. We walked over to Nick. He looked up at us and smiled._

"_Hey you guys ready?" he asked. We all nodded. We heard the music start from the stage so that we can go out there and dance. Nick stood up and we all walked out on stage slowly with Nick. Fans immediately started screaming. Nick went and sat on the stool near the center of the stage. I looked out in the audience and saw a lot of confused people. I looked at the boys nervously. They shrugged. I sighed and we all three started to dance. When we got done with the dance we stopped to talk. Then we sang 'We Got The Party With Us'. I started to talk._

"_Well hi everybody. Uhm well its time for the Jonas Brothers to sing on their own so ill let them take over." I said then went and sat by Nick on the extra stool the Joe put out. Nick looked at me confused. I smiled._

"_They made me" I said pointing to Joe and Kevin who were talking to the audience. Nick rolled his eyes and pulled his microphone closer to him. Joe and Kevin got done talking and then they started their song 'That's Just the Way We Roll'. They said thank you. Nick started to stand up so I did also. We walked over to the piano and he sat down on the bench and I sat down on one of the stools. Nick started to speak into the microphone that was situated over the piano._

"_Uhm hey everybody. I'm sure you are all wondering why im not doing my usual flips and things like that. Well its actually because I was ordered to sit down. Now your probably wondering why. Well the reason why was because the other day I got shot in the side." He said and the crowd erupted into whispers. "Well the bullet damaged some of my tissue so I had to have surgery so I cant move or I will rip the stitches so I have to sit down. And those were orders by my doctor, my brothers, my parents, and Lexi" he said looking at me. I smiled at him and he smiled back. He moved the microphone a little bit. "So im for the concert I have to sit down. Sorry guys. Believe me If I could flip I would. Well anyway lets start the next song" he said. They sang 'When You Look Me In the Eyes'. I looked to the side of the stage and saw my mom standing there trying to get my attention. I mouthed 'What' to her. She mouthed 'You have to change'. I nodded and stood up and walked over to Joe and Kevin who were saying something to the drummer. I tapped them on the shoulder. They turned around and smiled at me._

"_Guys I have to go change. Do you think you can keep an eye on Nick while I do that?" I said. They nodded._

"_We got it" Kevin said. I nodded and hugged them both then waved to the crowd and ran off the stage. I ran into my dressing room and changed into my next outfit. From my dressing room I could hear the boys singing 'Just Friends'. I smiled and walked back out to the backstage room. I walked over to my parents._

"_Hey" I said and sat down beside my dad._

"_Hey. What were you doing still out on the stage?" my mom asked._

"_Joe and Kevin made me sit out there with Nick to make sure he didn't get up and start flipping and stuff." I said. They nodded. I sat there and listened to the rest of the boys song. They announced me from the stage so I stood up and walked out on stage. I hugged all three of them and made sure they got Nick off the stage carefully before I started to sing my songs. First I sang 'Keep Holding On', 'One Step At a Time', and 'Stay My Baby'. I smiled at everyone._

"_Okay everybody me and Nick are now going to sing 'Vulnerable'. So Nick come on up." I said. I turned to the side of the stage and saw him slowly coming up the steps. He finally got to the top and walked over to me and hugged me. We sat down on stools and started to sing. We got done and I walked offstage to change. On the way I passed my Kevin and Joe. I stopped them._

"_Guys he is getting a little restless. Just make sure he is careful okay?" I said. They nodded and walked onstage. I slowly walked back to my dressing room after hearing them start 'Burnin' Up'. I started to change while taking my time. After I had done everything but my hair I heard the noise I never wanted to hear coming form the stage. I hear Nick cry out in pain and all the music stopped. I forgot about my hair and ran out of my dressing room and up onto the stage to see Joe and Kevin huddled around Nick who was kneeling on the floor of the stage. I ran over to them and kneeled by Nick who had his hand on his side once again. I sighed. I looked at his face and saw that he had his eyes shut tight and he was biting his bottom lip so hard that it was turning white. I applied pressure on top of his hands. I looked up at Joe and Kevin._

"_What happened?" I asked. Joe looked at me nervously._

"_Well I looked at him to make sure he was sitting down and he was standing up but it looked like he was going to sit right back down so I turned back around. A few seconds later I heard Nick cry out in pain and I quickly turned around to see that he was on the floor like this. I-im sorry. I thought he was going to sit right back down. I didn't know he was going to start walking around" he said. _

"_Its fine. We just have to get him back to the hospital to get his stitches fixed" I said looking back at Nick who was still the same way he was a few seconds ago. He suddenly opened up his eyes making me jump a little. He looked at all three of us apologetically._

"_Guys im really sorry about this. I didn't mean to rip my stitches. I was just going to walk to the other side of the stage. I guess I turned the wrong way. I'm sorry" he said. I sighed._

"_Dude its fine. The concert was over anyway. We'll finish up here. Lexi you go ahead and take him to the doctor" Kevin said. I nodded. Joe and Kevin helped me pick Nick up off the floor. I wrapped my arm around Nick's waist and started walking toward the steps of the stairs. I saw all the parents looking at me confused. Nick's mom got up and came over to us._

"_What happened?" she asked Nick. He looked up ashamed._

"_Well I kinda ripped my stitches" he said. His mom rolled her eyes._

"_Lets get you to the hospital" he aid then walked off._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"God that concert sucked" I heard Nick mumble. I laughed. I heard Kylie start to cry upstairs. I got up to go get her but Joe stopped me.

"I'll go get her" he said then ran upstairs and into her room. He came back down with her a few minutes later. Her eyes were wide open. I smiled. He sat back down by Kevin. Suddenly the front door opened and Chris walked in with a worried expression on her face.

"What are you doing here Chris?" I asked.

"Why aren't you answering your phone?" she asked. I shrugged.

"Because im talking to Nick, Kevin, and Joe." I said as if it was nothing. "Why? What's wrong?" I asked.

"Its- its- dad" she said letting a few tears fall. I suddenly got very curious.

"What is wrong with dad?" I asked.

"Well you know the guys that helped Jack with trying to get mom to go out with him?" she asked. I nodded nervously. Chris let out a sob. "Well today after you picked Kylie up mom went to the store and dad called uncle Chad. He was on his way when they got there. Dad was the only one there until uncle Chad walked through the door. One of the guys pulled out a gun and aimed it at dad. He said 'We are finally going to finish you off'. Then he shot dad in the stomach before Uncle Chad could stop him. Dad is in surgery right now and you would have known that if you would've been answering your dang phone!" she said. I was now in tears. I stood up and ran upstairs and came back down with a jacket on and my car keys in my hand.

"Lets go" I said. Chris nodded. We started for the door when I remembered the boys and Kylie. I walked back over to them. "Are you guys coming?" I asked. They all nodded. They got their shoes and jackets on and I ran upstairs and got Kylie baby bag and came back downstairs to see them ready to go. I still had tears running down my face as I went down into the garage and got in the car. I heard the boys follow me while Chris went out to the driveway to get in her car. Kevin and Joe got in the back seat and Joe put Kylie in her car seat. Nick got in the drivers seat and looked at me. I could feel his eyes on me as I looked down at the floor. He grabbed my hand and I looked up at him.

"Lexi your dad is going to be fine. I promise." He said. I nodded. He sighed and turned the car on and pulled out of the garage. When we got out on the road I looked out the window and silently prayed that my dad would be okay. My tears started falling faster when the hospital came into view. We all got out and Nick got Kylie out. We walked into the hospital and were attacked by fans. Ater a few minutes we finally got through them and went up to the reception desk.

"Uhm.. hi. Is Troy Bolton out of surgery yet?" I asked as well as I could with tears running down my face. The teenager that was working there looked up and gasped.

"Your Alexis Bolton. And the Jonas Brothers are with you! Omigod!" she said. I rolled my eyes.

"Please just tell me if he is out of surgery!" I said starting to lose my cool. She nodded enthusiastically and looked at her computer.

"Uhm he just got out… ten minutes ago. Second floor room 220. You can go see him. He shouldn't be awake yet." She said. I nodded and walked over to the boys who were trying to hide from the fans.

"Come on. Lets go. He just got out of surgery." I said. They nodded and stood up and we started walking towards the elevator. We got on it and got to the second floor in a matter of seconds. We walked out of it and walked down the hall until we found my dad's room. We walked in quietly. I looked at my dad to see that he was still asleep and he had a bandage around his stomach. I looked at my mom and saw that she had tears running down her face. The rest of my family looked pretty much the same as my mom except for the kids who didn't know what was going on. I walked over and hugged my mom while the boys stayed back with everyone else.

"Is he going to be okay?" I whispered to her. She nodded.

"He is going to be just fine." She said. I sighed in relief. I pulled back from the hug. I smiled softly at her. I sighed and walked over to everyone else. I hugged Nick tightly.

"How is he doing?" he asked stroking my hair.

"Fine. He is going to be okay." I said.

"I told you." He said. I laughed and pulled back from the hug and looked at everyone. Ashley and Hayden were talking to Joe and Kevin. Chris and Trevor were talking to Sadie, Kyle, Skyler, and Kaylan. Blake, Shane, Lillie, Braxton, Destiny, and Kelsey were sitting in a corner playing a game where you have to hit the person's hand next to you. Joe was still holding Kylie and Kyle was holding Will. I smiled and grabbed Nick's hand and we walked over to Hayden, Ashley, Joe, and Kevin.

"Hey" I said. They looked at me smiling. Hayden reached over and hugged me.

"You okay?" he asked. I nodded and pulled back from the hug.

"Ya im good." I said smiling slightly. I was okay but it scared me when Chris told me about my dad. I thought I had lost him. He nodded.

"Okay. So how was it at the recording studio?" he asked.

"It was good. We have some new good songs." I said. He smiled.

"Cant wait to hear them" he said. I laughed. He had heard some of them. We all heard a groan coming from the bed to the right of us. We quickly turned around to see our dad waking up. He sat up and my mom was instantly by his side hugging and kissing him. I smiled. He was okay. I heard him make a joke to my mom. He was definitely okay. I sighed an leaned against Nick's chest. My dad looked at everyone.

"Hey everybody" he said.

"Hey" we all replied. We were all talking for a good thirty minutes when Kylie started to cry. Joe looked at me and Nick nervously when she didn't stop crying as he rocked her. I giggled and walked over to him and took her from him. She didn't stop crying when I started rocking her either. I looked at Nick for help. He took her from me and tried rocking her but she still cried. I sighed. I got an idea and walked over to her bag and got out a bottle. I walked back over to Nick and handed it to him. He tried getting her to drink it but she wouldn't. He frowned and handed it back to me. He lifted her up to see if she had peed or pooped in her pants. He put her back down and shook his head no. I frowned. She still wouldn't stop crying. I turned to look at everyone else who was looking at us. I sighed.

"I guess we will go ahead and take her home. See you all later" I said then hugged everyone. Nick grabbed Kylie's baby bag and then me, Nick, Kevin, and Joe walked outside the room. We walked outside and got to the car before anyone saw us. When we got in she still hadn't stopped crying. Joe and Kevin got in beside her and tried to get her to calm down but she still didn't. Nick pulled out of the parking lot and got on the main road. The whole time I saw him keep looking back at Kylie. He hated it when she cried. He had told me so.

"What could be wrong with her?" I heard Kevin ask Joe. I looked into the rearview mirror and saw Joe shrug. He reached over and started to stroke Kylie's hair but when he touched her forehead he stopped and looked at it confused. He laid his whole hand on her forehead carefully. He looked up at Kevin alarmed. Joe whispered to him to put his hand on her forehead. Kevin set his hand on her forehead and gasped. He looked at Joe nervously. They both turned to the front at the same time.

"Uhm…. Guys?" Kevin said. Nick looked at him through the rearview mirror.

"What's up dude?" Nick asked.

"Uhm… well…." Joe tried to say. Nick rolled his eyes playfully.

"Dude spit it out!" Nick said laughing.

"Its not anything to laugh about" Joe mumbled.

"Why? What's wrong?" I asked before Nick could say anything.

"Well… Kylie's forehead is burning up. She has a fever" Kevin said. Nick looked up alarmed. I looked out the window and saw that our house was right up ahead.

"WHAT?!" Nick said.

"Dude its exactly what Kev said. She as a major fever. That is probably why she is crying" Joe said. I bit my lip. I have no clue what we are supposed to do if she is sick. Nick pulled into the driveway and into the garage. Joe and Kevin got out the quickest so me and Nick could get Kylie. I didn't unbuckle. Nick got out quickly and got Kylie out. I was stuck to my seat. She had never been sick and I was scared. I didn't want her to end up like Destiny. I chewed on my lip harder. Nick and Kevin ran upstairs to help Kylie but I made no attempt. Joe opened my door and looked at me in a caring brotherly way.

"What's wrong Lex? Arent you going to go help them?" he asked. I shook my head no and felt tears sting my eyes.

"No" I said my voice cracking. He wrapped one of his arms around my shoulder in a brotherly way.

"Why not? She's your daughter. She needs you" he said softly. I felt the tears roll down my cheeks.

"I-im sc-ca-red" I said through sobs. He pulled me into a hug.

"Of what?" he asked.

"I don't want her to end up like Destiny. It was hard with her. Just think if it was with Kylie. It would be even worse. I mean she's my little girl. I just don't want that to happen to her." I said to him.

"Awe. Lex she is going to be okay. Maybe its just a little cold. Its going to be okay. Alright?" he said pulling back from the hug and holding onto my shoulders. I nodded and wiped away my tears. I unbuckled my seat belt and Joe helped me out of the car. I grabbed Kylie's bag out of the back and we walked upstairs. I threw her bag on the couch and we walked into the kitchen to see that Kylie had stopped crying and Nick was feeding her. I sighed in relief. How did he get her to stop crying? Joe nudged me so I looked up at him to see him smiling.

"I told you it would be okay" he whispered then walked over to Kevin and Nick. I rolled my eyes and shook my head and walked over there too. I looked at Nick who was looking down at Kylie while still feeding her.

"How did you get her to stop crying?" I asked and he jumped a little and looked up at me and smiled.

"I don't know. I just brought her in here and got out a bottle and mixed some liquid medicine in there and she drank it. Or is drinking it" he said. I nodded and went and stood by him and wrapped my arms around his waist. Kylie was slowly falling asleep while drinking the milk. After about five minutes she was asleep so Nick took the bottle from her and set it on the counter. He turned to me and smiled.

"Ill go put her to bed. I'll be right back" he said. I nodded and he kissed my forehead and walked out of the room. I hopped up on the counter and Joe and Kevin turned and came over to me.

"Did she fall asleep?" Kevin asked. I nodded and smiled.

"Ya she did." I said. He nodded. We sat there in a comfortable silence when Nick came back downstairs.

"She should sleep the rest of the night." He said. I nodded.

"Okay. Lets go watch a movie" I said getting down from the counter and we all went in the living room and I sat down on the couch and Joe and Kevin sat on the other side of the couch while leaving a space for Nick beside me. Nick walked over to the movies and started naming some off.

"Pirates of the Caribbean?" he asked.

"Nah" Joe said.

"Uhm… Saw?" he asked.

"NO!" we all three screamed at the same time. Nick looked at the boys questioningly. They shrugged.

"Uhm… Lexi will get scared." Joe said sheepishly. Nick nodded.

"Ya okay. _**Lexi **_will get scared. Not you guys. Okay." He said then turned back to the movies. I giggled.

"Okay what about uhm… Hairspray?" Nick asked looking back at us. Joe gave him an are you kidding look. Nick sighed and turned back around.

"Okay… gosh… how about… Journey to the Center of the Earth?" Nick asked. Me, Joe, and Kevin looked at each other and smiled.

"Ya. That's good" I said. Nick nodded and put it in the DVD player and came over and sat between me and Joe. I laid my head on his shoulder and his arm went around my shoulders pulling me closer. The movie started and Nick started stroking my hair. I yawned silently and cuddled closer to Nick. I fell asleep within ten minutes.

_Nick's POV_

Fifth teen minutes into the movie I felt Lexi's head fall heavy on my shoulder. I looked at her and saw that she was sleeping peacefully beside me. I smiled and looked at Kevin and Joe who were absorbed into the movie. I yawned. I picked Lexi up carefully and put her in my lap. I stood up and they both looked at me.

"I'm going to go ahead and go to bed. You guys staying here?" I asked. They nodded. "Okay well you know where everything is. See you in the morning" I said. They nodded and I walked upstairs and into mine and Lexi's room. I changed Lexi into her pajama's and she didn't stir once. She must be really tired. I changed and set her under the covers and got in and wrapped my arms around her waist. I kissed her forehead lightly.

"I love you Lexi" I said then closed my eyes and fell asleep.


	34. Chapter 34

AN: Chris is 30, Hayden is 28, Sadie and Skyler are 25, and Alexis is 20

AN: Chris is 30, Hayden is 28, Sadie and Skyler are 25, and Alexis is 20.

Lillie is 12 and Shane is 9.

Blake is 7 and Destiny is 6 and Braxton is 4.

Kelsey is 2.

Will is 1.

Kylie is 1.

Ashley is 27 and Trevor is 31.

Kyle is 25 and Kaylan is 24.

_1 Year Later_

_Gabriella's POV_

Well in one year Kylie and Will turned one. Kylie had grown about a foot. She also gained a pretty good amount of weight. She had curly hair like Nick's but it was Lexi's color. She said her first word and it was Daddy. Now that was a shocker. Ha-ha. Joe has turned her into a Barney lover. Joe and Kevin actually moved down here. They are sharing an apartment. They haven't found any girls that actually love them and not their fame so they are still single and I think they are okay with that. Well anyway they moved down here and now there is a lot more paparazzi. I guess now that the Jonas Brothers all live in the same state its easier for them. Well Lexi and the Jonas Brothers are still like the biggest singers in the world. Everyone else is pretty much the same as they were last year. Troy recovered from being shot. Right now everyone is in L.A. Including Me and Troy, Chris and Trevor and their kids, Ashley and Hayden and their kids, Sadie and Kyle and their kids, Skyler and Kaylan and their kid. We are here to see the concert that the Jonas Brothers are doing for charity. We were in the front row. Screaming girls were behind us holding up signs awaiting the Jonas Brothers to come out. I laughed at what the girls were screaming. I saw Lexi holding Kylie backstage. Nick came and hugged her then kissed Kylie on the forehead. I smiled. He was such a great dad. The lights dimmed and the girls screamed louder. The Jonas Brothers logo appeared on the screen above the stage. Music started and I recognized it as their song 'That's Just the Way We Roll'. Yep it was still popular now. Places in the stage opened up and the boys started rising up through them. Nick was on the Left, Joe was in the middle, and Kevin was on the right. The girls screamed even louder when they started singing. I giggled when Nick looked over to the side of the stage and winked at Lexi. They got done and Nick started talking.

"Well hey everybody. How is it going?" he said and everyone started screaming loudly. He smiled. "That's great. Well today we are here for a charity. So I hope you donate out front. Well okay then. We are going to sing a few more songs and then we will be doing a meet and greet outside." He said then nodded at the band and they played some more songs. In order they were 'Burnin' Up', 'Video Girl', 'A Little Bit Longer', 'Just Friends', and 'When You Look Me in the Eyes'. They all three said thank you and went offstage. Everyone else in the crowd went outside but everyone of us waited and went backstage and over to the boys and Lexi.

"That was a great concert" I said to them. They turned and looked at me and everyone else. Joe smiled at us.

"Thanks" he said. Their manager came up to them after a few minutes of talking.

"Guys its time for the meet and greet. Lexi you can come too." He said and Lexi nodded with Kylie still in her arms. Nick went over to her and took Kylie from Lexi. "Okay well lets go guys and gals" he said. We told them that we would meet them back at mine and Troy's house and they all nodded and all of them walked outside and to the meet and greet and me and everyone else went to mine and Troy's house.

_Lexi's POV_

I followed the boys out to the meet and greet and the girls went wild in the line. I laughed. Nick, Kev, and Joe all walked up to the table. I was confused. Nick was still holding Kylie. How was he going to sign autographs like that? I walked over and stood a few feet away from him. A girl came up to him and he smiled at her and I heard what they were saying.

"Hi. What is your name?" Nick asked while starting to sign the picture.

"Selena" she said back smiling the biggest smile ever probably.

"That's cool. I have a friend named Selena." He said smiling back. She nodded.

"Awesome! Is this your daughter?" she asked. Nick nodded.

"Ya. This is Kylie. Can you say hi Kylie?" he asked her but she just dug her face in his shoulder making him laugh. The girl smiled.

"She's cute" she said.

"Thanks. Well here you go" he said handing her the picture. She looked at it like she was worshiping it. I laughed a little. That would've been me at that age.

"Thank you" she said then ran off happily. I giggled. Nick turned and smiled at me. I smiled back and he winked and turned back around to the table. Joe motioned me over to him. I walked over to him. I saw a little boy and girl standing in front of him. I smiled at them.

"Lexi these kids say that they are a huge fan! They want your autograph" he said then handed me a picture that was of me and the boys on there. It already had Joe's autograph under him so I took a pen and wrote mine under me. I smiled and passed it on to Kevin who signed it and passed it on to Nick who signed it and then handed it to the little boy and girl who had walked down there. I smiled at the next person that came up and got Joe's autograph and moved to Kevin. The boys did that for about the next hour with me signing a few when it was time to go. The boys said buy to all of the people and we walked to the cars. Nick put Kylie in and then came back around to the passenger side.

"See you guys later." He said referring to Kevin and Joe. They nodded and we each hugged each other and then they walked off and me and Nick got in the car. Nick started the car and we drove to my parents house. We got out and got Kylie out and then we went inside to se everyone in the livingroom. We sat down and Kylie laid her head down on Nick's chest and he wrapped his arms around her tiny waist to keep her in place.

_Troy's POV_

I smiled at the sight of Kylie sleeping on Nick's chest. He was such a great dad to her. I wrappe my arm around Gabi's shoulders and kissed her temple. She smiled up at me. We talked for a good hour to an hour and a half when everyone decided to go home. Me and Gabi were sitting on the couch just wrapped up int each others arms.

"Hey Gabi do you want to go on vacation?" I asked whole looking at her lovingly. She looked up at me excitedly.

"Ya! Where are we going?!" she asked. I laughed at her eagerness.

"How does Hawaii sound?" I asked. She nodded vigorously.

"Ya! When?" she asked.

"Tomorrow at two. We will be there for a week. SO in other words you night wanna start packing!" I said. She kissed me and jumped off the couch and up to out room and started packing. I laughed when I heard her running around the room getting her stuff ready, Gosh I love that girl.

_The Next Day_

_Troy's POV Still_

After saying goodbye to everyone me and Gabi got on our plane and flew to Hawaii. When we got there we went to our hotel and unpacked all of our tuff and went out on the beach. It was so beautiful. The water was so clear and the sand was very soft. We went out in the water for a little while and then we sat on the beach and went up to our room after watching the sunset. We ate dinner at the restaurant and then we went to bed.

_The Next day_

_Gabriella's POV_

Me and Troy were laying ou tin the sun when he turned to me unexpectedly.

"Gabi I have a surprise for you!" he exclaimed. I giggled.

"What is it?" I asked. He gave me a look.

"It's a surprise. You will find out later." He said then turned back away leaving me to pout to myself. Finally after me pouting for about five minutes her stood up and picked me up and threw me over his shoulder and walked down the beach with me just dangling over his shoulder. He put me down by a beautiful boat.

"Ready to go deep sea diving?" he whispered to me huskily. I nodded excitedly. We got on our suits and life jackets and got on the boat. It took us way out to the deepest part of the ocean and told us that this was where we would get off. We got off and started going under the water. We saw beautiful fish and we even saw a sting ray. We got back on the boat at about around sunset. We got back to the shore and went back up to our room and we changed into clothes and Troy took me back out onto the beach and he made me a wonderful picnic. We ate and went back to the room and watched a movie and ended up falling asleep.

_Day 6 Of The Vacation_

_Troy's POV_

Today was our las day here and we were so sad. We decided since it was our last day that we would spend it on the beach. We laid out there all day except for the times we went in the ocean to cool off. That night we packed since we wouldn't have time in the morning. We were going to be leaving at ten. We went to sleep at around nine. We woke up the next morning and got ready and went to the airport. We flew back home and went to our house and unpacked and called everyone to tell them that we got home safely. We watched movies and T.V together the whole day and went to sleep that night peacefully.

_The Next Week_

_Chris's POV_

"Lillie! Come on! We have to go if you want to see them in time" I yelled to her from the bottom of the stairs. We were right now going to see the Jonas Brothers perform at the local concert hall. Lillie had bonded with Kevin quickly so she loved to go see them perform when they are here in town.

"Okay! I am coming!" she yelled with attitude. I sighed. Lately she had a lot of attitude towards me and Trevor. Maybe its just because she is turning into a teenager. She walked downstairs finally wearing a light pink shirt that said 'Jonas Brothers' on it with tight dark jeans and pink ballet flats. She smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back. I turned around and started walking toward the door.

"Shane! Trevor! Lets go!" I yelled and they walked up to us and we all walked to the car and drove to the concert hall. We got out and went up to the front where our seats were. Girls were screaming behind us when Lexi came over to us without Kylie in her arms. I was confused. Where was she?

"Hey Lex. Where is Kylie?" I asked her. She smiled at me.

"Nick has her." She said. I nodded but was still confused.

"And how is he going to play a show while holding her?" I asked. She shrugged.

"I don't know. He just told me to leave her back there with him." She said. I nodded. Skyler, Kaylan, and Kelsey came up behind us. I smiled at them and hugged them.

"Hey guys." I said.

"Hey. Wait where Kylie?" Skyler asked. Lexi sighed.

"She is backstage with Nick. And before you ask I don't know how he is going to perform while holding her." She said. He nodded and looked up at the stage.

"Well we are about to find out" he mumbled but I heard him. I looked at the stage and saw Kevin, Joe, and Nick, who was holding Kylie, come out on stage. They all smiled at us and waved. All the girls behind us screamed thinking they were waving at them. The boys just laughed. Nick set his guitar down and walked over to us making the girls sitting beside us scream. He leaned down with Kylie in his arms.

"DO you want her or can she stay up here?" he asked Lexi. She smiled at him.

"She can stay up there. Just watch her. You know how curious she gets" she said. He nodded and kissed her. I looked around and saw a lot of the girls in the audience give her death glares or jealously glares. He pulled back and walked back onto the center of the stage and set Kylie down right beside him and put his guitar over his shoulder. Joe leant down towards Kylie and handed her one of his tambourines. She looked at it curiously and started moving up and down and giggled when it made a sound. Everyone in the audience either 'Awed' or laughed. Joe started to talk into the microphone.

"Well hey everyone! How is it going?" he said and everyone started screaming. He laughed a little. "Well that's good. Today we will just be playing a few songs for some of our favorite people!" he said then pointed and smiled at us. "Okay guys. Lets do it." He said then they started playing S.O.S. Kylie was playing with the tambourine the whole time and it kinda went with the music. One time Joe even leaned down by her and played is with her. After that song they played a few more. They were 'Just Friends', 'Video Girl', 'Burnin' Up', 'BB Good', 'Goodnight and Goodbye', 'When You Look Me In the Eyes', 'Love Bug', and 'A Little Bit Longer'. The audience had tears in their eyes when they sang that song. It still got to them. Even Nick had tears in his eyes. Only the people up close could see. After they were done they all three said bye then they went backstage. As soon as everyone else in the concert hall was gone all of us went back there to see their director talking to them while Kylie was sleeping peacefully in Nick's arms. Nick looked kind of mad/sad. We slowly walked up to them in time to here Nick yell.

"WHAT?!" Nick yelled.

_Lexi's POV_

I was looking at the boys and their director confusedly. What was going on? I was about to say something when their director did.

"Im sorry boys. Its just we have to do this to keep your career going. You have one week here and then we leave for Boston. See you then" he said then walked off. Wait why are they going to Boston. The boys stood there just looking at each other for a few minutes when they turned around ready to walk outside but stopped when they saw us.

"What did he mean by that?" I asked curiously. They all three looked at each other nervously.

"Uhm… well-" Nick said trying to think of something to say.

"Well… you see... we kinda have a tour starting… u-uhm… n-n-ext… w-ee-k" Kevin stuttered out. I nodded.

"Okay then what's the problem?" I asked completely confused.

"Well…" Nick said looking at Joe for help.

"Uhm…." Joe said looking at Nick for help.

"Our director said that you and Kylie couldn't come because Nick would be too distracted!" Kevin blurted out. I felt tears come to my eyes.

"Wait what?" I asked hurt. Nick looked at me apologetically.

"Im so sorry Lexi. I tried to convince my director that I wouldn't be distracted but he wouldn't listen. I tried and im so sorry" he said coming over to me. My jaw clenched a little.

"But you cant leave us!" I exclaimed. He sighed and I saw sadness in his eyes.

"I tried baby. Im so sorry" he said. I closed my eyes and let a few of my tears fall.

"When do you leave?" I asked opening my eyes. He sighed.

"Next week. We will be gone for a year maybe. Im so sorry Lexi. I really don't want to leave you and Kylie here by yourselves but this is my career. And I so wish that you guys could come with us but our director is such a- a- oomph" he said but I cut him off by kissing him. He could only kiss back because he was still holding Kylie. We pulled back and I rested my forehead against his.

"Its okay. Just promise me that you will call me everyday" I whispered. He smiled a little bit.

"I promise." He said. I smiled a watery smile. I pulled my forehead back and wiped my tears away.

"Well we better be getting her to bed. Lets go" I said. He nodded. We said by to everyone then left and went home and put Kylie to bed and then we watched a movie then went to bed ourselves.


	35. Hey Everyone! This is an Author

Hey everyone

Hey everyone! I'm so sorry that I havent been updating a lot! School started last week and I have homework every night and I have cheerleading practice pretty much everyday after school so its hard for me to write the chapters and update a lot. I am also having writers block! AHHH! So if anyone wants to give me any ideas then that would be fantastic! I will recognize you in my AN maybe if I can remember. Also I forgot to mention the person who gave me and idea for my story. That person is ichirukipwns! Thank you so much for the idea of Troyella's vacation! It was an amazing idea. I was so thankful. Sorry I didn't mention you in that chapter! Well anyway if any of you have an idea then can you please tell me because I am having writers block. Thank you all so much for reading my story, You are all so fantabulously great! Thank you!


	36. Please read this everyone!

Hey everyone

**Hey everyone! Well I have decided to stop this story after I get the next two chapters up! I'm sorry but I cant think of anything else to put in the story and I think this story needs to come to an end anyway. Don't worry though, this will not be the only long story by me. I realy want to try and write a Camp Rock story next. So if I decide to do that then will you please read it? That would so make me very happy! Well I guess this is all I have to say. Wait no it isn't. I might do a oneshot spinoff for this story. Like I will do one for Chris's family, One for Hayden's family, One for Sadie's family, One for Skyler's family, and one for Lexi's family. But only if you want me to do that. I NEED YOUR REVIEWS! So please review. Oh and go check out sassygrl96's stories! They are awesome! So please review! Thank you so much!**

**3 NickJ'zGirl**


	37. Chapter 35

4 Months Later

_4 Months Later_

_Lexi's POV_

The boys had been on tour for four months now and I was missing them like crazy. Everyday Kylie would ask for Nick or her Uncle Joe. I had to tell her she would see them soon. It hurts me so much everyday to know that Nick wasn't around. But I was living with it. He called me everyday. My friends and family have been helping me through it also. I found something out yesterday but im not going to tell you about it yet. I walked into Kylie's room to check on her and I found her still asleep in her bed. I smiled and walked downstairs and sat on the couch and turned on the T.V. My cell phone started to ring so I took it out of my pocket and looked at the caller I.D. It was Joe.

**Joe**

_Lexi_

"_Hey Joe! What's up?"_

"**Hey Lex. How is it going with Kylie?"**

"_Okay. She still asks for you and Nick everyday."_

"**Really? Well at least I know I am loved."**

"_Ha-ha. Ya. So is there a reason why you called?"_

"**Actually yes."**

"_Okay what is it?"_

"**You need to…."**

_Next Week_

_Nick's POV_

I missed Lexi and Kylie so much. Hearing their voices everyday helped me but it was still hard. Right now we are backstage of our concert in my birth place. Dallas, Texas. I loved this place when I was little and I always hoped that when I had children they would have some part of this place with them. Maybe Kylie will when she is older. I was sitting on the couch backstage strumming on my guitar when Kevin and Joe came up to me smiling like idiots. Something was up.

"What is wrong with you guys?" I asked amused. They shook their heads enthusiastically.

"Nothing. Lets go. We are supposed to be out there right now." Joe said. I nodded still not convinced and stood up. We went to the elevators under the stage and we rose up on them and played our first songs. Near the end of the concert Joe started to say something.

"Well everyone we all know that Nick has his family at home and he had to leave them at home so he could come out and play for all of you amazing people. Well he misses them very much. We actually have a few surprises for him tonight. So uhm come on out" he said into the microphone. I was beyond confused. I was looking around and I caught Joe's eye.

'What are you talking about?'. I mouthed to him. He just smirked at me. I gave him a little glare. It was only for a second because my heart started beating faster as I heard someone yell the thing I had been longing to hear for so long.

"DADDY!" the person yelled and my eyes went wide as I heard little feet coming toward me. I turned around quickly and saw Kylie running toward me. I quickly took my guitar off of my shoulder and laid it on the floor and leant down right as she leapt into my arms. I hugged her tightly. My hand went through her hair bringing her closer to my chest. I felt tears come to my eyes. God I missed my little girl so much.

"I missed you so much baby girl" I whispered to her. I kissed the top of her head.

"I missed you daddy" she said. I smiled and pulled her back from my chest. I smiled at Joe and Kevin who were standing right behind me. Kylie looked at them and smiled.

"Uncie Jwoe. Uncie Kevie!" She screamed getting out of my grasp and hugging them both. I smiled when I heard the audience all go 'Awe!'. Kevin started to talk this time.

"Well that was only one of his surprises. We have two more for him. I think he will like these a lot. Alright come on!" Kevin said. Joe picked Kylie up and he and Kevin stepped back a little bit. I looked to the side of the stage and saw a figure approaching with their head down. They reached the top of the steps and looked at me. My breath hitched in my throat. The person smiled at me and stepped forward a little bit more with each passing second. My breathing quickened as they reached me. They smiled up at me with tears running down their cheeks. I wiped them away with the pad of my thumb.

"Lexi…" I breathed out.

"_Lexi's POV_

I wrapped my arms around Nick's neck tightly. He wrapped his around my waist and buried his face in the crook of my neck.

"I missed you" I whispered. He pulled me tighter to him.

"I missed you too" he whispered and pulled back from the hug and leaned down and kissed me passionately. When we pulled back we were both smiling like idiots. He hugged me tightly again. We both jumped apart when Joe started to say something.

"Okay Nick as you should know you have one more surprise. So Kylie can you go tell daddy what his surprise is?" Joe asked Kylie and she nodded. He set her down and she ran over to us and Nick picked her up.

"Mommy have baby" she said pointing at my stomach that had grown bigger since Nick had left. Nick's face brightened and he looked at me smiling.

"No way! Seriously?!" he asked incredulously. I nodded. He hugged me tightly with Kylie still in his arms. He pulled back and looked at me. "How far along are you?" he asked. I smiled at him.

"Four months." I said. He smiled even bigger.

"So only five more months until I have a second kid." He said. I nodded. He leaned down and kissed me again.

"I love you Lexi" he said once we pulled back making me smile.

"I love you too" I said. I could see Kylie pouting out of the corner of my eye.

"What bout' me?" she asked sticking her bottom lip out again. Nick looked at me knowingly.

"You taught her that didn't you?" he asked. I simply nodded. He smiled then smiled down at Kylie and started to tickle her making her giggle like mad.

"I love you too princess!" he said. She smiled and stopped giggling and leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"So if the lovebirds will come over here then we can sing the last song of the night" Joe said. We laughed and Nick handed Kylie to me then we walked over to them and Nick put his guitar over his shoulder and they played their last song then said goodbye and we walked offstage and sat on the couches backstage. Nick sat down with me under his arm and Kylie in his other arm and her head was on his shoulder. Joe and Kevin sat on the other couch.

"So Lexi whats new besides the stuff I already knew?" Kevin asked. I shrugged.

"Not much. The usual. You know just writing new songs, going to the doctor, and taking care of Kylie" I said. He nodded.

"Cool I guess" he said and I giggled. Nick smiled down at me and then he looked at Kylie who was slowly falling asleep. He kissed her forehead and starting stroking her hair. After about five to ten minutes her breathing was even and her eyes were closed. I smiled at her.

Hey Lex are you two going to stay now? We only have a few more weeks left." Nick said to me. I smiled.

"Yes we are going to stay." I said to him. He smiled big and kissed my nose. Kylie shifted in his arms and dug her head into his chest. Nick smiled and stood up while bringing me up with him.

"Hey can I just take them back to the bus with me?" Nick asked Joe and Kevin. They nodded.

'Ya. Where else are they supposed to go? You guys can have the back bedroom and me and Kevin will take the bunk beds." Joe said and me and Nick nodded and walked outside and into the huge crowd of fans that were still there trying to get a glimpse of the boys. They were screaming so loud that Kylie woke up and shifted to where her head was on Nick's shoulder. He shifted her to one arm and used his other arm to put on the back of her head while pushing it a little to try and block out some of the screaming. We got to their bus and we got on it and we went back to the bedroom and Nick laid Kylie down on the bed. She was looking up at us curiously. I walked over to the closet in the room and took out a bag that I had set in there while the boys were performing earlier. I took out a pair of my pajamas and Kylie's. I walked back over to the bed and picked Kylie up and changed her quickly and laid her back down. Me and Nick changed and we got in the bed each of us on one side of a now sleeping Kylie. Nick reached over and wrapped his arm around me and Kylie and pulled us closer.

"I love you Lexi" he whispered into the darkness.

"I love you too Nick" I whispered back and fell asleep.

_5 Months Later_

_Lexi's POV_

Well its been five months since me and Kylie have gotten here and I am nine months pregnant and way bigger. I am so much bigger than I was with Kylie. I guess this baby will be sorta tall like their daddy. The concert has gone good. The boys director almost didn't let me stay but since I was pregnant he did. What a dirtbag. Okay maybe I shouldn't say that. Well anyway sometimes Kylie would go out on stage with the boys but the rest of the times she would stay backstage with me. This was one of the concerts where she was backstage with me. We were sitting on the little couch listening to the boys. I would've been standing with her at the edge of the stage but the past few days my back had been hurting so we are sitting on the couch. Something suddenly leaked on my pants and a pain went through my stomach. I bit my lip and looked down and just as I suspected. My water broke. I felt tears stinging in my eyes. I looked at Kylie to se that she was trying to see out onto the stage. Another contraction came and I groaned and thought of something. The boys wouldn't be coming off the stage for a while so I would have to get Nick back here another way…

"Kylie" I said. She looked at me and got up and came over to me. I brought her onto my lap and looked her strait in the eye.

"Baby I need you to go out on stage and get daddy for me. Tell him mommy needs him." I said to her.

"Okay?" I asked. She nodded so I set her down and she ran off and up the stairs of the stage. I watched her and as soon as she was all the way up there a contraction hit and I let my tears fall. Come on Nick. Hurry up…

_Nick's POV_

Me and Joe and Kevin were in the middle of singing when Kylie ran out on the stage quickly. I stopped playing and Joe and Kevin looked at me confused. I shrugged and took my guitar off of my shoulder and leaned down to wait for Kylie. She ran up to me and I picked her up and set her on my knee.

"What is it baby girl?" I asked. She pointed to the side of the stage. I heard Joe and Kevin come up behind me.

"Mommy need you" she said. I was so confused. I stood up and looked at Kevin and Joe confused.

"Why does she need my baby?" I asked her. She shrugged.

"She said get daddy." She said. I nodded still confused. Why would she need me? My eyes widened. Her water must have broke. I silently cursed under my breath and looked at Joe and Kevin anxiously.

"Guys Lexi is in labor." I said to them. Both of their eyes widened also.

"Give me Kylie. Go and take her to the hospital. We will meet you there later." Kevin said. I nodded and handed Kylie to him and ran off the stage.

_Lexi's POV_

My tears were still flowing freely as I sat on the couch backstage. I closed my eyes tight and bit my lip as another contraction hit.

"Lex are you okay?" I heard Nick ask me and then take my hands in his. I opened my eyes and looked into his.

"Ya. Just get me to the freaking hospital and get your kid out of me!" I practically yelled. He flinched a little and I felt bad. "Sorry." I said softly. He smiled.

"Its all good. Lets get you to the hospital." He said. I nodded and he helped me stand up. I looked around and noticed something.

"Hey Nick. Wheres Kylie?" I asked him.

"She is going to come down there later with Kevin and Joe. She is out on stage with them right now." He said. I nodded again. He started walking me outside and he had to stop every now and then when I had a contraction. We finally got to the limo and he carefully set me down in the seat and got in behind me. The driver drove to the hospital quickly. When we got there Nick got me out of the car and we walked into the hospital and up to the receptionist desk.

"Hi my wife is in labor" Nick said. The receptionist looked up and her eyes brightened up.

"Omg! Your Nick Jonas and Alexis Bolton!" she exclaimed. I rolled my eyes.

"Ya thanks for noticing. Uhm my wife is kinda in labor!" Nick said clearly agitated. Another contraction hit and I let out a sob and buried my head in Nick's chest and cried. He just pulled me tighter to him.

"Okay. Well we will get her into a room" the receptionist said. A few seconds later I was in a room and laying down in the bed with the gown on when Joe, Kevin, Selena, Demi, Vanessa, Zac, and Nick's parents ran in. Joe was holding Kylie. Oh ya by the way did I mention that we were in L.A. That is where the concert was tonight. I smiled slightly.

"Hey everybody." I said.

"Hey" they all responded. I smiled a little but it quickly went away when a contraction hit. I groaned in pain and Nick was instantly at my side stroking my hair. A few tears rolled down my cheeks. A nurse walked in a few minutes later and told everyone but Nick that they had to leave. They all said bye then left. I just noticed that my contractions were coming faster. The nurse checked to see how dilated I was.

"You are 8cm dilated. Not to much longer." She said. I nodded and she walked out of the room.

"What do you think we will have this time?" Nick asked out of no where. I shrugged.

"I don't know." I said. "What do you want to have?"

"I think it will be nice to have a boy" he said. I nodded.

"I actually have always wanted a mommies boy" I said. He laughed a little. We talked and joked for another hour when my contractions were coming one after another. A nurse came in and checked me again.

"10cm. Your ready. Nick go get scrubbed up" she said throwing him the scrubs. He went and put them on and came back over.

"Okay Alexis push on your next contraction!" the doctor said. I did as I was told and pushed when my contraction came. I did that about five times before I heard a loud cry fill the room. I leaned back against my bed and smiled. I saw the doctors take the baby out of the room to get it cleaned up. Nick leaned down and kissed me softly.

"You did so great!" he said. I smiled again.

"Thanks" I murmured. Gosh I am tired now. The nurse came back in a few minutes later holding a blue bundle in her arms. I smiled.

"Congratulations guys! You are now he parents of a very healthy baby boy!" she said then laid him on my chest. I smiled down at his sleeping form.

"Wow. He's beautiful" Nick said. I nodded and stroked his cheek softly.

"Ya he is. Hey why don't you go get everyone from the waiting room?" I asked looking up at Nick. He nodded and leaned down and kissed my forehead then softly kissed our son's forehead and got up and walked out of the room.

_Nick's POV_

I walked out of Lexi's room and into the waiting room to see everyone sitting in one big group. I walked over to them and they all shot out of their seats and stood in front of me.

"Hey guys!" I said happily.

"Hey" they all said.

"Sooo?" Kevin asked.

"So what?" I said back. Kevin rolled his eyes playfully.

"What did she have?" he asked. I shrugged.

"Why don't you all come see?" I asked and they all nodded enthusiastically. I laughed and looked at Kylie who was in Joe's arms. She was holding her arms out for me to take her so I walked over and took her from Joe. I turned back around and started walking to Lexi's room with everyone else following. I got there and opened the door and saw Lexi still sitting in the bed with our son on her chest and she was making funny faces at him. I laughed and walked further into the room and set Kylie on the end of Lexi's bed making her jump a little. She looked up and smiled at all of us.

_Lexi's POV_

"Hey" I said to everyone. Once they all said hey back Kevin came over to me and took my son from me.

"I see you had a boy" he said. I nodded smiling.

"Cool! So whats his name?" Vanessa asked. I shrugged.

"We haven't decided one yet." I said. She nodded. "Hey Nick. You decide the first name and I'll decide the middle name okay?" I asked Nick. He nodded and started thinking. He smiled after a few minutes.

"Okay do you have a middle name?" he asked me.

"Ya. Mine is Nicholas" I said as if were obvious. He looked at me stunned.

"Are you sure you want to use my middle name?" he asked and I just simply nodded. He smiled. "Okay his name is Aaron Nicholas Jonas then" he said. I smiled brightly.

"I love that name" I said. He nodded. We all sat there talking for about an hour when I remembered something.

"CRAP!" I yelled. Everyone looked at me startled and Kylie stirred by me in bed. She fell asleep about thirty minutes ago.

"What's wrong?" Zac asked.

"I forgot to call my parents. They don't even know that I had Aaron." I said picking up my cell phone and dialing my parents number.

**Troy**

_Lexi_

"**Hello?"**

"_Hey dad. I have to tell you something!"_

"**Okay what is it?"**

"_I had the baby"_

"**Really? That's great. What did you have?"**

"_I had a boy. His name is Aaron Nicholas."_

"**Well that's great. So are you going to stay in L.A for a few months before the boys continue the tour?"**

"_Ya probably. I'm not real sure but I know I will at least stay at our condo."_

"**Okay. Well me and your mom and all of the other people here want to come visit you then"**

"_Okay that sounds good. Well im tired so im gonna go to sleep. Talk to you later"_

"**Okay. I love you Lexi"**

"_Love you too dad" _I said then hung up and saw that everyone but Nick had left and he was standing over at Aaron's crib. I smiled when he turned around and walked over and sat by me on the bed.

"Hey" he said. I giggled.

"Hey yourself" I said. He leaned down and kissed me softly. I yawned.

"Lets get to sleep. We have a busy day tomorrow" he said getting in the bed on the other side of Kylie.

"What do we have to do?" I asked.

"You don't have to do anything but me, Joe, Zac, Kevin, and Frankie are all gonna go out and get stuff to go ahead and make Aaron's room tomorrow." He said and I nodded. We both fell asleep that night thinking of our amazingly great family.


	38. Ending!

AN: Chris is 42, Hayden is 40, Sadie and Skyler are 37, and Alexis is 32

AN: Chris is 42, Hayden is 40, Sadie and Skyler are 37, and Alexis is 32.

Lillie is 24 and Shane is 21.

Blake is 19 and Destiny is 18 and Braxton is 16.

Kelsey is 14.

Will is 13.

Kylie is 13 and Aaron is 12.

Ashley is 39 and Trevor is 43.

Kyle is 37 and Kaylan is 36.

_12 Years Later_

_Troy's POV_

Wow. I'm old now. I cant believe all my kids are that old. Well lets start with Chris. Her and Trevor are still happily married. They live at home all alone now but they are still happy. Hayden and Ashley are super happy. Only Desi and Braxton live at home with them now. Sadie and Kyle are also still happy. Will of course still lives with them. Skyler and Kaylan are also equally happy. Kelsey still lives at home also. And I guess you could say that Lexi and Nick are no different. Kylie is still very small and cute and she looked so much like Lexi that it wasn't even funny. Aaron is taller then Lexi already and he has hair like Nick's and his eyes are also brown like Nick's. Aaron was actually diagnosed with diabetes just a few months ago. Nick noticed it because he took in the same characteristics of when Nick was diagnosed. Kylie and Aaron have both started writing music and have gotten record deals from the same studio as Lexi and Nick. Lexi and the Jonas Brothers are still as big as they were twelve years ago. I guess somethings will never change. Right now everyone is in mine and Gabi's backyard and we were having a cookout. When I say everybody I mean Chris and Trevor, Hayden and Ashley, Sadie and Kyle, Kaylan and Skyler, Lexi and Nick, Joe and Kevin, their parents, Frankie, Lillie, Shane, Destiny, Blake, Braxton, Kelsey, Will, Kylie, and Aaron. The whole family. We were all eating and talking about good times when we all decided to say a few words. After everyone said something me and Gabi stood up.

"Well I just wanted to say that I have the best family ever." I said. Gabi was nodding beside me.

"Ya I agree" she said. Everyone else stood up and toasted and then we all had a big group hug. This truly was the perfect family. And that will never change.

**An: OMG! Its done! Thank you so much to all of you who reviewed! I loved reading them. And keep looking out for some spinoffs. But only if you want them. I think I am also going to write a camp rock story. I don't really know. Just keep looking. Thank you so much everyone! Well ta-ta for now.**

**3 Nick-J'z-Girl**


	39. Songs!

Song list For 'Him and Her Through The Ups and Downs'

Song list For 'Him and Her Through The Ups and Downs'

**Chapter 1: **

Jesus Take the Wheel by Carrie Underwood

Because You Live by Jesse McCartney

**Chapter 6:**

Ready, Set, Don't Go by Billy Ray Cyrus

**Chapter 8:**

Stealing Cinderella by Chuck Wicks

**Chapter 11:**

Protecting Me by Aly and Aj

**Chapter 13:**

All American Girl by Carrie Underwood

This Is Me by Demi Lavoto and Joe Jonas

Don't You Know Your Beautiful by Kellie Pickler

**Chapter 14:**

Sweet Sixteen by Hilary Duff

He Said She Said by Ashley Tisdale

True Friend by Hannah Montana

She's A Hottie by Toby Keith

**Chapter 15:**

If We Were A Movie by Hannah Montana

**Chapter 16:**

Bigger Than Us by Hannah Montana

We'll Be Together by Ashley Tisdale

**Chapter 17:**

Who Will I Be by Demi Lavoto

Whatever Will Be by Vanessa Hudgens

**Chapter 18:**

I Miss You by Miley Cyrus (Short Version)

Make Some Noise by Hannah Montana

7 Things by Miley Cyrus

I Miss You by Miley Cyrus (Full Version)

**Chapter 20:**

Happy Ending by Avril Lavigne

Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson

One Step At A Time by Jordin Sparks

**Chapter 22:**

Gotta Find You by Joe Jonas

**Chapter 23:**

From This Moment on by Shania Twain

A la nanita by The Cheetah Girls

**Chapter 24:**

Vulnerable by Vanessa Hudgens

**Chapter 25:**

Fireflies by Faith Hill

Don't Forget To Remember Me by Carrie Underwood

**Chapter 26:**

Keep Holding On

**Chapter 27:**

Shadows Of The Night by Ashley Tisdale

Paper Cut by Vanessa Hudgens

This Is Me Acoustic by Demi Lavoto

**Chapter 29:**

I Learned From You by Miley Cyrus and Billy Ray Cyrus

Vulnerable by Vanessa Hudgens

Soulja Boy by Soulja Boy

**Chapter 30:**

Cupid Shuffle by DJ Unk

Stay My Baby by Miranda Cosgrove

One Love by Jordan Pruitt

**Chapter 31:**

Your Still The One by Shania Twain

**Chapter 33:**

I Will The Light by NickJonas

Say Ok by Vanessa Hudgens

When You Look Me In The Eyes by the Jonas Brothers

I do not claim to own any of these songs. I know that I changed some of the words but just know that I only did that so it would fit my story. I repeat, THESE ARE NOT MY SONGS! So please don't hate me for using these songs.


	40. Clearing Things Up!

Okay in my Troyella story called 'Him and Her through the Ups and Downs' I used a lot of characters

Okay in my Troyella story called 'Him and Her through the Ups and Downs' I used a lot of characters. I need to clear up the ones that are mine and that are not mine.

**Not Mine:**

Troy Bolton

Gabriella Montez

Sharpay Evans

Ryan Evans

Chad Danforth

Taylor McKessie

Zeke Baylor

Joe Jonas

Nick Jonas

Kevin Jonas

Their Mom and Dad

Frankie Jonas

Vanessa Hudgens

Zac Efron

Ashley Tisdale

Selena Gomez

Miley Cyrus

Demi Lavoto

Jared Murillo

Corbin Bleu

Monique Coleman

Ryan Seacrest

Lucas Grabeel

**Mine:**

Christopher Taylor Bolton/Smith

Hayden Tyler Bolton

Skyler Nicholas Bolton

Sadie Elizabeth Bolton/Howell

Alexis Maria Bolton/Jonas

Lillian Cloie Smith

Shane Noah Smith

Ashley Bolton/David

Blake Tyler Bolton

Destiny Faith Bolton

Kylie Alexandra Jonas

Aaron Nicholas Jonas

Kyle Howell

Matthew Jacobson

Kaylan Little

Jacob Trevin Baylor

Joshua Bradin Baylor

Emily Baylor

Jordyn Anna Danforth

Brandon Danforth

Okay I hope that clears things up!


End file.
